Game changer
by shiverdreams
Summary: One night stands or meaningless relationships are enough until you meet a certain someone... That someone gets under your skin, and you realize they're here to stay. Some things are worth fighting for. Kurama/Sasuke and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Game changer

Pairings: A lot. You'll see lol. All I'm saying for now is Kurama (Kyubi) / Sasuke

Setting: Konoha, fictive Japanese town

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

The orange accord drove away from the university campus in the pouring rain. Naruto Uzumaki was driving as he listened to his Machinae Supremacy album. That band was just so amazing; such a unique and progressive metal… Naruto could listen to it forever.

"Turn it off!" An annoying high pitched voice said. Shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat, his girlfriend Sakura didn't seem to share his opinion.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes but he did as he was told. The silence filled the car as he stopped at a red light. The only sound was the rain and the traffic surrounding them.

"I'm sorry I'm just," she shook her head as she took out some sheets of paper from her red messenger bag, "not in the mood for music right now…"

How could anyone be not in the mood for music, like, ever? Naruto asked himself in disbelief. That girl was weird sometimes. He'd known her since the beginning of the spring semester, in April. But he hadn't _really_ known her back then… he only thought she was pretty and smart therefore interesting.

Sakura had shoulder-length, pink dyed hair and pale green eyes, a beautiful smile and a slender body. She was a really sweet girl when she wanted to be, but ever since Naruto had started dating her a few months ago, he learned at his expense that she didn't in fact want to be sweet very often around him. To her, apparently, a boyfriend was a punching bag. An emotional _and_ physical punching bag.

Naruto thought about this, shifting to second gear as he accelerated. As for Sakura, she entered a self-pity monologue.

"I'm just so depressed right now," she rubbed her temple as she looked at the exam sheets in her lap, "I mean I got a B… a B! Not even A- no… freakin' B. My parents… my parents are gonna freak. This is my worst nightmare…"

Yes, for straight A student Sakura Haruno, getting a B was apparently her worst nightmare. Naruto found himself hoping that the traffic would magically dissipate so he could drop her home sooner than later.

"It's not a big deal Sakura," he tried to make his voice sound comforting.

She hit his arm so harshly and suddenly that he turned the wheel inadvertently and the car almost changed lanes.

"What the fuck? Don't do that!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. Now his arm hurt. Not to mention they'd almost had a car accident because of her. Fucking bitch… Why the hell was he going out with a bitch like that? These days he was starting to forget the sweet side of her that he used to like so much…

"Sorry," she whined, "but don't you dare say that it's not a big deal! This is my future Naruto. Being in med school is a lot harder than psychology! You have no idea…"

He honestly didn't feel like listening to her comparing their two university programs. She seemed intent on letting him know just how superior she was to him – all the time. Really, right now he could understand she wasn't in a good mood, but that wasn't a reason to lash it all out on him. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"We're here," he finally sighed in relief as he parked in front of Sakura's house. She still lived with her parents but they often worked late so they couldn't drive her around. Naruto was nice enough to do it and this was the reward he got… A fucking bitchy attitude.

"Were you even listening to me?" She glared with the green eyes that he'd once found so pretty. Not so much now…

"Look Sakura I'm tired okay?" He scratched his semi-long blonde locks, keeping his eyes on the dashboard, "I know you think my program is a piece of cake or whatever but for me it's pretty tough, believe it or not…"

There was hurt in his voice but she didn't even seem to notice. Apparently she was pissed. She shoved the sheets of paper she'd been looking at in her red bag and stormed out of the car, running under the rain towards the front door to her house. Without one more glance at her Naruto checked the wing mirror then drove away.

Smiling, he switched on the music again and turned on the volume. Truth of tomorrow was playing and he just adored that song. He exited the residential area and entered the city center, waiting through the evening traffic. About fifteen minutes later he finally got home.

Naruto lived with his twin brother Kurama and foster parents, two men actually; Iruka and Kakashi. They were both amazing, not too strict, just enough, in Naruto's opinion. With his twin they were extremely lucky to get such awesome foster dads after their biological parents' death.

He entered the house, kicking off his black sneakers and dropping his keys and bag in the hall. The house was average size, with two floors, the bedrooms and master bathroom upstairs as well as a small living area. Downstairs was the main living room, dining room, kitchen and den. He'd been living here for six years now – the place was always rather messy but the four men inhabiting it were pretty much used to it.

Iruka and Kakashi were already back from work. They were in the kitchen cooking some sukiyaki apparently. It smelled really good and Naruto hummed his appreciation.

"Hey guys…" he called as he leaned onto the kitchen door frame. The room was such a mess. This was what happened when the two men tried to cook together.

"Hi Naruto," Iruka said before returning to the dinner preparations.

"Oh hey," Kakashi smiled, interrupting all other activities to take in Naruto's appearance, "you look tired."

"Thanks," he chuckled, "how was your day?"

"The usual I guess," the gray-haired man frowned as if trying to remember an anecdote in particular.

The two males were both the same age, thirty six years old, and they also had the same profession; teachers at Konoha University's literature department. Although Kakashi's specialty was erotic literature, otherwise known as pornography, whereas Iruka's courses were about classical literature. Somewhat of a difference.

"Well there was this guy who got a boner in my class... like I said the usual. What about you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto opened the fridge and picked up some citrus juice, "It was pretty rough, I stayed a little late to work on a project… Plus my girlfriend was in bitchy mode today."

"Isn't she always?" The older male replied, amused.

"Touché," the blonde let out a short sigh.

"Kakashi!" Iruka suddenly yelled, "You were supposed to stir that," he exclaimed motioning at the sauce pan, "you said you wanted to help and now…"

"Ah, sorry, sorry…"

Naruto decided to leave them alone. If he tried to help he'd probably just get in the way – even more so than Kakashi. So instead he went to grab his bag, and made his way to his bedroom upstairs. As he passed his twin's bedroom he saw that it was empty. Kurama was probably at his best friend Kiba's place again. The two were always together.

The young man's bedroom was relatively big, with a double sized bed, navy sheets and comforter, matching curtains, and pale orange walls. The furniture was a little old because he'd had the same ever since he was a little kid but he didn't mind. He slouched on his computer chair and opened up his laptop.

He had a facebook message from Sakura… what the hell? She was his girlfriend she could just call or even text instead of writing a message like that.

_Hey Naruto,_

_I'm sorry about earlier, my grades really pissed me off… Anyway, I wanted to know… Are you doing anything for your birthday? We could spend the evening together if you want, just the two of us. Also I wanted to know what you'd like as a gift. Anyway, let me know okay? _

Wow, really, that girl… Naruto shook his head in disbelief. His birthday was in two days, which fell on Wednesday, but with his twin they were celebrating on the weekend. He wrote his reply.

_I already told you, party at Sai and Shika's place on Friday, you're invited for sure. And I don't want any gift… _

He opened up one of his school notebooks and started studying his messy notes for an upcoming exam as he chose some rock alternative music in his computer selection. He noticed that Sakura was currently on facebook therefore she continued their conversation.

Sakura: _Why not? I'm your girlfriend it's only normal that I buy you a gift on your birthday. _

Naruto: _I just don't want you to spend your_ _money on something silly._

Sakura: _It's not silly! Damn it Naruto you can't even answer a simple question. _

Why was she asking in the first place? Naruto thought, why couldn't she just buy something without asking him first if she wanted to so badly? This conversation was retarded so Naruto logged out. If she wanted to talk to him then she could call him on his mobile.

He continued studying while listening to his favorite type of music until Kakashi came knocking at his door to announce that dinner was ready. As Naruto ran down the stairs after the older man he heard a car pull in the driveway. A few instants later Kurama was bursting inside the house, dirtying the hall with his wet sneakers.

"What's up?" He smiled at Naruto.

"Y'know, school, oh and Sakura's being a pain in the ass…" He watched, hands in his jeans pockets as Kurama got rid of his shoes and jacket and walked up to him.

The two were identical twins. Kurama was the elder by just a few minutes. Both were lean and tall, 6'2 to be exact, and they had deep blue eyes, smooth tan skin, nice lips and an overall handsome appearance. The only difference was their hair. Kurama dyed his naturally blonde hair in a deep, bright red. Jokingly he said that he wanted people to be able to differentiate them. Naruto knew there was another reason; it reminded him of their adorable mother who had the very same beautiful bright shade of red. Besides it suited him.

"Not the good kind I take it," Kurama teased as he followed Kakashi and Naruto to the dining room. His mocking comment made Kakashi laugh.

"No," Naruto said, "and that's not even funny. You were at Kiba's?"

"Yup."

The four men sat around the table. Sundays and Mondays were Kurama's days off, the rest of the week he worked until 9 pm, so it was nice to be able to eat all together. Sometimes though, despite having his day off, Kurama spent his time and ate out with his colleague and best friend Kiba anyway.

"He only had some gross left-overs," he explained, "like, ugh... I didn't even want to ask how long it's been in his fridge you know?"

They started eating and Iruka asked, "So other than not eating the 'gross left-overs' what did you guys do?"

The red-head shifted in his seat, running his fingers through his hair which was slightly longer than Naruto's, "Well nothing much… we smoked some weed, watched some stupid movies…"

"You're kidding right?" Iruka asked pleadingly while the two others laughed.

"Of course he's not kidding 'Ruka," Kakashi nudged him, "everyone smokes weed at their age. Didn't you smoke weed when you were twenty one?"

"No," Iruka said firmly.

"We're not twenty one yet," Naruto pointed out.

"Two days," Kurama exchanged a smile with him. "Hey we should do something."

"No it's a school night," Iruka protested, "Naruto needs to study…"

"Give him a break old man," the red-head replied, speaking with his mouth full. He'd probably smoked weed indeed because he seemed to have even more appetite than usual. Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever I don't think I'll do anything I mean my girlfriend wanted to spend the evening with me but screw that…"

"You're supposed to _want_ to spend time with her Naru. That's how relationships work. See our daddies, how they love each other?"

Iruka was currently glaring at Kakashi because he was reading a yaoi manga instead of eating his meal.

"Okay bad example," Kurama said thoughtfully.

"I think I'm gonna break up with her," Naruto said in a low voice, looking out the window at the rainy evening. October was kind of depressing so far.

"Yes," Kakashi looked up from his book to lock his brown eyes with Naruto's intensely, "you should! Try dating a boy instead. I'm sure you just haven't met the right one yet."

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed in protest, "It doesn't matter if he's straight you have to accept him just the way he is!"

"But… Kura's gay, right?" The man threw a pleading glance at the red-head.

"Flaming homo," he nodded gravely.

Naruto laughed. Maybe not flaming… Kurama actually wasn't stereotypically gay at all. He was a tattoo artist, and he had many tattoos and piercings. He currently wore a simple white tee with a black button down shirt left open. The sleeves were rolled up at the elbows revealing the extremity of his left tattoo sleeve. It consisted mostly of gothic style designs such as black roses, skulls, and weapons. In the inside of his wrists he had their parents' names tattooed in kanji, Kushina on the left and Minato on the right.

"So," Kakashi continued, "Naruto should be gay too. They're identical twins."

"That doesn't mean anything," Iruka argued.

"Uh yeah it does I looked it up."

They continued their usual banter – arguing was the flame which kept their couple alive, seriously – and after eating the twins excused themselves and ran up to their bedrooms, well more specifically Naruto's bedroom.

The blonde let himself fall on his large bed, folding his arms under his head. He was so tired… It had been a long day at school.

Kurama sat in front of his computer and chose to put on some Symphony X. They had the exact same musical tastes so they never argued on that subject. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the music.

"Sakura wrote you a facebook message," he mentioned, turning the chair to stare at Naruto.

"Not again," he sat up lazily, folding his legs.

"She says, I can't believe you just left like that. Oh my god she's such a drama queen sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Naruto laughed.

"Maybe you really should break up with her," the red-head said thoughtfully.

"I used to really like her."

Naruto lay back down, clutching the navy comforter as well as a pillow in his arms. His t-shirt sleeve was lifted revealing the bruise on his arm.

"Holy shit," Kurama's blue eyes widened as he came to sit next to Naruto. He lifted tan fingers to caress the bruised skin and Naruto winced. "She's beating you up! Poor baby."

"Shut up," he chuckled, "it's not a big deal. She's just… I don't know she thinks I'm her punching bag or something. She wasn't like that this summer… I think school stresses her out."

"Doesn't mean she should take it out on you," his twin said.

"Yeah I know."

"How's the sex?"

Kurama still had his hand casually on Naruto's shoulder and he was rubbing it comfortingly. They barely even noticed what others might have found weird. They had always been extremely close and they didn't hesitate in comforting one another when needed. Light physical contact like this was something they were used to.

But the question took Naruto by surprise.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Just curious."

Naruto threw the pillow at him quite lazily, "Then stop being curious."

"If you don't want to answer I take it, it's not very great," he laughed.

Naruto just growled, and it was followed by a moment of silence. Kurama returned to sit in front of Naruto's laptop and he went on youtube to watch some funny/stupid videos apparently. The blonde frowned.

"Just go to your own room unlike you I go to school and I need to study…"

"Oh, burn," Kurama teased him, rolling his eyes. "Hey look a new Death Note parody…"

"Seriously though I need to study."

"Just watch one with me," he pleaded. "Just one."

"Fine…" Secretly Naruto didn't want his twin to leave, as in, he didn't feel like studying.

When the funny video was finished Kurama clicked on some other one and they ended up watching youtube videos for like one hour. That website was way too addictive sometimes. And now Naruto felt sleepy.

"We should do something fun on Wednesday," Kurama said as he got up and stretched his tall, lean body. He fumbled absentmindedly with the silver studs in his ear as he looked down at his twin.

"We could…" Naruto shrugged, "Maybe just go out for drinks with a few friends, nothing big."

"I'll figure something out," the other smiled.

"Hey Kura?" He called, sitting cross-legged, before the other could leave his bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"How did you break up with Sai?"

"Fuck I…" Kurama thought, "that was like… last year… I don't even remember."

"Oh come on that's not something you just forget!"

The tall red-head leaned against the doorframe, shoving his hand in his black jeans pocket and bucking out his hips slightly.

"I think I did it like… over the phone."

"You were kind of a dick," he laughed.

"Oh please we were together what, a few weeks? No big deal… It's his fault for getting so attached."

"So cold," Naruto teased.

"I'm not the one constantly calling my girlfriend a bitch behind her back."

He did have a point there. Defeated, Naruto fell back on the bed. Kurama's expression softened.

"Don't worry too much about it okay? We'll go out for drinks on Wednesday it'll help you relax."

"Getting drunk to forget my problems' always been my favorite thing to do."

The red-head laughed, "All right whatever don't forget to study." He left the room.

Naruto's only reply was an annoyed grunt.

…

The next morning, Kurama Uzumaki moaned in protest as his cell alarm went off at 9 am. He would've gladly slept a little longer… He detangled himself from the pale gray sheets and jumped to his feet, yawning and rubbing his sleepy blue eyes. Pale sunlight welcomed him as he opened the blinds, illuminating the red painted room covered in tattoo and piercing themed posters. The male picked up his towel before making his way to the bathroom.

He did his morning ritual of taking a quick shower, brushing his teeth and trying to style his hair. The bright red locks pretty much fell messily, bangs framing his handsome face as the longest strands brushed his tan shoulders. He shrugged and returned to his bedroom. He was the only occupant of the house at the moment; the others were most likely at the university already.

Looking out his bedroom window, Kurama decided it didn't look too cold outside. And at least it wasn't raining today. So he put on black skinny jeans with a silver buckle belt and a pale green t-shirt that read in big black letters 'Demonic' with a gray tribal tattoo design as a background. The design had been made by his colleague Kiba and this was one of the t-shirts offered at their store. The owner Yahiko had the idea to sell these out for advertising.

After putting on his slim black hoodie and picking up his cell, keys and thin leather wallet Kurama made his way outside. He walked over to his red convertible Mazda mx5 and smiled to himself as he slipped inside. The biggest love story of his life was with his car so far. He adored the vehicle.

The roof wasn't opened at the moment, unfortunately summer was over and it was a little too cold for that now. He put on his sunglasses, opened the radio, choosing a rock alternative station and backed away from the driveway. As he drove he thought about bar possibilities for their very own little birthday party tomorrow… Nothing really came to mind for now.

He parked behind the store in the small lot, noticing that Yahiko's and Kiba's cars were already there, and then he went inside. The store was officially open now; the clock on the wall read 10:03. But it didn't matter if Kurama was a little late. He didn't have a customer until 11:30 today. Well it was important to be here anyway, just in case some random person spontaneously decided they wanted a tattoo, live. But nothing of the sort was happening right now.

Kiba was busy setting up his tattoo station because his first customer of the day would arrive any minute. Yahiko was sipping a to-go cup of coffee from the restaurant next door as he sat behind the cash counter. His girlfriend, and fellow piercer Konan stood right next to him, looking through their agenda book. Kiba's old dog Akamaru was already at his favorite spot, sleeping on the couch. Kiba always brought him to work, pretending he would be too bored and sad if he left him behind.

"What's up guys," Kurama leaned his arms across the cash counter, looking at the opened notebook before Konan.

"Mm tired," she said and Yahiko nodded.

"You guys," the Uzumaki shook his head with a teasing smile, "you were getting it on all night long weren't you? Was it good at least? Was it worth being so tired today?"

"You're such an idiot," his boss glared. "And hey don't put your hands on the glass…"

Kurama just laughed as he removed himself from the counter. Yahiko was 26 and had opened this store five years ago. Kurama admired him a lot although he didn't know his back story. Yahiko was rich he knew that much, so perhaps it hadn't been difficult at all to open up his own business.

The man had natural pale red hair, hazel eyes, fair skin and a lean built. He was shorter than Kurama, and had a lot more piercings. Yahiko was a bit extreme, but to each his own. As for Konan she just had ear piercings and one in her bottom lip. She had blue-dyed hair and amber contact lenses giving her quite a unique style. They were both pretty eccentric to say the least.

Demonic was an average sized store. Piercing displays ran over the sides and walls were plastered with tattoo designs made by the very own employees Kiba and Kurama. Both were very talented drawers. Kiba was twenty three years old and had been working here from the start. As for Kurama he'd started two years ago as the store became more popular.

He went to his tattoo station with every intention of getting ready for his customer but instead he just opened the computer and put on some music. He was the dj here, basically. He had a computer in his sort of mini office with low walls, and it was connected to speakers in each corner of the store. So he was in control. He was rather flattered to be trusted but at the same time he wasn't too modest; he knew he had awesome musical taste. So he put on some Craddle of filth to wake up everyone on this beautiful Tuesday morning and then he went to see what Kiba was doing.

"Who's the customer?" He leaned onto the short doors looking at the drawing on Kiba's desk. It was a flower, more precisely a lily.

"Some girl… it's her first tattoo and she's late so I hope she won't ditch…"

"Hmm… be patient it's still early."

Actually Kiba's customer walked in the store as he said those very words. Kurama shrugged and stepped away. The girl was cute and feminine, she looked to be in her late twenties. She was greeted enthusiastically by the brown-haired tattoo artist as she stepped in the booth. Kurama let him work and instead he went to change the music. Perhaps Craddle of filth was too intense for the girly girl who wanted a beautiful flower tattoo.

The first hour of work was pretty much uneventful for Kurama. All he accomplished was grab some breakfast at the restaurant next door with Yahiko's permission, help out Konan during a rush to explain some piercing-related matters, and change the musical playlist once in a while.

At 11 am his wolf tribal was all ready on his desk, and he was just waiting for his male customer to arrive. Kiba was still tattooing the girl while talking pleasantly with her to try to distract her from the pain.

After the rush of younglings wanting to get piercings only one customer was left hanging out with Yahiko while Konan cleaned up the piercing room in the back. The customer was a recurring one, he often hung out at Demonic. He was one of Yahiko's close friends from what Kurama understood. And by close friends he meant clients… not just for piercings. Yahiko sold drugs on the side; it wasn't a secret although they never talked about it.

Kurama went to sit on one of the couches, in between the piercing room and cash counter, and facing the tattoo stations. There were three couches surrounding a low table covered with tattoo design books. Yahiko's friend, Deidara, was glancing at some tattoo images absentmindedly as he petted the big white dog lying down next to him.

"It really sucks that I can't get tattoos with my job. I freakin' hate my boss sometimes…"

"You can get one as long as no one sees it right," Yahiko shrugged, crossing his legs.

Deidara flipped his long blonde ponytail behind his shoulder and let out a heavy sigh, "Ah man, if you saw the costumes I have to wear sometimes… I think no matter where I get it they'll see it."

"Ah yeah," Kurama laughed, entering the conversation, "you're some kind of drag queen right?"

"Unfortunately…" Deidara sighed again, "speaking of which I have to get going soon… I need to practice my routine for this weekend. I hate my life."

"If you hate it so much why not just quit?" Kurama asked, shrugging.

Deidara locked clear blue eyes with him as he said, "Cause I make loads of money."

"Makes sense," the tattoo artist nodded. Money ruled the world, didn't it?

He found himself thinking that Deidara probably didn't need to work very hard to look like a girl. He had very pretty traits, was of average height and he was very skinny and delicate. He had a few piercings in his ears, as well as a tiny ring around his bottom lip, on the left. It looked really cute on him.

"Where do you work again?" Kurama asked.

"Kawaiko," the small blonde explained, his eyes going back to contemplating random tattoo designs, "it's a new club in the gay village. The boss had the entire place renovated last year before the opening."

"Is it open like, tomorrow night?" the Uzumaki inquired. Yahiko was simply listening to their conversation as he leaned back into the couch. No new customers had entered yet.

"Yeah sure it's open everyday from nine to three," Deidara informed, "but the shows are only on Fridays and Saturdays."

"Is it a cool hang out spot during the week?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "the music's always good. The dj's insane. Even if there's no one dancing he'll go out of his way to play really good dance tunes so…"

"Interesting," Kurama nodded slowly. "Maybe I'm gonna go tomorrow with my brother, we were looking for a cool place to go out for drinks. You guys wanna come too?"

"Oh yeah it's your birthday tomorrow right?" Yahiko suddenly reentered the conversation.

"Yeah," Kurama smiled.

"I'm throwing this huge party at my place on Saturday night," his boss replied, "so if you want to come we could celebrate your birthday at the same time. Bring your brother and whoever you want."

"Cool thanks man, we'll be there for sure."

"What about you Dei?"

"I don't know I finish working at three in the morning…"

"Doesn't matter," Yahiko replied, "party starts at eleven, some people might arrive at midnight or maybe even later. If anything you'll be fashionably late, so how does that sound?"

"Pretty great," Deidara admitted, "I'll be there then. Anyway I have to go…" he checked the time on his cell.

"I'll see you on Saturday then!" Kurama grinned and the cute guy blushed lightly, his peachy cheeks darkening. Aw, Kurama thought, it was always fun to make cute guys all flustered with his sexiness.

After that Deidara left, and soon after a few customers arrived. Amongst them was the guy who wanted the wolf tribal so with a heart warming smile the red-headed tattoo artist got to work.

He couldn't wait to ask Naruto what he thought of this 'Kawaiko' idea. And so what if it was a gay hangout? His twin was very open-minded. In fact he was pretty sure that Naruto would be very enthusiastic with his idea.

...

A/N: Yes, Sasuke's in the next chapter ; )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Tuesday evening, at around 10 pm Kurama found himself in his blonde twin's bedroom. As always they were listening to pretty hardcore music and just lazing about. Naruto was taking a study break – he was often whining but the red-head knew that his brother loved it when he came to chill in his bedroom, even if it bothered his studies.

"So apparently there's this cool new gay club downtown," he started as he looked at the pale orange walls.

The one behind the double sized bed, where the blonde was currently lying down, was covered in pictures of Naruto's friends. There were very few of Sakura and Naruto together. Most of them were pictures of the twins actually; alone, with their foster fathers or with friends. Although he never said it out loud, it always touched Kurama deeply to see that he was the one appearing on the most pictures on Naruto's wall.

"Cool new gay club," Naruto repeated.

"Yeah. We should go tomorrow. You can invite all your friends if you want."

"What about your friends?" Naruto rolled on his side to face him.

"Kiba's gonna be there for sure, my boss and Konan never really gave me an answer," he chuckled, "but anyway we're invited at their place on Saturday for some huge party."

"Your boss? The drug dealer guy?"

"Shh that's a secret," Kurama laughed, "well not really… Anyway, who cares if he's a drug dealer? I really want to go. I've heard his parties are pretty amazing."

"So with the party at Sai and Shika's apartment on Friday," Naruto smiled, "we're gonna have like, three birthday celebrations then?"

"Sort of, isn't that awesome?"

"That is pretty awesome," the blonde agreed.

"Then let's do it." He tilted his head, making some red strands falling into his blue eyes as Naruto took out his cell phone, "Who are you texting?"

"I'm inviting my friends," he answered casually.

"Who?"

"Gaara, Sai, Shika... Sakura…"

"Are you guys reconciled then?"

"I guess man I don't even know," he ran long tan fingers through messy blonde locks as he interrupted his texting and looked at his twin, "I mean… why does it have to be so complicated? Why are we always fighting, all the damn time… And she hit me again look," he lifted his sleeve to reveal indeed another bruise on his arm.

"Naru I will kill that bitch if you don't break up soon," Kurama said. He was only half-teasing.

"We'll see how it goes tomorrow I guess…"

"Okay to cheer you up I'll give you your gift now."

"Kay me too," Naruto laughed.

It was a really silly gift exchange. For a few years now they had developed a tradition; they both liked print t-shirts so they bought one for each other. The gift in itself wasn't a surprise, but the message on the t-shirt was. For the sizes it wasn't exactly a problem since they were identical.

Kurama ran to his bedroom to get the t-shirt. It wasn't even wrapped; it was still in the plastic bag from the clothing store. Naruto laughed when he revealed his own plastic bag. They were lazy like that sometimes.

Naruto practically threw the bag at him and he took out the t-shirt, smiling already. Kurama's blue eyes widened in shock as he read the white letters on the medium size black t-shirt, _'No gag reflex'._

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"

When he started laughing he couldn't stop.

"You're fucking insane Naru, holy shit…"

"You have to wear it tomorrow!" He teased.

"No fucking way! Okay I'll think about it. Open yours."

He'd gotten him a blue v-neck tee which said, _'Beer: four out of five people prefer it to Prozac.'_

"Not bad," Naruto smiled, "I like, I like."

"I was nice this year, but look what you got me!" Kurama exclaimed yet he couldn't stop smiling. "No gag reflex," he read out loud, shaking his head.

"You have to wear it tomorrow," Naruto insisted.

"We'll see."

…

The raven-haired young man was thoughtful as he took a few steps back and observed his painting. Deciding he should add a bit more blood red and black to make it even darker, he got to work again. He was working on an assignment and had to do an abstract based on an emotion. He'd chosen anger, mostly just because he liked working with dark colors and create something freaky. It was 8 pm now but he didn't want to go home before finishing up. He felt inspired right now. Besides his friend Tenten was keeping him company, which was cool. She was in the same room although a good ten feet apart as she worked quietly on her own piece.

Sasuke Uchiha was an art student at Konoha University. Tenten was the only other student in the program he tolerated. She was quiet enough and when she talked, it was about interesting things – except when she rambled on about her boyfriend Neji. But Sasuke could accept that. It was much better than most other girls, who were actually flirting with him. Apparently, despite his being constantly clad in tight black leather, they couldn't understand that he was gay.

When Tenten started cleaning up Sasuke sent her a questioning glance.

"Oh Neji's almost here, he just texted me," she smiled.

He nodded and sat in one of the chairs to take a break. He slightly narrowed his deep onyx eyes as he looked at her painting. He liked it so far, it was all in shades of blue and violet, and just a little bit of pink… it reminded him of a pretty sunset.

"It's beautiful," he said honestly. She blushed slightly.

"Thanks so much, coming from you that's a lot."

He just shrugged.

When her boyfriend Neji made his appearance he complimented her endlessly. He kissed her and then draped his arm around her shoulders. He also insisted on carrying her bag. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He could still hear them talk as they walked away from the classroom.

"Why are you always with that guy, I don't like it…"

"He's gay Neji! What are you afraid of?"

This time he really did roll his eyes. After that he went back to his painting. He was at it for a good hour. Actually he pretty much finished it. He would come back the next day and decide if he added a finishing touch or not. Satisfied, he started cleaning up. He was probably the only student left in the art building this late in the evening, but he was used to it. He was a perfectionist.

After cleaning up he checked his cell, placing the strap of his black messenger bag on his shoulder. He had a text message from Yuki, a colleague bartender where Sasuke worked on weekends. Yuki also happened to be his ex-boyfriend – if he could be considered as such. It hadn't really been serious. They'd given it a try but then realized they were better off as fuck buddies.

_Bring your ass over here you won't regret it!_

Sasuke arched a delicate black eyebrow and wrote his reply: _What the fuck?_

Why would he go to Kawaiko on a Wednesday evening? He saw more than enough of the damn place working there two nights a week… He certainly didn't want to show up to his job on his days off.

The twenty one year old walked outside in the cool fall night air, leaves crisping under his black leather boots.

His apartment was actually pretty much in between the university campus and the gay bar where he worked. It was a fifteen minutes walk to each. As he approached his apartment he hesitated. Yuki hadn't replied to his text. He shook his head, brushing his stupid hesitation away and stepped inside. He entered the digits to open the door then went further inside and to his one room apartment. It was very tiny but at least it was clean and nice. Sasuke kept it pretty neat.

His black cat Kuro – cliché name and he knew it but he didn't care – was sleeping on his sofa bed and he pet its head absentmindedly.

He noticed he had some paint on his pale hands and he felt like he had some in his hair too – happened sometimes when he got carried away – so he decided to take a shower. Discarding his clothes on the white tile floor he hopped in the bath tub, letting the hot stream of water rush over his tall, pale body.

After cleaning himself and washing his hair he turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a clean white towel to dry himself off. He felt silly about it but he went to check his cell again.

_There's a bunch of hot guys here seriously like you have no idea._

Sasuke chuckled quietly. Stupid Yuki… teasing him like that. Now Sasuke felt like going – his predator instincts maybe. Besides how often did he go out without having to work as a bartender, as in not drink? Almost never…

Yeah, he could use a drink. And a hot guy too.

…

The Uzumaki twins didn't regret going to Kawaiko. It was a pretty fancy place; black and red velvet seats, sleek bar counters, black bar stools, a few round tables but most of the space was for the dance floor and stage. Right now both were unoccupied. It was a week night after all and there weren't too many people. But that was okay.

The music was really good. The dj, situated in a booth behind the bar counter, was young and a smile was constantly plastered on his face as he conveyed his energy through his techno remix it seemed. All the tunes were pretty catchy. The two bartenders were both handsome. One was short and skinny with bleached caramel hair and dark brown eyes, and the other had black hair and he was very tall and well-built.

As promised the twins were wearing the shirts they'd bought to each other. It made all of their friends laugh. They were all here; even though it was a week night Shikamaru, Sai and Gaara were here for Naruto's birthday. They were buying him drink after drink, surely getting him tipsy to say the least. Sakura was also here although she looked uncomfortable. Bars weren't her thing.

"Another round of shots please," Sai smiled flirtatiously at the short, fair-haired bartender.

He blushed for show as he prepared the shooters.

"Two for you," Sai told Naruto, "two for you," he turned to address Kurama, "and the rest I don't care whoever wants them…"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I'll take one…"

"Two, are you serious?" Kurama laughed as he draped his arm around his twin's shoulders, "You wanna get us completely drunk or what?"

Sai trailed a pale finger down Kurama's toned chest, "That's exactly what I want ex-lover."

"Would you stop calling me that?" The red-head shoved his arm away, "Stupid Sai."

"Drink your shots, come on, don't be difficult."

Naruto and Kurama looked at each other, shrugged, and downed the strong liquor.

"Ew gross," Naruto laughed.

"Thanks Sai," Kurama said teasingly, "thanks for the disgusting shooters I really wanted to have a hangover and throw up tomorrow."

"No problem," Sai teased back as he leaned across the bar counter, "Hey what's your name?"

"It's Yuki," the bartender smiled.

"That's a cute name…"

Shikamaru and Gaara drank the remaining shots as they sat on bar stools, glancing at the other people populating the club. There were about thirty, in other words, not many – and mostly older men.

"Not enough chicks here," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah," Gaara nodded.

Sakura was just standing there with her arms crossed, looking for the world like she was about to explode and hit Naruto in anger again, even though it was his birthday.

"She scares me," Kurama whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I know… let's go see your friends mine are fucking morons. Especially Sai"

"Kay," Kurama chuckled drunkenly.

His colleagues from Demonic were all here; Yahiko and Konan as well as Kiba.

"Save some of that for me," Kiba smiled as he grabbed his best friend's arm, pulling him away from the blonde. Instead he hugged Kurama all to himself. "You having fun?"

"Yeah but stop smothering me with your affection 'kay buy me a drink instead."

"What does the prince want?" Kiba asked.

"Let's… get a pitcher of beer and sit at a table or something."

So they did just that. Kiba paid for the pitcher, claiming it was his birthday gift to Naruto and Kurama.

"Cool gift," Naruto smiled appreciatively, making the two others laugh.

Yahiko and Konan eventually joined them at their table but they didn't touch the beer. Kiba and the twins wouldn't let them anyway. It was their beer.

"So anyone you like Kura?" Naruto looked around the room.

"Are you kidding?" he nudged him, laughing, "They're ugly old fucks."

"They keep staring at us too," Yahiko entered the conversation, pulling Konan close to him, "I'm gonna kill Deidara for recommending this place… Seriously."

"Nah it's not so bad," Kurama shrugged, "the music is great, the alcohol is good and not that expensive, honestly I don't care who else is here, as long as I'm with you guys."

…

Sasuke returned in the bathroom, and in front of the mirror he ruffled his wet shoulder-length bluish black hair. He sighed, wondering what to wear.

Unsurprisingly he opted for tight black leather pants with his gothic leather boots of course and a silver chain belt around his skinny hips. With this he wore a slim fit button down shirt, black with vertical thin white lines. He left the first few buttons open, revealing his smooth pale-white skin. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. He placed a single silver chain around his neck with a gothic cross as the pendant, which he tucked under his shirt. He rolled up the sleeves and put on a few black leather band bracelets at his wrists. After ruffling his sleek hair again to give it a cute messy look, he deemed his appearance good enough and headed out.

He shoved his hands in his jacket's pockets as he made his way to the night club. His uncle was the owner so it had been easy for Sasuke to get a job as a bartender there even though he didn't have prior experience. This job allowed him to work only two nights a week and still make enough money to pay rent and everything. He made very good tips.

It would be his first time going there on a week night. The streets were considerably quieter, even in the city center. Sasuke felt a bit nervous for some reason. He took a deep breath before opening the red door.

His first impression was that, well, the place was next to empty. There were maybe forty costumers tonight, tops, as opposed to a busy Friday night, for example, there could be around two to three hundred people. Rock Lee, the dj - no one knew if that was his real name or not - was true to himself and the music was amazing although no one was dancing. Sasuke went to sit on a bar stool, taking off his jacket. He handed it to Yuki as the short male noticed him.

"Hey! You're here! Why are you giving me this?"

"Just put it behind the counter for me will ya? Somewhere it won't get dirty."

"Do I get a thank you kiss?"

"No."

Yuki pouted but did as he was told, putting the jacket safely away as he prepared a drink.

"Here."

"Thanks Yuki… so why did you make me come here?" He took a sip of the fancy cocktail.

Yuki lowered his voice, leaning forward onto the counter, "Baby, are you fucking blind? Look around a little…"

Not too far from Sasuke were three average looking guys (Sasuke was very difficult; most people would've found them attractive enough) and a girl with pink hair. Then, as he looked behind his shoulder, he saw…

"Fuckin' hell," he whispered as he turned to stare at Yuki again, "these guys are so hot…"

"I know right? They're twins and it's their birthday today."

"They're so freakin' cute," Sasuke glanced behind again. He took another sip of his drink.

There was a red-head dude with his girlfriend, a brunet and they looked kinda familiar but Sasuke didn't ponder on it. Then there were a bunch of other uninteresting people but Sasuke pretty much ignored them all, and finally the twins… So hot. They were both tall and thin, wearing sneakers, tight jeans and print tees. Their faces were just exceptionally handsome and they had such beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke was particularly attracted by the one with the slightly longer red hair, and piercings and tattoos. They were both gorgeous of course but there was something about that red-head… Just so deliciously good looking and that t-shirt was very interesting. Tattoos and piercings were always a plus too… Sasuke laughed softly as he turned around.

"I think I'll have another one of these…"

"Already on it," Yuki smiled.

Takeshi came to talk to him as well, "You like what you see huh? If Yuki hadn't texted you I would've. Everyone knows you've been dying for a good fuck and you're just so picky…"

"Hey you guys should be flattered if I'm so 'picky' no?" He teased them, raising a brow and smirking. After all, he had fucked them both at some point…

Takeshi rolled his eyes and walked away, serving some other customers. Yuki remained close to Sasuke even after giving him the second drink. But then Madara came out from the employees' room and he scolded Yuki.

"Even if my lovely nephew is here on his day off doesn't mean you can slack off Yuki."

"Sure boss sorry…" he trotted away, his smile fading.

Sasuke sipped his cocktail as he stood next to Madara.

"What are you doing here on your day off by the way?"

The younger male chuckled, "Felt like drinking something. I've been a long day at school…"

It wasn't even a lie. Anyway, he didn't want to tell Madara that Yuki had been texting on the job. That wouldn't be cool of him. Madara was a strict boss.

He stayed silent for a moment, eventually he just patted Sasuke's shoulder, "I promise I won't tell your parents you came here on a school night," he teased.

"As if my parents still care about me," he drained the rest of the second drink.

"They'll regret kicking you out, you know?" His uncle locked eyes with him, his hand was still on his shoulder and Sasuke didn't really like that. "I've always found you more interesting than Itachi. He's just following their footsteps without even asking questions. At least you're doing what you love."

"I guess," he said. He just wanted his uncle to leave him alone. He wasn't here to talk with his boss damn it. He was here to admire the view…

Madara finally left, going back to his office. Yuki grinned as he came back to join Sasuke in his observation.

"I think I like the blonde one better," Yuki decided as he prepared a third drink for Sasuke.

"Hmm you can have him, I like the red-head."

Yuki giggled, "Hey you see that guy over there, with the short black hair, he's totally into me. Watch he's looking at us. You'll see."

Amused, Sasuke watched as the short-haired guy indeed called Yuki to order a drink. He was acting all flirty and the bartender responded only because it was his job. And well perhaps Yuki didn't find him bad looking. The pale guy gave Yuki a really good tip, too. Sasuke just made a little smile, then he went back to his observation of the red-head, and he smirked when he saw that he was staring right back. He brought the third drink to his lips. Perhaps he should slow down a little… Oh well.

…

As soon as Kurama noticed the sexy leather clad male sitting at the bar he couldn't take his eyes off him. He literally couldn't; it was as though his blue eyes were permanently focused on the tall, skinny, extremely hot guy. As he shifted in his seat, chatting with the bartender, Kurama noticed he had about as many piercings in his ears as, well, himself… hot. He wondered if he had tattoos. He just loved his style. Kurama continued drinking his beer as he leaned back into his seat. He tried reentering his friends' conversations but he just couldn't focus.

When their eyes finally met he held his breath. Kurama made a little smile, and after taking a sip of beer he licked his lips. He made a show of checking the guy out, and the other looked like he didn't mind at all. This was interesting. Very, very interesting and that guy was just his type. He was perfect.

"Kura?" Naruto suddenly said, "Kura you listenin' to me?"

"Excuse me," he drained his beer, put the empty glass down on the table and got up.

Despite being slightly drunk he walked gracefully over to the bar. He placed himself deliberately a little too close to the raven.

"A glass of water please," he ordered and the bartender nodded. Beside him the raven arched an elegant brow. "I don't want a hangover," the red-head explained, tilting his head slightly, letting his red bangs fall cutely in front of his blue eyes.

"Smart," the raven commented. He had a smooth, deep voice and god Kurama liked that guy already.

Kurama never got hangovers actually. He just didn't want to be too drunk. Water was his best bet right now if he wanted to play that flirting game… and he wanted nothing more.

So he took a few sips as he propped himself up on the stool next to the raven.

"I like your t-shirt," the slightly smaller male smirked. But Kurama was unfazed.

"Hmm, yeah," he tugged at the hem of his black t-shirt lightly, "a gift from my brother - more like a dare to actually wear it."

The deep, dark eyes were entrancing, and that smirk, those full pale lips… That guy was definitely the hottest Kurama had ever met. When he ran his slender fingers through his bluish black locks, Kurama stared at every movement.

He drank some more water. He couldn't be drunk and act like an idiot right now. He needed to sober up a little.

"Is it true?"

"Huh?"

The guy laughed softly. Such a deep, sexy, masculine sound and the red-head loved it. He leaned a little bit forward almost unconsciously.

"I'm talking about your t-shirt. Is it true?"

Now it was Kurama's turn to let out a small laugh.

"Well wouldn't you like to know."

The raven's beautiful smile faded a little but there was still this amused glint in his dark eyes. He flipped his bangs to the side as he pushed his empty glass away. He didn't order another one.

Instead he locked eyes with him again and said, "So my friend here tells me it's your birthday," he indicated the short bartender, "how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

The male thought, "Twenty one?"

"Right on," he nodded, smiling, "what about you?"

"Same…. I'm Sasuke by the way."

Sasuke… he mentally repeated the name, almost cherishing it.

"I'm Kurama."

…

Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara and Sakura eventually joined Naruto and the three others at the round table, bringing some more seats. Naruto and Kiba were still drinking their pitcher of beer. They watched as Kurama flirted with that handsome black-haired young man. Naruto couldn't help but smile; if his brother was having fun, and had met someone new and fun then he was happy for him.

"Are you gonna stop drinking?" Sakura hissed for what seemed like the hundredth time and Naruto sighed. He was about to reply something mean possibly when Sai beat him to it.

"It's his birthday you stuck-up bitch give him a break."

Sakura paled, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me," Sai said calmly.

"Calm down Sakura, please," Naruto looked at her pleadingly, "you know how he is, he always calls everyone names, don't take it personal."

"How can you be defending him?" Her green eyes went wide, "How… I mean… ugh you know what screw it. I'm out of here. Get drunk if you want. I don't care. You said we'd leave early but it's past midnight. Will you even be able to give me a ride tomorrow morning? Ugh," she exclaimed before he could answer, "I'm leaving."

Flailing her arms angrily as she finished her speech, she left the bar hurriedly.

"Man you gotta break up with that girl she's way too troublesome," his friend Shikamaru commented.

Naruto drowned himself in beer instead of replying to that. The conversations started again. At the bar counter his red-headed twin was still flirting blatantly with the other guy. Naruto envied him a little…

Suddenly a man who looked to be in his late thirties, quite elegant in a black tailored suit, came to join them.

He said, "Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Madara Uchiha the owner of this place. It's always good to see new customers. How did you hear of this place?"

Yahiko answered, "Oh it was a friend of mine… Deidara."

"Oh," Madara nodded, "of course. I'll have to thank him then. So… you guys should really come see him perform if you feel like it, either on Friday or Saturday evening. It gets pretty crazy here on the weekend. So I'll just let you guys think about it then."

With that said, and receiving a few nods, the owner left them alone. Naruto found himself wanting to check out this place on the weekend like he had suggested.

"We should totally come on Friday night, not that I don't like your apartment Sai, Shika but…"

Gaara laughed and added, "It's too small and shitty."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed, drinking some more beer.

"Hey I'm all for coming blondie," Sai said, "then we have pre-drinks at my place and we come here at around eleven how does that sound? Our apartment is like five minutes walk from here so…"

"Sounds great," Naruto shrugged.

…

Sasuke was totally into that red-head guy. He was pretty confident normally, but this Kurama person managed to intimidate him a little. But he could see the feeling was mutual, which was rather exciting. They were exactly on the same level here, as they played their little flirting game.

"I like your tattoos," he admired the left sleeve, the details of the dark, gothic designs, flowers, daggers, skulls, and such things. It was beautiful. He also noticed the kanji inside his wrists but didn't comment on them.

"Thanks. I like your piercings," Kurama replied. He lifted his fingers casually to place Sasuke's hair behind his ears.

Sasuke held his breath. He hadn't expected this. He licked his lips slightly as they stood very close. Kurama was ridiculously handsome. He was just one inch taller than Sasuke. But he kept his composure as he simply admired the piercing in his ears.

As for Kurama he had pierced ears as well but also a steel curved barbel with spikes in his right eyebrow. It looked good on him. Sasuke noticed his eyebrows were paler than his hair, almost blonde.

"Where did you get them done?" He finally asked as he pulled away. Sasuke's heart was beating fast from being so close to the handsome male.

"Demonic," he said.

"You serious? That's where I work," he smiled.

Suddenly Sasuke glanced at the other guys – and girl – sitting at the round table. Ah, that's why they had looked familiar. The red-head guy and his girlfriend – they were the piercers at Demonic, that tattoo and piercing store. And that brunet guy was the tattoo artist. Sasuke hadn't been there in a long while though.

"Since when?"

"Two years."

That explained it. "I haven't been there in two years."

"Why not?"

"It's… too expensive," he shrugged slightly, "I moved in my own apartment two years ago so I gotta pay the rent and everything."

"Ah yeah that must be tough," the red-head said.

They were sitting so close… It was disturbing. Kurama smelled nice… his hair smelled like coconut and exotic fruits… Sasuke was so drawn to him.

"Can I get you another one of those?" Kurama pointed at the empty glass.

"Sure," Sasuke said then turned to call the bartender. The tall one was closer this time. "Takeshi," the raven said, "two cosmo, double."

Kurama took out his thin black wallet but Sasuke placed his pale hand on a tan one. "Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"It's your birthday isn't it? It's on the house. Isn't that right Takeshi?"

The bartender chuckled, "Sure Mister Uchiha."

Sasuke clinked his glass with Kurama's and they drank. There was a puzzled look in those deep blue eyes.

"My uncle's the owner," Sasuke explained. He let himself fall from the stool, wanting to stretch his long legs a little. Kurama did likewise.

"Well that explains a lot…"

"Yeah I work here. On Fridays and Saturdays, I'm a bartender with these guys."

"He gets all the tips," Takeshi whined as he caught that part of the conversation, "not fair."

Kurama leaned even closer as he made a little smile. "I bet," he whispered.

Sasuke had to forcefully tear his eyes away from the male to take another sip of his drink. He didn't drink liquor very often and he was feeling a little tipsy. But he welcomed the feeling tonight.

Suddenly the brown-haired tattoo artist got up and came to join them.

"Hey I was wondering where I'd seen you before. Dragon tribal, right?"

Sasuke arched a thin black eyebrow, impressed, "You have a pretty good memory."

"I know," the brunet shrugged, smiling, "you never came back for touch-ups, so it healed well?"

"Yeah it was perfect," Sasuke smiled back.

"I wanna see it," Kurama stepped in.

"It's…" Sasuke touched his left side with his right hand, "here. I'm not taking off my shirt…"

"I wanna see it too," Kiba insisted, "from a professional point of view. If I remember correctly it was pretty big."

"Yeah it took like four hours," Sasuke chuckled.

"Five hours?" Kurama's eyes widened, "Damn you're pretty tough. Not everyone can go through that. And it's a pretty painful spot too."

"I'm not showing it to you _here_," he replied, looking directly in his eyes. They were both completely ignoring Kiba.

"Then let's get out of here," the red-head suggested.

"Absolutely," Sasuke said in a low voice before finishing his drink.

Kurama turned to look at his fellow tattoo artist, "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yeah sure. I drank like just one glass of beer, maybe two but you know me… Even if I drove my car completely drunk it wouldn't be the first time."

"Nor the last… that's like, something you probably shouldn't tell a cop if you ever get caught 'kay?" He chuckled, putting his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

Sasuke found himself a little jealous of the touch. Hmm… he wouldn't mind having those hands all over him. Great now he was all flustered just thinking about that. For some reason he just knew he wouldn't be disappointed tonight.

_A/N: I changed the summary... I always do that lol. The other one was kinda funny and stupid and this one is kinda dramatic so I don't know I'll probably end up changing it again or whatever... Anyways. What did you think of the chapter? I kinda suck for ending it there I guess. Sorry lol. Look forward to chapter 3. Also don't be an idiot like Kiba; don't drink and drive. Lol anyways, thanks for reading you guys. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sai and Shikamaru left by foot since their apartment was close by. Gaara called a cab. As for Yahiko and Konan they were leaving by car; the owner of Demonic practically shouting at his employees to make sure they were at work on time the next day.

"I don't care if you're hangover or if it's your birthday be there at 10 am."

"I love you too Yahiko!" Kurama yelled from the sidewalk. He had his arm around that sexy raven-haired guy.

Naruto laughed as he followed the designated driver Kiba to his old black Impala. The brunet took place behind the wheel as he unlocked all the doors. Naruto hurriedly took the front seat. Well, not that Kurama or the other were complaining. They slid onto the back seat, Kurama's arm still around the raven.

Kiba drove off while flicking through the radio stations. Naruto glanced behind his shoulder at his twin and decided to tease him.

"He's pretty hot… definitely hotter than the last one."

He actually didn't even remember the last guy Kurama had brought home. He was really just messing with him and his brother knew it.

"Shut up Naru."

"It's okay," the raven smirked as he pulled away from the other male, "you're also hotter than the last guy I brought home so there, one point in common."

"Aw and he has a sense of humor too," the blonde mused, "I like him already."

"Man that place sucked seriously," Kiba suddenly said and Naruto turned to look at him. "No girls! Not even eye candy I mean… I already see Konan everyday. And no offense dude," he addressed Naruto directly, "but your girlfriend's not exactly eye candy."

"Why not? She's pretty. Yeah she's a bitch but I mean…"

"Definitely not my type," the brunet shook his head almost sadly. "She's flat dude. There's barely anything there," he motioned at his own chest as if Naruto needed that to understand.

"Anyway, it's a gay bar what did you expect?" The blonde laughed. "No eye candy for us straight men."

…

As Naruto and Kiba continued with their silly talk… things got pretty fired up in the back seat. Sasuke teasingly ran his fingers across the red-head's t-shirt, where it said _'No gag reflex'_ and he laughed softly into Kurama's ear.

"I can't believe your brother got you that shirt…"

Without thinking he nuzzled into the soft red locks and then kissed his neck right under his ear.

"What are you doing?" Kurama breathed heatedly.

"I don't know… you kinda drive me crazy… and I'm kinda drunk…"

He mocked gently, "Light weight."

"I just... don't drink very often…"

Kurama certainly wasn't complaining though so Sasuke continued exploring the smooth tan skin of his neck, placing kisses here and there as Kurama's breathing picked up slightly. Sasuke smirked into his neck, his hand was still pressed onto his chest, feeling the toned, lean muscles under the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"Fuck…" the red-head whispered in his hot voice. Sasuke kissed his way to his jaw, his expert lips leaving a slightly reddened trail on his tan skin.

Finally their lips met. It was a passionate kiss, both could taste the alcohol on the other's lips and tongue as they deepened the embrace. Soon hands were all over each other. Sasuke wanted to take off his jacket completely, and he wanted to get rid of the other male's hoodie completely as well. Hell he just wanted them to be butt naked right here and there on the back seat and fuck… He was thick and hard already.

The kiss was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Kurama was an amazing kisser, the best Sasuke had ever met. The raven had often been disappointed when kissing some random guys… often he had preferred only fucking them – or being fucked – without any kissing or foreplay. Just sex and nothing more – release.

But with this red-head hottie he wanted so much more. He wanted to taste him, all of him, and he wanted to just keep kissing him for a long time. Hot tongues battled some more to dominate the kiss and then retreated so that full, perfect lips could be pressed endlessly onto each other.

"Guys!" Naruto's voice said, "Gross, ew, stop it! Wait 'til you're in your bedroom Kura."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle softly as they pulled away just a little, locking lustful onyx eyes with blue.

"Your nickname sounds like a pet's name. Like my cat… his name is Kuro…" he caressed the soft red locks almost tenderly.

Suddenly Kurama pulled him closer, enveloping him completely with his strong arms, "Oh really? We'll see who's the pet…"

…

Kurama felt like the drive home took just about forever. But finally, Kiba dropped them at their house, and they made it upstairs somehow. Stepping inside his beloved bedroom Kurama yanked the lovely raven in with him then slammed the door shut, uncaring if he was making too much noise.

He pinned Sasuke against the closed door and kissed him passionately. Kurama didn't know what it was about this guy… he couldn't get enough of him. His slender body in his arms, his subtle, sweet scent, his lips, oh god his lips…

Before they knew it they were grinding each other's hips. Their bodies just fit perfectly together. Kurama moaned and he suddenly grabbed Sasuke to pull him up in his arms. With a cute little gasp Sasuke wrapped his legs around the taller male's hips and his slender arms around his neck. They continued making out, unable to stay away from each other more than a few seconds.

Breaking the kiss Kurama went to put Sasuke down on the bed. They had already gotten rid of shoes, jacket and hoodie in the hall. Now Kurama hurriedly unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt. He let out a contented breath as he ran his tan hands all over the small, pale and beautiful torso. He caressed the silver chain around his neck lightly. Sasuke was skinny yet toned… he was so damn sexy. He lifted himself up so that Kurama could take off the shirt completely. He hurriedly took off his own t-shirt as well, throwing it on the floor carelessly. He pressed their bodies together and kissed his lips passionately.

When he pulled away again he ran his fingers across Sasuke's left side. The big dragon tribal was very beautiful. The details were amazing. It went from his hip to the side of his chest. It was so freakin' sexy and Kurama smiled, locking eyes with beautiful lustful gray ones.

"I love it," he said.

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered, "I drew it myself."

He was surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke enveloped him in his pale arms, pulling him close, pressing their naked chests together once more.

The raven kissed his neck, and then his ear again just like in the car, nuzzling his hair before using his fingers to place the red strands behind his ear, only so that he could lick it, playing with the silver studs teasingly. Kurama was sent over the edge. His clothed erection crashed into Sasuke's.

They both moaned and grunted quite loudly as they dry humped each other needily. There was something Kurama wanted to do. He grinned as he lowered himself to kiss Sasuke's chest. He licked and nibbled each of his nipples as the raven moaned loudly and tilted his head back in the pale gray messy sheets. He threw a slender arm into his own dark locks and Kurama stopped for a moment just to admire his beauty. Then he continued his work, kissing his way to Sasuke's abs.

Sasuke's other hand entangled in Kurama's red locks. He smirked as he reached the hem of his leather pants. The chain belt, the tattoo, the silver chain around his neck, the leather bands at his wrist, Kurama decided he loved this guy's style so fucking much.

He practically tore the belt and pants open, eager to get rid of those unwanted items. Sasuke gasped as Kurama lowered them in one swift movement. He threw them away and admired Sasuke completely naked under him, a sight that was quite something to behold. Kurama couldn't possibly tear his gaze away.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered without thinking and then he kissed Sasuke's smooth skin near his erection.

He was perhaps just one inch smaller than Kurama, just like for their actual height. He proceeded to lick the whole length a few times repeatedly and Sasuke moaned, his fingers still entangled in his hair.

"Fuck… Kura…"

"Yeah that's right," he breathed deliberately onto the tip, "say my name just like that…"

"Pet," Sasuke teased him.

"You'll pay for that," he teased back, then hesitated, "later."

Kurama went down on him. He took the whole length in and sucked him skillfully. He was good and he knew it and he pulled away momentarily just to smirk at Sasuke writhing under him.

"Fuck…" he moaned.

The red-head licked his lips before engulfing Sasuke's cock in his hot mouth again. He moved up and down as fast as he could, making Sasuke scream.

"You're kinda loud aren't you? I like it," he said as he pulled away. He kissed the tip and then flicked it with his tongue.

"S-Sorry…" Sasuke breathed.

"I told you I liked it. My brother might tease you in the morning though."

"I don't care. Just... don't stop…"

The taller male laughed softly but he hesitated, "Hmm nah I have a better idea."

He pulled away completely, jumping to his feet. He unbuckled his belt and then lowered both jeans and boxers, kicking them away. Now completely naked he hovered above Sasuke once more.

Dark gray eyes were lidded but they widened when they took in the sight of Kurama's impressive erect cock.

"Fuckin' hell," Sasuke whispered in disbelief as he grabbed Kurama's waist to keep him at a safe distance.

He teased, "Don't worry I'll be gentle…"

"N-No, well yeah there's that but I mean… you… ah fuck… this is turning me on like you have no idea…"

Kurama finally understood what Sasuke was talking about; he had a small ring piercing… down there. He chuckled.

"Glad you like it."

He reached for his drawer to pick up the lube. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and turned him around. Sasuke was obedient and docile all of a sudden. He was so flustered and he was trembling, looking so fucking needy and Kurama wasn't sure if he could wait even just one more minute. He hurriedly stretched him.

"You're tight…" he breathed onto the smooth skin of his back.

Sasuke chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder, "I don't… bottom very often."

"Hmm… it's not your first time or anything?"

"No…"

Kurama entered a third digit and Sasuke tensed slightly but didn't protest.

"I can't resist you Sas'ke," he breathed.

"Fuck," Sasuke let out a shaky breath and Kurama could tell they were on the same level of excitement here.

So he pulled back his fingers and positioned himself. He grabbed Sasuke's tiny hips with his hands and lifted them up. He lowered himself onto his back and kissed the back of his neck, enjoying the feel of the silk soft black hair brushing his face.

"Is it okay now? I can't hold back when I start kay?"

"Yeah... just… fuck me…"

Kurama kissed his neck again before sliding inside him. He moaned loudly and it was mixed with the cute little noises Sasuke was making too. It was a mix of pain and pleasure, whereas for the red-head it was only pleasure. It felt so damn good, so tight, so perfect.

He stayed like this, deep inside him for a moment, enjoying this tight warmth around his cock.

"M-Move," Sasuke ordered and he did so.

Moving slowly at first, he then picked up the pace, grabbing onto Sasuke's hips tightly. Kurama was soon pounding inside him, making him scream. Sasuke fisted the sheets and tried to muffle his loud moans into his arms. He was so fucking cute. Sexy and cute at the same time. Kurama wanted to kiss him.

He slowed down slightly and lowered himself so that his chest was touching his back. The warmth emanating from their two bodies felt so right, so perfect. He kissed his lips as Sasuke turned his head. They moaned through the kiss as Kurama tried to keep moving inside of him at the same time.

The window was slightly open but the fresh night breeze wasn't enough to cool down their heated bodies. When Kurama pulled away he went even faster than before as he intensified his thrusts inside Sasuke. They were both reaching climax soon. This was way too amazing, too perfect. Kurama honestly believed he could come just with the sight of this gorgeous guy trembling and moaning under him, in his bed. His lips were flushed and his eyes were lustful behind long black eyelashes.

"Kura…" he breathed and that did it.

He came inside of Sasuke. He felt Sasuke tense as well as he came on his sheets.

"Sorry," he said in a shaky voice. Kurama chuckled.

"It's okay I'll just change them tomorrow…" he removed himself from Sasuke reluctantly.

The raven rolled onto his back, eyes almost closed, one arm on his chest and the other thrown above his head. He was so freakin' cute. Kurama used tissues to clean up the sheets; it would have to do for now. They could just sleep on the other side of the bed.

He crawled next to Sasuke, wrapping his arm around his small pale body.

"You're so cute…"

"My ass is gonna be so sore."

He chuckled, "Sorry."

"You're not sorry," Sasuke teased as he caressed his red hair.

Curled up on his side, Kura pressed his head onto Sasuke's shoulder as the pale fingers continued playing in his hair. It felt nice… he wasn't sleepy though. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep like this.

"I haven't slept with anyone in a while… I mean, actually slept in the same bed. I'm sorry if this is awkward."

He pulled away to bring the sheets up to their waists. Sasuke locked eyes with him, turning on his side to face him. Smiling, Kurama placed a strand of bluish black hair behind his ear full of piercings.

"I haven't slept with anyone in a while either. Tonight was so… spontaneous."

"I loved it," Kurama replied, "you're a great birthday gift Sas'ke."

"Ha, yeah, you better consider it a birthday gift. I don't let just anyone fuck me you know."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. You're too hot for your own good. You and your brother both. You must have guys and girls lining up and just desperate to be with you…"

"I don't know," Kurama was thoughtful. He moved his fingers from Sasuke's hair to his shoulder, and he stroked his soft skin with his thumb, "We don't go out that often. It's our birthday this week so we're gonna party a lot but… that's unusual. Most of the time we just hang out with a few friends drinking beer in some crappy apartment – actually that was the plan for Friday night. But I feel like going back to Kawaiko. You're gonna be working right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "You can come if you want… I'll give you free drinks."

"Really?" the red-head smiled. "That's pretty cool."

After a moment of silence Sasuke said, "You don't look sleepy at all."

"I'm not. I just… I feel like kissing you again."

The raven chuckled, "You don't have to ask..."

Kurama didn't hesitate in claiming those beautiful slightly bruised lips. He pressed his thigh in between Sasuke's legs, making him moan.

"Hmm you can kiss me again but you can't fuck me again," Sasuke breathed as they pulled away, their arms still holding each other, "I'd like to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Sorry… guess you make me horny…"

"You're hard again so soon huh?" the raven bit his lip – he was beyond sexy when he did that. "Let me take care of that."

He rolled Kurama onto his back and then spread his slender pale legs on either side of him. The sight only was incredibly erotic. Sasuke leaned closer to capture his full lips in a heated kiss. While they made out he brought his hand to his erection and started stroking him, squeezing in all the right places.

He kissed his way to his ear, pressing his lips onto it as he whispered, "I'd give you a blow job but you were just inside me so… another time maybe."

"It's okay I get it," Kurama chuckled and he turned his head to meet Sasuke's lips again, "Just… keep doing that…"

With his thumb Sasuke flicked the piercing, before continuing to stroke him skillfully.

"Did it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah," Kurama admitted, "but so worth it… feels good when you touch it…"

"Like that?" Sasuke breathed against his lip before flicking the ring with his fingers just like he did before.

"Yeah…"

Soft black hair fell into Kurama's face. He lifted trembling tan fingers to place them behind Sasuke's ears. They kissed again.

After some more minutes of this Kurama came in Sasuke's hand. The raven almost tenderly cleaned him up with tissues, as well as his hand. After throwing it all in the trash he took a moment just to observe Kurama's body. His dark gaze flickered to his right leg, more specifically his calf where a snake tattoo was curling around his ankle.

"Must've hurt there," Sasuke lowered himself a bit more so he could caress his leg, "you have really pale hair, it's like you have no hair at all…"

Kurama wrapped his arms around the smaller guy and pulled him close, holding him tight. Sasuke willingly leaned into him, resting his head onto his strong chest, as though listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah I'm a natural blonde although you probably guessed it already seeing my twin…"

"But I like your style…" Sasuke whispered softly, "I like your hair like that. It's cute."

"You're cute," he teased.

Sasuke scoffed and pulled away. He returned to his previous position of lying down on his side, Kurama did likewise so they were facing each other, just like before. With their arms around each other they locked eyes and laughed softly.

"Still not sleepy?" Sasuke asked.

"No…"

"Well I should probably sleep. I have to be at school at 8 you know?"

"Holy shit… is it okay if Naruto drives you? I'm guessing you go at Konoha uni? He has a class at 8 too I think… I just have to be at work at 10 so…"

"Yeah it's cool."

"What program are you in?"

Sasuke leaned into him a bit more and closed his eyes, but he wasn't sleeping yet, "Art…"

"You definitely are talented if you drew this," he trailed tan fingers across Sasuke's side, touching the soft tattooed skin.

"Thank you… Did you draw all of your tattoos as well?"

"Yeah."

"Well they're beautiful… What about the kanji inside your wrists?"

Kurama tensed but he figured he could tell him, "My parents' names. They died when Naruto and I were fourteen. Car accident… They weren't lucky. We live here with our foster parents. They're two guys actually, they're amazing. We were at least lucky to get great foster parents you know… So many kids are stuck with horrible families who don't understand them at all."

"I guess I can't really relate," Sasuke said softly after a moment of silence. "I'm lucky to still have my parents but… yeah I don't get along that well with them though. They kicked me out two years ago when I decided to go to art school."

"That sucks… they're the strict type then? What they wanted you to be a doctor or else they kicked you out?"

He said it as a joke but to his surprise Sasuke nodded, "Yup. They're both doctors. My older brother's also a doctor. So yeah…"

"Holy shit that really sucks… I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke. And I'm sorry but I'm gonna say what I think. Your parents are stupid. I mean, they have a talented son, an artist, who has to live on his own but still able to pay for school plus rent and everything – not everyone could achieve that."

"I barely make it though… that's why I go out of my way to make good tips at the club. Such a pain in the ass…"

Kurama frowned as he placed his hand in his soft messy hair, "What do you mean go out of your way? Mustn't be hard… I mean honestly Sasuke you're a very attractive guy."

"No but I mean… all the flirting, the smiles, and having them flirt back, giving me their phone number, practically harassing me, it fucking gets on my nerves. I'm actually kind of anti social you know, so I hate it, but I put on a show and it gives me really good tips. That's what makes the difference cause there's no way I could make it with just the regular pay check…"

"Yeah okay I know what you mean…" he squeezed him a bit tighter in his arms comfortingly. "I can relate to a certain extent… I mean I'm in customer service too. Believe it or not some people are being asses to me even if they know I'm gonna tattoo their skin. I have to put up with that and be professional – at least they're rare."

"People are stupid sometimes..."

Kurama laughed softly at the random statement. It pretty much applied to any given situation. Sasuke was clearly falling asleep in his arms right now. He kissed his hair. It wasn't long before the raven's breathing evened out.

It took Kurama some more time to fall asleep but he didn't care. He enjoyed having the smaller male in his arms, for what would be a very short night…

What an amazing twenty first birthday. He would always remember and cherish the memory, no matter what happened.

The only gift he had received was the t-shirt from Naruto. His foster fathers had helped him to finance his sweet car so he couldn't blame them for not buying him a gift this year. Besides he absolutely loved his car and wouldn't exchange it for any other gift. As for Naruto he had received a brand new digital camera – his previous one had been a bit old.

But he couldn't help but think, this was the best, having such a cutie in his bed, it had been such an awesome birthday night.

…

His cell phone alarm rang at 7 am and Sasuke woke up feeling a little dizzy and hungover. His ass was unsurprisingly sore – in fact his whole body felt sore. Great… But he couldn't bring himself to regret the amazing night. As he detangled himself from the red-head he grabbed his cell which was somewhere amongst the messy pile of clothes on the floor, and stopped the alarm. Kurama moaned as he sat up slowly, yawning.

"How are you feeling?" he caressed Sasuke's back softly.

"Okay I guess," the raven got up a little too fast and fell back down on the bed, "Ugh…"

Kurama hugged him from behind and kissed his pale shoulder, "If you want to take a shower hurry up before the others wake up… It's always war zone at this hour. Both Kakashi and Iruka need to leave early for work as well you see… and my bro takes a bit too much time in there sometimes."

Sasuke chuckled, "It's okay I'll just tell your brother to drop me home instead of the uni… it's just a couple minutes by car so it won't really be a detour for him."

"But then you'll be late won't you?" Kurama was still resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

If he wasn't so hangover and desperately tired he would be so turned on right now…

"Doesn't matter if I'm late once in a while…"

"Hmm if you don't need to take a shower we can go back to sleep for like thirty minutes. Naruto won't leave before like 7:40 so…"

"That is a very tempting offer," Sasuke agreed as he slowly turned around. Facing each other, they couldn't resist. They kissed softly.

Slowly they lay back down on the mattress, still kissing lazily. When they stopped Kurama just pulled him close and Sasuke rested his head on his shoulder.

"Don't you need to put your alarm?" the red-head asked.

"I actually have another one set at 7:30…"

He laughed, "Do you go back to sleep often after the first one?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

After that they went quiet and slowly drifted back into sleep, reveling in each other's comforting warmth.

…

Naruto had hit the snooze button quite a few times but now it was 7:20 and if he didn't get up he would be late for sure. And he needed to pick up Sakura before heading to the university. They had a class at 8:30 today. With a low growl he got up to his feet. His head hurt a bit. Well he wasn't really hungover. With his twin they never really got hangovers – their friends found them incredibly lucky for that. But still, he had drunk a bit too much and hadn't gotten enough sleep.

He hurried to the bathroom, glad to see that neither Kakashi or Iruka were in there yet. He brushed his teeth, and then went in the shower, letting out a contented sigh as he relaxed under the hot stream. As usual he took too much time and soon his foster fathers were yelling and pounding on the door. This was the only shower in the house after all.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto shouted back to calm them. He finished cleaning himself quickly, turned off the water and dried himself. He draped a towel around his hips.

As he got out Kakashi and Iruka went inside together - to save time, or so they said.

"Ew you guys better clean up the shower after…" Naruto told them but he was ignored.

As he made his way to his bedroom across the hallway he bumped into that raven-haired guy who had spent the night. He'd clearly just gotten up. He was finishing buttoning up his shirt as he stepped out of Kurama's bedroom.

"Oh hey… um..." Naruto scratched his hair. He realized he didn't even know his name yet. Glancing behind the stranger's shoulder he saw that his twin was still sleeping soundly.

"I'm Sasuke," he informed.

"Naruto," he smiled.

"Yeah I know… hum is it okay if you drive me to school? I can pay for your gas if you need…"

"No, no, it's my pleasure I'll just go get dressed." Before walking in his own bedroom he looked behind his shoulder, "There's a small bathroom downstairs but no shower… anyway, if you need it's in the hall."

"Thanks," Sasuke said simply and he went to walk down the stairs.

Naruto closed the door and hurriedly got dressed in simple blue jeans and white t-shirt, with his favorite black and orange hoodie. He grabbed his school bag, shoved a few books in it and then grabbed cell phone and wallet and headed downstairs. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom at the same time.

In silence they put on their shoes; Naruto just slipping on his sneakers while Sasuke needed to lace his boots. Naruto waited patiently; he had to admit, the guy had style. His brother had good taste.

"Let's go," he smiled and Sasuke followed him outside and to his orange Honda accord. It was Iruka's old car and definitely not as cool as his brother's sleek red one but it did the trick.

It was raining again. It was always raining these days. Naruto started the car and backed out of the driveway as he switched on the music. It was still Machinae Supremacy's album in there. So good… right now, even if he had a slight headache the music was somehow soothing.

As he drove he noticed Sasuke was mouthing the lyrics. It surprised him greatly. He lowered the volume.

"You actually know them?"

"I love them," Sasuke admitted.

"Holy shit that's awesome," Naruto grinned. "One more thing you have in common with my brother then; we obsess over the exact same music," he explained.

He ran his long tan fingers through damp blonde locks as he waited at a traffic light. When it turned green he advanced and shifted, driving towards the residential area where Sakura lived. When Sasuke noticed this he asked why they weren't going toward the university.

"I just need to pick up my girlfriend. Sorry… we might be a little late I guess. What time do you need to be there?"

"Hum, 8," he chuckled. It was 8:05. "It's okay I'll probably skip the first class today. I want to go to my place and take a shower anyway. Is it okay if you drop me there? It's really just one or two minutes away from school by car."

"No problem…"

Naruto parked in front of Sakura's house. She usually waited outside but this morning no one was there.

"Weird," he said, taking out his cell. He called her but got no answer. "Just… wait a sec."

"Sure…" Sasuke leaned back in the seat. He looked very tired.

Naruto didn't stop the engine or the radio. He just stepped out of his car, slamming the door then ran up to the porch in the rain. He knocked and waited, and no one answered. The lights were all off and there was no one here clearly. He frowned; ever since they had started dating in the summer, he had driven her to school everyday, morning and evening even though their schedules weren't the same. He had been kind enough…

The least she could do if she didn't need him to drive her one random day was to freakin' warn him, text him, anything! At least answer her stupid phone. He was fuming as he returned to the car. Now he really would be late because of her. He started driving again.

"Everything okay?" the raven-haired guy asked.

"No… fucking bitch didn't even warn me that she didn't need a lift this morning."

"That sucks… So you guys aren't doing too well then?"

"I guess not," Naruto sighed. Sasuke didn't push the subject.

A few minutes later Naruto continued driving as Sasuke indicated to pass the university, until they reached his apartment building just a few blocks away. Naruto took out his cell casually.

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Um…" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"To give it to my brother," Naruto explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "he didn't ask you for it, did he?"

"No…"

"Figured as much. He probably forgot but I'm sure he likes you and he wants to see you again."

"You think?" Sasuke tried to appear slightly mocking and casual but Naruto chuckled inwardly as he could see a glint in those onyx eyes.

"Yeah. He hasn't brought anyone home in like, a while. And he was all over you… And yeah you guys were loud. My brother's never been this intense before…"

Now Sasuke was blushing. He gripped the car handle.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to embarrass you…"

"Yeah hum… look he said he wanted to maybe come to Kawaiko Friday night. If he wants to see me again he can just come there and ask me for my digits himself."

Naruto smiled, unfazed as he put his cell back in his jeans, "Sure, we were planning to go anyway. I'll see you on Friday then."

"All right," Sasuke gave a slight nod, "thanks for the ride."

He stepped out of the vehicle, walking under the rain towards the apartment building, as Naruto drove off.

_A/N: I hope it lived up to your expectations_ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blonde arrived to his biology class a little late. It was the only class he shared with Sakura. It was thanks to this class that they had met back in April actually. Today he was very pissed at her for not warning him that she didn't need a ride to school, when he had given her one every day since they had gotten together in the summer. And the worst thing was that now she wouldn't even talk to him.

They always sat together, and sometimes talked during class. But she was ignoring him today. Fuming, Naruto scribbled down notes but he was out of it. He was tired and now his girlfriend was being a bitch as always. He was so sick of this. He took out his cell and started texting under the desk. It was 9 am now; time for Kura to wake his lazy ass up anyway.

Naruto: _Sakura's being a bitch. I fucking hate her._

Kurama: _Tell me something I don't know._

Naruto: _I have a headache… I couldn't sleep last night you know? Next time choose someone less loud. Lol just kidding I like Sasuke he's cool. He likes Machinae supremacy._

Kurama: _I see he's won your heart already. Meh I didn't even ask for his phone number._

Naruto: _Lol I actually asked him for you but he said to just come to the same bar on Friday to see him so we should totally go._

Kurama: _Yeah… drag queens and Sasuke. How could I say no?_

Naruto chuckled and started writing his reply when Sakura nudged him in the ribs harshly.

"Ow what was that for?" he hissed.

"Stop texting it's annoying," she hissed back at him.

"What's up with you anyway? Why were you ignoring me? And why," he lowered his voice when he noticed some students around were staring, "why didn't you tell me you didn't need a ride this morning?"

"I'm glad I asked my father," she glared at him before looking back at her notes, "you arrived late. I knew it, it's cause you partied on a school night like an idiot… Influenced by your brother and your friends…"

"What the fuck?" he sighed and scratched his hair, "Sakura, honestly…"

"Stop talking in class," she snapped and he went quiet, resigned.

He really wasn't sure if he wanted to continue putting efforts into this relationship at this point.

…

In the evening Yahiko and Konan left a bit early and the two tattoo artists were left alone to close up the store. Kiba's friend Hinata was here just chilling with them as they finished cleaning up their respective tattoo stalls. The last thing Kurama did was turn off the music and computer.

"All done," he sighed, leaning against the short walls.

"You look tired," Hinata noted.

"No shit he looks tired," Kiba chuckled, teasing his friend, "Bet he didn't get much sleep last night."

Unfazed, the red-head teased back, "Indeed I didn't. Aw Sasuke was so amazing… I swear…"

"Sasuke? What's his last name?" the girl asked.

"Uchiha," Kurama answered, remembering that bartender calling him 'Mister Uchiha' last night.

"I know him," Hinata said.

Kurama and Kiba both stared at her, surprised. After all, Hinata Hyuga was pretty antisocial. She studied business to later work with her father and cousin for the family company, she didn't go out much and didn't know that many people. Her father was extremely strict. Right now she had probably made up some lie about staying at school late for a project, but instead she had come over to Demonic to hang out with her childhood friend Kiba. It wasn't a secret the brunet very much loved her, but they weren't dating – yet, Kurama mentally added. It was only a matter of time. It was so obvious they were meant for each other. Damn, when he was tired he switched to corny mode apparently.

"Yeah I know him," she continued, "well not really. He's Tenten's friend from school."

"Who's Tenten again?" Kiba asked.

"My cousin's girlfriend. She's in art school… I saw Sasuke a few times when Neji and I went to pick her up after school."

"Wait a second," Kiba frowned, leaning closer to the short black-haired girl, "your cousin is dating a girl in art school, but your father doesn't want you to even be my friend just cause I'm a tattoo artist?"

"It's more cause you _have _tattoos," she said apologetically.

"Damn I hate your father."

"That guy…" Kurama ignored their conversation as he looked dreamily at nothing in particular, "I really wanna see him again. I'm gonna go to Kawaiko tomorrow night. I don't even care if the others stay at Sai and Shika's place the whole night. I'll go alone if I have to…"

His best friend chuckled as he ruffled his red dyed hair, "Dude I don't think I ever saw you get so worked up over someone. I hope it works out for you."

"Yeah… I mean he's hot, he's got piercings, a tattoo - that's always a plus - and he likes drawing, he's fun to talk to, and he's so damn good in bed, so freakin' sexy…"

"Okay Kura I think we get the picture," Kiba pushed him playfully to bring him out of his daze. Hinata was a little flustered as she stared wide eyed at the red-head.

"I'd like to go tomorrow night. That's the party you invited me to right Kiba?" Hinata asked, "But I'd like to go out in a bar for once."

"It's a gay bar though," Kiba replied as he turned to look at her.

"I don't mind, it'll be fun," she smiled. "And we can't let your friend go alone."

"Yeah poor little me," Kura chuckled, "don't let your friend go alone Kiba."

"Fine we'll go, I hate parties at Sai and Shika's anyway that place is fucking tiny and shitty!"

"Your apartment's not much better Kiba," Kurama pointed out. He made his way to the front door, grabbing his black hoodie. The two others followed him. Kiba was the older employee therefore he had the keys to the place. He flicked off all the lights.

"At least I have a living room!" he replied.

"You do have a point there."

To save money Sai and Shikamaru lived in a three and a half, and Sai well, his bedroom was the living room. It kind of wasn't the best place to organize parties but they did it anyway sometimes.

They walked in the parking together. Akamaru was obediently following his owner without the need of a leash. Kiba's old black impala was right next to Kurama's red mazda mx5.

"Man I'm so jealous of your car," Kiba told him.

Kurama made a show of hugging his car, "I know right? But you can't have her. She's my one true love."

Hinata laughed softly while Kiba rolled his eyes. The night wasn't too cold and it had stopped raining at least. The three stood in between the two cars and talked for a few more minutes.

"Is it still awkward when you talk to Sai?" Kiba asked, "Like, I find it so weird that he calls you ex-lover. Seriously who does that?"

"And he keeps calling my brother blondie…"

"He calls me tattoo guy," Kiba sighed.

"He seems weird," Hinata agreed.

"He's so annoying with his nicknames," Kurama leaned back against his beloved car as he stared at the sky. The stars were mostly hidden by the city lights. "He's just weird I mean last year when I dated him he was okay at first but then… yeah he got weird he didn't even want me to finish my sleeve," he touched his left arm instinctively. "He said it would be ugly."

"Wow, if you're gonna date a tattoo artist you should be appreciative of body art at least…" Kiba shook his head in disbelief. He himself had two complete sleeves, and red fang tattoos on his cheeks. He didn't have any piercings though. Strangely enough, Kiba was fine with getting tattooed, but he was scared of piercing needles.

"I think sleeves are hot," Hinata said in a little voice as blood rushed to her cheeks. Ha, cute, Kurama thought as he noticed Kiba grinning like crazy.

"See, at least someone appreciates! Anyway you guys wanna come over to my place, watch a movie or something?"

"Sorry man," the red-head shook his head, "I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow evening."

"You're so gay," Kiba mocked.

"Very much so."

Hinata chuckled but somewhat sadly, "Sorry Kiba I also have to go home or my dad's gonna be so pissed… I can take the bus from here I guess…"

"No, no, I'll drive you," Kiba opened the passenger seat for her.

Kurama smiled and told them good night as he climbed in his own car.

…

At 9 pm Friday night Deidara, also known at the club as Aiko-chan, was beginning to get ready along with the two other drag queens, Haku and Rin. The blonde male sat in front of his mirror, applying his eyeliner around his clear blue eyes. He paused when he noticed one of the bartenders leaning in the doorframe of the backstage room.

"Hello ladies," Sasuke smiled. Actually he pretty much ignored the two others and made his way to Deidara. He caressed his long blonde ponytail almost fondly. "What wig are you wearing tonight?"

The blonde winked at him playfully as they looked at each other through the mirror, "You'll see."

"He's wearing the purple one," Haku said as he brushed his own long black locks. Unlike Deidara he never wore wigs and showed off his natural hair instead.

"Shut up Haku stop being a buzzkill," Deidara glared at his colleague, "Anyway Sasuke would you be adorable and bring me a drink?"

"Gin tonic?" Sasuke asked as his slender fingers left the pale blonde locks.

"Yeah, thanks," Deidara smiled.

As Sasuke left, he returned to his makeup, sighing. He hated his life sometimes. He picked up the fake eyelashes and smokey black eye shadow next.

Currently Deidara wore comfy black sweats. He only performed in two hours so he didn't want to wear the costume just yet.

Sasuke returned with two gin tonics soon after, placing them on Deidara's desk. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, "I needed that."

"I know," Sasuke chuckled as he ruffled his hair tenderly before leaving.

Sasuke was always so nice to him. Deidara got the feeling that he hated his job a bit too, so perhaps they could understand each other to an extent. He sighed and drank the first cocktail in one shot.

"If Madara sees you…" the other drag queen, Rin, warned but Deidara shrugged it off.

"Whatever I'm not scared of him."

Ignoring the two other effeminate guys, who were soon chatting idly about relationships and matters of the heart, Deidara picked up his cell phone as he slouched in his chair. He texted his friend Yahiko.

_So are you coming tonight or not?_

His red-headed friend replied soon after: _Maybe later._

Deidara shrugged and put his phone away. He didn't really care if Yahiko came or not. Well, it would be nice to have a familiar face in the crowd for once… He drank the second gin tonic. Perhaps he should have listened to Rin's warning before because indeed the strict Uchiha saw him.

He couldn't have been more different from his nephew Sasuke. The boss was rather scary… Deidara tried to stay casual as he stared right back at him. As always the black haired man was clad in an elegant three piece suit.

"I'd like to see you in my office Deidara. Now."

Sighing the blonde got up and followed Madara to his small but lavish office. The two other drag queens were staring wide eyed but Deidara ignored them completely.

Madara closed the door behind them. "Have a seat."

Obediently Deidara sat in the chair and Madara took place behind his ornate wooden desk, crossing his legs, and careful not to crease his trousers.

"Deidara I need you to stop drinking so much before the performance. You can't fuck up, you understand me? The customers are here to see you dance flawlessly. Last week you weren't up to your usual level. I absolutely cannot lose customers."

"I understand sir," Deidara muttered, glancing away.

"Good, I'm glad. Now stop drinking and get ready."

Deidara left the office, feeling Madara's dark icy glare on his back. He closed the door and returned back stage where he plopped down in his seat. He checked his cell; no new messages. He sighed as he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He added some more concealer under his eyes.

After he finished the makeup he picked up a long, bright violet wig with straight bangs. He put it on tucking his own long blonde hair under it nicely. He was used to this by now. Wearing the long sleek wig with the thick black makeup around his clear blue eyes, he decided to go breathe some fresh air before the place became filled up with horny guys on party mode.

Again he ignored Haku and Rin's questioning glances as he left through the back door. The small alley behind Kawaiko was pretty doubtful. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Deidara didn't care. It was empty and quiet right now and this was what he needed.

When the door opened he was startled, but then reassured to see that it was his favorite bartender; Sasuke. He smiled as he leaned on the outside wall right next to Deidara, shivering in his black v-neck tee. The blonde was also a little cold in his light sweats. Sasuke lighted a joint and passed it to Deidara.

"Hmm thanks you're like my savior."

Sasuke chuckled, "Can't work in that damn place sober can we?"

"No fucking way," Deidara let out a short laugh.

"I like it," the raven playfully caressed the long violet strands. "It's cute. Can't wait to see the whole costume."

"It's slutty."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

They laughed as they continued smoking the joint. At least, if Madara caught them, Deidara knew that the scary boss' nephew would take the blame and there would be no consequences. Sasuke was the favorite employee everyone knew that.

"Your father's still out of town?" Sasuke asked.

"Out of the country," he chuckled. His father was a famous architect. He was currently in India for a big project. "What about you? Still not talking to your parents?"

"Nope."

"Is Madara on good terms with them?" Deidara asked, curious before inhaling the delicious smoke and letting it fill his lungs.

"No," the raven laughed, "he's my father's brother but they hate each other's guts. I guess it's understandable considering how different they are."

"Neurosurgeon as opposed to owner of a drag queen club huh?" Deidara laughed as well, "I guess you're right."

"Yeah… you can finish that I need to go back," Sasuke said.

"Okay… thanks."

"See you after the show."

…

There weren't many customers since the place had barely just opened. Madara wanted the doorman to wait for a line to form outside before letting people in. Apparently it was for advertising purposes. Sasuke and his two bartender colleagues were busying themselves bringing in some more beer and juices from the store room, and filling up the fridges behind the counter. Yuki and Takeshi were really annoying as they kept asking questions about Wednesday night.

"How was it?" Yuki asked for the hundredth time, "Please I wanna know! That red-head was so hot."

"I admit I'm pretty curious myself," Takeshi added, "I can't decide who was top this time. Did you let him fuck you?"

The raven glanced away, letting his long bangs hide his light blush. He pretended to be busy cleaning up the sleek counter.

"You did!" Yuki exclaimed, literally bouncing, "How was it?"

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" The dj Rock Lee yelled intensely loud as he arrived in the place. "Are you ready to party tonight? I can feel it it's gonna be a good night! Just like the song! Ha! I'll do a remix of it later!"

He climbed in his dj booth behind the bar counter as the three guys stared at him. Sasuke was grateful for the distraction.

"What's with you?" the bleached bartender asked, tilting his head, "You're even more hyper than usual."

"Cause it's Friday!" Lee exclaimed taking off his jacket and revealing a tight black t-shirt and army pants. "And there's already a line up outside!"

"Really?" Takeshi raised a brow, "Huh, that's cool. The more customers, the more tips we get."

"I hope there's a lot of cute guys tonight," Yuki said dreamily.

Well, there was going to be at least one, Sasuke thought with a smirk as images of a certain sexy red-head filled his mind.

…

"Smile for me guys!" Naruto laughed as he took a picture of the two roommates, Sai and Shikamaru, with his brand new digital camera.

They didn't even smile but he took a picture anyway. He took advantage of the fact that he wasn't drunk yet to take some more pictures. He took one of Sakura as she stood in a corner next to the window looking uncomfortable. Then he sighed and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like it here," she shrugged, looking around at the small party going on.

Sai had replaced his sofa bed to make it into a couch so he could sit with Shikamaru and Gaara. Kurama, Kiba and his friend Hinata were drinking in the small kitchen. Sure it wasn't the most amazing party ever but they were having fun. There was good dance music playing on Sai's lapto to put them in the moodp. The pale black-haired guy was the dj so far, choosing catchy tunes. A few beers sat on the worn out coffee table, including Naruto's. He went to pick it up and took a few sips. If he was gonna deal with Sakura he might as well have some alcohol in his system.

"Look," he touched her bare shoulder lightly. She was clad in a strapless red dress tonight. "I know these kinds of parties aren't your thing and I appreciate that you came just for me…"

"I wanted to spend _one_ evening with you for your birthday," she said in a low voice so that no one else could listen in their conversation, not that they were trying to anyway. Sai, Shika and Gaara were playing Gears of war staring intently at the television screen. Sakura sighed, "But apparently you like your friends better…"

"Sakura you can't ask me to choose between you and my friends," he replied.

He noticed his twin sent him a worried glance from the kitchen. Naruto made a little smile as if to tell him that everything was all right. But it wasn't, really… Sakura looked depressed.

"I'm just gonna go… I don't want to go to that stupid place anyway."

By 'stupid place' she meant Kawaiko. They were planning on going there by foot later. Kurama kept pestering everyone so they wouldn't forget, but it was endearing more than anything. Naruto was glad that his brother had finally met someone he liked.

Sakura pulled away from Naruto and went to grab her coat, slipping in her boots. She pulled out her cell phone surely dialing her father's number. Naruto didn't go after her as she left the small apartment. Instead he went to sit with his friends on the couch, teasing them to move their fat asses to make room for him.

A few minutes later Gaara went to the kitchen, opening the fridge but then he made a face.

"Yo, Sai, the beer is gone."

"My, my, we're gonna have to do something about that," the pale young man got up and stretched. He nudged Gaara playfully, "Let's go buy some more kay?"

Naruto finished the rest of his beer and got up as well. "I'll go with you guys."

Leaving Shikamaru alone with his beloved video game, the three friends went to put on their sneakers and jackets. Kurama sent them a questioning glance.

"We're just gonna go get some more beer," Naruto told his twin.

"Cool."

Sai, Gaara and Naruto walked outside in the cool evening. There was a convenience store down the street so they headed there.

"You should break up with Sakura," Sai randomly said.

"Yeah I know…"

"Are you like, being lazy and a total dick just waiting for her to do it?" Gaara chuckled.

"Oh god… you're right I'm such a dick," Naruto sighed.

Gaara was probably right indeed… His friends just laughed and didn't push it. They were cool guys. Naruto had known them since high school. They were both pretty smart. Now Gaara was in computer engineering. He still lived with his family. As for Sai well he had decided to move in with Shikamaru because the two had simply been conveniently looking for an apartment at the same time. Shikamaru was taking a break from school trying to figure out what he wanted to do – on the meantime he worked in a book store. Sai was in law school, depending entirely on student loans which explained the crappy apartment.

They got a twenty four pack of beer, Gaara and Sai paying half-half using the pretext that it was Naruto's birthday, and then they made their way back to the apartment building.

…

The party continued while Naruto took a few more pictures of his friends. He took a last one of Kiba and Hinata which was ridiculously cute, and then put his camera away safely in the case. He didn't want to risk breaking it as he felt himself becoming tipsy.

"Naru!" Kurama randomly exclaimed as he clung to his blonde twin, beer in hand, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Naruto pushed him away teasingly, "you drunk bro?"

"A little bit," the red-head said sheepishly, tilting his head. Then he drank some more beer which probably didn't help his case.

"Yahiko just texted me," Kiba narrowed his brown eyes slightly as he looked at his cell phone. He also didn't look so sober. "He says Deidara's show starts at eleven and he doesn't want to miss it. He asks if we'll be there… but it's 10:30 now…"

"So what? It's like a five minutes walk," Sai looked up from the video game, "of course we have time to be there by eleven."

"We should get going!" Kurama exclaimed. He drained the rest of his beer and put it down loudly on the coffee table. "If you guys don't come I'll go alone!"

"Stop saying that," Naruto laughed. He finished his own beer as well and went with his brother to the hall. "Everyone's going."

He shook his head in disbelief at his brother's appearance; Kurama had really dressed to impress tonight. He wore his tightest black skinny jeans with his favorite silver buckle belt, and a slim fit dark blue button down shirt. It made his eyes stand out. Blue was a color that suited them both of course.

Naruto's outfit wasn't bad either; dark blue jeans, black tank top with a matching sleeveless hoodie. They put on their jackets and black sneakers.

His three friends got ready to go as well. Shikamaru was whining that he was too tired but Gaara and Sai were dragging him forcefully. Hinata and Kiba were very enthusiastic to get to Kawaiko it seemed.

"I've never seen a drag queen show before!" Hinata giggled.

…

The club was crowded tonight. Drinks were flowing and Sasuke, Yuki and Takeshi were working hard to please all the customers. Lee was currently playing a remix of Burning by Mia Martina. _Fill me up, fill me up, fill me up, your love is like a drug…_

How subtle. The suggestive lyrics made Sasuke smile. Dance music was so stupid sometimes - yet strangely catchy. He looked up offering the fancy cocktails to a couple of young men. They smiled appreciatively and gave him good tips, the usual. Sasuke turned to the next customer and his onyx eyes widened as he saw who it was.

The red-head looked absolutely delicious tonight. That dark blue shirt flattered his thin frame and his hair was just so cute as it fell into his deep blue eyes. His grin was sexy as he smiled back at Sasuke.

"Missed me?"

Oh, Sasuke wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of admitting such a thing. He held his gaze as he asked, "What're you drinking?"

"Surprise me."

Kurama already looked a bit intoxicated. But Sasuke wasn't here to judge. If the red-head wanted to get drunk it was his problem. Not that Sasuke had a problem with it either…

He made him a nice and tasty mix of liquor and fruit juice with a kiwi slice on the side of the glass and put it down on the counter softly. Kurama handed him a bill but Sasuke shook his head.

"I promised you free drinks."

Yuki and Takeshi threw him desperate glances as the other customers were growing impatient, but the raven ignored them. He couldn't tear his gaze from Kurama. Especially when he made a show of bringing the slice of fruit to his beautiful lips.

He whispered heatedly after taking a sip, "Hmm… so good. Thanks Mister Bartender."

"You're very welcome." They were leaning closer to each other unconsciously over the bar counter.

"So when's the show?" Kurama asked.

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder at Lee. As if on cue the music stopped and he prepared himself to make an announcement. The lights also dimmed.

"Right about now," Sasuke looked back at the sexy red-head, amused.

Everyone stared at the stage as Lee announced in the mike, "Everyone, Miss Aiko-chan feeling very _Sexy naughty bitchy_ today..."

The customers forgot all about their drinks as they stared at the stage. Sasuke watched, amused, as Kurama's blue eyes widened at the sight. Kiba came to stand next to him, looking just as shocked. With him was a girl who looked familiar to Sasuke. Oh right, she was Neji's cousin… Oh well - small world.

"That's… Yahiko's friend?" Kiba said incredulously, staring at the stage.

"Holy shit," Kurama whispered.

"He's quite something isn't he?" Sasuke added.

'Aiko-chan' wasn't the star of the club for no reason. When Deidara walked on that stage he sure knew how to put on a show. He was working his sexy, skinny body clad in a short black frilly gothic dress. He lip-synched and danced to the music as he rolled his hips suggestively, smiling and battling his long lashes. His clear blue eyes really stood out thanks to the thick layers of black eye shadow and the long dark violet wig with straight bangs looked adorable. He really did look like a tall slender girl as he wore a push up bra to fake breasts.

The song suited him as he danced, some guys almost drooling in front of the stage as they reached out with their arms to try to touch his slender, smooth legs desperately. He was really working the pointy heels and Sasuke could only admire his skills.

…

Naruto was delighted as he watched the drag queen show. The first one with the violet wig was his favorite, closely followed by the third one 'Aoi-chan' with the bright blue wig. He stood with his friends; they all had drinks in their hands served by Yuki the cute little bartender Sai kept flirting with.

After the three individual performances there was a short break with just dance music, and then a group number. The three drag queens, still in their costumes and respective violet, black and blue hair, performed together a nicely done routine, on the song Break the ice by Britney Spears. Naruto was getting a little drunk though and he wasn't sure his ability to judge their talent was intact. All he could think was that they were all ridiculously cute. They were making him question his sexual orientation.

"I'm not really into drag queens," Sai commented.

"How can you not be?" Naruto chuckled.

"They look like really hot girls," Shikamaru added as he sipped his beer. Naruto did likewise. He welcomed the intoxication right now. He just wanted to have fun and there were so many people in here. It was completely different from Wednesday night.

He noticed Yahiko and Konan were standing nearby and both were smiling widely as they admired the last performance. Naruto was aware that violet-haired one was their friend so he went to ask a question.

"So what does he normally look like?"

"Not like this," Konan laughed.

Naruto's blue eyes were glued to the stage again for the end of the performance. When the lights went off the crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. Naruto couldn't help but wolf whistle along with some other guys. That show had been amazing.

The music went back to some catchy techno remix and gradually people started dancing. Suddenly Sai clapped Naruto's shoulder.

"Shot?"

"Okay," the blonde laughed and turned around. On the bar counter Yuki had aligned four shots.

Naruto and his three male friends all picked one and drank them at the same time.

"Ew," Naruto made a face. "Could you give me a drink to change the taste please?" He asked the bartender.

"Sure," the small guy smiled flirtatiously as he prepared a mix for him.

Yahiko and Konan went to dance in the middle of the club and Naruto decided he felt like joining them. After paying for his drink he drained half of it and smiled toward his friends.

"You guys feel like dancing?"

"Sure," Sai followed him, Gaara dragging Shikamaru behind them.

The four friends danced each on their own nearby Yahiko and Konan. Glancing toward the bar counter Naruto noticed his twin was sticking to the same spot right in front of where Sasuke worked. He was completely head over heels, it was so obvious. Naruto chuckled to himself.

He eventually finished his drink and went to put it on some table, before returning to where his friends were dancing. The music was good and the lights were flickering, the atmosphere was simply amazing. Queer people really knew how to party, Naruto thought.

He was startled when some random guy touched his ass and started dancing with him. Naruto frowned and tried to push him away, but the guy just smiled. He wasn't even good looking. Naruto was offended; how could that ugly dude think he even had a chance?

"Playing hard to get?" he slurred.

"No," the blonde pushed him away harshly this time, "I'm not. I just don't want to dance with you."

Suddenly Sai draped an arm around Naruto glaring at the stranger, "He's with me so back off."

The guy shrugged and he looked a bit disappointed as he walked away. Naruto chuckled as he looked at Sai. He was about to thank him for saving the situation when Sai surprisingly started dancing with him – really close.

Naruto was a bit uncomfortable. It was his first time dancing with a guy like that. Sai's pale hands were all over him soon, making him feel even more awkward. This was weird… Sai was his twin's ex-boyfriend after all. Naruto wasn't sure he should be doing this. He tried to push him away softly.

But Sai said, "Relax, we should pretend we're together. You know everyone's staring at you. You're too cute for your own good Naru."

"Hum…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

…

Kurama was enjoying delicious drinks, one after the other, all served for free by the sexy raven-haired bartender. Kurama had more than enjoyed the show yet he couldn't keep his eyes away from Sasuke. He couldn't wait for his shift to finish so they could maybe talk, make out… maybe do more than that.

He frowned as he leaned back onto the bar counter and watched Naruto and his friends. Sai was dancing with his twin and he wasn't sure he liked the sight.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke paused his work to observe Kurama's furrowed brows. He followed his glance. "Isn't your brother straight?"

"That's not the problem… Sai's the kind of guy that takes advantage of others sometimes. I just don't want him to take advantage of Naru while he's drunk and confused…"

"Hmm…" Sasuke seemed thoughtful.

After a few minutes during which Sasuke got to work, serving some other customers, the three drag queens arrived on the dance floor, all smiles. The raven and blue-haired one directly went to dance with some random guys while the prettiest one, with the violet hair, otherwise known as Deidara, came directly to the bar counter. He stood right next to Kurama. With his ridiculous heels he was just as tall as the Uzumaki.

"Sas'keee," Deidara's tone was pleading.

"Already on it," the bartender said gently and soon after gave the princess a gin tonic.

Kiba and Hinata were looking at him/her as if a creature from another world had entered their universe.

"You were really amazing," Kiba said. "I wouldn't even have recognized you…"

"Thanks I guess," Deidara said casually.

"Dei-chan," Sasuke bit his lip, glancing from Kurama to the dance floor where the blonde Uzumaki was still being molested by Sai, "you wanna do me a favor?"

"Ask away."

Kurama wondered what Sasuke was up to. The answer wasn't long to come.

"You see that blonde guy there…" Deidara followed Sasuke's glance.

"Kurama's twin, yeah. He's hot."

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled, "well, go dance with him. Keep that other guy away will you?"

"Sure no problem," the costumed male finished his drink and made his way graciously to the dance floor. Yeah, somehow he managed to be gracious in the tight dress and heels and everything, it was impressive.

Sasuke, Kurama, Kiba and Hinata all watched, intrigued as to how Naruto would react. Kurama exchanged a smile with Sasuke, thanking him silently, before looking back at his twin.

Holy shit.

* * *

><p>Ha, sorry about ending it there. You won't know what's happening with Naruto and Deidara until the next chapter. (But I update fast. Btw, you liking the fast updates, even though the chapters are really long?)<p>

I felt like ditching the current pop/dance tunes and having Dei dance to Sexy naughty bitchy me by Tata Young - that's why dj Lee said that, could be confusing I guess if you don't know the song, just wanted to clear that up.

One last thing. Some people have told me they liked my character Kurama... thank you so much, it makes me so happy. All right, that's it now, 'til next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sexy androgynous male with long, dark violet hair had suddenly grabbed Sai's arm to pull him away from Naruto. He had smiled seductively as he slid his slender arm around Naruto's waist, bringing him closer. And now they were dancing together; Naruto couldn't believe it. He forgot all about Sai as his dark blue eyes were all on the drag queen. The skinny male sure looked like a girl yet Naruto knew it was a guy. It was so fucked up. But he enjoyed dancing with him, even though they danced really close he wasn't disturbed by it.

The guy was beautiful, that was for sure. His face was very pretty and Naruto was certain that even without the makeup that would still be the case. He noticed for the first time the cute, small ring piercing on the left side of his bottom lip. The thick black eyeliner made his clear blue eyes stand out as the violet bangs framed his delicate face. He had very nice lips and Naruto felt drawn to him. The fact that he was drunk didn't help.

They were relatively the same height which was weird and new for him, being 6'2. He was used to dancing with girls like Sakura, who was a lot shorter than him. But looking down he noticed with a smirk that the guy in his arms was this tall only thanks to the pointy high heel shoes.

"How can you even wear those?" Were the first words Naruto spoke to the skinny male clad in a tight black dress.

The music was a bit slower all of a sudden and they relaxed into each other's arms. Their bodies fit well together, this was different from anything Naruto had experienced before. The male's soft lips were pressed onto his ear.

"Practice," he chuckled and Naruto had to repress a shiver. This situation was turning him on so much.

"You know… you're making me question my sexual orientation right now."

The young man laughed softly as they pulled away slightly. "And if I do this?"

Taking Naruto by surprise, he pressed his beautiful lips onto his own in a soft kiss. He smirked at the shock in the Uzumaki's big blue eyes.

"First time kissing a guy? And you liked it, don't lie…"

"For my defense you really do look like a girl right now."

"Yet I'm not," the drag queen replied teasingly.

They were openly flirting at this point. In the flickering lights the guy really did look so adorable and sexy and Naruto couldn't take his eyes off him. He didn't even notice all the pairs of eyes admiring the attractive couple they made. And not once did he think of Sakura.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto, you?"

"Aiko-chan," he chuckled.

"Your real name."

"You're Kurama's twin." He tilted his head cutely as he continued dancing, rolling his hips into Naruto's and turning him on even more. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Deidara," he recalled out loud.

"Yeah…" he whispered leaning closer.

They started making out again. Deidara was such a good kisser; his lips were so soft and that piercing was hot… Naruto tightened his hold around his thin waist, feeling the soft fabric of the dress and the smooth skin of his bare shoulders.

…

At this point Kiba and Hinata had gone dancing with the rest of the crowd. It was getting late and fewer people asked for drinks. Sasuke was leaning toward him on the counter. Kurama wanted to kiss him so badly. But also, once in a while he would steal glances at his brother and Deidara. He couldn't believe it… it was the funniest sight. It was kind of hot too. Sasuke followed his glance.

"He seems to be enjoying himself."

"Yeah," the red-head laughed.

Sasuke lifted pale fingers to caress his hair and Kurama turned around, smiling. He grabbed Sasuke's hand instead and leaned even closer onto the counter. Their lips were a few inches apart.

"You turned my brother gay," he teased.

"You're welcome," Sasuke teased back. He moved his hand to trail his fingers across the tattooed skin of Kurama's left arm. They locked eyes.

"Do you finish at three or…?"

Sasuke shook his head sadly, "I have to clean up. Usually takes one hour so I'll be out of here at four."

"And what are you doing after that?" The red-head licked his lips.

"I wouldn't mind fucking you," he smirked confidently. A few raven strands fell into his dark eyes as he tilted his head. He was so freakin' hot. Kurama felt himself trembling in excitement. But he kept his cool.

"I wouldn't mind that myself."

It would be his first time… he wondered if he should reveal that detail to the raven. Maybe later.

Instead he said, "We all came here by foot; no designated driver tonight."

"I wouldn't let you drive anyway," Sasuke purred, "with everything that I've made you drink."

"Hmm yeah," he chuckled, "I'm feeling a bit… drunk right now… I guess."

"We can go to my place, it's just fifteen minutes walk from here."

"I'd like that."

"You don't mind waiting?" Sasuke asked. The two other bartenders were glaring at him for slacking off but the raven was ignoring them.

"Not at all," Kurama smiled and stole a very quick kiss, which startled Sasuke a little. "Be right back," he said before making his way to the restroom.

…

Before he knew it, Deidara had spent the whole night dancing with Naruto. He couldn't get enough of that tall, lean, toned body and that face… so damn handsome. He ran his fingers through messy blonde locks repeatedly and he kept making out with him. Straight or not, Naruto was enjoying himself, that much he was sure of. And for Deidara it was the same. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

He was supposed to dance with many customers to please them and in the back of his mind he knew that Madara was surely watching from some corner or his office with the cameras and that he wouldn't be pleased. But he couldn't help himself. Besides Naruto was holding him so tightly as they danced to the catchy music; he probably wouldn't even want to let him go.

"I wanna take you home," Naruto said in his ear and Deidara's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" Naruto kissed his neck and Deidara tilted his head back, the fake violet strands falling behind his shoulders.

As they kissed breathlessly Deidara marvelled in the feel of Naruto's warm body, the sweet, delicious scent of his hair and just him and fuck… He couldn't say no.

"All right…" he whispered into flushed lips. Naruto smirked and bit his lip teasingly, before kissing him over and over again.

…

At 3 am, as the bar closed, Sasuke grabbed Kurama's arm. He surprised him by placing his keys in his open palm.

"I don't want you to wait for an hour. Just go to my place and wait for me. You walk past the university kay? It's a few blocks further, number 4478. That's the code too, you enter those same digits to open the door and my apartment's number 104 just use this key…"

"Wait, wait, wait," the red-head searched his eyes, "you actually trust me I mean… We barely know each other."

"Yeah I trust you. I'll see you later kay? Make yourself comfortable," he smiled seductively.

"Sas'ke!" Yuki whined, "Clean your section damn it!"

Before Kurama could remove himself from the bar counter Sasuke pulled him into a breathless, passionate kiss. Kurama could barely hold his excitement. He wanted to just jump over the counter, pull down those leather pants and fuck the sexy raven right here and there. But then he remembered, Sasuke was going to do the fucking tonight… This excited him as well, although it was mixed with apprehension, and a good dose of curiosity.

But somehow he wanted it, really badly… Sasuke was so different from all those bitchy little gay dudes he had hooked up with before. Yeah, Sasuke was something else entirely, he thought and his blue gaze trailed on the raven as he cleaned up with the others reluctantly.

The place was closing up, people scattering as the club became empty. It was silent and the lights were on now. Kurama caught a glimpse of his twin following the drag queen back stage. He went after them.

"Naru…"

The blonde smiled over his shoulder, "Hey what's up?"

"I'm not coming home tonight."

They stood next to the back stage entrance as Deidara hurriedly grabbed his stuff in there.

"I could've guessed," Naruto chuckled.

Kurama smiled, "Yeah… so hum… you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah he's gonna drive…"

"You won't do anything you regret?"

"Believe me I won't regret," Naruto looked absolutely sincere. Kurama laughed and wrapped his arms around him in a friendly hug.

"Welcome to the club then."

"You're an idiot," the blonde pushed him away playfully.

Deidara appeared from back stage with a large pouch bag swung over his shoulder. He was holding keys and cell phone in hand.

"You need a ride too?" he asked the red-head.

"Hum… well okay sure."

He could ask him to drop him at Sasuke's apartment building. He followed the blonde and drag queen toward the exit, stealing just one last glance at the sexy bartender. He really couldn't wait…

The twins collected their jackets at coat check then followed Deidara to his car parked across the street, a nice blue Toyota Camry. Naruto climbed in the passenger seat as Kurama sat in the back.

As the pretty male started driving Kurama gave indications, "He said it was just a few blocks passed the university, hum, 4478…"

"You're going to wait for him there?" Naruto arched an eyebrow as he glanced behind his shoulder.

"He actually gave me his keys," he nodded almost proudly as he showed said key set.

"He must really like you," Deidara glanced through the rear-view mirror, "Sasuke wouldn't do that with just anyone."

"Anyway I know where he lives I drove him home on Thursday morning…" Naruto looked at the apartment buildings lining up the street and eventually told Deidara to stop.

"Thanks so much guys, have fun tonight," he slapped Naruto's shoulder playfully before exiting the vehicle.

…

Naruto led the pretty male inside his house closing the door softly. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it away.

"Come on," he whispered after they got rid of their shoes.

He chuckled as he realized Deidara was now a good four, maybe five inches shorter than him. But actually he liked him like that. He wrapped his arm around his slender shoulders as he led the way through the dark house.

They climbed up the stairs and soon suspicious sounds reached their ears. Oh no, Naruto thought, shutting his eyes for a moment.

Muffled noises could be heard from the master bedroom, _"Kakashi… fuck… ah…" "Iruka… you're so into it tonight I like that..."_

"Grossssss," Naruto whispered and he hurried forward, dragging Deidara along.

"Those your parents?"

"Unfortunately…"

"You have two dads? That's so cool," the male chuckled as they entered Naruto's bedroom.

"I guess but ugh… they should be quieter."

He closed the door and turned on the light on his bedside table. He took a moment just to admire Deidara's beauty. He found himself thinking that he would probably be even more beautiful without that dress and fake bra… Okay now he was really questioning his sexuality.

They moved closer to each other almost instinctively and they started making out, breaking the silence with their moans and grunts as their hands ran all over each other. Naruto had to tilt his head down now to kiss him but he was used to it. But suddenly Deidara lifted himself on the tip of his toes so they were the same height again. This made Naruto smile through the kiss. He squeezed the skinny male tight in his arms as he flushed their bodies together. Too many clothes…

"Why don't you take this off?" he urged him, tugging at the dress.

"You won't freak out?" Deidara fell flat on his feet, "I really am a guy you know that don't you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Yeah, I know. Look my foster parents are gay, my brother's gay, I've always had some doubts concerning my sexual orientation, I fucking want you so bad, so get naked, please?"

Deidara made a beautiful smile as he turned around. "Will you unzip it for me then?"

Naruto held his breath as he unzipped the dress, revealing a smooth pale back. The dress fell on the floor soon after. Naruto skillfully removed the padded bra as well and he softly caressed the reddened skin around the small chest. He turned Deidara around in his arms and the moment was very sensual as they kissed tenderly. Naruto was troubled by this androgynous guy's beauty more than he had ever been. He caressed his smooth skin and the hem of his boxers…

They were tight black lace boxers actually, kind of like girl boxers and it was extremely sexy. Before he could try to take them off Deidara chuckled.

"You first."

He helped the taller male out of his sleeveless hoodie, and then he took off the black tank top as well. He pressed their bodies close as he kissed Naruto's neck. The violet strands fell all over Naruto's exposed skin. He tilted his head back as he continued caressing Deidara's smooth backside.

They eventually fell on the bed as they continued making out. Deidara soon helped Naruto out of his pants and boxers, and then the black lace boxers were the last item to be thrown on the floor. Naruto was troubled by seeing Deidara completely naked. He couldn't deny that he found him truly beautiful but this was still a bit weird to him.

He was drunk though and extremely horny. His impressive erection moved closer to Deidara's entrance as they made out.

"Wait," the drag queen panicked, "you can't just… I mean…"

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked urgently. He wanted this so bad…

"You mean you really don't know?" Deidara sounded annoyed yet his slender arms stayed firmly around Naruto's lean body.

"I have a pretty good idea but…" Naruto bit his lip. He didn't have any lube and he certainly didn't feel like going in the hallway and risking his foster dads seeing him. Deidara apparently guessed his thoughts. He brought Naruto's fingers to his lips and started licking them thoroughly. The sight was so freakin' sexy that Naruto almost came right there.

Deidara smirked at the lustful expression in those dark blue eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly as he brought his fingers to Deidara's butt hole. He slid his fingers in there and at first he thought it was weird but then Deidara moaned in pleasure. Naruto smiled as he realized he was finger fucking a guy for the first time. And he was good at it apparently. Tonight was full of first times… and he was glad he could share this experience with a sexy little minx such as Deidara.

The smaller male was currently writhing under him as Naruto stretched him with two fingers, hitting his prostate.

"Okay, okay, please…" Deidara breathed and Naruto pulled out his fingers.

He slid his arms under Deidara's pale slender thighs. He remembered seeing those sexy legs on stage as Deidara had danced earlier, and he couldn't believe his luck to have the number one star of the club in his bed tonight.

Feeling horny and hard as fuck he slid inside of the male. Deidara screamed and Naruto chuckled.

"Not so loud," he hushed.

"S-Sorry it's… been a while and you're… so... big. Fuck!"

Naruto moved inside of him and Deidara threw his arm above his head, arching his back and letting the taller male dominate him completely. Naruto was enjoying himself, the tight walls enveloping his throbbing cock. He moved his hips back and forth as he held up Deidara's legs on either side of him.

"Harder," Deidara pleaded so cutely that it drove Naruto insane.

He pounded harshly inside of the smaller male making him scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Naruto didn't want to hurt him but at the same time he couldn't stop. He couldn't possibly put an end to this amazing feeling.

A few instants later the two males came, breathless as they stared into each other's eyes.

"That was intense," Deidara whispered. Naruto smiled, falling on top of Deidara and kissing his lips passionately.

"Yeah…"

…

He couldn't help but explore Sasuke's tiny apartment a little. He was curious to know more about the sexy male he had taken a liking to so quickly. He petted the black cat, which didn't seem panicked at all by the intrusion. It was soon ignoring Kurama completely.

The first detail he noticed was that the place was so neat, so clean and tidy. The walls were all white, the sofa bed blue and the furniture in wood, with also wooden blinds covering the single window. Apart from the sofa bed there was only a night table, a desk with a computer, two chairs, a coffee table and a bookshelf. There was a small kitchen area but everything was in one single room, except from the bathroom of course.

Kurama went to look through the wardrobe in the corner. He was too intrigued. There were a lot of clothes in there but Sasuke somehow managed to keep it organized. The outfits were mostly black which made Kurama smile. Sasuke and his bad ass look. There were rolled up paintings on the shelf above and the tall red-head picked them up to take a look.

There were a few abstracts, really beautiful even though it wasn't Kurama's favorite type of art. He was especially fascinated by the landscape paintings; his favorite was a moonlit lake with a small boat in the horizon, it was so simple yet beautiful. The details and colors were pretty amazing.

After checking out Sasuke's art Kurama looked at the books and movies he owned. But there weren't many and his gaze quickly drifted to the music albums instead. Those took almost the whole space in the bookshelf. There was anything from hardcore death metal to punk and rock alternative. Kurama smiled appreciatively at the impressive music selection.

He would've loved to listen to some music right now but there wasn't any other device than the computer and it was surely protected by a password. So instead he went to lie down on the bed. Bored, he opened the drawers of the bedside table. Ha, in the second one was Sasuke's underwear. Ha. He didn't feel guilty at all; it was the guy's fault for giving him his keys.

Kurama bit his lip, amused, as he found a pair of tiny leather boxers. This gave him an idea.

…

The stupid bar had never been cleaned up so quickly before. And it was all thanks to one Sasuke Uchiha of course. A very horny one. At 3:40 they were all done and Sasuke, a small smile plastered on his face, slipped on his black jacket and headed out.

He walked quickly in the cool fall night, eager to get home to the sexy red-head who was surely waiting for him. He felt really foolish for giving him his keys; this wasn't like him. But he felt something for Kurama. He had no idea what it was. How could he feel something for a guy he'd only just met a few days ago? Yet he did. He liked him so fucking much already, that was all he knew.

The raven was in for a surprise when he opened his unlocked apartment door softly. The rectangular room was dark but his eyes adjusted. The sexy, tall red-head was lying down on his bed, slightly curled up on his side with an arm under his head. His bangs fell into his closed eyes; he was sleeping.

But most importantly he was only wearing a pair of tight black leather boxers. Those were Sasuke's. Fucking hell… so damn hot.

suke smirked. He removed his boots and then stripped off his clothes, trying not to make too much noise. Completely naked save for his bracelets and chain, he crawled onto the bed next to Kurama. He moaned slightly but didn't wake up. Sasuke held his breath as he brought a pale hand to caress his tattooed arm, and then his side and leg.

"Must be uncomfortable," he whispered more to himself. The underwear was already tight for Sasuke so he could only imagine… Kurama had done this for him, to please him. Sasuke's heart started beating very fast as he leaned close.

He placed a kiss on his cheek. Still sleeping, Kurama moaned. Sasuke bit his lip as he rolled him onto his back. He captured his beautiful lips into a sweet kiss. Eventually Kurama kissed back, lifting tan fingers to entangle them in raven locks.

"Hey," he whispered sleepily when they pulled away, "I wanted to surprise you, I can't believe I fell asleep… what time is it?"

"Four in the morning…" Sasuke whispered, "if you're too tired we can just sleep."

"You say that but you're so hard for me baby," Kurama smiled and kissed him heatedly. "Hey how can you even wear this? It's so freakin' tight… you skinny ass."

He squeezed Sasuke's butt playfully as he said this. He chuckled.

"Then take them off… but I think it's really freakin' cute that you wore them for me by the way…"

"Hmm that was the idea. I was kinda going for sexy, and not cute, but..."

They smiled as they kissed and then Sasuke pulled away so that he could help him out of the tiny underwear. He threw them away with the rest of the clothes on the floor and made a face as he caressed the reddened skin.

"Poor baby…"

"Wanna kiss it better?" Kurama teased entangling his fingers in Sasuke's hair to ruffle it gently.

"Most certainly…" he teased back. "Least I can do right?"

He kissed the tip, flicking the ring piercing ever so slightly with his tongue and he smirked as his cock instantly hardened.

"Look what you do to me," Kurama said heatedly.

"I'm very aware of that…" Sasuke breathed before giving it a few more licks.

"Fuck… Sas'ke…"

He engulfed the massive cock in his mouth, using his hand to stroke the part which he couldn't reach with his lips. He sucked him expertly making Kurama moan and grunt endlessly as he tugged at his raven hair.

"Hmm… watch the teeth," he chuckled at some point and Sasuke pulled away.

"Sorry," he continued stroking him with just his hand, "I… you're just so big…"

"I know you wanted to fuck me but," Kurama locked eyes with him, "right now I really want you so bad... And when you talk dirty it's not really helping…"

Sasuke licked his lips and kissed the tip of his cock, smirking.

"Another time. It's my turn tonight. I gave you free drinks didn't I? It's my reward."

"Oh so they weren't free then?" Kurama suddenly sat up and grabbed Sasuke playfully pulling him onto his lap. "You sneaky bastard you wanted me to pay you with my body?"

"Maybe…" Sasuke kissed his neck, unable to stay away from this sinfully smooth tan skin.

Kurama moaned as he kissed Sasuke's jaw and soon after their lips crashed, bright red hair entangling with bluish black.

They fell back on the bed and Sasuke forcefully turned him on his back. Kurama tensed a little though and Sasuke noticed.

"Are you nervous?" he kissed his back gently. He reached for the lube in the first drawer.

"No… maybe a little."

"First time?" Sasuke nuzzled his hair before licking his ear, playing with his piercings. Kurama considerably relaxed under him. He smiled. "Don't worry…"

"You'll be gentle?" the red-head looked over his shoulder, half-teasing.

"Yeah."

As Sasuke started stretching him with his lubed up fingers he found himself thinking that this was very strange. They were just fuck buddies but they were acting like boyfriends or something. He brushed the thought away and focused on the task at hand.

Kurama was writhing under him, appreciating the skillful prostate massage.

"This actually feels pretty good…"

"Good… tell me if it hurts." Sasuke entered a third finger.

"A little," he tensed.

Sasuke kissed his neck intensely to distract him and it worked. He surely left a mark on his neck which made him smile. Marking his property.

After a few more instants of stretching, Sasuke being really patient and not wanting to hurt him by going too fast, he asked if Kurama felt ready now.

"Yeah," he panted, his head resting against his tattooed arm.

Sasuke removed his fingers and proceeded to lather his hard cock with lube. Then with both hands grabbed the slightly taller male's hips. Holding his breath he slid inside the tight warmth. Fuck…

"Kura…" he moaned as he started moving.

"H-Hurts a bit," the other breathed.

"Just relax," he purred leaning closer to kiss his ear. Kurama turned his head to and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke picked up the pace when he pulled away. Gradually he went faster and harder and he smirked when Kurama's moans became needy and full of pleasure.

"Holy shit… this is so… Ah! Yeah… right there… I never thought…"

"You never thought?" the raven repeated, still smirking.

"Could feel so good…"

Sasuke felt incredibly lucky and somewhat privileged to be the beautiful male's first time. For some reason he felt like he didn't want anyone else to touch him. Huh, that was weird. Sasuke didn't really believe in relationships. So he brushed away such thoughts.

But he made love to him tenderly rather than harshly. He wrapped a slender pale arm around Kurama's waist as he leaned closer and kissed the soft skin between his shoulder blades.

Sasuke brought his hand to his cock, curling his fingers around it and stroking while he continued thrusting inside him.

A few minutes later they were coming together, moaning loudly. Sasuke collapsed on top of the red-head, still holding his waist. He rolled onto his side bringing Kurama with him. He slid out of him shivering slightly from the loss of warmth. The red-head trembled a little as well and he leaned back into Sasuke.

The raven smiled, pulling Kura close in his arms as he spooned him gently. He moved away only so that he could lift the sheets over their naked bodies and then returned to his position. It was comfy and warm like this, and it wasn't long before Sasuke fell asleep.

…

After the intense 'activities' with Naruto, the young male lifted himself up from the bed. The blonde was already asleep, looking peaceful and cute in his slumber amongst the messy navy sheets. Deidara shivered since the window was slightly opened. He found his boxers and put them back on. He needed to find the bathroom.

He couldn't possibly sleep like this, with the wig and all this makeup. So he grabbed his pouch bag and stepped in the hallway carefully. He didn't want to make too much noise. He found the bathroom almost right across the hallway, so he stepped inside and closed the door. Sighing he started by taking off the stupid wig. He made a face and ran his fingers through his flattened blonde locks. He tied it up in a messy folded ponytail. Rummaging through his bag he found the makeup remover and got to work.

When Deidara had finished washing his face completely his eyes were reddened and hurt a little but at least all the makeup was gone. He returned to Naruto's bedroom and saw that the blonde was still sleeping soundly. After putting the wig and dress safely in his bag, he crawled back under the sheets. Naruto moaned and slid his arm around him without waking up, which made Deidara's heart beat faster. It had been a while since he'd slept with anyone. He just hoped the sobered up male wouldn't freak out in the morning…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurama woke up panicked.

"What time is it?" He sat up straight and Sasuke growled as he was pushed away.

The red-head fell onto the floor and found his cell. It was just 8:30. He leaned back against the side of the sofa bed, relaxed.

"Don't you have an alarm?" the raven asked lazily as he curled up on his side, shivering from loss of warmth.

"Yeah at nine," he looked behind his shoulder at the sexy naked male all tangled up in the blue sheets, "but sometimes when I'm hangover I don't hear it so I thought…"

Sasuke reached out to caress his hair lazily, "You're hungover?"

"Well not really… I never really get hangovers," he said thoughtfully. "But you know what I mean…"

"Whatever you say."

Kurama chuckled as he climbed back in the bed. He caressed Sasuke's pale arm. He was so damn beautiful as the pale sunlight flooded in the one room apartment through the wooden blinds. On one of the chairs the cat was sleeping uncaring of what was happening around. He probably had been the whole night, without even getting closer to the humans.

"Your cat's antisocial."

"Yeah he's just like me," Sasuke chuckled.

"Hum you're not antisocial with me."

Sasuke pulled him closer, "That's because you make me crazy."

"You make me crazy too," Kurama chuckled and leaned closer to kiss his lips softly. Sasuke was so cute all sleepy. "So how long have you had him?"

"When I moved in here. I went from living with my parents and brother to living here on my own so… as much as I like to call myself antisocial I guess it was rough. He's pretty old I got him from one of those shelters... I wanted to have just… y'know… something alive," he chuckled, "with me, I guess."

"I can definitely understand. I wouldn't want to live alone. So…" he caressed Sasuke's hair, "what are you doing today?"

"Nothing. I work tonight."

"Right…"

"What about you?"

"I need to go to work. That's why I was scared to be late."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sasuke eyed him worriedly, "We only slept like three hours."

"I'll get some coffee on the way," he sighed.

"Hey..." Sasuke jumped off the bed graciously and stepped over to his desk. "I got something for you."

"What?" Kurama chuckled, slightly nervous. "Why would you have something for me?"

The raven was a little embarrassed as he came back to sit on the bed, folding his legs and covering himself with the sheet, and handing him a ticket for a show, apparently. Bullet for my valentine, November 23. Kurama looked up, intrigued.

"It was your birthday Wednesday right?" Sasuke shrugged and averted his eyes, "You like them?"

"Ya they're awesome. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess..." there was a light pink blush coloring his pale cheeks, "Well your brother mentioned you liked metal... And okay I already had one ticket," he admitted with a little smile, "I just got another one cause I didn't have any other ideas for a gift..."

"Sasuke you didn't have to get me anything," the red-head was shocked.

"Well I did. Sue me."

After a brief moment of silence Kurama just laughed softly and wrapped one arm around the raven, as he threw the ticket on the night table for now.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear, making Sasuke shiver slightly.

They kissed. Kurama couldn't help but smile. So in a way, this meant Sasuke didn't want to stop seeing him any time soon. After a long kiss, Kurama pulled away.

"Do you think I could use your shower?"

"Yeah sure…"

Kurama nodded his thanks and removed himself from Sasuke's hold. He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door but didn't lock it.

A few minutes later, as he cleaned himself with Sasuke's products he heard the door open. It made him smile. It looked like Sasuke wanted to keep him company after all.

The sexy raven pulled the curtain and stepped in the bath tub without asking for permission – but Kurama would have given it anyway. Sasuke didn't lose any time, he pushed him against the tiled wall and kissed him passionately. The water hit Sasuke's hair and back as they made out for long minutes. Kurama was running his tan hands all over him.

"You want a second round?" Sasuke purred in his ear.

Teasingly the red-head replied, "No but you do."

He literally grabbed him and switched their positions. But instead of being face to face, he turned Sasuke around and hugged him from behind. He was so hard already…

He made love to Sasuke in that position, with the hot water running over their naked bodies. It was a little painful for the raven at first, but enjoyable all at once and he was trembling as Kurama held him safely in his strong arms.

"I adore the sounds you make," the red-head breathed into Sasuke's pierced ear, as he never stopped thrusting inside of him deeply and at a steady rhythm.

"Ah… I can't… fuck… Kura…"

Yeah, those ones, Kurama smirked. He just loved his voice so much.

After a few more moments they finished and Sasuke was panting and still trembling and Kurama was very tender and loving as he turned him around and hugged him tightly.

"You're so fucking intense," Sasuke whispered, dark eyes dazed.

"So are you."

They kissed again, warm tongues teasing and swirling before pulling away as their flushed lips simply pressed onto one another. They stayed like this for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, and making out somewhat lazily in the heated steam produced by the hot shower. After that Kurama resumed cleaning himself. Sasuke just leaned against the wall and watched him with lustful eyes. Kurama blushed lightly, this was intimidating. And Sasuke with his lidded onyx eyes, flushed lips and completely naked for once, not even wearing any accessories – well except for the silver studs in his ears – was just so perfectly beautiful. The tattoo curling up on his side was pretty sexy, too.

"Come here," he whispered pulling Sasuke close. He used the soap to clean Sasuke's back and ass while the raven chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He laughed softly as he pulled away so that he could clean his front too. Sasuke couldn't stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He kissed him interrupting his actions.

"You're so cute," Sasuke whispered into his cheek, "cleaning me like that."

"Glad you like it… I wanna do your hair to."

"Why?" he laughed, "I can do it myself you know."

"I want to," he insisted.

Kurama picked up the sweet smelling shampoo bottle he had already used to wash his own hair. He applied some in his hands and started massaging Sasuke's scalp. The slightly smaller male, resigned, closed his eyes and let him wash his hair.

"I got some in my eye," he eventually half-whined, half-chuckled.

Kurama smiled apologetically even though the other couldn't see him, and he guided him under the water to rinse his head.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"It's okay…" Sasuke kept his eyes closed as he let his thick, long black hair rinse. Kurama entangled his tan fingers in it as he pulled him into a wet kiss. Then he kissed his closed eyelids.

"Better?"

"Yeah…"

They were both exhausted from lack of sleep and certain 'exercises' so they just stopped the water and got out of the tub. They draped their tall lean bodies in white towels and kissed again, leaning into each other.

"Is this weird?" Sasuke whispered into his neck after pulling away.

Kurama frowned as he caressed his back. "Weird? Why?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I think," the red-head's soft voice was thoughtful and calm as he continued rubbing circles on Sasuke's back, "we're just having fun… and we get along well… we should just continue seeing each other, see what happens."

"See what happens?" Sasuke teased gently as he looked up into his blue eyes.

Kurama ruffled his hair. "Yeah." He kissed him and pulled away playfully. He needed to get dressed now.

Sasuke followed lazily. He leaned in the bathroom doorframe as he watched the other. Actually Kurama was panicked again. He had just checked his cell and it was 9:30. How had time gone by so fast…?

He dialed Kiba's number as he sat on the bed, still wearing only the towel around his hips. Sasuke came to sit next to him and Kurama rested his head onto his shoulder making him chuckle.

"Hey Kiba, could you come pick me up?"

"Why? Where are you?"

"I'm at Sasuke's place… it's really not that far from the bar we were at last night… Please come pick me up? I don't wanna be late Yahiko's gonna kill me…"

"Fine but you owe me one Uzumaki. Just text me the address I need to get going or we'll both be late."

"Thanks so much Kiba I love you!" He chuckled as his friend had already hung up. He texted him the address as promised, he still remembered it. After sending the text he sighed, "I should've brought a change of clothes…"

"I'll lend you clothes," Sasuke said casually.

He got up and went to look through his wardrobe.

"Just a shirt and boxers," Kurama said, "I'm fine with wearing the same jeans."

Sasuke nodded and soon threw him a simple long sleeve v-neck black tee.

"They're gonna think I'm dressed weirdly today," he chuckled as he put it on. He liked it; the fabric was soft and it smelled like Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke arched a fine brow as he ran pale fingers through his wet locks. He went to look in his drawers and then gave him black boxer briefs.

"Yeah I always wear like print t-shirts… pretty much."

"Huh… I don't have any of those."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay I'm not complaining. I like it."

"It's too tight for you," Sasuke smiled, amused.

"So what? I can show off my muscles."

"Idiot," the raven said fondly as he climbed on the bed and kissed him. "You can bring them back at the club tonight if you want."

"I'd love to but I can't… there's this huge party at Yahiko's place tonight… Hey you should come!" His blue eyes brightened up at the thought of partying with Sasuke again tonight, "We can invite whoever we want."

"Where is it? When?"

"Tonight. I'll ask my boss and text you the address later kay? It's in a huge mansion I've heard his parties are amazing…"

"No but when tonight? I finish work at four…"

"Oh…" Kurama frowned as he cupped Sasuke's cheek, "well whatever you should come anyway. I heard his parties last the whole night. Anyway I'll text you kay?"

"You're so cute. You're funny."

"What?" Kurama got up and finished getting dressed, putting on the boxers Sasuke had given him as well as his black skinny jeans with the silver buckle belt.

"You look good in black," Sasuke checked him out, "Oh I said you were funny cause you keep saying you'll text me…"

He looked very amused and Kurama eventually laughed as he realized his mistake.

"Right. Can I have your phone number?"

"Of course."

Sasuke laughed softly, shaking his head as he took the phone from Kurama's hands. He entered his number himself then gave it back.

Soon they head Kiba honk his horn outside.

"Okay, hum," Kurama hurriedly slipped on his shoes, "I'll text you, for real now. So I'll see you tonight, hopefully…"

After kissing Sasuke one last time and exchanging a smile he left the small apartment. He shook his head in disbelief as he hurried outside, shrugging on his jacket. God he liked that guy so much already… he really made him crazy.

…

The two young blonde males woke up late Saturday morning, both had no immediate obligation. When Naruto stirred he took in the sight of the lovely blonde boy and realization hit him. Now sobered up, he frowned as it downed on him; he had cheated on Sakura. Not only that, but he had fucked a guy for the first time.

He'd had sex with a guy… did this mean he was gay? Or bi maybe? He wasn't sure anymore… Deidara was beautiful, pretty even, but he was still a guy. Naruto couldn't believe this had happened.

Slowly clear blue eyes opened and noticed the look on Naruto's face. Deidara was clearly hurt by Naruto's shock and he hurriedly got up and started getting dressed in comfy sweat pants and t-shirt which he picked up from his pouch bag.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Why would I stay where I'm not wanted?"

Deidara hurried up so much and Naruto was still sleepy. He told him to wait but already the smaller male was grabbing his stuff and leaving his bedroom. Damn it…

"Wait," he shouted again.

Naruto grabbed his jeans and put them on quickly. He stumbled out of his bedroom and then went to run down the stairs. He caught up with Deidara on the porch. Shivering in the cold morning in just his pants, Naruto hugged himself. At least Deidara had stopped. They looked at each other.

Naruto barely recognized him. Without the makeup and the wig Deidara looked different. But if anything he looked better, more natural and beautiful. His hair was even paler than Naruto's, which was more golden blonde.

"I'm sorry I just freaked out… you know last night I was so drunk and I didn't realize…"

"You didn't realize what? That I'm a guy?" Deidara replied angrily.

"No," Naruto stepped closer, "that's not what I meant. Look, it's just that… I'm straight."

"Good for you."

"No wait," he was desperately searching for the right words, "it was my first time with a guy so I'm just… taking this all in right now. But I don't regret it!"

Deidara's expression softened, "I don't regret it either. It was great, thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Naruto reached closer and took his arm softly, "I had fun too you know?" He smiled and Deidara eventually smiled back.

"Great…"

"Are you going to Yahiko's party tonight?"

"Yeah," the pretty blonde nodded, "at three am though."

"That's okay, I'll be looking forward to it."

"See you tonight then." Still smiling, Deidara walked to his blue Toyota.

Shivering, but glad that he had made things right, Naruto returned inside. Now he really needed to break up with Sakura.

…

After a long day at work Yahiko and Konan left in the red-head's sleek sports car. Kiba and Kurama followed closely behind in the brunet's old black Impala. Yahiko had asked them if they wanted to come over to his place directly after work and they had accepted. Well, Kurama didn't really have a choice to follow since he didn't have his car.

He was half-sleeping in the passenger seat. He was so tired. No matter how much coffee he'd had during the day, he was still exhausted. Kurama had texted Sasuke without fault, informing him of Yahiko's address. It was a beautiful mansion in a rich, residential area. There was enough distance between the neighboring houses and it wouldn't be a problem even if they were loud tonight.

"Dude I think I'm gonna sleep and ask Sasuke to wake me up when he gets here," he said and he wasn't even kidding.

Kiba chuckled as he pulled in the large driveway behind Yahiko's car, "You wanna sleep in my car?"

"Maybe… I'll see how I'm feeling."

They went inside and Kurama watched everywhere around in fascination. The decoration was lavish and beautiful, the hardwood floors were covered in thick carpets and the furniture looked brand new and right out of a catalogue.

The living room was huge; several couches and lounge chairs, all in shades of red and beige, aligned on the wall, in the corner a nice mini bar, an immense flat screen plastered on the wall and an impressive stereo sound system.

"What kinda music do you have?" Kurama asked, immediately walking towards the electronic device.

Yahiko grabbed his arm, chuckling, "No one touches that but me. And I'll be putting dance music for tonight. We're not at work here 'kay? No one wants to listen to death metal."

Growling, Kurama went to fall down on one of the comfy red couches.

"Other than that well, no one goes upstairs. Got it?"

"Got it," Kiba said, "so what do you have to drink…"

"Help yourself," their boss said.

While Yahiko set up the music and Konan went upstairs to get changed, the brown-haired tattooist made his way to the mini bar.

"This is so cool… Kura you want something?"

"No… if I drink I'm gonna pass out."

"You're already passed out," his best friend teased.

"Exactly."

Kurama chuckled as he took out his cell. He texted his brother.

_I'm already at Yahiko's place so come whenever you want with your buddies. _

Imported beer in hand, Kiba came to sit on the sofa chair right next to him. Yahiko finally chose a song and some rave-like music filled the room. Weird. But it was his party.

"So I'm pretty nervous," Kiba said, "Neji's coming tonight with Hinata. It was her dad's idea. Man he still thinks of her as a little girl sometimes..."

"Why are you so nervous?" Kurama asked as he lay down on his side, looking up at his friend.

"He hates my guts…"

"That's a fair enough reason to be nervous," Yahiko mocked him as he went to get a drink.

"Don't worry about it," Kurama tried to sound reassuring, but seeing Kiba's worried expression he couldn't help but tease him, "just get him drunk and it'll be okay."

"You know," Kiba crossed his legs, taking a sip of beer, "that might actually work."

…

Deidara was at home playing some video games with Suigetsu, his best friend and also his sister's ex-boyfriend. The guy was nineteen, three years younger than Deidara. His little sister Ino was seventeen. She was currently in her bedroom with her friend Karin – who also happened to be Suigetsu's current girlfriend. The two girls were doing their hair and waiting for some other girl friends to have some slumber party. Deidara didn't really know, nor did he care.

Suigetsu often hung out at their place. He had remained good friends with Ino after their break up. And Deidara had liked him from the start. He was a cool guy. Thing was, Suigetsu's parents had been through a rough divorce, and things weren't going so well. So he liked spending time with Ino and Deidara - he was almost like a brother to them at this point. Anyway, since their father was always gone they had the house to themselves.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Suigetsu randomly asked him, "You usually wear like, sweat pants before you go to work…"

"Cause I'm going to a party after work," Deidara explained. He wore black skinny jeans with a pale blue button down shirt and a loose black tie.

"A party at three in the morning?" Suigetsu mocked, his violet eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Yup. Hey you wanna come?"

He was so surprised that he actually interrupted the game. He glanced sideways at Deidara.

"You're actually inviting me?"

"Yeah," Deidara took in Suigetsu's appearance.

With his semi-long silver dyed hair and violet contact lenses some would say that he was strange but Deidara thought it was a cute style. He was the same height as Deidara and had a lovely, punkish style going on; currently clad in violet skinny jeans and custom black t-shirt which said 'Geeks don't grow old, they level up.' Okay so maybe more geeky than punk. But still, he could see Suigetsu fitting in well enough at Yahiko's party.

"I'm supposed to stay here though," Suigetsu hugged his knees as he glanced in the direction of Ino's bedroom. They could hear the girls laughing. "For _their_ party…"

"It's a slumber party Suigetsu," Deidara rolled his eyes, playing with the tip of his ponytail. "You're not a girl. You're not even gay."

"So what I'm supposed to wait here 'til you come and pick me up at three?"

"Well… yeah. You already told your parents you were sleeping here right? And besides you never go to bed before five on your days off anyway."

"I guess yeah but I mean there's a difference between partying, and gaming online in my bedroom at home…"

Deidara stopped him, smiling fondly, "You should meet some new people for once."

"Yeah I'll think about it. Hey Dei?"

"What?"

"You're gonna be late."

"Shit."

Checking his cell he saw that it was 9:15 already. He was supposed to be at the club at 9 pm every Friday and Saturday to get ready for his show and now he was already late. Madara would be so pissed…

He got up and went to slip in his black converse in the hall. He picked up his bag that he'd already gotten ready earlier.

"Text me if you want to come 'kay?" Deidara called over his shoulder.

"Yeah sure," the younger male nodded. "Hey are you okay?"

The blonde frowned, "Yeah why?"

"I don't know you seem…" Suigetsu approached in the hallway, crossing his arms, "Are you _shaking_?"

"No, I'm not," he said defensively, grabbing his black jacket. He was just a little cold, maybe.

"You haven't even eaten anything today," he shrugged, "I guess I'm just a little worried."

"What are you my mom? Don't be silly I'm fine. I'll see you later."

And with that Deidara left before Suigetsu could ask more questions.

As he drove his blue Camry through the night he sighed heavily. He changed the radio stations nervously. It seemed it was dance music all over so he just sighed and turned it off; he'd hear plenty enough of that at work tonight. He was indeed not feeling too well. Every time he tried to stop with his unhealthy addiction it was failure after failure. At the party later, maybe he would ask Yahiko for some more dope…

He didn't want to stay the whole night at Kawaiko. Deidara thought that maybe he could leave after the show, at 1 am. Then at least with Suigetsu they could make the most of the party. He had a feeling Madara wouldn't like that though.

…

Naruto had thought he was gonna be fashionably late at Yahiko's party. He'd been watching a movie with Kakashi and Iruka and then he had taken his time getting ready. He wore a tight fitting pair of dark gray skinny jeans stolen from his brother with a white tank top and his black and orange hoodie. His blonde hair had dried up nicely today and it fell cutely into his blue eyes.

So he got to the party at eleven. It turned out he wasn't fashionably late at all. The party was really just getting started and very few of the guests were here. The house was pretty impressive. Naruto watched around him in disbelief as Konan, who had opened the door for him, led him to the huge living room where dance music was bursting loudly from top quality speakers.

Some guys were sitting with Yahiko on the couches playing some video game on the gigantic flat screen while drinking beer and smoking weed.

Konan pointed at a guy with pale skin, dark red hair and brown eyes, "That's Sasori," she then continued way too fast for Naruto to understand who was who, "Nagato, Hidan and Kakuzu."

"I'm probably not gonna remember their names," he admitted and Konan laughed.

"No big deal…"

Some nodded at him but other than that Naruto was pretty much ignored. These guys all had tattoos and piercings. They seemed to have a similar style to Yahiko and Konan. Leaving them to their video game, beer and weed, Naruto made his way to the mini bar in the corner of the living room. It was pretty cool to have that in their house, Naruto thought.

Kiba had improvised himself bartender apparently. He was mixing some drinks while checking his cell regularly.

"Oh hey Naruto! Glad you could make it. I hope Hinata won't ditch me…" he said worriedly more to himself.

"Um I'm sure she won't," he said even though he had absolutely no idea. "Where's my brother?"

Kiba shrugged as he checked his cell again, "I don't know man he found some guest room to sleep I think. He was pretty tired, said he only got three hours of sleep last night."

The blonde chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, "I can imagine…"

Since he had nothing better to do he decided to try to find Kurama.

"Hey don't go upstairs!" Yahiko practically yelled at him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah okay."

Scary… So he explored the first floor, and eventually found Kurama sleeping in what indeed looked like a guest room, as it was pretty much empty except for the bed. Naruto knew he was being a little selfish but he wanted to wake him up. After all Kurama had invited him here and now he didn't know anyone. His friends had ditched, too… Shikamaru had to go to work early the following day, and Sai and Gaara were tired and needed to study for upcoming exams. As for Sakura she hadn't even texted him or anything today. Naruto didn't even know if she was still planning on coming. He sighed, thinking that perhaps he'd rather she didn't come at all.

He shook Kurama's shoulder softly. His red-headed twin stirred and sleepy blue eyes opened slowly.

"What are you wearing?" Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke's shirt," he chuckled, sitting up. He took in his brother's appearance, "And you're wearing my jeans. Anyway what time is it?"

"Well _now_ you look like a flaming homo," Naruto teased as he pinched the too tight fabric, "it's a bit past eleven… My friends ditched."

"Oh… that sucks." Kurama yawned and got up to his feet, "Man I'm still fucking tired," he laughed.

"We could just go home if you don't want to stay," Naruto shrugged. He honestly didn't care. Well, he did kind of want to see Deidara again… but at the same time it made him very nervous.

"No we should stay," the red-head put his hand on his brother's shoulder lightly, "let's go get a drink. Maybe it'll wake me up."

So they went to join Kiba at the mini bar in the living room. Konan was taking care of the dance music playlist while the boys continued their own little party in front of the flat screen.

"Hey look who came back from the dead. Drink?" Kiba inquired. He seemed happier than before.

"She's coming?" Naruto smiled in understanding and Kiba laughed.

"Yeah she'll be here in five." Then his smile faded, "With Neji."

"Don't worry about it I'll protect you," Kurama randomly hugged his best friend – more like leaned on him.

"What are you doing?" He pushed him away. "Save that for your new boyfriend."

"Okay…" the red head looked at the available bottles of liquor. There were a lot.

The three guys decided to keep it simple and mix some vodka with orange juice.

"How's it going with Sasuke anyway?" Naruto inquired as he leaned on the mini bar in front of the two tattoo artists. "How was it last night?"

"It was amazing," Kurama admitted, smiling and staring at nowhere in particular.

Kiba laughed and slapped his cheek lightly, "Stop day dreaming about him you look like a school girl in love."

"What can I say," he said dramatically, "Sasuke's just… somethin' else, you know?"

"Yeah, I keep saying the same thing about Hinata… I wish we could just be together already... But I guess I'm willing to give her all the time she needs. I'm a nice guy like that."

"What a lucky girl," the blonde commented, half-teasing, and taking a sip of his vodka orange juice.

"Hey what about you Naru?" Kurama leaned closer to him teasingly, "How was it with Dei-chan?"

"Oh shut up…" he blushed, glancing away, "it was weird…"

"Weird?" Kiba frowned, leaning closer as well as if he was telling the two some secret.

"For me! I mean, I'm straight so…"

"But was it good?" Kurama was intrigued, "I mean you topped right?"

"Course I did!"

His twin chuckled, "So, was it good?" he insisted.

Naruto was blushing madly at this point, "Y-Yeah sure it was I mean it's sex right?"

"Bro I wouldn't fuck a dude and say it was good and be all shy like that," Kiba shook his head, smiling mockingly, "you're not straight. Maybe you're bi."

"Maybe," Naruto shrugged nervously, "who needs labels anyway right?"

Kurama ruffled his twin's blonde locks, "Don't worry about it 'kay? Take all your time to figure things out. And please, _please_ break up with Sakura."

"I know already, give me a break..."

"Is Deidara coming tonight?" Kiba inquired, changing the subject.

Neither Naruto nor Kurama answered, actually the reply came from a voice behind the blonde.

"Yeah I heard he's coming."

Naruto turned around. He remembered the name of this red-head dude, as Konan had introduced him earlier; Sasori.

"That looks good," he said looking at the three orange-colored drinks, "can I have one."

"Sure!" Kiba, taking his bartender role seriously, made him a fourth drink.

"So you know Deidara?" Kurama asked the newcomer casually.

"Yeah he's my ex," the other red-head shrugged casually. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he took in the information.

"Really?"

Sasori locked brown eyes with him but before he could reply some new guests arrived and Kiba was practically shouting.

"Hinata! Hi!" Grinning wildly Kiba abandoned his bartender position to run to the living room entrance.

Naruto watched fondly as the brunet hugged the adorable black-haired young woman. Beside them was a guy that was obviously related to her with a thin brunette girl clinging to him. That guy wasn't too happy by Kiba's outburst of affection for Hinata.

"You into him?" Sasori asked and Naruto's gaze drifted from the new arrivals.

"Oh," he realized Sasori was still talking about Deidara, and brushed it off, "no I was just curious."

Kurama had finished making the drink and he handed it to Sasori. "He's lying, he's kinda into him. Or at least he was last night, ha."

Naruto just glared at his twin but Kurama seemed to think that he was indeed being really funny. He was taking a sip of his own drink casually. Sasori did likewise, soon imitated by Naruto who was so shy and nervous that he could use some alcohol right now.

"We dated for a couple months, like two years ago. After that we were fuck buddies for a while but… if you want my advice," the red-head sighed, "stay away from him. That guy is trouble. He's an attention craver drama queen."

Naruto chuckled nervously, pretending he didn't care. Though he couldn't help but reply, "I thought he seemed like a cool guy."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Sasori said simply.

"Yo Sasori!" one of the guys suddenly shouted, "You still playing?"

"Yeah," the red-head went to join his friends.

After that Kiba and Hinata came over to the mini bar, followed by the other couple.

"Guys this is my cousin Neji," Hinata introduced, "and his girlfriend Tenten. And this is Kiba's colleague Kurama and his brother, Naruto right?"

"Right," he nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Kurama smiled, addressing Tenten, "you're Sasuke's friend right?"

"Yeah we're in the same program at school," she smiled back.

Kiba stepped around the counter while they talked, picking up some beers to hand them to the three.

"I saw some of his paintings," Kurama said, "they're pretty amazing."

"Yeah he's very talented," the brunette replied.

Naruto watched, amused, as Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I think you're much more talented than him personally."

"You're biased Neji," Tenten laughed brushing it off.

While they continued talking Kiba was trying to push the still unopened beer towards Neji on the counter. The two girls had already started drinking theirs.

"I'm not drinking," Neji glared at the tattoo artist.

"Oh come on Neji loosen up a little," Tenten encouraged him in a low voice.

"Fine…"

Naruto repressed a laughter. He was so submissive to her, how funny. He noticed Kiba exchanged a triumphant smile with Kurama. Just what were these two planning?

His twin noticed his questioning glance and leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"We're gonna get Neji drunk tonight so he stops being an ass to Kiba."

Oh well, that could be fun. But Naruto was looking forward to the rest of the party, when Deidara and Sasuke would get here, and he knew his twin felt the same.

* * *

><p>an: Wow, this story is all about partying. Sex and partying. Lol. Hey, guys, I just wanna say thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me, I love reading your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the trio finished performing their dance number, Deidara stumbled back stage. He wasn't feeling so well. There was no way he was staying for two more hours. Besides Suigetsu had texted him that he wanted to come to Yahiko's party. So he wanted to go pick him up right away.

"What are you doing Deidara?" Haku asked with his bitchy voice, "We have to go on the dance floor now."

Annoyed, Deidara replied, "I know stupid. I've only been doing the same thing every weekend for a year. I'm not feeling well so leave me the fuck alone."

Haku scoffed and left, followed by Rin who had a worried look in his blue eyes. Deidara ignored them both.

"Deidara."

He froze. That was Madara's voice. He had dreaded this inevitable moment.

"Yes?" he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"My office. Now."

Reluctantly the blonde – well, currently violet-haired guy trotted to Madara's office. As always he closed the door and told Deidara to sit.

Facing him Madara crossed his legs, "You didn't give your best performance tonight. What's going on with you? Are you ill?"

"No," he said nervously, glancing down, "I'm just…"

The black-haired man cut him, "Are you doing drugs?"

Deidara flinched but quickly composed himself, "No, I'm fine, I'm just a little…"

He cut him again, "Are you eating properly?"

"No, I mean yes," he blushed, embarrassed, as he stared into Madara's ice cold black eyes, "I'm just a little tired and I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well tonight, so I'm gonna go home and rest…"

"It's important," Madara's voice was irritated yet calm, "that you stay and dance with as many customers as possible, to please them. I let it slide yesterday, but what you did wasn't okay. I don't pay you to dance with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," he muttered.

"That doesn't matter. You can't dance with the same guy for two hours, do you understand?"

"Yes…" he looked at his hands in his lap. He had applied dark violet nail polish the day before and now since the performance was finished he tried to remove it.

Suddenly Madara got up and Deidara jumped, startled. He had expected him to continue his speech. But instead Madara walked up to him, staring him down. Deidara took the hint and got up, facing Madara. He stepped back instinctively, uncomfortable with the sudden closeness.

"If you want to leave early tonight," the older male spoke softly as he stepped closer, "you have to do me a little favor."

Black circled blue eyes widened in a mix of disgust and fear as his heart started beating faster. He stepped away but again Madara removed the distance between them. Even with the heels Madara was a little taller than Deidara – he was freakin' huge and the younger male felt intimidated. Suddenly he slid his hand around Deidara's waist and grabbed his ass, before moving his hand down to his thigh where his skin wasn't covered by the short black dress.

"You sick pervert," he choked out, trying to get away but Madara slammed him in the wall right next to the closed door. There was no way out.

"Now, now, that's not a way to talk to your boss Dei-chan."

He didn't mind the nickname when for example Sasuke said it but right now, in Madara's perverted voice he hated it so much. The middle aged man brought his face close to Deidara's ear, pinning his wrists to the wall. Deidara felt so helpless in his iron grasp.

Madara pressed his thigh in between his legs. "I just want to kiss you," he purred in the drag queen's ear, "would that be okay? I find you very attractive, you should be flattered. You're my precious little star."

And then the sick bastard pressed his thin lips onto Deidara's. He even bit the left side of his bottom lip where the piercing was, hurting him. Madara licked the little trail of blood that slid down on his chin. Deidara was trembling uncontrollably and it wasn't just from the withdrawal symptoms anymore. He wanted this to be over… Fuck... He felt like crying… But he swallowed his tears unwilling to give his boss the satisfaction.

When Madara pulled away from him Deidara let out a small whimper and tried to exit the room. But his boss grabbed his already reddened wrist tightly.

"Wait, I have something for you."

Deidara turned around hesitantly, but Madara only handed him an envelope. He pressed it into Deidara's palm and he had no choice but to take it.

"A little bonus," his boss explained in a sugar-coated voice, "you bring in way more customers than the others, but if I were to give you higher pay checks they'd find out and it would only do trouble and drama… I'm sure you understand. Take it. Go home and rest tonight."

Finally he released his painful wrist. Clutching the envelope and feeling like a dirty whore, still with a lump in his throat Deidara rushed to the changing room. He stuffed the rest of his things plus the envelope in his bag and then he changed his shoes and picked up his jacket.

He rushed over to the bar, Sasuke's section of course. As always the adorable bartender gave him his gin tonic. Deidara sat on a stool, trembling as he dropped his bag on the counter. He drained his gin tonic in one go, wanting to remove the disgusting taste of Madara from his mouth.

Sasuke was staring at him worriedly.

"You okay Dei-chan?"

He winced at the nickname. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and smudge the makeup.

"Can I have another one?" he cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

"Of course."

Sasuke gave him another gin tonic. He pushed the bag away slightly so he could face Deidara. After the drag queen had downed the second cocktail completely, Sasuke leaned closer and brought a pale finger to his bottom lip.

"Your piercing is bleeding."

"Ah, yeah I… I just…"

He didn't even know what stupid lie to make up, but he didn't need to. Sasuke gave him a paper napkin and Deidara thanked him, pressing it to his lip. There was just a tiny bit of blood, no big deal. It would surely heal and be okay, he tried to reassure himself more than anything.

"Can I have another one?" he asked in a little voice and Sasuke nodded obediently.

Again he drank the strong cocktail rather quickly. Some people tried to approach the drag queen but the bartender glared at them harshly to keep them away. He took Deidara's hands looking at his reddened wrists.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing… can I have another one?"

"No," this time Sasuke shook his head. "I don't want you to be sick. Just take it easy okay? You don't look so well."

"I'm gonna go…" he finished the third drink and got up to his feet. He felt unsteady and was very glad to be wearing converse rather than heels right now.

Grabbing his car keys he made his way to the front door on trembling legs. It was pouring outside. Stupid rain. Deidara put on his jacket and pulled the hood over his wig covered head as he made his way to his car. But he didn't go very far.

Sasuke grabbed his arm and turned him around. It was raining so heavily that his black hair was already plastered on his head and his black button down shirt was already drenched.

"What are you doing? I'm not letting you drive right after you drank all of that…" he spoke loudly to be heard over the music they could hear from outside plus the rain.

"I need to go…" Deidara argued lamely. "Don't be a bitch Sasuke."

Before he knew it Sasuke had stolen his car keys. "I'm not letting you drive right now."

"But I need to go I promised to go pick up my friend…"

Well it wasn't exactly an emergency but Deidara was trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Wait here 'kay? I'll go ask Madara if I can drive you. There's not that many customers tonight I'm sure the two others can handle it. They can have the rest of my paycheck for tonight or whatever…" he said more to himself and before he could go back inside Deidara replied.

"You'd do that for me?" He was actually very touched.

Sasuke nodded, "Wait here don't go anywhere."

"You have my keys," he reminded, chuckling.

"Right…" the raven chuckled as well as he rushed back inside. Deidara went to wait on the porch where the rain couldn't reach him.

…

Completely soaked, Sasuke made his way to Madara's office back stage. He ran his fingers through his hair before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

He found Madara sitting calmly in front of his computer. He was probably checking the cameras as he often did.

"I was wondering why you left the bar."

"Yeah I didn't want to let Deidara drive… What happened?" Sasuke frowned.

"I don't know. He told me he wasn't feeling well. You should drive him," Madara gave a slight nod, understanding Sasuke's intentions.

"All right… it seems he needs to pick up a friend somewhere first… this might take a long time."

"You don't have to come back," his uncle sighed, "it's okay. There's a lot less customer than yesterday unfortunately, well fortunately for you. So just go. It won't affect your paycheck I know you need the money."

"Thanks," he said sincerely although he would've been ready to accept different consequences.

"Drive safe," Madara said with a rare smile.

With that said Sasuke left the office. He went behind the bar to grab his black leather jacket. He explained the situation and apologized to the two other bartenders.

"Okay, take care of him," Yuki said worriedly, "he didn't look so good."

"I know."

He found Deidara just where he had left him, right next to the red door. Sasuke took his arm gently leading him toward the blue Camry across the street in Deidara's usual parking spot.

A few minutes later, Sasuke was driving quietly. Deidara had fumbled through the radio stations before turning it off completely. Only the sounds of the car wipers and rain filled their ears. Deidara was looking out the window. He only broke the silence to tell Sasuke where he lived.

"You're not gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" the raven sighed. He was worried for his friend.

Reddish blue eyes surrounded by thick makeup glanced sideways at him. He parted his lips but no sound came out. Instead he looked down, took out his cell and started texting.

"Who're you texting?"

"My friend. Is it okay if you drive us to the party at Yahiko's?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Sasuke stop being a fucking bitch," he glared.

"All right fine just do whatever the hell you want."

Now he was pissed. He was just trying to help, only to find out that Deidara had left work early to go partying.

…

The slumber party was still going on full force – Ino and her girly friends were high on sugar and cliché love movies – when Suigetsu heard the car pull in the driveway. Deidara had texted him earlier to be ready. Unfortunately Suigetsu's girlfriend Karin had insisted to tag along.

"I'm your girlfriend I'm not letting you go to a party alone!" She kept saying.

So they went outside in the rain together and ran to Deidara's car. Suigetsu frowned when he saw that the guy – whom he barely recognized in his costume – was actually in the passenger seat, and a guy all dressed in black sat behind the wheel. Karin and Suigetsu sat in the back.

"Hey Sui what's up? What's she doing here?" Deidara glanced behind his shoulder.

"She wants to tag along…" Suigetsu shrugged. "Is that okay?"

"I'm not letting him go alone I'm his girlfriend," the red-haired girl clung to Suigetsu's arm. She looked freaked out by Deidara as she replaced her black rimmed glasses.

"Yes, I'm wearing makeup and a dress and I'm a guy," the twenty two year old rolled his eyes, "get over it. Anyway, Suigetsu, this is my friend from work Sasuke, he's driving me cause he's worried I'm too drunk or whatever."

Suigetsu was actually worried about Deidara, had been for a while now. He looked weird – and it wasn't because of the costume.

"Well thanks Sasuke," Suigetsu said politely, "that's very nice of you."

"No problem," the leather clad male started driving without one more word. There was somewhat of an awkward silence in the car.

Suigetsu noticed that Karin was staring wide eyed at the driver.

"So where do you guys work?" she asked and didn't even wait for the reply, "What do you do exactly?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm a bartender."

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed, "So you're really good to make drinks?"

"Yeah he probably is," Suigetsu said awkwardly; his girlfriend wasn't being the smartest person in the world right now.

"You shouldn't have brought her," Deidara said without looking at them, "she's just seventeen it could be trouble."

"I'm very mature for my age," Karin was offended.

Suigetsu didn't mention that she had been eating candy with Ino and their other friends all night long while watching stupid romance movies. Suigetsu had been locked in his friend's bedroom the whole time playing video games.

He found himself wondering why he had started going out with the red-haired girl in the first place. Well she wasn't ugly. She did look more mature than her age physically. But she was getting on his nerves these days. She was bitching about every other thing. And he got the impression that she didn't truly care much for him. Just earlier that evening she'd dragged him to Ino's bedroom pretending that she wanted to show him something. But all she did was make out with him for show in front of all her impressed – and even cheering – friends. She was so _cool_ because she was dating an older guy. Very mature indeed.

His only comment had been, _what the fuck?_ And then he'd returned to Deidara's bedroom and the awesome collection of video games.

And right now Karin was being all flirty as she questioned Sasuke.

"How is it being a bartender?"

"..." Clearly the guy had no idea what the hell he was supposed to answer to that.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You must have a lot of girls flirting with you when you're at work."

"Yeah not really…"

Sasuke had probably been about to point out that it was a gay bar but Karin cut him.

"Are you a student?"

"Yeah, art school what about you guys?" he clearly wanted the conversation to change topics.

"I'm in history, second year, so…" Suigetsu started and he wanted to ask what kind of art he was doing but Karin squealed.

"You're an artist that's so cool!"

Suddenly Deidara exploded, "Will you stop flirting with him already? You're supposed to be Suigetsu's girlfriend so act like it. He's gay anyway! I'm a drag queen stupid can't you even put two and two together? We work in a gay bar."

That shut Karin up. Deidara leaned back into his seat, staring out the window as if nothing had happened. Sasuke turned on the music for the rest of the drive and no one protested.

Suigetsu was annoyed by Karin's antics but at the same time he didn't really care. He was just really excited to get to the party – this would be his first time going to a big party like that and he was grateful for Deidara's invitation. Sasuke seemed like a really cool guy and he was excited to meet some more interesting people.

…

By 1:30 am the party was really fun. Yahiko and Konan's mansion was filled with young people – mostly tattooed and pierced ones. Some more guys had arrived later joining the already big group in front of the flat screen. And then the girls had arrived.

Apparently they were Konan's friends. Kiba had laughed telling the twins that he suspected Konan had invited all of her facebook contacts.

So after those ladies had arrived the guys had stopped playing their video games. Drinks were flowing and conversations got flirty. Couches had been pushed aside to create a makeshift dance floor in the living room. The lights were dim and the music was loud imitating a clubbing atmosphere. There were empty glasses and bottles everywhere and people kept drinking.

Neji, Tenten and Hinata were loosening up. They stood near Kiba talking animatedly. Neji's cheeks were a little flushed as he drank beer after beer. It was a funny sight really.

As for Naruto and Kurama they were taking it easy. They were waiting for Sasuke and Deidara to get to the party, and then it would be a lot more fun, or so they thought anyway.

Naruto's nervousness had gone away, and he had chosen not to listen to what that Sasori guy, supposedly Deidara's ex, had said earlier. He felt like getting to know the lovely blonde guy and discover his personality for himself, forging his own opinion. Naruto wasn't one to judge people easily. He was in psychology after all. If Deidara had issues then he would help him rather than judge.

At some point Yahiko walked over the bar. He had small white pills in his palm. After making drinks he crushed said pills in the two glasses. Of course the twins questioned him on this.

At the twin's questioning glances he just shrugged, his brown eyes a bit reddish from all the weed as he looked up, "What? You guys want some?"

"No," Naruto answered.

"Why not?" Kurama said at the same time, shrugging. The blonde arched an eyebrow at him.

"You serious?"

"Yeah I've always wanted to try it."

His boss nodded, "I'll be right back."

He walked away, one glass in hand, which he gave to Konan with a quick kiss. Naruto was still staring at his twin in disbelief.

"Bad idea."

"Why?" the red-head yawned, "Maybe _that_ will wake me up."

"You don't know what's in that shit," Naruto sighed, "I just don't trust that guy."

"At least it's not some random dealer I've never met before in my life," Kurama argued. They had to talk loudly to be overheard with the music bursting in the room, "And I mean Yahiko and Konan take some ecstasy all the time, no big deal. Kiba tried it a few times if you take just a small dose it's totally fine, no side effects."

"All right but I'm gonna keep my eyes on you all night."

"You sound like Iruka," the red-head ruffled his twin's hair fondly.

"Yeah well maybe he's not always wrong."

Yahiko came back with a pill for the tattoo artist as promised. Kurama's drink was barely touched so his boss just poured the powder right in.

"Here you go."

"Thank you my dear!" Kurama chuckled mocking the blonde's worried face. He took a few sips and smiled. "See, I'm not dead yet."

"Moron," Naruto rolled his eyes.

…

When they got to the party some girl Sasuke had never seen before opened the door. Two other girls, strangers as well, were standing right behind her. They looked disappointed at first.

"Hey! Oops, it's not them."

But then they smiled, looking at Sasuke and Suigetsu appreciatively.

"You guys are all drenched and cold," one girl said drunkenly, "come get drinks it'll warm you up…" she giggled.

One of the girls tried to cling to Sasuke but he pushed her away firmly. He hadn't come to this party to meet new people. He couldn't care less about all these idiots. There was only one guy he wanted to see.

Leaving Suigetsu, Deidara and Karin behind to deal with the drunken girls, Sasuke made his way further in the house, following the increasingly loud dance music. _Baby tonight, the dj got us fallin' in love again_… Very profound.

Sasuke scanned the large living room taking in all the people attending this crazy party. So many seemed drunk or high – or both. The lights were mostly all turned off so it was a little hard to see.

Suddenly something – rather, a certain someone with very bright red hair – slammed into him, startling him.

"Kura…?" he started but was cut when soft lips pressed onto his.

Sasuke was pressed back onto the hallway wall as Kurama kissed him so intensely. Something wasn't quite right with the way the red-head was acting, to say the least.

"You're all soaked, poor baby," he whispered into his cheek as his hands got rid of Sasuke's jacket.

It fell to the floor and then Kurama pressed their thin bodies close, wrapping his arms around him. He was still clad in the long sleeve black shirt Sasuke had lent him.

"Kura wait…" Sasuke tried to keep him at a distance so that he could actually see his face. His blue eyes were lidded and he looked incredibly tired yet hyper at the same time. He wouldn't stop caressing Sasuke's body up and down.

"Sasuke I missed you so much," he chuckled as he leaned closer to kiss his neck passionately. He was clinging so tightly onto the raven that he was almost suffocating.

"We saw each other this morning… what the hell is wrong with you? What are you on?"

Kurama's twin Naruto joined them looking worried.

"I told him not to take any!" he exclaimed, looking at Sasuke apologetically. He grabbed his twin's arm and yanked him away from Sasuke harshly.

But then the red-head clung to Naruto instead. And he was holding him, tightly, the way a brother shouldn't unless maybe incest was involved… Sasuke's eyes widened. Clearly Kurama had no idea what he was doing; he was completely out of it. But thankfully Naruto put a stop to this madness. He slammed his twin into the wall and held him there. Sasuke picked up his jacket from the floor.

"So what did he take?"

"Ecstasy… said it wasn't a big deal but..."

"Sasuke…" Kurama whispered raising his arms, trying to get away from Naruto's grasp.

"Did he…" the raven cleared his throat. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to ask… "Like, dance or... kiss anyone else, or…?"

"No, I think the drug kicked in just now, so you had good timing, I guess."

Sasuke nodded somewhat reassured. He grabbed Kurama's arm.

"It's okay I'll take care of him. You go enjoy the party."

"You sure?" Naruto released his twin. Immediately he clung onto Sasuke desperately.

"Yeah. There's no one else I want to see here anyway. Don't worry."

"Okay," Naruto nodded.

Dragging Kurama along Sasuke went in search of an empty guest room.

…

Deidara ignored everyone, abandoning Suigetsu to his stupid ass girlfriend, and went directly to talk to Yahiko. He was dancing with Konan on the make shift dance floor. He tapped Yahiko's shoulder.

"I need some dope. I have cash." He was having withdrawal symptoms and it wasn't good.

"I thought you wanted to stop," Konan tilted her head.

"Fuck that."

Yahiko said, "My bedroom, you know where to find it. Leave the cash with the stash, I trust you."

"Thanks man."

Deidara held his bag as he went to run up the stairs. He didn't notice the two pairs of eyes following his movements.

…

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu called and the raven turned around, interrupting his search of a decent room where he could hide the crazy drugged up horny red-head.

"It's just," the young silver-haired guy started, "I don't know anyone else here…"

Kurama hugged Sasuke tightly and he started rolling his hips to the beat, "Sas'keeee I wanna dance with you."

Sasuke held his waist with one hand and his jacket with the other. "Where's Deidara?" he frowned.

"Probably taking some dope," Suigetsu sighed as he leaned on the wall, "I know he's a drug addict even though he denies it. Anyway… he just disappeared."

"Where's your girlfriend? Did she disappear too?"

In the crook of Sasuke's neck, the red-head whispered, "I wanna dance with you so bad right now…"

"Yeah," Suigetsu answered, "some guy gave her a drink… What's wrong with him anyway?" he frowned looking at Kurama.

"He's totally wasted obviously," Sasuke tried to push Kurama away if only a little because with the sexy guy rolling his hips he just felt himself getting so helplessly aroused.

"Please Sasuke don't leave me alone with all those crazy people… Maybe you can help me find Deidara?"

"Fine," the raven sighed and with Kurama still clinging to him he walked with Suigetsu to the make shift dance floor.

Sasuke threw his jacket on one of the couches on top of some coats and hoodies. It was pretty hot in here with everyone dancing like crazy. Actually this was exactly what Kurama intended to do. The drugged up male rubbed himself on Sasuke, sliding his tan fingers under the fabric of his black button down shirt as he danced. He was so sexy yet Sasuke didn't like seeing him like this. He wasn't in his normal state.

"I'm sorry man, I really have to take care of him right now," Sasuke threw an apologetic glance at the small male.

If he didn't stay with Kurama then he would end up dancing with some random girl or guy. Sasuke was familiar with the possible effects of the drug. Kurama was on his high right now.

"Oh, it's okay, I understand," Suigetsu looked around, most likely trying to find either his best friend or Karin.

…

After snorting some heroin Deidara felt better, calmer. He almost forgot the Madara incident completely. He didn't even want that stupid 'bonus' money in the envelope. He put it in the bottom drawer as promised. There was more than enough cash in there to cover for what he had taken.

When the door to the master bedroom opened Deidara jumped out of his skin. It turned out it was his ex-boyfriend Sasori stepping inside the room.

"Oh it's you…" Snorting one last time and rubbing his nose slightly Deidara got up. His bag was on the bed next to him. He had yet to get changed.

"You're so cute dressed in drag, I almost didn't recognized you. But I knew it had to be you if Yahiko let you come up here," Sasori smiled as he approached the smaller male.

"Are you drunk?" Deidara frowned.

"Does it matter?"

"What are you doing?"

Sasori forced himself onto Deidara, hugging him and caressing him.

"This is turning me on for some reason…"

"Stop it Sasori you asshole don't touch me," Deidara fiercely tried to get away. His stupid ex was pissing him off right now, he really, really wasn't in the mood. Especially not with what had happened with Madara earlier.

"But it's been so long since we hooked up, I miss you Dei…"

Sasori's lips found Deidara's as he held him into place tightly. Deidara moaned; his lip hurt where Madara had bitten him earlier. He pushed Sasori away.

"Fucking asshole just stop…"

Sasori kissed him again, he wasn't listening. Deidara felt like crying, this was so humiliating, he felt so helpless. It was the second guy forcefully kissing him tonight, damn it.

"Just get off me! Fuck!" He managed to push Sasori away again but the red-head wasn't giving up so easily.

…

Naruto had a bad feeling about that Sasori guy following the little drag queen upstairs. He feared Yahiko's wrath if he saw him climb up the stairs, but at the same time the owner of the mansion was currently too busy dancing with his girlfriend to care. So Naruto went upstairs after the two guys.

It turned out he was right to worry. He heard Deidara yell and demand to be left alone so he followed the sound of his voice, and then burst into the master bedroom. He saw that Sasori was molesting Deidara against his will so he grabbed him and yanked him away.

Naruto saw that Deidara's bottom lip was bleeding slightly and he was extremely angry. Even though he barely knew the guy he somehow cared about him.

"Just get out," he told Sasori, glaring at him harshly.

"Fine, fine, have fun with your new boyfriend Dei… I don't even care…"

This was clearly a lie. Naruto and Deidara watched as Sasori left the bedroom and walked away. Naruto was relieved; he had been ready to fight if needed but he preferred not using violence. He spun and stepped closer to the costumed guy.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Deidara looked kind of numb when really he should be angry, and it was worrying Naruto.

"I need to… get changed…"

He grabbed his bag and left the room. Naruto followed him. They went in the master bathroom; Deidara didn't protest when Naruto stepped in as well. They closed the door. Naruto leaned against the counter, watching as Deidara looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He took off the wig and threw it on his bag. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through his long, thick pale locks. He replaced his hair behind his shoulders before opening his eyes again.

"You don't have to stay here I'm fine you know?" he eventually said.

"You should probably disinfect that," Naruto eyed the bleeding piercing.

"Yeah… considering the amount of piercings Yahiko has he probably has the necessary stuff," Deidara chuckled as he looked through the products.

He used unscented hypoallergenic soap and a q-tip to disinfect the piercing then rinsed. After that he rummaged through his bag, finding the necessary makeup remover. Naruto stayed the whole time and Deidara didn't protest further.

"Must be a pain in the ass having to go through that after every show."

"Yeah, putting on the makeup, taking off the makeup…" Deidara nodded, "Fucking annoying, I swear. Man to man, honestly, I admire girls who go through this everyday. For me it's two days a week and it's plenty enough."

After cleaning his face completely, leaving his eyes a bit reddened he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"That stupid wig makes my hair all flat," he pouted and he looked cute. Naruto smiled.

Next Deidara took off the dress and bra. In just his boxers he shivered and then hurriedly put his clothes on. The contents of his bag were all scattered on the tile floor at this point.

Naruto checked Deidara out as he was now clad in black skinny jeans, silver chain belt and slim, pale blue button down shirt. He also tied a black tie loosely around his neck and then scratched his hair once more. It fell onto his shoulders sleek and pale and damn, Naruto couldn't help but think, that guy was just too adorable.

He wanted to fucking punch Sasori for hurting him earlier.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Deidara chuckled as he started picking up the scattered items on the floor.

"No problem, I was worried about you."

Naruto kneed on the floor and helped him pick up the products and accessories. He even folded the dress nicely which made Deidara smile.

"So that guy… he's your ex? He told me that earlier."

When they were finished putting all the stuff back in the bag Deidara fell onto his butt, leaning back against the wall and folding his legs.

"Unfortunately… he's not a bad guy but… I don't even like him anymore and he doesn't seem to get the picture."

"Not a bad guy? He was practically raping you."

"He's wasted and horny. Probably took something... Typical…"

Naruto's heart sank as he thought of his twin. He didn't want Kurama to fall into that pathetic category as well. But anyway right now he wanted to focus on Deidara.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he sat down as well and approached the beautiful blonde male.

"Yeah don't worry," he brushed it off. They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I wanted to ask you, how old are you?" Naruto asked, honestly just curious.

"Twenty two, you?"

"Twenty one… I can't believe you're twenty two," he chuckled.

"I know, I know I look younger."

"Well when I first saw you, dressed as a girl with the makeup and heels and everything, I thought you looked over twenty. But when you're normal like this you look like, eighteen."

Deidara shrugged, "Well I'm one year older than you," he teased.

Naruto raised tan fingers tentatively to brush the long pale locks which fell onto Deidara's shoulder and arm. It was so long, it reached the middle of his back.

"Why don't you just keep your natural hair when you perform? It looks girly enough," he teased gently. They were sitting close now and Deidara searched his eyes for a moment before looking down.

"Cause I don't want people to recognize me I guess."

"Hmm… I get it."

Another moment of silence followed. They were so close that when they looked up into each other's blue eyes, they almost kissed, but Naruto stopped himself at the last minute. What the hell was he doing? He cleared his throat.

"Should we get back to the party?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>I know, I know so much drama. And I update fast don't I? I feel like maybe I update too fast and the chapters are really long. I guess I'm just really into this story. And I know there's not too many people out there reading cause the pairings are unusual. But maybe that's why I like it so much. But hey, as long as there's at least one person reading I'm happy. Thanks by the way. Special thanks to the reviewers of course. I really hope you enjoyed this one too.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Suggestive dance music - something about a dirty dancer - was bursting loudly as Sasuke and Kurama indeed danced in a not so innocent way in the middle of the make shift dance floor. The lights were dim and everyone was having fun. Sasuke was probably the only sober person at the party.

Kurama was far from sober as he lived his ecstasy high. He was running his hands all over Sasuke's body endlessly. His raven locks were all messy and his black button down shirt was left completely open. Kurama kept caressing his skin, his sides, and he was kissing his neck and his lips deeply. Sasuke could tell his skin was bruising up.

Yet he was enjoying himself. He almost felt guilty; he was enjoying himself because Kurama was all drugged up. But it wasn't like it was his fault. And since the red-head needed to live through his high he might as well go through it with Sasuke. He felt kind of possessive of this red-head hottie already and he didn't want him to go around making out with other random people.

Sasuke smiled as he entangled pale slender fingers in the soft red locks. He pulled him into yet another passionate kiss. Kurama rolled his hips into him, moaning needily. Sasuke danced even though he was sober, the rhythm filling him.

At some point he noticed Suigetsu was in a corner standing with a drink in one hand, the other shoved in his violet skinny jeans pocket. The guy was cute and some people kept going to talk to him drunkenly. Poor guy probably didn't know how to react to meeting all these new people. As for Karin she wasn't even keeping him company. She was talking with Hinata and Tenten nearby, making new friends apparently. Sasuke drifted his dark gaze back to his dance partner. Kurama's deep blue eyes were sending him a smoldering look. God he was so hot. Sasuke smirked, tilted his head, and their lips clashed again as he sneaked his hands underneath the tight black fabric of Kura's shirt.

…

Deidara made his way through the large crowded room to reach his younger friend. Naruto was following casually with his thumbs in his pockets. Deidara couldn't help but steal glances at him all the time. Naruto's tall body looked fine in those gray skinny jeans and white tank top. Naruto had thrown his hoodie on one of the couches imitating a lot of other people. It was very warm inside.

"You having fun?" Deidara asked Suigetsu. He nodded.

"Yeah this is crazy. Random people keep talking to me they're acting like we're best friends," he chuckled.

"They're drunk," Naruto offered an explanation.

Deidara said, "Oh Naruto this is my buddy Suigetsu, Sui this is my… friend."

"Another friend from work?" Suigetsu didn't seem to notice the hesitation.

"No but that's where we met," Naruto chuckled. He exchanged a smile with Deidara, "Last night."

Deidara was blushing as Suigetsu eyed him curiously. "And friends already, that was fast."

"Yeah, hum, so why don't we get you another drink?" The twenty two year old offered leading him to the mini bar. He wasn't exactly being a good influence. If they knew, Suigetsu's parents would murder him, probably.

"Hey I'm gonna go get my camera in my car," Naruto announced, "I'll be right back."

"Cool," Deidara gave a slight nod.

…

There was a storm outside. Shivering in his tank top Naruto hurried up, grabbing his camera case then locking the orange car again.

Inside he returned to the mini bar in the living room corner. He ran his fingers through his slightly wet blonde locks. He exchanged a smile with Deidara as he joined him and Suigetsu. They were both really cute guys, but Deidara was his favorite he couldn't help but admire his beauty. Even though he looked a little tired he was lovely. His long pale blonde hair framing his delicate face made him look like an angel.

"Yo take a picture of us," Suigetsu said after finishing his drink.

Naruto gave a slight nod and took out his camera, putting the case on an empty sofa chair for the time being.

He took a few pictures of the two young men. Deidara and Suigetsu were laughing as they held each other, and then pushed each other away teasingly. They raised their glass as Naruto took one last picture.

"We're gonna look like drunktards on that one," Deidara commented before taking a sip.

Some more people stopped dancing to come get drinks so Naruto and the fair-haired guys moved away.

"Hey you should take some pictures of your brother and Sasuke," Deidara chuckled as he stared toward the middle of the make shift dance floor, drink in hand.

Naruto followed his glance and his blue eyes widened. He had thought Sasuke was going to take care of Kurama, as in, bring him somewhere safe, maybe a guest room…

But instead they looked like they were freakin' getting it on right on the dance floor. Seriously, they were practically dry humping. Kurama was completely out of it. Naruto wasn't sure if he should laugh or freak out. Before he knew it Deidara had stolen his camera.

"If you're not gonna take pictures I will. This is too good. You can blackmail them with this you know?"

Naruto settled for a short laugh as the long-haired male zoomed and took a couple pictures of the two attractive guys completely glued to each other.

After that Suigetsu stole the camera. Naruto eyed him worriedly.

"Hey be careful with that you guys…"

"I just wanna take a picture of you two!"

Naruto smiled and threw his arm around Deidara's shoulders casually. Their outfits clashed a little; Naruto with just his white tank top and Deidara with his blue button down shirt and black tie. But they couldn't care less. Deidara placed his arm around the taller male's waist and they moved even closer to each other as Suigetsu took a few pictures.

"Sweet camera dude," Suigetsu said appreciatively as he gave it back.

"Thanks." Naruto decided to put said sweet camera safely back in the case now.

While he was doing this the music suddenly stopped, and the place became filled in darkness. Naruto realized there had been some lights still opened before, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to see anything. Well now it was the case. Clearly because of the storm the electricity was dead. With no music there was no more party, and some people started panicking a little because their eyes hadn't adapted to the complete dark yet.

Naruto heard his name being called in Deidara's voice and he followed the sound. He couldn't help but smile. He found it kind of adorable that the guy called his name in a worried voice like that.

His eyes adjusted slowly and soon he was standing right in front of the smaller blonde, still holding his camera case. Deidara hugged him, which surprised the taller male.

"You scared of the dark or something?" he mocked gently.

"No," Deidara said defensively, immediately pulling away. Naruto couldn't see but he was certain a blush covered his cheeks.

…

Strangely enough, while the lights and music were off and people scattered, most likely deciding to go to sleep, well Kurama seemed to go back to normal. He calmed down considerably, anyway. He leaned against Sasuke, standing still for once. The raven realized he was himself exhausted from dancing so intensely. He held the red-head and rubbed his back soothingly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I… don't know…"

Sasuke chuckled and slowly they pulled away. Electricity wasn't coming back any time soon; the storm was only worsening outside. Lightning and thunder struck as Sasuke looked out the large windows behind the mini bar. He noticed Naruto, Deidara and Suigetsu as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Hey, guys, we should hurry and find some place to sleep…"

The couches were already taken, so Sasuke thought they better hurry to find some place else. The three pale-haired guys nodded as they joined the other two. The 'dance floor' was pretty much empty now, save for several empty glasses and bottles of course. Sasuke didn't want to be the person cleaning up this mess.

Kurama took Sasuke's hand which he thought was kinda cute. They led the way, going to the hallway to start looking for an empty room in this huge mansion. Naruto was following eyeing his twin worriedly. Right behind him were Deidara and Suigetsu.

"This one is a guest room I think," Naruto said opening a door. Indeed it was a guest room, but there was a couple in there already, and they were... Yeah. "Oops sorry." He closed the door again.

"They're all gonna be taken," Deidara sighed, "let's just go upstairs."

"But… Yahiko…" Naruto hesitated.

"If it's me then he won't mind, come on," the male insisted this time leading the way.

So they ended up finding only one empty guest room upstairs. They had to share the bed apparently. At least it was large, but still.

"You expect five guys to share a bed? You've gotta be kidding..." Suigetsu said to no one in particular.

The replies he got were some grunts and shrugs. They didn't have much of a choice.

…

They ended up as such; Naruto on one side of the bed, then Deidara, Suigetsu in the middle, Sasuke, and finally Kurama on the other end. It wasn't very comfortable to say the least. They were all still awake even twenty minutes later or so, well except for Sasuke.

"That guy," Kurama said as he caressed the raven locks of his friend/fuck buddy/boyfriend, no one was really sure, not even himself, "I swear he always falls asleep so quickly. I'm jealous."

"Yeah I wish I had that ability too, especially right now," Suigetsu growled. Stuck in the middle he was very uncomfortable.

In his efforts to find a better position he ended up touching Sasuke, and then Kurama acted all possessive. He hugged the raven's sleeping form pulling him closer into his arms.

"Keep your hands to yourself…"

"Dude," Suigetsu laughed, "we're five guys sleeping in the same bed. I'm sorry okay? Like, don't worry I'm straight anyway."

"Where's your girlfriend if you're so straight?" Deidara mocked without turning to look at him. He was sleeping in Naruto's arms actually, both finding this a good solution to the lack of space.

"Probably with her new girl friends. I don't even know why she wanted to come with me we didn't even spend time together..." He trailed off and no one replied to him.

…

After a long silence the room was filled with even breathings. Naruto and Deidara were both still awake though. Their blue eyes were opened as they looked at each other in the dark. They chuckled.

"Can't sleep?"

"No…"

"Me neither," Naruto squeezed him tight in his arms. He was so tired that he didn't even think that this was a bit weird. Basically he was too exhausted to care. It just felt nice to be holding Deidara right now.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he stroked Deidara's arm with his thumb softly. He felt like leaning closer and kissing his hair but he didn't. Perhaps that would've been too much.

"Sasori didn't… hurt me. I mean he did kiss me," he whispered locking eyes with Naruto, "you saw him but… the one who kissed me and bit me was my boss… at Kawaiko. Madara he… he's some kind of pervert I swear… I fucking hate him…"

"Shh calm down," Naruto said even though he was a bit freaked out by this revelation. "Tell me what happened?"

"He told me to come in his office to give me shit, the usual. But then… he said if I wanted to leave early I had to do him a favor… he slammed me in the wall and kissed me, he also grabbed my ass… I thought he was gonna rape me I was so fucking scared."

Deidara snuggled closer, burying his face in his strong chest. Naruto held him tight, comfortingly, this was all he could do. Fuck, what could he say to that? It was a very traumatizing experience. He didn't need to have completed his psychology degree to know that.

"Be very careful around that man okay?" he said trying to keep his voice low and soothing, without thinking he kissed his hair even though earlier he had thought better of it. Now he didn't care he wanted to comfort him.

"I know, but…"

"I mean," Naruto continued, "don't go in his office alone."

"But I have no choice, if he calls me," Deidara said in a little voice. Naruto frowned.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about this, a professional; that's sexual harassment Deidara."

"But I can't lose my job… I need to pay for my car, and for… everything. I can't…" he sighed shakily into Naruto's chest.

The blonde could only hold him. "Listen, just be really careful, make sure you're never alone with him, and if he tries anything, ever again, tell me and I'll kick his ass, I promise."

Deidara chuckled. There was a short moment of silence. Then, a soft voice said, "I'll kick his ass too."

It was Suigetsu. The two young men were surprised.

"You weren't sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"Duh… I'm glad I pretended to sleep though. Why didn't you tell me about this Dei?" Suigetsu muttered angrily.

Deidara made a little annoyed sound, his voice muffled as he stayed in Naruto's arms, "I don't want you to worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you I'm your best friend!"

"So what? I'm not gonna bother you with my problems all the time. You've got your own stuff to deal with..."

"Guys… we should just try to get some sleep I guess," Naruto said and it ended the argument.

They were all exhausted. Following Sasuke and Kurama's example, they soon drifted to sleep.

…

The Uchiha woke up first. Amused, he noticed Suigetsu's arm was around his waist, inevitably touching Kurama's arm as it was also around the raven. Well unsurprisingly the five men were pretty much all tangled up with one another as they had to share this one bed. Sasuke sat up, pushing both Suigetsu and Kurama away, and then tried to get off the bed without waking anyone up.

It was an utter failure as instead the others moaned and yawned, rubbing their eyes and stretching their limbs, pushing away one another lazily. Except for Deidara who was still asleep despite the movements around him apparently.

"Sorry," Sasuke said to no one in particular.

He got up and looking down at himself saw that his poor black shirt was all crumpled. It was still open, too; Kurama had broken the buttons in his drug high last night after all. There was nothing much he could do about that.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, next to Kurama.

"Tired," the red-head frowned, running his tan fingers through his messy locks, "what the fuck happened last night? I don't remember. I don't even remember you being there," he admitted as he glanced sideways at Sasuke. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the ruined shirt and bruises on Sasuke's pale neck, "Did I do that?"

"Uh… yeah…" The raven blushed a little.

"You took drugs you fucking idiot even if I told you not to," Naruto growled from the opposite side of the bed, still with Deidara sleeping in his arms. Suigetsu was sitting against the pillows in the middle of the bed.

"You were so fucking horny you were dry humping Sasuke in the middle of the living room," the silver-haired boy chuckled.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" the red-head twin placed his head in his hands, sighing.

Chuckling, Sasuke took him in pity and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Hey at least we had fun… too bad you can't remember it."

After a moment of silence Kurama said, "I'm so fucking thirsty…"

"We should go get you some water," Sasuke replied and they both got up.

Worried, he noticed Kurama's legs were trembling slightly. They made their way to the door.

"Ugh I'm so never taking that shit again."

"It probably didn't help if you were already tired yesterday," Sasuke observed.

"I want water too," Suigetsu said and he moved from his spot on the bed to jump to his feet. He followed Sasuke and Kurama outside the guest room.

Some other people were waking up as well, as the house was illuminated in pale sunlight. The electricity seemed to be back too. Konan was using the oven to make pancakes apparently. Sasuke realized he was really hungry.

Kurama, Sasuke and Suigetsu simply drank some water for now, leaning on the stainless steel kitchen counters. With Konan were a few girls and guys whom Sasuke didn't know. In fact he barely knew Konan at all, he only remembered her from when he had gotten his ear piercings at Demonic.

Eventually Naruto and a very sleepy looking Deidara joined them downstairs. They helped themselves to some well-needed water as well. Kurama was the one who drank the most. He was probably a little dehydrated from taking ecstasy and pushing his body to its limits last night. Sasuke stayed close to him, feeling protective. He wasn't mad at him at all. But the red-head looked ashamed of himself, that much Sasuke could tell. He felt like saying some reassuring words but nothing came to mind.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Konan asked at some point and she received some grunts for an answer. "I'll take that as a no."

"We all slept together," Suigetsu said.

"Oh… that's… nice."

"As in sleeping not fucking," Suigetsu added and she looked relieved, "do you know where my girlfriend is? Um, she's got glasses, red hair…"

"No idea sorry," Konan answered.

"Where's Yahiko?" Deidara asked.

"He was taking a shower when I came down here. He's probably gonna come down soon," she shrugged.

Kurama randomly muttered, "I feel like I just slept thirty minutes."

"You slept more than thirty minutes you moron," Naruto nudged him as they leaned next to each other on the counters, "You fell asleep way before me. And I could hear you grit your teeth it wasn't cool… I hope you never do drugs again seriously. That shit's dangerous."

"With time you learn to know your body's reactions," Konan shrugged.

"Don't listen to her," Naruto whispered in his twin's ear but everyone could hear anyway.

Kurama rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, "I already said I was never doing it again…"

"Okay, okay, I forgive you," Naruto said half-teasing.

No one else but Sasuke seemed to notice that Deidara had tensed considerably during Naruto's little anti-drug speech. But Sasuke saw everything and he was very worried about the small blonde male. He was his favorite person from Kawaiko and he believed they had some sort of understanding, he even considered him a friend. He didn't want Deidara to fuck up his life. Sasuke wasn't one to pry in other people's business but he found himself thinking that perhaps he should investigate a little more, to know what it was that truly troubled Dei.

As some people ate pancakes in the dining room the five boys went to sit in the living room in a silent agreement. Some people were still passed out on the couches. But there were enough free seats for the young men to sit comfortably.

"What are you guys doing today?" Kurama eventually asked around.

"I _should be_ doing homework but…" Suigetsu sighed, "I think I'll just do nothing today honestly I'm so tired."

"Yeah same here," Naruto yawned.

"It's my day off," Deidara leaned back into his seat, "so I'm just gonna do sweet fuck all."

"Don't you work only two days a week anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I have to practice the dance routines with the two retards starting Monday so…"

"Oh…"

When it became clear that no one had anything interesting to say concerning their plans for the day, the conversation pretty much died. Sasuke found himself wishing he could spend some time alone with Kurama. The red-head still seemed to feel guilty and embarrassed about last night and Sasuke really wanted to find the right words to reassure him.

As he thought this over Yahiko made his appearance downstairs, freshly showered, pale red hair still dripping onto his black t-shirt. He briefly greeted the guys and then he went to join his girlfriend and the others as they feasted on pancakes. Sasuke's stomach growled a little making Kurama chuckle.

"You wanna go eat some?"

"Nah I don't like pancakes."

Kurama stared. "How is that even possible?"

"I just don't like sweets."

Naruto stared too now. "You don't like sweets? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Guys give him a break..." Suigetsu laughed then interrupted himself as his cell buzzed in his jean pocket. He flipped it open.

"Who's it from?" Deidara asked.

"Karin," Suigetsu sighed, and then he read it out loud, "You fucking asshole you left me alone the entire party, I hate you. Hinata's cousin had to drive me back home this morning."

"You should break up with that stupid bitch," Deidara replied.

No one argued with that. Personally Sasuke hadn't found her to be particularly interesting, or smart for that matter. After learning that he was a bartender, she had commented on the fact that he must be, quote, good to make drinks. Sharp powers of deduction.

They looked up when Kiba made his appearance in the living room, yawning and stretching his lean body. His short brown hair was utterly messy and he looked tired.

"I'm so shit faced you guys, I drank _way_ too much last night…"

"At least you didn't take fuckin' stupid drug," Kurama muttered and Sasuke frowned, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Kurama still averted his blue eyes from him.

As he sat in front of his best friend in a sofa chair Kiba laughed, "You did that to him?" He eyed Sasuke's bruised neck and ruined, open shirt. Kurama growled and face palmed.

In an act of kindness Naruto went to find his black and orange hoodie and handed it to Sasuke. "Here."

Sasuke thanked him and after taking off his shirt, put on the warm hoodie, zipping it up. It was a bit too big for him but it was comfy which was all that mattered really right now.

"Hey you know what's the funniest thing I actually remember?" Kiba eventually said.

"What?" the red-head looked up. The others listened to the exchange as well.

"I had a bromance moment with Neji."

"Holy shit our stupid plan actually worked?"

"Yeah! He was all like, you know, I kinda like you Kiba," the brunet imitated a drunken voice making Kurama laugh, "you're a cool guy, and you make Hinata happy… and then… we even hugged!" he added, bursting out laughing along with his friend. "And then I was like, Neji, when you're all sobered up, you're gonna hate me again aren't you? And he was like, yeah, probably. And then we like, went back to drinking our beers you know. Stupidest funniest shit dude. That guy, I swear…"

"And this morning?" Kurama asked, an amused smile on his lips as he raised his delicate pierced eyebrow.

"I don't know man I just woke up I think they're already gone."

"Right… Hey you guys feel like grabbing breakfast somewhere?" the red-head glanced sideways at Sasuke, lowering his voice as he addressed only him, "Y'know, since you don't like what they're making here…"

The raven made a little smile; that was actually really sweet of him.

"I'm down, I'm starving," Naruto exclaimed, getting up to his feet.

"And I need to eat," Kiba added, standing as well, "either it's gonna make me feel better, or I'm gonna throw it all up and _then_ feel better so it's win-win."

"Well let's go I'm fucking starving," Suigetsu said.

"Who're you by the way?" the brown-haired tattoo artist inquired.

"Suigetsu."

"Cool, I'm Kiba. Cool t-shirt." He eyed the 'Geeks don't grow old, they level up' print.

"Thanks."

With some more laughs and comments the boys started gathering their stuff, which was pretty much scattered all over the living room. They got ready to go. Sasuke decided he liked these guys. He was usually antisocial but right now he didn't mind spending some more time with them. For sure he liked Kurama a lot, but he also liked his twin, he was pretty cool. And well he already considered Deidara a friend, and Suigetsu seemed like a nice guy. Finally Kiba seemed like a cool enough guy too. So he found himself looking forward to getting to know them better.

…

The guys parted, Kiba alone in his black Impala, Naruto driving his Honda with his twin in the front seat and Sasuke in the back, and finally Deidara and Suigetsu in the blue Camry. They had already chosen a restaurant which everyone knew how to get to.

"It's right next to the book store where my friend Shika works actually," Naruto commented as he drove. He was clad in Kurama's black jacket because otherwise he'd have only his white tank top.

The red-head was left shivering in the thin long sleeve shirt and Sasuke was actually a bit cold himself in the back, despite the warm hoodie… He found himself wishing he could hold Kurama close for warmth. He was so tired, cold and hungry… now he really wanted to get to the restaurant.

So a few minutes later the three cars drove across the parking lot and the six guys made their way inside, asking for a table. The waitress was slightly flustered at the sight. After all, they were six hot guys with an out of bed look – literally.

But they couldn't care less what they looked like. Most of them were hungover and now they needed food. So they sat at their assigned table, Sasuke next to Kurama and facing Deidara. Next to the small blonde was Suigetsu, then Naruto. Kiba was the last one to plop down onto his seat next to his red-headed best friend, and before she could leave he asked the waitress for some coffee.

Well everyone wanted some so she came back soon after with the hot beverage. Sasuke watched, amused, as the Uzumaki twins poured so much sugar and cream into their coffee. Unlike them the raven was drinking it black.

As they took a look at their menu Naruto took out his camera. He'd actually brought it inside the restaurant. And what he did next troubled Sasuke and Kurama a lot. Because he showed them the _pictures_. From last night. It looked like they were about to fuck on the dance floor in front of everybody.

"Holy shit," Kurama face palmed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Sasuke chuckled, glancing down and letting his bangs fall into his eyes.

"You should delete those…"

"No way," Deidara said, amused as he took a sip of coffee, "it's for blackmailing."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Smile guys," Naruto teased them as he took a picture of Sasuke, his twin, and Kiba. All three tired boys glared at him.

"Stop it Naru," Kura muttered.

"If you put that on facebook I _will_ kill you," Kiba warned without taking his eyes off the menu.

Naruto just laughed but he put the camera away. When the waitress came back they were ready to order. The Uzumaki twins ordered the same thing; pancakes, actually, which made Sasuke chuckle. The Uchiha rather chose a bagel, while Kiba and Suigetsu ordered some huge breakfast plates of eggs, fruits, and toasts. Finally Deidara just ordered a bowl of fruits, which earned him some mockery.

"Are you sure you're not a real girl?" Kiba snickered.

Deidara ignored him, sipping at his coffee. The worried glance Suigetsu sent his best friend didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. But then his attention was elsewhere as Kurama lifted hesitant tan fingers to caress the bruised skin of his neck, brushing his hair slightly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered leaning closer so that the others wouldn't hear.

"It's okay," Sasuke locked gray eyes with tired, deep blue intensely, he wanted to convince him, "really, I don't care. Shit happens. And honestly, I'm not gonna lie, I had fun…"

"Really?" Kurama searched his eyes, his fingers still touching his neck, progressively entangling in his raven locks. They weren't aware that Naruto was taking out his camera again.

"Yeah…" Sasuke whispered, their lips a mere inch apart, damn this guy… He was making him lose his cool over and over.

"Still it was stupid," Kurama insisted.

"Just make sure you never take it in a club or whatever… you might end up hooking up with some random guy."

"…I'm glad you were with me last night."

"Me too…" he swallowed, then parted his lips as they leaned even closer. Just one quick kiss wouldn't be so bad… The world around them didn't exist anymore.

So Kurama's pink lips pressed onto Sasuke's paler ones in a sweet kiss but they were startled when Naruto took a picture and everyone laughed. A light blush covered Sasuke's cheeks as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to keep his composure. Not only their friends were laughing, but the waitress was blushing as she brought their meals.

They ate pleasantly, Naruto putting his stupid camera away for good this time. Sasuke relaxed a bit as he finally filled in his empty stomach with some well-needed food. They were pretty much quiet, except for some comments and anecdotes on the party.

At some point Suigetsu kept bitching about his girlfriend, and Kurama mockingly said, "Well you know, you and my brother might get along just fine."

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked, looking up, and Naruto tensed.

"Shit," the red-head realized his mistake, "um, nothing."

"No seriously what do you mean?" The twenty two year old insisted, glancing at Naruto. In between them Suigetsu seemed a bit uncomfortable. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah but…"

Deidara scoffed, "Good for you. I hope she doesn't find out you cheated on her."

He seemed pissed and there was an awkward silent surrounding the six young men. Naruto cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna break up with her, I've been wanting to do it for a while, I just don't want to do it over the phone so…"

"It's true," Kurama came to his twin's help, "it's not going too well these past few weeks. He's gonna break up for sure. That bitch even beats him up."

"Kura…" now his brother was embarrassed. He pushed his plate away, having eaten only half of its contents.

"What it's true," the red-head looked saddened, "you don't have to be embarrassed. She's just an aggressive bitch and you're a nice guy for not fighting back and hurting her. That's all there is to it."

The other guys stayed silent. Sasuke noticed Deidara's expression had softened.

"I hope you break up with her soon then…" he said his voice relatively calmer.

"Yeah," Naruto just said clearly wanting to end this conversation. "Hey I was thinking my friend Shika's working right now at the book store next door and I wanted to go say hi… you guys feel like tagging along or…?"

"Sure I love that place they have such an amazing manga selection," Suigetsu smiled, also pleased by the change of subjects.

"I mean you're driving so…" Sasuke gave a slight shrug.

"I just wanna say hi," Naruto said again. "Shouldn't be too long."

To keep things simple they all paid for their own meal. Kiba decided to head home directly. He claimed the meal had made him feel better but that now he was sleepy. So they parted, and the five remaining guys went to chill in the Konoha book store. It turned out Shikamaru was working in the manga section today so they directly headed there. He looked happy to see the twins.

"You guys partied hard?"

"You can probably tell," Naruto chuckled.

"A little too hard," Kurama added and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was he gonna stop feeling guilty already?

The twins and Sasuke kept Shikamaru company at the information desk of the manga section. On the meantime Deidara and Suigetsu were checking out some new releases. They seemed to be really into fantasy manga, Sasuke noticed, slightly amused. These two were really adorable, kind of girly but not too much.

When Shikamaru's boss appeared the three young men stepped away from the desk. Instead they went in some random corner pretending to be normal customers checking out the volumes.

"Ha, we came in the boys love section," Kurama noticed with a laugh. Sasuke exchanged a smile with him. The raven wanted to just grab him and kiss him passionately. Perhaps the young girls giggling a few feet away would die of nosebleed though.

"Guys I wanted to tell you something," Naruto sighed as he leaned against the bookshelves. They followed his glance; he was looking at Deidara who was still with his friend on the other side of the manga department.

"What is it?" his twin asked.

"Last night when you guys were sleeping Deidara told me something… He said his boss kissed him and like, you know, touched him… He didn't rape him or anything but still… It kinda freaked me out. I'm worried about him."

Sasuke was staring at him wide eyed as he let the words sink in. This was his uncle they were talking about. Kurama looked worriedly from his brother to Sasuke.

"Man that guy seems dangerous, what if he tries to do something to you too?" He addressed Sasuke.

"I don't think he would…" the raven frowned, speaking in a low voice, "but… god I knew it. I… somehow I knew something like that happened last night Deidara just wasn't himself. I should've guessed…"

"It's not your fault," the red-head slid his arm around Sasuke's waist pulling him close comfortingly, "how could you know for sure?"

"I don't even know if he remembers telling me," Naruto was still looking worriedly in Deidara's direction, "anyway I guess there's nothing much we can do for now. He doesn't want to talk to a professional or a cop or whatever I already asked. He says he can't lose this job."

They watched as Deidara and Suigetsu went to the desk. The youngest actually bought a few volumes, thanking Shikamaru as he got his change back. The boss smiled at him politely. It seemed he had already finished talking to his employee because he walked back toward another department.

Naruto went to talk to Shikamaru a little more then they were ready to take their leave. As the five young men walked toward the front door Sasuke stopped short. He thought he had just seen his older brother's wife, and he was right. There she was, wavy long black hair falling onto her red trench coat and a smile plastered on her face as she hugged the very same man that had been talking to Shikamaru earlier. And then she kissed him. She hadn't noticed Sasuke at all.

"Fuck…"

"What is it?" Kurama frowned as he followed his glance.

"That's my brother's wife."

"No way, you serious?"

"Unfortunately. Let's go, I don't want her to see me."

Kurama kept his arm safely around his waist as they made their way outside in the cold. Sasuke was still frowning; he'd have to call Itachi later.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before parting, Naruto asked Deidara for his cell phone number, which he gave willingly. Then they hugged somewhat awkwardly, the way people do when they don't really know where their relationship stands exactly, while no one commented. Then Suigetsu and Deidara drove away in the eldest's blue car. Kurama released his hold on Sasuke when they reached Naruto's car, sitting respectively in the passenger seat and in the back.

It looked like Sasuke didn't want to talk about his brother's wife kissing another man so the twins didn't push the subject, even though they were intrigued.

A few minutes later, as Naruto drove, the red-head glanced behind his shoulder at Sasuke. They listened to some Skillet on the car radio and the raven seemed to enjoy it, which made Kurama smile; similar musical tastes were always a plus. He didn't want to part with Sasuke just yet… or ever, it seemed. He felt like he was gonna miss him so much.

"You wanna come over Sas'ke? Just to hang out. You can meet our foster dads they're awesome."

Kurama immediately regretted his request as Sasuke seemed to tense considerably. The beautiful young man looked out the window letting his dark bangs hide his profile.

"I'm sorry I can't… I really need to work on a few school projects today."

"Oh…"

Naruto saved the situation, "I can certainly understand that! That's what I should be doing myself. Don't worry I'll just drive you home. And you can keep my hoodie, you can just give it back some other time."

"Thanks," the raven said simply.

…

After dropping Sasuke in front of his apartment building Naruto started driving again. He shook his head in disbelief before glancing sideways at his twin.

"You moron. You've known the guy for what a few days? And you already invite him to meet the folks? That's just not something you should do. See how nervous he was?"

"I know, I know, you don't need to rub it in my face like that," Kurama shifted uncomfortably, changing the music to a Cradle of filth album which he found somewhere in the mess that was Naruto's car. "I think that's mine," he said absentmindedly.

"Probably. Anyway," Naruto moved on; they often exchanged clothes, albums, anything really, they were used to it. "You seem to really like that guy. Just try not to go too fast."

"I think it's too late for that," the red-head thought of all the things they'd done together already as he appreciated the death metal which somehow sounded so soothing to his ears.

"Hmm… But it's okay, I think he really likes you. Really, really likes you," Naruto made a little smile as he took in his twin's reaction.

Kurama's big blue eyes looked at him hopefully, "You think so?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Man I haven't felt this way about someone in like… forever. No seriously I think it's the first time…"

"I really hope it works out, he seems like a really cool guy," the blonde kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah. And you my friend need to breakup with your girlfriend."

"I know that! Stop saying that! What you want me to do call her and break up right now?"

"Yes."

Naruto seemed to ponder it, "I'm driving though."

"When we get home then."

That pretty much ended the argument. Kurama leaned into the seat as he looked out the window at the clear sky. Calm after the storm… He was so tired. He couldn't wait to be home he hadn't been there in two days now and he missed his bed. At the same time, as he had expected, he missed Sasuke's presence already. He blushed slightly as a different thought entered his mind.

"Fuck I can't believe I gave him all those… hickeys. He must hate me…"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Hey he _let_ you give him those. So don't worry about it."

"I guess you have a point."

...

Naruto really didn't want to break up over the phone. It just sucked to do that, didn't it? So he did call his girlfriend once he got home, but to invite her to go grab a cup of coffee somewhere. She accepted but something in her tone of voice revealed that she wasn't an idiot, and knew what was going on. She even insisted for him not to drive her; she would borrow her parent's car for a rare occasion.

He took a shower and changed into simple black jeans and blue v-neck tee, with a black zip-up sweater. He was nervous and tensed as he walked past his twin's closed bedroom door - he was probably catching up on his sleep in there - and his parents' emtpy bedroom. Kakashi and Iruka were downstairs as they finished breakfast and tea in front of the television.

"Where are you going?" Iruka asked him as he ran down the stairs and made his way to the entry hall to slip on his black sneakers.

"Out."

"Hey, wait..." Iruka began but Kakashi cut him.

"Just let him go..."

Naruto was grateful for Kakashi's careless nature at times. Like now. He just ran outside and to his car. The drive to the coffee shop where they had said they would meet was uneventful. He was a little bit tired. He listened to the metal music bursting through the car's speakers absently as he thought about what he was going to say. Nothing much came to mind.

Sakura was his first serious girlfriend. The first few couple of weeks had been great. She used to be so sweet and passionate, always smiling and laughing with him. Yeah that didn't last. After that she'd become bitchy and controlling. Not a day passed without her texting him or calling and demanding to know what he was up to. If he hung out with other girls she became suspicious. If he spent too much time with his buddies she didn't like that, she said that he neglected her. That he prefered his friends to her. Yeah, even if Naruto hadn't cheated, he would still have broken up with her. They'd had problems before that, to say the least. So he thought, maybe it was better not to say anything about Deidara.

Outside, the wind was cold but the sun hit hard. Naruto slammed his car door shut, and walked over to the front door of the restaurant. It was a nice place. Some people were simply reading the newspaper while drinking coffee and others seemed to be doing either work or homework. And then there were also some people just having a talk. Like Naruto and Sakura were planning to do, he thought nervously. There she was, sitting in the corner with a to-go cup, looking uncomfortable. She had her elbow on the table, and curled her pink strands of hair with her fingers.

Naruto took off his sunglasses and unzipped his sweater as he walked over to her. She noticed him and made a little smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Naruto said back as he sat in front of her. He pulled his chair closer and leaned both arms across the table.

"You're not gonna drink anything?" Sakura asked. Her voice was somewhat cold.

"No I'm good," Naruto said. He'd already had tons of coffee at the restaurant earlier with his friends. And right now he really just wanted to talk.

"You look tired," she commented, tilting her head. Her green eyes were accusatory as she asked, "Partied hard last night?"

Naruto was reminded of why he wanted to break up with her so badly. She was always accusing him, always making assumptions. Always mad at him for no reason. Making a big deal out of everything. He sighed, averting his blue eyes from her.

"No I didn't... I mean I didn't get drunk. I just... didn't get a lot of sleep."

Her eyes softened and she eventually nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "So," she said somewhat nervously, "what did you wanna talk about?"

Man this sucked. Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that she looked pretty. It was true. She sported a white tank top under a deep v-neck red sweater with a delicate silver chain around her neck. Yes, he wanted to tell her that she was pretty, but also smart, interesting, and that she would make some guy really, really happy... Just not him. And he totally meant those words. But he couldn't say that. She would just yell that it was bullshit and slap him or something.

So what could he say?

He eventually settled for, "Sakura, I think... we're not right for each other... I'm not right for you..." he sighed. Thsi was so hard. Why was this so hard? He should've done it over the phone...

Her green eyes were accusing him again with a harsh stare, "What? Are you gonna give me that it's not you it's me bullshit? Huh?"

"No, actually," he crossed his arms on the table as he held her gaze bravely, "if you want me to be honest, then I'll be honest. I won't lie to you."

"Then what is it, huh?" She said angrily. A few heads turned in their direction but she didn't care. She clutched her cup so tightly that Naruto was afraid it would spill.

"Like I said we're not right for each other." And after that it just all came out, and it suddenly became easy to speak up. "I always annoy the hell out of you. Obviously I'm not the kind of boyfriend that you'd want me to be. And I can't change who I am. I'm not gonna stop seeing my friends or partying once in a while. And I'm not gonna stop liking metal music or horror movies or online gaming. I'm not gonna change fields for medicine just cause you want me to."

She interrupted him, "I get it. You want me to stop trying to control you," she sighed, "I've been told that before I... I'm sorry Naruto. What if you give me a second chance?" She reached out to take his hand on the table, and linked their fingers, "I promise, I love you just the way you are... it's just sometimes I get a bit controlling and... but I can do better."

"It's not just that," Naruto said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and took back his hand.

She frowned, "What is it then? You said you were gonna be honest. What, is there someone else?"

He hesitated, a bit too long, and she had her answer. She burst out and this time everyone in the small restaurant stared at them with wide eyes.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME? How could you? YOU JERK! I fucking hate you!"

Not only did she slap him hard, but she also threw her still hot coffee at him. It soaked his shirt and Naruto cursed as he watched her walk away.

Yeah, he should've done it over the phone.

...

Later on Sunday afternoon Sasuke decided to call his brother. He had taken a shower and cleaned up his apartment a little, he had even done some laundry. Now he was sitting at his computer desk, dressed in comfortable dark blue jeans – he was taking a break from leather pants – with his usual chained belt and a striped black and gray t-shirt.

Holding his cell in his hand, he lowered the volume of the music playing on his laptop before dialing Itachi.

"Hello?"

"Hey, 'Tachi, um, how are you?"

"I just woke up actually."

Sasuke shifted nervously, crossing his legs as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry if I woke you. So I assume you're working night shifts these days?"

"Yeah…" Itachi sighed loudly. "So what about you? How's school? How's work?"

"It's fine…"

"Too many details, as always."

"We should meet. Talk in person instead of over the phone." With what he had to tell Itachi it was better to be face to face. His dark gray eyes landed on Naruto's hoodie, and also the dark blue button down shirt and black boxer briefs which belonged to Kurama; he had washed the clothes earlier and neatly folded them on the empty space on the desk. As his cat tried to climb up there Sasuke pushed him away gently. The little bastard wasn't allowed on his desk and he knew it he was just trying to annoy him.

"Sure I have a few hours before I need to get back to the hospital. What did you have in mind?"

"You can come over if you want."

"I'm not coming over to your tiny apartment Sasuke."

"Then _you_ come up with something," he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, you want to go to a restaurant? Or hey you could come over. Kurenai's not here today so it'll be just the two of us. I'll cook something."

Well if his wife wasn't there then it was perfect. Itachi was actually a really good cook. Sasuke was looking forward to it already.

"Sure, if I take the bus I should be there in thirty minutes."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yeah."

…

Itachi's two-story house was average size and very nice. With his doctor salary he had been able to afford expensive furniture recently. As they sat in the second floor living room with glasses of red wine in hands Sasuke admired the black leather couches and sofa chairs, as well as the large book shelves, flat screen television, beautiful plants and paintings lining the walls and decorating the room.

His older brother was dressed in simple jeans and t-shirt, much like Sasuke's own outfit. His long black ponytail fell onto his shoulder messily. He looked tired – he probably overworked himself as always.

"So what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Itachi asked the inevitable question pleasantly, taking a sip of wine and throwing his free arm across the back of the couch.

Sasuke put an ankle up on a knee as he sat in front of him, "Should you really be drinking before going to work?"

"Give me a break I still have a few hours and I'm only having one glass of wine with dinner so it's not a big deal. Now tell me… what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

So much for avoiding the question. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, "Doesn't it smell like burning?"

Itachi frowned and made his way to the kitchen. It didn't smell like burning at all Sasuke had just tried to avoid the question again. Wasn't it better to eat first? That way Itachi would still have appetite. Sasuke would feel guilty if his brother skipped dinner because of the info he would spill, and then went to work with nothing in his stomach.

Well it didn't smell like burning but it was practically ready. Itachi had made Italian food so he got ready to serve the pasta in some nice white bowls. Everything looked brand new in this house. It was pretty recent after all. Itachi had been saving his money for a long time, and then he'd moved out in here one year ago actually, with Kurenai. Sasuke couldn't believe they were married and she was cheating on him with some book store owner.

As they sat at the dining table with their wine and food they were quiet for a few minutes. Itachi seemed to finally respect Sasuke's wish to keep whatever it was he wanted to say for later. So instead he talked about various other things.

"How's school? You didn't tell me anything over the phone."

"It's going great," the raven tilted his head slightly, "actually my teachers are complimenting me a lot, which is nice, means I have a future in art maybe," he chuckled, "just maybe."

"I'm sure you do, I don't doubt it for a second," Itachi smiled. "And what about work?"

Sasuke thought about Madara, and Deidara… What had happened between them was fucked up. Sasuke didn't know his uncle that well, no one did in the family. Sasuke was possibly the closest to him since he worked for him, but still… Now he was scared of what the man was capable of. What if he tried something perverted on Deidara again? But Sasuke didn't want to bother his older brother with such dramatic things. Not those dramatic things anyway…

"It's okay. Pain in the ass sometimes but… at least I make good tips."

"If you need help with money," Itachi said as he often did, "just ask me."

Sasuke shook his head, "You have your car, and your house to pay for."

Itachi had enormous monthly payments indeed, he owned quite an expensive car plus the house wasn't nearly finished paying for. Kurenai was still working on her PhD so she wasn't helping. Itachi was doing okay financially thanks to his job but Sasuke didn't want to burden him further.

As they completed the meal they remained seated sipping the last of their wine. Sasuke finally sighed and told Itachi the real reason why he was here.

"So I saw Kurenai earlier today… at a book store… and… she was with a guy… and…" he shifted nervously.

Itachi actually sighed and stopped him right there, "I already know."

"You… already…?" Sasuke arched a thin black eyebrow as he stared at his brother across the table.

"Yeah. She's cheating on me. Has been for a while… We haven't… had sex… in weeks; ever since I found out. We're gonna get a divorce. We just haven't announced it to our parents yet. She practically lives at his place already so…"

"Why didn't you tell me about all this?" Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"You never call."

"You never call either!"

"You know how busy I am with work," he said tiredly, "Sasuke I'm sorry. And I didn't feel like talking about it. Honestly, I don't even care anymore. This whole situation's so stupid. With Kurenai… basically… it was just a crush, and we were young. You know how it is… we thought we were in love, whatever."

"And then mom and dad pushed you guys together," Sasuke finished for him. "Practically forcing you to get engaged… Just cause they're best of friends with her parents. What a good reason. And they're doctors too, and she's gonna be a doctor, and everyone's a doctor so everyone's happy." So freakin' stupid indeed.

Itachi laughed, finishing his glass of wine and putting it away. "Pretty much."

"I fucking hate them," Sasuke scoffed, "I don't even miss them."

That was a damn lie and he knew it, and so did Itachi. He missed them… and sometimes he wished they could accept him for who he was instead of being utterly disappointed. Deep down, it hurt… any child would be hurt if his parents rejected him like that. Itachi's eyes were sad as he looked at his little brother.

"They miss you. Dad's just like you; too stubborn to admit it. Mom admits it, she misses you, she regrets letting him kick you out. They thought you were gonna come back, defeated, with no money, unable to pay for rent and such. But you're amazing, you succeeded, and you even go to school and you're talented. I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

"I appreciate but you're exaggerating," he was a bit embarrassed as he looked away. He wasn't amazing… he was just using his good looks and smiling and flirting with dudes at Kawaiko so he could get enormous tips on weekends…

"I don't think so. But anyway… I don't want to talk about myself anymore, tell me about you, how's your love life?"

"I met this guy…" a light blush colored his otherwise pale white cheeks at he thought of the sexy red-head. He hadn't even known him for a week damn it… he already felt so strongly for him.

"Uh-huh?" Itachi's tone was teasing. He replaced his ponytail behind his shoulder and placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand.

"His name's Kurama… he's pretty great um… he's a tattoo artist."

"Really?" he smiled genuinely, "That's great."

Sasuke liked talking with Itachi because unlike their parents he was very open-minded. They'd had very different lives. Itachi had followed the strict path described by their parents without straying whereas Sasuke had been through a rebellious phase as a teenager. He'd explored his sexuality, done some drugs, partied quite a lot, while miraculously keeping good grades – yet not nearly good enough for his parents. When he had gotten piercings and a tattoo and announced that he was going to art school his father had been so pissed. He was pretty traditional so on top of everything when he had found out that he was gay it had done it. Basically he had kicked him out probably hoping it would force him to change. Well too bad, he was who he was and there was no way he was changing anything for his parents' sake.

At least Itachi understood and respected that, he even embraced it which was amazing.

"Yeah so I really like him, we'll see what happens… He actually asked me to meet his foster parents today but I got nervous…"

"Foster parents?"

"His parents died when he was fourteen," Sasuke recalled what Kurama had revealed on their first night together. "Must've been pretty hard. But he tells me his foster parents are great…"

"Why didn't you want to meet them?"

"I told you I got nervous!" he shifted in his seat, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Aw my baby brother's in love."

"Hey calm down," Sasuke's eyes widened, "I'm not in love."

"But for the first time you seem so… I don't know infatuated with someone. I'm just happy for you," Itachi teased.

"I've been with other people before," the younger Uchiha said defensively. "I mean I dated Yuki, my colleague you remember him?"

"Oh please you were clearly just fooling around with him."

"I'm just fooling around with Kurama too you know? I don't know if it's gonna be more serious than that yet."

"Is he hot?"

"Of course he's hot."

Itachi chuckled, "I wanna meet him."

"Hn… if I'm still seeing him in a couple weeks then maybe…"

"Okay."

"So what about you? Now that you're getting divorced from Kurenai… Is there anyone else in your life?"

Itachi looked down, trailing his fingers across the edge of the table, "There's a guy…"

Sasuke's onyx eyes went wide, "Really?"

"No not really," Itachi burst out laughing, "you should've seen your face, totally worth it. I knew you'd react like that."

Itachi had admitted to his little brother that he was 'probably bi' a few years ago - his terms. He had never acted on it though. Itachi had been so extremely busy with school all those years, determined to be the best. Now he was busy with work. At twenty six years old Itachi had never really partied or experienced anything at all. It was kind of sad, really, in Sasuke's opinion.

He told him something he'd said so many times before, "If you're bi then you should at least try it with a guy once in your life."

"I know, I know…" he brushed it off. "Anyway, I need to get ready to go to the hospital soon. If you want you can wait a little and I'll give you a ride back to your apartment?"

"All right, thanks."

…

On Wednesday Kurama was at Demonic relaxing in between customers. He sat on one of the couches petting Akamaru. Yahiko and Konan were setting up a new piercings display in the front of the store and Kiba was tattooing some God related message around a guy's arm in his stall.

It had been a week day for day now since he'd met Sasuke, and it had been three days since he last saw him. He missed him a lot actually. So crossing his skinny jeans clad legs he leaned back in the seat and took out his cell. He stared at it for a moment while playing with the hem of his pale green t-shirt. What to text him?

He listened to the metal music chosen by none other than himself for a moment, just thinking.

Finally he gathered his courage, deciding to take a risk, and wrote, _What are you doing tonight?_

A silly smile spread on his beautiful lips when Sasuke replied right away, _Depends, what did you have in mind?_

Sasuke was so freakin' cool, Kurama thought as he giggled like a teenager in love.

_Wanna go out for a late dinner? I finish work at 9 I could come pick you up after that._

_You asking me out on a date?_

The red-head bit his lip as he replied simply, _Yeah._

_Just checking._

He laughed. Sasuke was just teasing him that little sexy bastard. He realized Yahiko and Konan were staring at him questioningly, had been for a while probably.

"What the hell is so funny?" Yahiko raised a brow.

Akamaru jumped from the couch and went to see the couple. Konan pet him affectionately. Kurama brushed it off.

"Nothing just a funny text I got…"

He checked the time. He had another fifteen minutes before his customer arrived. He wanted to keep texting Sasuke now. So he smiled and did just that.

Kurama: _Wear something I haven't seen you in before._

Sasuke: _What the hell?_

Kurama: _Oh come on please._

Sasuke: _Okay only if you do the same then._

Kurama glanced down at his outfit, thinking. Oh well, it would do. Sasuke had never seen him in those clothes and the pale green Demonic t-shirt was kind of nice with his deep red hair. Iruka had told him that anyway. Iruka was so gay sometimes.

Kurama: _Deal._

Sasuke: _Are you at work?_

Kurama: _Yeah in between appointments, are you at school?_

Sasuke: _In a theory class. You cured me of my boredom._

Kurama: _Same here. I'm glad I decided to text you._

Sasuke: _Were you nervous about it?_

Kurama: _Maybe a little._

Sasuke: _That's kinda cute. You shouldn't be nervous. Wouldn't want you to have a panic attack on our date tonight. _

Kurama: _I can't promise anything._

He was constantly smiling and chuckling during the text message exchange. But after that his client arrived so he had to get to work. He turned off his cell to be professional.

"Hi," he smiled at the girl, "right this way. Are you nervous? It's not your first one is it?"

"No, it's not…"

As he asked the usual questions she blushed lightly and followed the tall, attractive male to his small tattoo booth.

…

The day seemed to never end as Kurama grew more and more excited – and indeed a bit nervous but nowhere near a panic attack. He was a pretty confident guy after all. Nine o'clock finally arrived and as it was often the case Kiba and Kurama were left alone to close up the store.

"You wanna hang out tonight? I think my roommate's having some geeky friends over," Kiba shrugged as he watched Kurama closing up his computer, leaning above the short doors, "but they're gonna stay in his bedroom locked up playing god knows what. League of something… Anyways we can watch a movie, smoke some weed…"

"Sorry no can do," Kurama smiled as he exited the tiny space. He caressed Akamaru's head and he wagged his tail happily.

"Why not?" Kiba pouted.

"I have a date tonight," he wiggled his eyebrows. "With Sasuke."

"Man you're so gay for that dude."

"Indeed I am. Why are you stating the obvious Kiba?" he teased as they made their way to the front of the store, grabbing their jackets.

"I don't know man I'm just… I actually envy you! You know? I wish it were that simple with Hinata. But just cause I have tattoos, or whatever bullshit reason, her stupid father doesn't like me, Neji doesn't like me…"

"I thought you had a heart to heart with him," the red-head tilted his head to the side slightly.

"He doesn't even remember!" Kiba chuckled dryly, "That asshole. Drinks three beers and blacks out."

"Hmm…" his friend patted his shoulder comfortingly, "sorry to hear that Kiba… I'm sure it'll work out with Hinata soon."

After flicking all the lights off and locking the door they made their way to the parking and their respective cars.

…

Despite his confident and almost cocky text messages Sasuke was actually pretty nervous. It was his first time going out on a real date with someone, ever. With his ex Yuki, their dates consisted of hooking up after work, pretty much any place did the trick. He just knew that with Kurama tonight it would be something else entirely. He _wanted_ it to be something else.

And what was up with that kinky request of wearing something new anyway? So weird. Oh well, he was doing it anyway.

After showering he looked through his neatly organized closet. So he chose his outfit, and he ended up wearing something he hadn't in a while; ripped, tight black jeans, cut mid-calf meeting his gothic boots. With that he put on his usual accessories, chained belt, leather bracelets, and finally a gray camouflage sleeveless top. Good enough, he deemed as he ran his fingers through his hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

He was a little nervous, thinking that for the first time they would both be completely sober. What if they had nothing to talk about? What if Kurama found him boring as hell?

And where the fuck was his usual confidence? Vanished, just like that, because of some sexy tall red-head… Heh.

It was 9:30 now. Sasuke decided to go wait for him outside his apartment building. Shivering in his slim black leather jacket – really, October was freezing this year – he leaned against the wall.

He didn't have to wait very long; a few minutes later Kurama parked a red Mazda mx5 right in front of him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he went to open the car door.

"This your car?"

"Yeah," the red-head said proudly as Sasuke sat in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Like your car, not your parents' car?" Sasuke stared at him in disbelief, in the back of his mind wondering how it was possible to be so handsome as he took in the cute red hair falling into deep blue eyes, and his sexy smirk… Those full lips… Sasuke felt like kissing him.

"Yeah it's really mine," he chuckled as he put it to drive and pressed on the gas pedal accelerating down the street. "I'm so fucking broke because I decided to buy that though… But I don't regret it I'm in love with this car," he smiled glancing sideways at Sasuke again. His blue gaze lingered on his entire body briefly before looking back at the road. They passed the university. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Sasuke said trying to sound casual. Listening to the song by Symphony X playing he said, "I like this album."

"Yeah it's epic isn't it?" Kurama couldn't stop smiling apparently and it was contagious.

Sasuke chuckled, "Anyway, where are we going?"

"I was thinking, since neither of us is particularly rich, we could go somewhere… cheap?" He smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it I was thinking the same thing," he said sincerely. "I don't really know a lot of places though."

As he kept his eyes on the road Kurama gave a slight shrug, flipping his red bangs to the side, "There's a cool ramen place it's really not expensive… my brother and I used to go all the time cause it was like, right next to our high school."

"Sure whatever." It wasn't his favorite food but he could give it a try. He was extremely picky anyway and he didn't want to start rejecting any suggestion Kurama could come up with.

…

Inside the small ramen restaurant, as Sasuke took off his leather jacket Kurama admired him, more like checked him out. With the boots, ripped jeans and that sexy army tank top he was just so freakin' hot. Under his heated glance Sasuke was clearly a little flustered.

"I like it," Kurama said even though it had been pretty obvious already. "You look really good."

Not only that, but he had clearly just taken a shower and as they sat in the car earlier, Kurama had been able to appreciate his sweet, subtle scent and god… He just desired him so badly. Really, he'd never felt so attracted to someone before in his life.

"Just a glass of water please," Sasuke told the waiter and he nodded, looking at Kurama.

"Same for me."

He came back soon after with the water, and Kurama ordered miso ramen. Sasuke imitated him.

"I'm not really used to eating this so… I'm just going with what you're having," he explained with a small teasing smile, "if I don't like it I'm blaming you."

"Now that's not fair," the red-head, still smiling, leaned his forearms across the table. He couldn't take his eyes off Sasuke and had no intention to do so anyway.

The raven brushed a few strands out of his eyes as he held his gaze, "How was it, high school?" he asked as he briefly glanced out the window. They could indeed see Kurama's old school from here.

"With my brother," his smile became nostalgic, "we were like… you know those kids teachers really hate, but at the same time are really fond of? Yeah that was us…" glancing down at the kanji tattooed on the inside of his wrists he added, "It was pretty rough when our parents died… But… we got lucky cause Iruka was Naruto's lit teacher back then, and for some reason he was really attached to him. With his partner Kakashi well they were looking to adopt maybe, or be foster parents…" Kurama laughed as he explained, locking eyes with Sasuke again, "I don't think they were expecting to end up with two crazy fourteen year old twins but… it happened. They're pretty amazing."

Sasuke was listening intently, he was almost startled when the waiter brought their ramen bowls. They didn't start eating right away.

"What about you?" Kurama tilted his head, "Tell me about your… high school."

"It was an all-boys private school… I wasn't a very good student I mean I had good grades but I skipped all the time. I smoked I partied, you know…"

"A little rebel huh?" Kurama smiled.

"Heh… I guess. According to my parents anyway," he was thoughtful, and amused at the same time, "no scratch that. According to them I'm probably… I don't know a criminal. I bet my father would love it if gay sex was illegal."

"That sucks," the red-head said sincerely. There was a pause in their conversation and they started eating in silence.

Kurama absolutely loved this food but it seemed Sasuke didn't share his opinion. He barely touched it and already he was just playing with his chopsticks. The red-head was saddened.

"You don't like it?"

"What's with that face?" Sasuke actually made a beautiful smile which cheered the other up a little. "It's not a big deal I'm _really_ picky. Seriously, it was one more reason for my parents to hate me."

"Well what do you like to eat?"

"I like… I don't know… salad… sushi."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've gone somewhere else!"

"Stop making a big deal out of it," Sasuke laughed, "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Oh…" Kurama continued eating because he was starving, but he didn't finish it. He didn't like eating while the other was just playing with his food and looking at him.

He didn't like the silence either so he eventually asked, "Did you end up telling your brother about, y'know, his wife kissing some dude?"

"Yeah," Sasuke looked down, "he already knew."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's actually thinking of getting a divorce so…"

Kurama was thoughtful, "You know what? Good for him. He shouldn't stay with her if she cheated. I can't understand couples who stay together after something like that happened. I wouldn't be able to forgive that."

He blushed slightly when he realized he was talking about such relationship matters when their status wasn't defined at all. Sasuke was amused as he looked up at him.

"Yeah me neither."

He relaxed a little. At least it didn't seem like Sasuke had found it awkward to bring up such a subject.

"And hey Naruto broke up with Sakura," he said.

"Great."

"Yup. He told me she slapped him in the face, oh and also she spilled coffee all over him. And he wished he'd done it over the phone."

"Oh, not so great."

"Yeah," Kurama sighed, "break ups..."

"I wouldn't know.

This surprised Kurama, "What do you mean?"

"Well… um… with Yuki, actually my only ex, we were more like fuck buddies, we didn't even really try so… you probably remember him from the bar, the short one, with bleached hair…" Sasuke seemed a little shy as he explained this, although it was hard to notice.

The red-head actually laughed a little at this.

"What is it?"

"It's just… kinda funny cause… I think my ex is really into your ex."

"What…?"

Kurama crossed his legs under the table as he explained, "Sai, the guy dancing with my brother before you sent Deidara to the rescue, remember? That's my ex but that was… a while ago."

Sasuke smiled in understanding, "That is pretty funny. Maybe they'll end up together."

"Who knows?"

When the waiter brought the bill – only one – Kurama hurriedly took out his credit card. Sasuke tried to protest but the red-head wouldn't hear any of it.

"You didn't even like it! The least I can do is pay okay? Don't make me feel even worst now!"

The slightly smaller male complied as he simply waited for Kurama to finish up with the transaction.

As they walked outside, putting on their jackets and shivering slightly in the cold Kurama wondered if he should put his arm around Sasuke, maybe pull him a little closer… For some reason he felt a little bit… shy. Maybe because this was an official date and for the life of him he had no idea how he was supposed to act. And he could tell it was the same for Sasuke which was kind of endearing really.

In the red car they looked at each other and let out a nervous laugh. "What now?" Sasuke asked.

"You wanna go see a stupid movie or something?"

"Does it have to be stupid?"

Kurama nudged him before starting the car and turning on the heat, "You know what I mean…"

"Sure… Okay I'd like that," he chuckled and looked away.

Two hot studs rendered shy and nervous like school girls just because of a stupid date, Kurama thought as he shook his head disbelievingly. But he was smiling. Night wasn't over.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it took longer than usual to update. I feared this chapter might be a little boring compared to the others. But then I realized maybe it's just that they're not partying or anything. But hey they can't party 24/7 right? Lol I don't know... And Itachi being bi might be too much, honestly, if one of you tells me that in a review I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe I've read too many yaoi manga where everyone (more like every guy) is gay. So I guess I was unsure about this chapter. But here it is. And there's more to come if you'd still like to read. Let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The action-packed, thriller movie was playing on the large screen right in front of him yet Sasuke Uchiha wasn't watching. He didn't care much for the cliché plot nor the supposedly crazy stunts and certainly not the supposedly hot actress.

In fact he was watching one sexy red-head sitting to his right. The pale green 'Demonic' t-shirt looked good on the Uzumaki. But Sasuke would like him better without it, preferably in his apartment, on his sofa bed… Later, maybe.

For now he was just stealing glances at him constantly. The movie had only been playing for thirty minutes but Sasuke was already bored. Eventually Kurama returned his glance. Deep blue eyes checked him out briefly as he often did and then he leaned slightly closer.

"So you're gonna tell me," he whispered, "you're picky when it comes to movies, too?"

"I am," Sasuke said apologetically.

"Are you picky when it comes to everything?" Kurama teased. Sasuke was glad that he wasn't making a big deal out of it, like back at the ramen restaurant. But then he realized the hidden meaning behind his words and a light blush covered his pale cheeks. He hoped it wasn't visible in the dark cinema room.

"I guess I am," he whispered, barely audibly. But Kurama heard. His lips curled into a smile. It seemed he didn't care much for the movie either because his eyes didn't leave Sasuke's even for one second.

"I wanna kiss you," Kurama whispered making the slightly smaller male chuckle.

"You know you don't have to ask right?"

The red-head leaned even closer and their lips met in a soft kiss. Sasuke's heart was beating so fast and he felt silly but he couldn't help it. Kurama's lips were so soft and delicious, he couldn't get enough.

"We're like fucking teenagers or something," Sasuke laughed.

"Maybe we should hold hands for the rest of the movie," Kurama smiled, keeping his voice in a whisper, "what do you think?"

"I'd rather do this." Lifting pale fingers and entangling them in soft red locks Sasuke kissed him again, quite heatedly this time. Surely some people were staring but neither could care less.

"Maybe," Kurama whispered into his cheek, "this whole movie thing was a bad idea."

There were gun shots and explosions going on in the screen but they didn't even think of pulling away from each other to watch.

Sasuke felt a little guilty though, "But you told me you wanted to see that movie right?"

"I'd rather spend time with you…"

"You _are_ spending time with me. Let's just watch the damn thing, since we're here."

Kurama chuckled but he finally tore his gaze away from Sasuke's beautiful face to watch the screen instead. The raven felt tired. He had gotten up at 7 am and now it was probably close to midnight. Eventually he rested his head on Kurama's shoulder, almost unconsciously…

…

Sasuke really did have an incredible ability to fall asleep so quickly, Kurama mused as he snaked his tattooed arm around the sleeping raven. For the rest of the movie Sasuke slept soundly on his shoulder completely unbothered by the loud explosions and whatnot. Kurama caressed the cold pale skin of his arm with his own hand as he held him. This wasn't so bad… He knew it was silly and incredibly corny but… just having Sasuke with him made him really happy.

When the movie finished Kurama almost felt bad waking up the peaceful boy in his arms.

"I'd carry you but people would probably stare," he chuckled as sleepy onyx eyes opened.

"Hmm… it's finished already?"

So cute. Kurama laughed as he got up and stretched lazily, his t-shirt lifting to reveal the toned and tan skin of his hips and abs. Surely enough, Sasuke was staring.

"Come on," the red-head chuckled as he placed his arm around Sasuke's thin shoulders. They picked up their jackets and put them on before reaching the exit.

It was pretty much silent in the car as Kurama drove Sasuke home. Eventually he remembered something.

"Oh I washed your clothes they're in the back…"

Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder and grabbed the small plastic bag containing the long sleeve black tee and boxers he had lent him a few days ago. He smiled.

"Your car is so clean compared to your brother's."

"He's using Iruka's old car," he shrugged, "so maybe he doesn't really care I don't know. Like I told you I'm in love with this car so," he smiled and Sasuke chuckled.

"…You can probably see someone for that."

"Naruto's gonna be a therapist and… he says there's no hope for me," he faked a dramatic voice, "I'm just crazy. I have to accept it."

"You're not that crazy…"

"You don't know me that well yet," Kurama replied, smiling mischievously as he drove.

Sasuke tilted his head, "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

He thought, "Um well this one time with Kiba we got really wasted… we went to Demonic and… I tattooed my own arm – completely drunk."

"Okay that's not crazy that's just stupid," Sasuke laughed. He fumbled with the silver studs in his ear briefly as he glanced at Kurama's arm curiously. "Which tattoo is it?"

"Wait I'll show you…"

He was close to Sasuke's place so he waited to be parked in front of the building before lifting his left jacket sleeve. He showed him; it was actually a small skull on the inside of his arm, which fit well with the rest of the designs.

Sasuke turned on the light inside the car as he watched closely. "You did this when you were wasted? It's actually… still pretty good."

"Yeah there's a few shaky lines but… nothing really noticeable," he chuckled, "it was still pretty stupid though."

When Sasuke looked up they both held their breaths as their faces were really close. Oh and fuck it, Kurama thought as he removed these few inches between their lips and kissed him. It was tender yet passionate, as Sasuke's arms went flying around his neck almost desperately. Hot tongues battled for dominance, teasing each other constantly. Kurama eventually stopped the car.

The sudden silence seemed to startle Sasuke as he pulled away a little. Lustful gray eyes locked with blue in the dark and he parted his lips.

After one last soft kiss he said, "You wanna spend the night?"

Kurama made a small smile, but said, "We shouldn't, you have school tomorrow, I've got work…"

"Hn… so you wanna spend the night with me or not?" Sasuke was too sexy for words as he raised a fine black eyebrow, amused.

"Fuck it let's go."

They laughed as they exited the car, Kurama locking it hurriedly before following Sasuke inside the apartment building.

Reaching Sasuke's apartment they practically stumbled inside in their hurry. After closing the door Sasuke was pressed against it as he was being kissed passionately by Kurama. It was almost aggressive, but Sasuke seemed to like it as he bucked his hips making Kurama grunt into his lips. Jackets went flying to the floor as they moved to the nearest chair, Sasuke plopping down onto it and bringing Kurama with him clumsily.

The red-head chuckled as he sat on Sasuke's lap, their clothed erections really close as they made out like crazy. Pale hands clung onto the pale green fabric of Kurama's t-shirt harshly. The taller male raised his arms and Sasuke helped him out of it.

Parting his beautiful flushed lips Sasuke leaned closer and desperately tried to capture him into a kiss again, but Kurama chuckled and pulled away slightly. He grabbed the hem of the army print tank top to help Sasuke remove it. Then he pressed their newly exposed skin as they kissed.

Sasuke moaned hotly against his lips as he wrapped his arms around him. Kurama entangled tan fingers into silky raven locks as he devoured those delicious lips. He couldn't get enough of Sasuke's taste, his smell, just, him.

He eventually got up pulling the smaller male with him. They went to fall on the neatly made blue bed, never interrupting their heated making out session. The window was slightly open and the breeze cooled their bodies just a little but it was welcome when they felt so damn hot. Kurama fumbled with Sasuke's belt until eventually the raven chuckled and took off his pants and boots by himself. While he did this the red-head kissed his neck passionately – there were still some marks left from the party last weekend and it kind of turned him on knowing he had put those on that smooth pale skin, that delicate, delicious neck. Kurama was so damn turned on, he even pulled away to take his own pants and boxers off too. They were both completely naked as they fell back on the bed, their bodies a tangled mess of tan and pale limbs.

Kurama wanted to please his sexy raven-haired lover more than anything, so he lowered himself, licking and nibbling at each nipple for a few moments making Sasuke moan like crazy, and then he kissed his way to his erection. He gave it a few hot licks smirking when Sasuke trembled. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked on it skillfully, moving up and down in fast motions. Pale fingers were tugging at his hair.

"Fuuuck… Kura…"

Damn he loved hearing his nickname in that guy's deep sexy voice. He couldn't get enough of him. He wanted to make him feel good – he wanted to make him come just by sucking him off.

So he didn't stop his amazing, intense blow job, not even when eventually Sasuke warned him that he was going to come – especially not then.

Instead he swallowed every drip and licked him clean, before smiling as he looked up into lidded dark gray eyes. Sasuke was all flustered and panting. Kurama moved up to kiss his neck tenderly then his cheek. Apparently Sasuke didn't mind tasting himself or maybe he just wanted to kiss Kurama too badly, because the next instant they were making out again.

"You're fucking amazing," Sasuke whispered.

"Glad you liked it."

"I fucking loved it," the raven corrected making Kurama chuckle pleasantly.

But he was still hard of course and wanted more. Sasuke didn't protest when he reached out for the drawer – he remembered where the lube was perfectly well, that was important information after all – and started applying it on his fingers only to stretch him.

"Ahh…" Sasuke arched his back when he pressed in deep with two fingers.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… that felt good… Kura I want you so bad right now…"

"I like it so fucking much when you say my name baby."

The tall male pulled out his fingers and added some more lube to lather up his cock. Then he slid inside of Sasuke, making him scream loudly. Kurama held his hips higher and stretched the pale slender legs as he positioned himself to have a better access. He pounded inside his lover fiercely, and they locked eyes.

"Ah… come here…" Sasuke panted and Kurama leaned closer so that they could kiss, even though briefly.

Sasuke was hard again and he moaned repeatedly as Kurama rimmed inside of him. He fisted the blue sheets with trembling hands as he bucked his hips to meet the red-head's movements.

It was so perfect, so intense, this moment they shared, and Kurama found himself wishing there would be so many others. He freakin' liked this guy so much. He wanted more of him, always more.

"You're so loud," he mocked him gently knowing that would make Sasuke even more flustered.

"N-Not my fault when you're… ahh… fucking… ripping me in two like that…"

"You'd tell me if I hurt you though right?" he slowed down a bit, hesitant.

"It's okay," Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, almost panicked, as he held onto Kurama's sides, "just keep going."

He smiled, "You're so cute," he kissed Sasuke's lips intensely before resuming the harsh and fast thrusts.

They were both breathing heavily, eyes locking in lustful glances as they eventually reached climax. The red-head collapsed on the bed next to Sasuke, and the next instant he was being held fiercely. Sasuke was trembling in pleasure, and a bit of pain maybe, but as long as pleasure overcame it then Kurama was okay with that. They were both feeling so good, relaxed, yet didn't fall asleep right away. At first they were quiet, content to just be in each other's company in the afterglow of passionate sex.

"Kurama… I wanted to know…" Sasuke looked at him through long black lashes, "you don't… have anyone else… do you?"

Amused, Kurama caressed his silky hair, placing it behind his ear as he touched his piercings lightly, "No… you?"

"No…" Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something else but no sound came out. Kurama decided to tease him a little because he was just so adorable right now.

"You trying to ask me out?"

"… And if I was?"

"You're so cute," Kurama gave him a quick, soft kiss.

"And you're weird. No one usually calls me that."

"And what do they call you?" the red-head teased. He kissed his flushed lips repeatedly while speaking in between kisses, "Hot? Sexy? Gorgeous? But I think you're…" he smiled through the kiss, "also," one last kiss, "adorable."

Sasuke chuckled and pushed him away lazily, but Kurama captured his arms and kept him close.

"I feel like you're gonna try to turn me into a little uke bitch."

"Not at all," Kurama said, half-teasing, "I like you _because_ you're not like that. Well, you do fit the part quite well you know? I just adore the sounds you make when I'm fucking you."

"You're so fucking dirty," Sasuke said but he was smiling. He placed his leg in between Kurama's thighs as his breathing slowed down and he was clearly close to falling asleep.

Tan fingers caressed the other's pale back softly, slightly brushing the tip of messy black strands.

"My answer's yes by the way."

"I'm probably gonna be a really shitty boyfriend," Sasuke tried to sound slightly teasing and casual but it was so obvious he was a little shy.

Kurama squeezed him tight, "It's okay," he chuckled, "let's just give it a try, how does that sound?"

"Great," the raven whispered sleepily, closing his eyes.

…

On Thursday afternoon, a few hours before the opening of Kawaiko, the three dancers were practicing their group routine on the stage. They often used the empty club to perfect their number like this before Friday evening arrived.

Madara happened to be in his office at the moment, filing some paperwork. He took a break to look at the cameras. He sighed; there was definitely something wrong with Deidara. His moves weren't nearly as fluent and expert as usual.

The three young males wore comfy gym clothes as they danced. Deidara and Haku had their long hair up in ponytails and Rin had a few clips to hold his long chestnut bangs. Without the costumes it wasn't quite the same. They looked rather silly actually as they looked boyish right now – well, to an extent – but did quite a lot of girly moves. Madara continued watching.

At some point he frowned and got up to his feet as Deidara seemed to just collapse in the middle of the routine. Madara hurried to the stage.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Rin was kneeling right next to the unconscious Deidara looking panicked while Haku was stepping away.

"I don't know he just…" Rin looked up at his boss with big worried eyes.

"I'll take him to the couch in my office," Madara bent over to slide his strong arms under Deidara's skinny form, only to carry him back stage. Rin went after him with Haku also following behind.

"Should we call someone to come pick him up?" Rin asked. "Or the hospital I don't… I don't know…"

"Calm down. You two just go home I'll call his parents."

"But I think his father is out of town right now…" Rin protested.

Madara carefully put him down on his couch. He looked coldly at the two boys standing in the doorframe hesitantly.

"You two go home," he repeated calmly as he took out his cell, "I'll take care of it don't worry."

"Let's just go," Haku grabbed his friend's arm and they walked away.

Madara closed his door before putting his cell away. Of course he had been bluffing he had no intention to call anyone. He couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

The Uchiha sat on the couch next to Deidara's small waist. His dark, cold eyes trailed on his skinny frame. He had probably passed out due to anemia or something of the sort. His blue t-shirt was slightly lifted revealing the pale, toned skin of his bony hips. Madara looked up at his beautiful face, his dark eyes now becoming lustful as he leaned forward. He placed his hands on either side of the young man's head and then leaned forward just a little more…

He kissed the currently pale nice lips. He flicked the small piercing with his tongue but tried not to hurt the boy this time. Instead he licked his delicious smooth skin as he brought a hand to the soft pale blonde locks, removing the tie to release the long strands. Unconscious, the feisty little drag queen looked like a peaceful angel.

Straddling Deidara's waist Madara licked his neck, and he was about to remove his t-shirt when the younger male moaned and woke up. He immediately panicked and pushed Madara away. Breathing hard, he crawled away to the corner of the couch, hugging his knees.

"What the fuck…" blue eyes widened, completely freaked out.

Madara, calm as ever, pulled away and sleeked his suit jacket.

"You passed out while practicing the routine. I'm not gonna say this again Deidara, you need to take care of yourself if you want to keep this job."

"What did you do?" the blonde whispered, still freaked out as he rubbed his neck with his hand fervently.

"Absolutely nothing. It was bothering me having you here actually I need to work so could you please leave? Go rest today make sure your routine is perfect tomorrow or you won't have a bonus pay check this week."

"I don't want your fucking bonus," Deidara seemed on the verge of tears. Seeing that the way was free he went to open the door and stormed out of the office.

Madara sighed; he preferred him unconscious, really.

…

Deidara tried to calm down in his car. He was shaking, and he felt cold. He only wore light black sweat pants with an equally thin t-shirt. He hadn't even taken the time to put on his jacket. It currently lay on the passenger seat. Deidara couldn't move. He was gripping the wheel, the keys in the ignition as the car was slowly heating up. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to drive right now.

"What the hell did he do to me…?" he whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was completely freaked out.

He rubbed his already reddened neck fervently as if he could erase the feeling of a tongue on his skin. Gross…

Closing his eyes he thought. He didn't want to be alone right now. He managed to calm down considerably, and he eventually started driving. He decided to go to Demonic.

If he went home right now the house would be depressingly empty; Ino was still at school for a few hours. So he drove as he tried to stop thinking about what had just happened. Waking up in Madara's office like that, with the older man molesting him… It was a true nightmare.

When he parked in the small lot behind the store he took a few more moments to just breathe deeply and relax. Looking at himself in the rear view mirror he sighed. He looked like shit. He had bangs under his eyes.

This time he put on his jacket before going outside. Shivering in the fall air he made his way to the front door. Inside the store, Konan was busy with a client in the piercing room, Kiba was also with a customer, and Yahiko was sitting at the desk looking up something on the computer.

"Oh hey Dei what's up," he called only glancing up at him briefly.

As for Kurama he was lazily petting Kiba's dog Akamaru. Deidara went to sit in front of him on one of the couches.

"Hey…"

"Are you okay?" Kurama raised an eyebrow at him. "You look tired."

"You too," Deidara replied.

The red-head yawned as if to prove him right, "Yeah I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Were you with Sasuke?" he smiled.

"However did you guess?"

Suddenly ignoring Akamaru, the tall male came to sit right next to Deidara on the couch. He leaned closer as if telling a secret.

"We're… officially together now."

"Wasn't that a bit fast?" the blonde chuckled. He was already feeling better. He kind of liked Kurama, but his favorite twin would have to be Naruto.

"So what?" The red-head was defensive as he shrugged, "we go to our own pace."

Deidara was smiling. He took in Kurama's outfit; black skinny jeans, silver buckle belt, and more importantly striped gray and black tee.

"That's Sasuke's t-shirt."

"Yeah," he said sheepishly as he touched the soft fabric, "I stole it this morning. I didn't bring a change of clothes and yeah… well actually this is the second time this happens," he laughed softly, "and like, he actually washed my other shirt I left there but it's a dress shirt so…"

"Just say it," Deidara nudged him in the ribs teasingly, "you wanted an excuse to wear his clothes."

"Smells like him," Kurama admitted fondly.

"You're so corny."

"I know."

"What are you guys talking about?" Yahiko glanced in their direction.

"Dei-chan here's just saying that I'm being corny."

"Well he's right you are. Stop being so in love and go clean up your station already."

"Give me a break. My next customer only gets here in one hour."

"Really?" Deidara tilted his head, suddenly he had an idea.

He'd wanted to do this since forever. With his job he couldn't but… surely he would quit soon. He couldn't possibly deal with Madara any longer. And he wanted nothing more than to piss him off before quitting.

"I want a tattoo."

"You serious?" Kurama smiled, "Live?"

"Yeah, live."

"But I thought, with your job…"

"I'm probably gonna quit anyway, I'm sick and tired of that stupid job. And I really want a tattoo. I've always wanted to have tattoos."

"Let's start with one," the red-head laughed, "what would you like to get?"

"It has to be small," Yahiko said having overheard their conversation, "something you can do within the hour 'kay?"

Yahiko stepped away from the counter as his girlfriend Konan arrived with her client. He needed to pay for his fresh piercings. Deidara turned back to look at Kurama.

"I want a yin and yang symbol here," he showed the inside of his right arm, "what do you think?"

"Yeah that'd look good. Just black then, no other colors, no other drawings…?"

"Nope."

"Come here," Kurama chuckled leading the way to his tattoo station.

Deidara's legs felt weak so he was grateful to sit in the comfortable chair.

The tattoo artist sat in his own chair and found the image Deidara wanted on his computer. While he was at it he changed the music to some soft metal with a female singer. He asked Deidara what size he wanted it, and when the blonde answered he nodded and adjusted the image. Then he printed it out.

The printer was at the front desk so Kurama went to get it then came back, ignoring Yahiko who was again telling him to make sure he was finished within the hour.

"I really appreciate…" Deidara started but the red-head brushed it off.

"No problem. This'll just take like, twenty minutes, tops."

He copied the image on a special sheet then applied it to the inside of Deidara's right arm carefully. Then he looked intently, making sure it was properly placed. Deidara thought it looked good like that, with the temporary violet lines. But he still preferred it to be all black.

"Okay, you ready?" Kurama smiled as he prepared his material.

"Yeah I think so," he was a bit nervous now, realizing how spontaneous this was.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said firmly. He'd always wanted this.

So using the tattoo gun Kurama got to work, placing Deidara's arm firmly onto the arm rest and applying pressure with his tan hand. With the other he used the tattoo gun and started tracing the design.

Deidara winced in pain but soon got used to it. Of course it wasn't a pleasurable experience but it was bearable. Plus Kurama really knew how to make him at ease. He talked while he tattooed his skin to distract him.

"If you don't mind my asking, why this design in particular?"

"My mother had it, in the same place too," Deidara made a small smile as he locked eyes with Kurama. They were such beautiful deep blue eyes, the same as Naruto's of course.

As he took a little break he showed the insides of his wrists to the blonde, "I understand. These are the kanji for my parents' names, I know it's silly but I feel like… they're sort of always with me now, you know?" He chuckled as he admitted this a little shyly.

"No it's not silly. I get it," Deidara reassured him. He wanted this particular tattoo for the same reason… He missed his mother so much sometimes, even though she had died a long time ago, when he was just eight years old.

Kurama finished the tracing and then he proceeded to do the filling. It was painful but again, bearable. Deidara was starting to feel dizzy though, just like earlier as he had been practicing the dance routine.

Maybe his best friend Suigetsu was perfectly right and Deidara was becoming anorexic. He just… had no appetite lately. His life was such a mess. The main problem was that he kept taking heroin. He couldn't stop, it was too hard. He was really feeling dizzy. He had to concentrate to stay conscious as his blurry blue eyes tried to focus on the beautiful tattoo designs by Kurama, plastered on the walls surrounding them.

Thankfully, when Kurama stirred the conversation again it helped him to stay alert.

"So my brother broke up with his girlfriend…"

"Really? That's good, I guess… you said she was beating him up?"

"Yeah sometimes, when she got angry she hit his arms she's pretty strong that little bitch," he chuckled, flipping his red bangs aside as he continued filling the black part of the symbol, "he had pretty bad bruises sometimes."

"Poor guy," he couldn't help but chuckle as well. It kind of sucked and was funny at the same time. "How could she get mad at him anyway? He's such a sweetie."

"I know right?" Kurama said almost fervently, "I have no idea why she would do such a thing. Naru said that she was using him as a punching bag whenever she felt stressed out or frustrated or whatever."

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

They went quiet again as Kurama proceeded to finish up the tattoo. Deidara cursed inwardly as he felt dizzy again. His ears started buzzing and black crept into his vision. Just like before at Kawaiko… But here at least he would be safe, maybe…

He tried to talk, "Can I… go to the... back room or something…?"

"Why? Are you okay?" Kurama asked worriedly as he cleaned up the now completed tattoo. "You're really pale."

"Yeah I just… um…" his voice was shaky and his breathing labored.

After cleaning up the small tattoo and lathering it with lotion the red-haired tattooist wrapped it up carefully in a bandage. Then he helped Deidara to stand up. But as soon as he got to his feet Deidara knew that he wouldn't even be able to get to the back room. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him… he couldn't even see anything anymore and he felt nauseous… and then nothing.

…

"Dei…?" Kurama was extremely worried as the small blonde literally passed out in his arms. He picked him up and made his way to the back room.

"Oh my god what happened?" Konan asked as he walked past her.

"I don't know he just passed out," Kurama was freaked out.

He went to the employees' room and put him down on the table for lack of a better place. There was no couch here just a few chairs. He turned around and realized Yahiko had followed him.

"Can you call someone to come pick him up?" Yahiko looked only slightly worried but calm.

"Shouldn't we call… I don't know an ambulance? I mean passing out like that isn't normal…" Kurama said worriedly.

"Don't," Yahiko said, "he's not clean and I don't want to get caught. Just call someone or let him sleep here I don't care but get back in the store your customer's gonna get here soon."

He walked away. Kurama was fuming as he took out his cell. Yahiko was being an asshole right now. Looking through his list on contacts he decided to call Naruto. He knew that his twin finished early today, as opposed to Sasuke who still had school until the evening.

"Kura what's wrong? I can't talk right now the class isn't finished yet…"

"Thanks for picking up anyway," he sighed, relieved. He never called unless it was important and his brother knew this. "It's Deidara, he came to the store and he just… passed out so I need your help. My boss is being an ass and I have a customer right now so I can't do anything…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know! And I don't know who else to call…"

"Okay I'm on my way."

"Thanks so much."

They hung up and reluctantly Kurama left Deidara's side to get back to work. Maybe the guy was just exhausted or something, but still... He hoped Naruto would get here soon.

…

Naruto recognized his brother's car in the lot and parked his own car next to it. Slamming the door shut he made his way to the entrance of Demonic. There were a lot of customers, and the staff was busy. Naruto walked over to the two tattoo stations.

When Kurama noticed him he told his customer to kindly just wait a minute.

"Come on…" the red-head didn't lose any time and led his twin to the back room.

"What happened?"

"I tattooed him but I swear he was fine and then he just passed out…"

Naruto frowned when he saw Deidara unconscious on the table of the employees' room. He struck him as too skinny and pale. Kurama looked just as worried.

"Listen, take him to the hospital I don't care what Yahiko says…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. Just take him there. Go through the back door I'll help you."

Naruto shook Deidara's shoulder but he wasn't waking up, so he had no choice but to pick him up in his arms. He held him tight and followed his brother, grateful as he held the door open for him. Kurama also followed him outside to open the passenger door of the orange car, so that Naruto could put him down on the seat. He still showed no sign of waking up. The twins looked at each other.

"But what do you mean I don't care what Yahiko says?" Naruto insisted.

"He's his drug dealer of course he doesn't want him to go to the hospital when he's on some shit he gave him… Look I don't really know what's going on but I'm just worried about him."

"Yeah, me too," Naruto squeezed his brother's shoulder briefly, "don't worry I'm sure he's gonna be fine." He wanted to convince himself too.

"All right... Text me later 'kay?"

"Yeah."

He stood and watched briefly as his twin ran back to the front of the store; the back door didn't open from the outside. Naruto then hurriedly took place behind the wheel of his car, fastening his seat belt as well as Deidara's, and also lowering his seat a bit. It was the least he could do. He was so fucking worried; the twenty two year old was so pale right now.

So he started driving. No music was playing which was rare for Naruto. He was just driving quickly yet carefully. At some point though, on his way to the nearest hospital Deidara let out a small noise and woke up slowly. He still looked very dizzy. Worried, Naruto pulled over as soon as he found an empty spot on the side of the street.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" Naruto leaned closer so he could remove the smaller guy's seat belt. He touched his cheek. He was burning up. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Naruto asked when he didn't get an answer.

"Naruto?" he said, frowning slightly, "What the…?" he glanced at his bandaged arm then outside the window, "I need some air."

As he stepped outside Naruto hurriedly did likewise to make sure he was okay. He didn't want Deidara to just collapse on the sidewalk or something. But he seemed okay for now, although he was shaking a little. Naruto couldn't help it, he hugged him tight as they stood next to the car, ignoring the occasional people passing by.

"You're freezing," Naruto said.

"I left my jacket at Demonic I guess…" Deidara whispered as he held him back.

"We can go back to get it if you want?"

"No… I just wanna… I need to get some sleep… Can we go to your place?" he asked in a low, pleading voice.

"Of course. You sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?"

Deidara pulled away slightly so that he could look up into deep blue eyes. He continued leaning on him for support and warmth though.

"Naruto… I need to tell you something… I'm a drug addict, but I want to stop," he sighed, "it's just so hard… I don't know what's wrong with me. And fuck… Madara earlier he…" squeezing his eyes shut Deidara leaned into Naruto for comfort.

Sad and confused the taller blonde hugged him back. He didn't know what to do. Sure he wanted to know what was going on, but Deidara didn't look ready to talk about it just yet.

"It's okay, just calm down, let's just go to my place..."

Naruto just hoped Deidara would be okay. And if that Madara asshole had hurt him, then Naruto was ready to do something, anything, that could prevent it from happening again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews guys! You're awesome. Hope you liked.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At around 9 pm Kakashi and Iruka came back home. They had been kept for a late meeting with the other literature teachers and the head of department. Naruto left Deidara's side and went to greet them from the staircase.

"Hey… how was the meeting?"

"Boring," Kakashi yawned. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"It was very important…"

"Like I said," Kakashi interrupted, "boring."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. He decided to leave them to their arguing as usual.

"Did you eat already?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," he lied not to worry him, and returned to his bedroom. The truth was he had no apetite.

He closed the door and went to sit on the bed next to Deidara. He was asleep, still shivering slightly even though Naruto had closed the window and the room was warm. The tall young man sighed as he ran his fingers through the beautiful pale strands framing Deidara's face.

At least, when they had gotten here earlier today, he had convinced Deidara to drink some water and eat a little something. It had probably helped and now he was sleeping soundly. A drug addict, huh? Well Naruto had his doubts already – the truth was, everyone pretty much knew it – but hearing it from Deidara himself was different. Well, somehow it made him feel warm inside that Deidara trusted him enough to confess this. And if he wanted to stop Naruto would help no matter what.

Removing himself from the bed he went to his desk instead and tried to get some school work done, listening to music but keeping the volume very low not to bother Deidara's sleep.

A few minutes later when he heard knocking at his door he tensed.

"Naru?"

It was Kurama, so he relaxed. "Come in."

The red-head stepped in quietly and closed the door behind him. He glanced at the bed taking in the sight of Deidara curled up on his side and sleeping soundly.

"He actually woke up while I was driving," Naruto explained, "and told me not to take him to the hospital. He just wanted to come here and sleep."

"Oh…" Before Kurama could say anything there was some more knocking on the door and it was opened by Kakashi shortly after, startling Naruto.

"Iruka and I are gonna eat dinner now Kura you want some?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

Inevitably Kakashi's eyes scanned the room and he saw Deidara. He raised a brow, "Who's that?"

"A friend," Naruto sighed, "he wasn't feeling well so I let him rest here I hope it's okay…"

"Sure…" Kakashi tilted his head, scratching his chin, "you said him?"

"Yeah?" Naruto frowned, then realized Kakashi had probably been confused as to determine Deidara's gender at first. Indeed with the long blonde hair and pretty face it was hard to tell as the sheets were pulled up to his shoulder.

Kurama chuckled softly, probably anticipating Kakashi's outburst. Unfortunately Naruto was seeing it coming too.

"So Naru's gay now!" He chimed happily. Naruto face palmed.

"I told you, he's just a friend."

Kurama coughed, "With benefits."

"Really?" Kakashi opened wide eyes and before they could stop him he approached the bed. "Woah you have good taste Naru he's so cute…"

"Okay, that's enough," Naruto grabbed his foster father's arm to yank him out of his bedroom forcefully, "go back to Iruka now."

As if on cue: "Kakashi! The food's getting cold!"

The twins chuckled as they heard Kakashi run down the stairs. Kurama closed the door and leaned on it, crossing his arms.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Naruto knew what he meant all too well. He took a deep breath, looking up at his twin as he answered, "I don't really know. I'm studying to become someone able to help people like him, you know? Remember I got accepted to this internship in a rehab clinic for the end of the semester? So yeah… I'm just not sure if I should act as a friend or as a therapist around him. It's hard… I really want to help."

The red-head nodded, uncrossing his arms and instead slipping his hands in his low rise jeans pockets.

"I guess you could try to be both. Be a friend that's probably what he needs most. And you can try to help… Either way, he'll stop only if he really wants to stop," Kurama's gaze lingered on Deidara's sleeping form, "I think it's really nice of you to help out, but be careful Naru 'kay? You're too naive sometimes. Just don't let him involve you in his shit."

"I'll be careful," he tried to reassure his twin.

Naruto was under the impression that Deidara had no one else to rely on right now, so he wanted to be that person for him.

…

Deidara woke up feeling much better. The alarm clock read 1:10am on the bedside table. He remembered he was in Naruto's bedroom… and the tall blonde himself was still up, sitting in front of his computer. There was low punk rock music playing – which was immediately turned off as Naruto realized he was awake. He came to sit on the bed with him.

"How are you feeling?"

Lifting himself up on his elbows Deidara winced in pain and remembered he had a fresh tattoo on his right forearm. It actually made him happy. He'd wanted to have this tattoo since forever. And he was also happy to be with Naruto right now. He felt safe.

"I'm okay. Thanks for letting me sleep here." He glanced at the computer and opened notebooks and frowned, "Were you still up because of me or…?" He wondered if Naruto felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as him and he felt guilty all of a sudden.

"Oh, no," Naruto reassured him as he scratched his hair, letting a few golden strands fall into his blue eyes, "I just wanted to get some work done tonight. I have a paper to write and the deadline's tomorrow evening so yeah…"

Sitting up completely Deidara crossed his legs. He looked down at his bandaged arm and Naruto followed his glance.

"I'm not the expert when it comes to tattoos," he chuckled, "let me get my bro."

"Won't he be asleep though?" Deidara didn't want to cause too much trouble.

"I doubt it," Naruto shrugged, standing, "he often stays up late for no reason."

He left his bedroom and Deidara decided to follow, wanting to stretch his legs a little. Indeed in the next room Kurama was still up. Well he was slouched on his bed watching something on his laptop with headphones.

"Oh hey," he made a small smile when Naruto stepped in his room. When he noticed Deidara was there too he looked concerned, "How are you doing?"

"Better," the small blonde reassured him.

"I was wondering if you could help him take care of that…" Naruto lightly touched Deidara's arm, right under the bandage. His skin tingled a little at the warm touch.

"Sure!" Kurama pushed away laptop and headphones and jumped to his feet, stretching his back before following them to the hallway.

They walked across to the bathroom, all three guys getting inside the small room before closing the door so they wouldn't make too much noise. Kurama started by removing the bandage. Then he placed the slightly swollen arm under a soft stream of warm water in the sink. He used hypoallergenic soap to clean it carefully, using his fingers as if it were perfectly normal. Deidara was a little bit shy to be so close to the two ridiculously handsome twins. Naruto was indeed watching closely as well.

"I like it," he commented, "it's simple, it's cute."

"Thanks," Deidara said.

"Do you think your boss is gonna be pissed?" Kurama asked a slight worry obvious in his tone.

Deidara swallowed. He didn't want to think about Madara right now – he didn't want to think about him ever, but it wasn't that simple. "Yeah probably."

An awkward silence followed, but it wasn't too long thankfully. Kurama turned off the water and dried his arm with a paper towel. A bit of ink was leaking still but the tattoo artist reassured him that it was perfectly normal. After that he rummaged through the messy counter and found the antibiotic ointment. He applied just a thin layer.

"You have this stuff at home?"

"Yeah," Deidara nodded.

"Great, just make sure you don't put too much, and maybe three, four times a day for a couple days… Anyway just call the store if you got more questions either Kiba or me can answer."

"Thanks," he gave another slight nod, grateful for the advice. It was his first time getting a tattoo after all.

They stepped out of the bathroom.

"You want me to drive you to the store tomorrow morning?" Kurama offered, "I usually leave at nine forty…"

"That way you can sleep a little longer than me," Naruto shrugged. Both twins looked at Deidara as they waited for his answer. He couldn't help but smile.

"You guys are so nice…" These guys were like, perfect, seriously. How could they be so handsome and sexy yet so freakin' nice all the time? It was insane. It was making him entertain emo thoughts such as; he didn't deserve to have them as friends.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kurama chuckled as he slapped his shoulder in a friendly way, "Anyway, g'night guys."

He returned to his bedroom, and Deidara, almost timidly, followed Naruto to his room right next door.

A few minutes later Deidara was lying down on the bed while Naruto continued his homework, but he couldn't find sleep. So instead he sat up and looked at the pictures decorating the pale orange wall above the headboard. There were a lot of pictures of the twins, and what he supposed was the complete family with two adult men. Also there were some pictures of Naruto's friends, whom he recognized vaguely from last Friday night at Kawaiko.

He felt something warm stir inside his chest as he saw one particular picture, of Naruto and him. The one Suigetsu had taken of them at the party. He brought his fingers to his pierced lip and he couldn't help but smile. Damn, that was so cute of Naruto, putting the picture of them amongst the rest…

As he sat up on his knees unable to tear his gaze from the lovely picture, Deidara eventually felt Naruto's eyes on him.

"You're really photogenic you know?" The taller male broke the silence as he closed his laptop, "Not like me… I always grin too much. My mother used to scold me when we received the school pictures…"

Deidara locked eyes with him and his smile faded as he realized Naruto seemed a little bit nervous. Almost as if Naruto's emotions were affecting him, Deidara felt himself becoming a little tense as well. Especially when the taller blonde came to sit on the bed with him.

Deidara moved away a little and sat cross legged. Naruto folded a leg under his body as he shifted and looked at him somewhat worriedly.

"I… I'm sorry this might sound weird but… I really want to help you… to stop taking drugs, if you want."

Deidara frowned; he hadn't expected this.

"I can deal with my own problems," he tried to stay calm, he didn't want to get mad at Naruto. "Thanks but I'll be fine."

"But sometimes it's impossible to deal with those kinds of problems on your own," he argued gently. "It's actually a part of what I study and… well if you need help…"

"Thank you," he said sincerely, "but… do you mind if we don't talk about this now?"

He nodded slowly, "Okay. I think I'm gonna go to sleep…"

"Oh, um, do you want me to sleep somewhere else? I can sleep on the couch, whatever…"

He actually motioned to leave the bed but Naruto took his arm, a fond smile on his beautiful face.

"You're so silly," he said in a low voice, "of course you can stay here."

"Okay… it's just, you know, since you're straight and all…" Deidara had no idea why he was teasing him all of a sudden, but he felt like it.

"I did tell you that didn't I…?" Naruto kept his hand on his wrist but it was a soft touch, nothing like when Madara had pinned him and hurt him… He repressed a shudder and tried to stop thinking about him completely. Being with Naruto helped…

"Yeah you did."

"I'm probably bi… happy now?"

Deidara shrugged, "As long as you are."

"I'm used to having gay dudes all around me so believe it or not I'm not really freaked out."

"You were the first time…"

"Not anymore."

"Good…" he swallowed as Naruto was leaning closer. Was he gonna kiss him? Oh god he wanted him to.

But he didn't. Instead Naruto pulled away and… started undressing. Deidara sat still and stared helplessly. How could he take his eyes away when such eye candy was offered to him? Such a flawless tan skin, tall, toned body not to mention his deep blue eyes with an evident amused glint in them as he stared right back at Deidara.

Naruto turned off the light and the room was filled in darkness. Deidara held his breath as he felt the hot body crawling near him on the large bed. The taller male could very well have chosen to sleep on the other side of the bed but instead he was placing himself so close – too close.

Two could play at that game. Deidara quickly got rid of his t-shirt and sweat pants also keeping only his boxers, and he lay down even closer to Naruto. There was no way he could sleep. They were both wide awake as their eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. Deidara's breathing picked up and his heart raced as suddenly soft, warm fingers ran across his waist.

His cock twitched as Naruto's fingers dangerously approached the hem of his boxers. He was breathing loudly and he was so sure that Naruto could hear his heart beating so fast. He had never felt so intimidated before, and so immensely attracted at the same time.

He turned his head as he could now see Naruto at least a little. Without any exchange of word their lips met in a soft yet passionate and needy kiss. The long slender fingers slid under his boxers and curled around his erection as Naruto stated stroking him. Deidara moaned through the kiss as he turned around a little more, enveloping the taller male in his arms. He couldn't possibly resist.

Deidara felt dirty though, tainted, mostly because of Madara. He couldn't help such thoughts from entering his mind even though they were more than unwelcome. He tried to instead focus on the soft kiss, and Naruto's hand pleasuring him quite well at that, squeezing in all the right places and rubbing the tip before moving up and down again. Deidara moaned repeatedly into Naruto's lips and soon his tongue was captured in a teasing dance with Naruto's.

"I wanna make you feel good too," Deidara eventually protested, breathing loudly as he pushed Naruto onto his back. He climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck.

His right arm hurt a little as he held himself up but he ignored it. He felt so good, so… horny in Naruto's arms. He wanted nothing more than to taste the male, all of him, and to make him feel good.

So Deidara kissed his way down Naruto's toned chest and abs and he eventually reached his boxers. Imitating the other male he crept his fingers under the fabric at first to stroke him. Naruto was so hard already, which made Deidara smirk. He was able to turn him on this much huh?

"You're so fucking huge," he breathed as he pulled down the boxers, Naruto lifting his hips to help him. "No wonder I was so sore last time," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry," the taller male chuckled as well and he sat up to pull Deidara into his lap. They held each other close as they kissed passionately for a few moments. The smaller male's long pale strands fell onto both their shoulders as their lips were pressed together. Naruto tasted so good, smelled so good, Deidara liked him, he decided, he liked him a lot.

Once more he pushed him down on the navy sheets and kissed him everywhere. Naruto's hands were all over him caressing his back and his messy long hair. When Deidara's lips touched his cock Naruto hissed and tilted his head back. He was so hot… Deidara smiled and then he started giving him a blow job to the best of his abilities. He couldn't take it all in his mouth but it didn't matter, Naruto was clearly enjoying himself.

He entangled his tan fingers in Deidara's hair, placing it repeatedly behind his ears.

"Your piercing, fuck, feels good," Naruto moaned trying to keep his voice down but it was obvious he couldn't control himself. "Fuck, Dei… don't stop."

A few moments later Deidara did stop though, but only so that he could catch his breath and swallow, then he was at it again, licking the tip almost hungrily before engulfing it in his mouth again. Naruto was breathing, moaning and grunting quite loudly now, unable to keep it down as he was sent over the edge.

"Holy shit… Dei… I'm gonna… I… stop… I can't…"

Naruto tugged at his hair trying to pull him away as he came. But Deidara wanted to swallow every last drop of it. He licked him clean until he was satisfied then let his skinny body slide onto Naruto's, his head resting on his chest and he could hear his fast heartbeat.

"You actually… swallowed it."

"Yeah," Deidara said thinking that it was perfectly normal.

Naruto didn't seem to think so. "I can't believe you swallowed it that was so hot… That was the best blow job of my life, honestly, you're amazing," he caressed his hair lazily. His voice sounded a bit sleepy and dazed. "But I wanna make you feel good too…"

"No I'm fine, really, just go to sleep."

Deidara was still hard but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking that he was too tainted for Naruto. He wasn't a good guy; he was a stupid drag queen drug addict who let his boss molest him because he was scared of losing his job and the generous income that came with it. Feeling ashamed of himself, he pulled away from Naruto and fell on his side instead, curling up on the other end of the bed.

"No…" the taller blonde protested, "come here…"

He pulled Deidara in his arms again, spooning him gently. Deidara closed his eyes. This was nice… he felt so safe in his arms. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

…

A towel around his waist, Kurama ruffled his wet red hair as he went to knock on his brother's bedroom door.

"Deidara?" he called as he opened the door slightly.

"Hmm?" the small blonde stirred, looking at him with sleepy blue eyes.

"You think you can be ready to go in like ten, fifteen minutes?"

"Sure. Thanks again for driving me."

"No problem."

He went to his bedroom to get dressed in his gray skinny jeans, buckle belt and a bright green t-shirt that said 'This shirt is only green when I'm thinking about sex' another thoughtful gift from Naruto for a previous birthday.

Deidara had put back on the black sweat pants and blue t-shirt as he stood awkwardly in the hallway, hair loose and messy. He looked cute but still somewhat ill. Kurama frowned; he should have looked better after all this sleep.

"You can grab something to eat in the kitchen if you want. Personally I always eat at the restaurant next door to where I work but it's your call."

"I'm fine," he reassured him, "let's just go."

"Okay." He couldn't help but tease him as they walked down the stairs, "So you gave my brother a good time last night huh?"

Sure enough pink colored Deidara's cheek, "Uh… sorry if we were loud."

He laughed softly, "It's okay I think Sasuke was a lot worst so…"

"Really?" Deidara looked amused and intrigued as he raised a thin blonde eyebrow.

As they put on their sneakers Kurama bit his lip, "Just don't tell him I told you that."

"Your secret's safe."

For once it was rather warm outside, closer to what October should've been like.

Kurama drove his fancy red car through the city center as Deidara looked out the window in silence. In fact the whole drive was pretty much quiet save for the music playing on the car radio. Kurama broke the silence once, only to give Deidara some more advice on taking care of his tattoo. Deidara smiled and nodded as he caressed the skin around it on the inside of his right arm.

When they got to the store Kurama frowned; Deidara directly went to speak with Yahiko quietly. He couldn't hear what they were saying. But soon Yahiko nodded and led Deidara to the back room, the blonde picking up his jacket which had been carelessly left on one of the couches yesterday.

Konan was standing behind the counter uncaring of what her boyfriend was doing. She watched as Kiba placed a new small poster on the wall in front of her. The red-head followed her glance.

"Ha, nice," he chuckled. He was adding a new funny image to their decor. It had a picture of a cheese grater and it said 'Tattoo removal'.

"I know right?" The brunet exchanged a smile with him.

"Put it a bit higher," Konan suggested and Kiba did as he was told.

"Like here?"

"A little more to the left."

"Like this?"

"No go back to the right…"

"Oh come on!" Now she was just teasing Kiba.

Kurama laughed but he glanced toward the "employees only" room. He wondered what they were doing in there; he figured he might as well go see for himself.

So he made his way to the back and when he stepped in the room he saw that Deidara was just finishing snorting drugs right there on the counter. He couldn't believe it. When the blonde saw him he immediately looked down, ashamed. Yahiko stepped in between the two.

"This is none of your business Kurama… just go back to work."

"There's no customers yet," he replied angrily, "and Deidara… I mean," he sighed, "there's no way I'm letting you date my brother if you keep doing that shit, you hear me? He deserves better."

Yahiko looked equally angry, "Don't be an asshole."

Behind him Deidara sniffed and ran his fingers through his long hair somewhat nervously. He looked like he wanted to just disappear.

"Who's being the asshole I wonder?" Kurama shook his head in disbelief, "Instead of encouraging him you should tell him to stop. I mean something's clearly not right if he passed out yesterday!"

"It wasn't because of that," Deidara finally found his voice, yet it was weak.

Kurama raised his hands as he practically shouted, "Yeah well it's probably not helping!"

"Kurama," Yahiko warned, "I'll tell you one last time, mind your own business…"

"Okay just one question," he pointed at the skinny blonde, "is he your client or your friend, huh?"

He tensed, his eyes sending daggers as he glared at Kurama, "He's both," he finally answered. "I'm not judging him and you shouldn't either. If he needs it then he needs it. Withdrawal is pretty tough and he'll go through it if he really wants to."

Deidara walked past them both suddenly, heading out. "Don't worry I'm not gonna get involved with your brother anymore," he choked out.

Kurama could only stand helpless and watch as Deidara pushed the back door and disappeared outside clutching his jacket against his chest.

…

Finally, at last, Itachi Uchiha had a complete twenty four hours off from the hospital, from Friday to Saturday afternoon. Dressed in slim black pants, white button down shirt and black blazer he was driving his sleek black car to his parents' house. He was having dinner with them and he needed to announce his upcoming divorce. They would probably be more heartbroken than he was.

They were close friends with Kurenai's parents, who were also old employees of the local hospital. Itachi and Kurenai were childhood friends and both their parents had pushed them to get engaged when they started dating a few years ago. What a mistake it had been to listen to them…

When Itachi parked his Lamborghini – a gift from his father when he had graduated from med school – in the large driveway he felt a little bit nervous. Running long pale fingers through his raven locks he inadvertently loosened his ponytail a bit. Taking a deep breath he exited the vehicle and walked over to the front doors.

Mikoto opened for him, greeting him warmly as he stepped inside the big, nicely decorated house. She was tall, beautiful and slender with dark hair and eyes – her boys had inherited her good looks, or so they had often been told. She led him further inside as she asked the usual question: "How is your wife?"

He cleared his throat nervously, "She's good."

It was true anyway. Kurenai was doing good; she was very happy actually, and very much in love with some book store owner named Asuma. Itachi had accepted it at this point, she wasn't the person he wanted to spend his life with anyway, he knew this much now. And apparently she shared his feelings. They'd merely had a crush like childhood friends often do… Sometimes it just doesn't work out. Now, to make his parents understand that. Not such an easy matter…

Mikoto and her husband Fugaku were traditional to say the least; perhaps they should have been born a century ago, when divorce was a taboo subject not to mention homosexuality.

Dinner was delicious; Mikoto's cooking was excellent and the conversation between the three was pleasant and mostly centered on work related matters. Itachi always enjoyed when his father, who was the best surgeon in town, shared his experiences with him.

At some point though the conversation took an unexpected turn. Both Fugaku and Itachi tensed when Mikoto mentioned Sasuke – although not for the same reasons. Fugaku was always nervous when Sasuke was mentioned, it was a taboo subject around him. He considered this whole matter a failure. And well, Itachi resented his father for that actually. Sasuke was far from being a failure; Itachi was truly proud of him. It wasn't the only subject their opinions clashed on, but it was the most painful one.

"I sent him an invitation by email for tonight but he didn't even answer me," she finished sadly as she looked down at her half-eaten dish.

Sitting next to her, Itachi reached out to touch her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry; he's just really busy with school and work."

A heavy silence followed. Itachi sighed; he supposed it was as good a time as others to announce the bad news – they would be bad in his parents' opinion anyway.

"I need to tell you something." He cleared his throat, "Kurenai and I have decided that our relationship is not working. We really tried to make it work but due to recent events we decided to put an end to it so… we're gonna get a divorce. Soon, before Christmas probably. We're gonna try to settle everything with our private lawyers and stay away from court and…"

A loud gasp from his mother interrupted his ramblings, "You can't be serious? But that girl is so lovely, so charming…"

So unfaithful, Itachi added to himself in a slight dark humored thought.

Fugaku put his fists on the table loudly, startling the two others, "How can you end a perfectly good marriage so easily? What are those recent events you speak of?"

"That is none of your business," Itachi frowned. He couldn't believe his father. What had happened would stay between Kurenai and himself, he had promised her. He didn't hate her, and he respected her despite what had happened. Perhaps, in the future, they'd be friends again.

"Her mother is gonna be so devastated," Mikoto said sadly.

"I am not married to her mother," Itachi replied a little too harshly. But they were being annoying. He had expected this reaction, to an extent, but it irritated him more than he had thought it would.

"We deserve an explanation," Fugaku's brown eyes were cold and angry as he glared at his son from across the table, "we arranged that marriage for you. We paid for the wedding!"

He couldn't fucking believe this. Itachi actually got up to his feet and excused himself.

"I'm sorry but this is nonsense. You know what?" He looked from his mother to his father as they stared at him in shock. "I understand Sasuke now more than ever. And I know why he doesn't want to see you anymore. You're actually being very immature. When things don't go according to your plans you get so completely worked up…" he sighed, "I hope you can take my words as a way of improving instead of as an insult. It's our lives after all, not yours. I'll be going now."

He stormed out of the house, ignoring their shocked expressions.

On his way back home, Itachi put on his headset and dialed Sasuke.

"Hey what's up? You don't call me very often."

"Yeah… I… can I see you?" he ran his fingers through his hair making his long bangs fall into his face as he kept his other hand on the wheel, "I just… could use someone to talk to right now."

"I'm sorry… I need to get to work soon. But why don't you meet me there at nine? It's practically empty at the opening. I'll give you a couple free drinks and we can talk I promise."

"I don't know Sasuke bars aren't really my thing."

"Oh come on Itachi live a little – better late than never. I promise you'll have fun. You've never even seen me at work."

"Kawaiko, was it?"

"Ya, so you'll be there?"

"…Fine. See you later."

"See you later Itachi."

* * *

><p>AN: The partying's back next time, lol. Hey, I gotta say, thanks so, so much for the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just like Sasuke had told him over the phone, Kawaiko was pretty quiet as it opened its doors at 9pm. There was a line outside though; they weren't letting people in just yet apparently. But Itachi took a risk telling them he was Sasuke's brother, and they let him in immediately. Well they did look a lot alike. Itachi was still dressed in his casual but nice outfit; slim black pants, white button down shirt and blazer left open. He smiled as he spotted his little brother behind the bar counter. He went to sit on a red bar stool as he leaned his forearms on the counter slightly.

Sasuke was looking good in tight black leather pants, chained belt and simple black sleeveless top. With the silver studs in his ears, as well as heavy silver chain around his neck and leather bands around his wrists he had a pretty good style going on there. Itachi just found it endearing. He had always found his little brother adorable he couldn't help it, even though now he was almost as tall as him and he didn't look that much younger.

"What are you having sir?" he teased him.

"Whatever," he shrugged, "honestly I don't care."

The only thing he ever drank was wine, except for rare drinks at occasional dinner and family parties. Itachi glanced around the club as the bartender prepared a cocktail. There were only a few other guys standing at the other end of the bar counter, talking with the tallest of the three bartenders. Itachi supposed they were his friends.

The place looked good although he wasn't really in a position to judge as he never usually went out in places like this. The music was extremely catchy and the dj seemed to be hyperactive, practically bouncing in his booth. The dance floor was pretty large, and it was surrounded by some black round tables and black and red velvet seats. As he took in all this Sasuke had the time to finish his drink. Itachi smiled; he had made him a martini. How fancy.

"Thank you," he said as he started sipping at it. He handed Sasuke a bill from his thin leather wallet but he practically slapped his hand.

"It's free for you silly."

"No but take it, for y'know, tips."

"I keep telling you," he smiled, shaking his head, "I don't need your money!"

Itachi sighed as he put the wallet back in his blazer's inside pocket. "Fine…" he sipped some more of the drink. It was pretty good.

"So why did you sound so depressed over the phone?"

"I told our parents about the divorce… Of course they were all disappointed and dramatic, you know how they are… And anyway I think, for the first time in my life I had a fight with them," he said. Sasuke's reaction was funny.

"That's great! I'm proud of you!"

Itachi laughed, replacing his long black bangs behind his ears, "Yeah it felt pretty great actually. I told them they were immature."

"Oh, wow. I wish I'd been there," Sasuke said.

"Oh my God Sasuke!" Suddenly the short bartender with bleached hair clung to the raven, "Is that your brother?"

"Yes, Yuki," Sasuke chuckled as he pushed him away, "you guys have met before you moron."

"Oh… sorry I don't remember! But you told me he never goes out in clubs!"

"First time," Itachi raised his glass and took a sip.

"Yay! We should get you drunk." Yuki turned to look at Sasuke, "We should get him drunk. I'll make you another one of those!"

While the enthusiastic bartender got busy with that Itachi continued talking with his younger brother.

"So is your boyfriend coming tonight?" he asked half-teasing.

"Probably yeah…"

Unfortunately Yuki caught that. His hazel eyes widened as again he clung to Sasuke, "You bastard you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me!"

The raven pushed him away again, annoyed. "It's pretty recent all right."

"How recent?" Yuki asked, intrigued.

"Like two days."

"That's recent," the pale-haired guy conceded.

"Yeah it's pretty scary you know," Sasuke looked from Itachi to his ex, "it's going so fast. But we'll see. I really like him…"

He looked down as black hair fell into his face, like he was a bit shy because of what he'd just said. Itachi smiled before drinking some more.

"Oh my god it's the red-head guy isn't it?" Yuki's eyes were wide and so was his smile.

"Yeah…"

"I'm so jealous!" he gasped as he tilted his head back staring dreamily at nowhere in particular.

The third bartender had stepped away from his friends' spot to come grab a particular bottle of liquor and he caught the last part of the conversation. He smiled and squeezed Yuki's shoulder playfully.

"Jealous of whom exactly?"

He thought then said, "Both."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Itachi continued drinking as he observed some people walking inside the club. Soon Sasuke and the two others had to get to work more seriously. But Itachi decided he liked this place, it seemed like fun so far.

…

Kurama was the designated driver tonight. Naruto sat in the passenger seat of the mazda. It was just the two of them this time. Listening to dance music on the radio, which was extremely rare for them but they wanted to be in the mood for partying, they were driving towards Kawaiko of course, both eager to see certain pretty boys.

"I don't think I'm gonna drink I mean," the blonde shrugged glancing at his twin, "that'd be uncool for you."

"I don't care," Kurama reassured him. He ran his fingers through his red hair as he looked at himself in the rear-view mirror.

"Light's green," Naruto teased him.

"Oops." He chuckled as he pressed onto the gas pedal.

"Don't worry you look great," the blonde nudged him, "nice t-shirt choice."

"Yeah, you think?" Kurama teased back. They both knew perfectly well that this was a gift from Naruto for a previous birthday. It was bright green and of course read 'This shirt is only green when I'm thinking about sex'.

Naruto rocked black skinny jeans stolen from his twin with an army belt and a white tank top with matching button down shirt. Sakura used to tell him that white looked good with his tan skin so he supposed she was probably right. Except he didn't want to look good for her or any other girl for that matter tonight – rather he wanted to impress a certain sexy drag queen.

The twins got to Kawaiko at 10:30.

"Fuck what's up with this line up?" Naruto whined as they stepped out of the car and made their way toward the entrance of the club.

"I'll just text Sasuke," Kurama smirked, confident that his plan would work.

Well indeed, barely one minute after he had sent his text, the sexy raven bartender was stepping outside. He smiled as he saw the Uzumaki twins and motioned for them to come closer. Some people waiting in line were clearly jealous of them but that was understandable after all they didn't have to wait at all.

"They're with me," Sasuke said simply to the door man and they went inside. The brothers had left their jackets in the car so they just followed Sasuke directly to the bar counter.

The place was crowded already. The show would start in thirty minutes, Naruto thought as he glanced at the currently empty stage excitedly. He couldn't wait to see Deidara perform. He hoped he was doing better now.

"Drinks?" Sasuke asked tapping his long pale fingers on the black counter. He was completely ignoring some customers that had been standing there long before the twins, which made Naruto chuckle.

"No thanks."

"I'm driving so," Kurama shrugged. He leaned forward on the bar teasingly, coming close to Sasuke, as Naruto watched, amused. They were clearly having another one of those 'moments' when they were alone in their own little world. Damn these guys, so freakin' romantic without even trying.

"Sasuke," a colleague, the tall one, hissed as he stepped closer and nudged him.

Sasuke tore his dark gaze from Kurama as he finally got back to work. As Naruto and his red-headed twin simply chilled near the bar counter they were soon joined by another tall guy – about their height actually – that looked a lot like Sasuke. Naruto could easily guess they were brothers.

Kurama leaned closer to him to be heard over the loud dance music, "Are you Sasuke's brother?"

"Yeah…?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm his boyfriend, Kurama," he held his hand and the raven shook it, smiling.

"Itachi, it's nice to meet you too."

"Damn it feels weird to say that. Boyfriend." Kurama chuckled as he addressed his blonde twin this time.

"In a good way I hope?" Itachi asked, releasing his hand.

"Definitely," Kurama said.

It was too loud to really have a decent conversation so they just stood near the bar enjoying the music and the party atmosphere of the club. It was getting more and more crowded as people were being let inside for the show.

Itachi seemed to be drinking a lot, accepting drinks from Sasuke who seemed please that his brother and boyfriend had already met. He showed no sign of intoxication though.

When the music gradually stopped and the lights went off Naruto felt so very excited. He licked his lips as his big blue eyes were locked on the stage. Smoke filled it as the dj made the announcement.

"Gentlemen & gentlemen… Aiko-chan this week dancing to the song 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis…!"

Deidara entered the stage and Naruto's breath was taken away – much like a lot other guys. In fact Kurama and Itachi were also staring intently.

The slender male wore black heels, a short, frilly gothic skirt and a short matching top showing off his small hips and waist. He also had long black gloves – convenient to hide the tattoo, Naruto thought as he continued admiring his beauty. Tonight he had a long, slightly wavy jet black wig, with a parting on the side. His blue eyes really stood out with intense smokey makeup.

He was mouthing the extremely suggestive lyrics and dancing sultrily as the crowd cheered like crazy, unsurprisingly some men trying to reach out to grab his legs but Deidara was careful. The music was good, the rhythm accelerated by the dj, the song so hot that it was shiver inducing as the star drag queen worked the stage, even dancing around the pole teasingly a little. Naruto swallowed. Wow. Deidara was so hot – either as a boy or girl.

"He seems to be doing better," Kurama said in his ear.

"Y-Yeah…" was all Naruto could say.

His moves were fluent, smooth and graceful yet he really followed the rhythm perfectly as the fake black hair flew around his sexy, slender body. Naruto found himself wanting to dance with him and maybe make out really badly, just like the first time he had met him one week ago.

"Damn if I didn't know that was a guy…" Itachi raised an elegant black brow. He didn't finish his sentence but he didn't need to.

"I know what you mean," Naruto chuckled.

"Careful Itachi," Kurama said teasingly, "that guy turned my brother gay, he's dangerous."

They laughed as they continued watching the show. When it ended Deidara received an impressive share of catcalls, clapping and cheering. Then he went back stage and the place was soon filled by other techno remix with flickering lights, encouraging people to dance until the next number.

…

After the last performance of the night Deidara was looking forward to get on the dance floor. He had seen Naruto watching him in the crowd. Deidara had promised Kurama not to get involved with his brother that very morning but… now he wanted nothing more than to go see him and at least dance with him… But as he was about to follow Haku and Rin out the back stage room he was held back by Madara.

He froze as the cold hand squeezed his right forearm. Also he winced in pain; his tattoo was still painful. Madara mistook this for fear apparently.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything. Just come in my office I want to talk to you."

He released his arm and Deidara held it, stroking the fabric of the black glove.

"Can't we talk here?" he tried to regain his composure, clearing his throat.

There was a busboy in the back room right now getting some cleaning material so Madara couldn't do anything.

"Fine," Madara was unfazed as he faced him, "I just want to tell you something important. Last week I was disappointed. On Friday night you danced with the same guy for two hours, and on Saturday night you left right after the show. So tonight you have to make up for it all right? Please my customers, that's all I'm asking. Be ready to face consequences if you don't do your job properly two weekends in a row."

With that said, and before Deidara could utter a word, Madara returned to his office, undoubtedly watching on the cameras. Deidara let out a frustrated grunt but he went on the dance floor. He had no choice… he had to do as his boss asked. He couldn't lose his job before finding a new one. His car had needed reparations recently and he was low on money. Besides he had promised his father he'd try to find an apartment before he came back. His father wasn't kicking him out, but he had a point; Deidara wasn't a student and he was twenty two so he needed to have a life for himself.

He really needed his drink. As always Sasuke had his gin tonic ready. The currently black-haired drag queen thanked him with a smile and drained the whole thing in one go. He noticed the Uzumaki twins were stepping closer, as well as a guy who looked a lot like Sasuke. My, my, he thought, Uzumaki twins and Uchiha brothers surrounding him? What more could he ask for?

Getting ready to obey Madara he acted all flirty with everyone. He ran his gloved hand through Naruto's hair before walking right past him. 'Aiko-chan' needed to do her job now.

So Deidara got to work, ignoring Naruto's questioning glance following him through the crowd. The skinny male pretended to enjoy all the lustful glances sent his way. He danced with random guy after random guy, no matter what they looked like. Feeling like a complete slut he rubbed himself on those guys making them go crazy. They ran their hands all over him and he didn't like it one bit but what choice did he have?

At some point, for show, he grabbed Rin aka 'Aoi-chan' and kissed him as the horny males on the dance floor cheered extremely loud. It was quite a sight to behold as the two guys, wearing sexy black and blue wigs, lip locked and French kissed.

After that he danced with some other guys… some hunk leaning on the bar counter eventually offered him a strong drink which Deidara accepted willingly. The handsome tall bartender Takeshi was checking the drag queen out appreciatively. Spontaneously, and as many people were watching, Deidara leaned across the bar counter, grabbed the tall male by the collar and kissed his lips. Again the guys watching were turned on and appreciated the sight.

Kissing between employees to please the customers was something Madara encouraged. Maybe after this little performance the boss would give him a fucking break, he thought. So after that he danced with the guy who had offered him a drink, making sure to change dance partners after a few minutes.

Inevitably, Deidara looked in Naruto's direction at some point. His heart sank as he saw the look of hurt in those dark blue eyes, slightly hidden under golden blonde strands. Naruto didn't hold his gaze, instead he turned to the bar looking disappointed. This hurt Deidara more than he had expected.

…

Kurama placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder comfortingly as they stood next to each other at the bar. "Forget that guy Naru, he's not right for you. He's a drug addict and I don't think he's ready to stop; I saw him this morning taking something with Yahiko," he admitted in a low voice and Naruto sighed.

He looked up at Sasuke, "Can I have like, something really strong?"

"How about shots?" the raven suggested, "It's on the house. Come on, Itachi, you have some too."

The older Uchiha was also standing nearby. Kurama was impressed really, because he still wasn't showing signs of intoxication despite all the alcohol in his system at this point.

After preparing six shooter glasses with strong liquor Sasuke said, "Come on guys two each you can do it," he teased.

"I told you I'm driving," Kurama protested.

Sasuke raised a thin black eyebrow at him seductively, "If you want I'll drive. I have my license I just can't afford a car. I'm working so I can't drink but you should have fun."

That made sense. "All right," the red-head agreed to it, shrugging.

The three guys raised a first shooter and drank at the same time. Itachi remained perfectly inexpressive while the twins made a face. Sasuke had a little amused smile on his beautiful lips as he held Kurama's blue gaze.

"Another one, come on."

He rolled his eyes but did as he was told anyway, along with Naruto and Itachi.

…

After a few more shots Itachi was starting to feel something. This was rare for him, actually it was the first time. He could hold his liquor quite well despite drinking only occasionally on family parties. Spontaneously he removed his blazer putting it on an empty bar stool, keeping only the thin white shirt and left the twins behind and made his way to the dance floor. He felt light headed but kept his steps graceful and confident as he walked through the thick crowd.

To his pleasant surprise the sexy drag queen 'Aiko-chan' saw him and smiled, and then started dancing with him. Itachi gladly followed the disguised male's fluent movements, moving his body to the catchy music. In the flickering lights the pretty boy looked amazing, clear blue eyes circled with thick makeup making them stand out intensely. It was Itachi's first time being in a club, drinking, dancing, and having so much fun.

At twenty six years old, he thought, it had been more than enough time for him to live such an experience. He wrapped his arms around the star of the club. As for the slender male he was undoing the three first buttons of Itachi's shirt. After that he turned around and playfully rubbed his ass against Itachi, making him feel so turned on. He ran his pale hands across the drag queen's sides feeling the smooth skin in between the black skirt and top. He was having the time of his life on the dance floor and he didn't regret coming at all. How could he? This was so much fun…

…

Ah, Deidara and converting straight men, Sasuke thought with a little smile as he watched the feisty drag queen dancing passionately with his older brother. Well, he was bi so technically it wasn't exactly converting. He was making less tip tonight because he was spending all of his time with the twins. But it was so worth it. Though it was torture having Kurama right there in front of him, and not being able to do anything. He couldn't help but chuckle every time he read the message on his t-shirt. Kurama and Naruto with their stupid print tees.

Sasuke's smile faded quickly though as he noticed how sad Naruto looked. He was looking at Deidara with a pained expression on his face. As for Kurama he looked like he didn't know what to do to cheer up his brother. Sasuke had an idea.

"Oi Naruto," he called.

"Yeah?" the tall blonde spun to face him.

"You should dance with Rin," he pointed at the blue-haired drag queen, "he looks bored." Indeed the pretty boy was just leaning on the bar counter right now talking with his friend Yuki. But he pouted as the bartender needed to take care of some customers.

"He's cute," Naruto commented, checking out the drag queen who was clad in the same outfit as Deidara except all blue.

"You should go," Kurama encouraged him.

The blonde chuckled, "What the hell."

…

Naruto wanted to distract himself and, yeah, at the same time, maybe try to give Deidara a taste of his own medicine. He walked over to the boy and touched his blue glove lightly.

"Hey," Aoi-chan smiled flirtatiously at the sexy, taller male, "what's up?"

"You wanna dance?" Naruto cut straight to the case.

"Sure," his eyes were flirtatious as he batted his fake eyelashes, following Naruto on the dance floor.

The blonde chose a spot near Deidara and Itachi on purpose. His eyes met Deidara's but they both glanced away quickly, somewhat stubbornly. Naruto wrapped his arms around the cute male in his arms pulling him close as they started dancing. Immediately he started comparing, he couldn't help it; this wasn't as much fun as when he had danced with Dei, it just wasn't the same thing.

But Rin was cool and fun, and they were having a good time. They even kissed once just for fun, not with tongue though. He was a good dancer at least, as he made girly moves staying in character. Despite having fun Naruto couldn't help but steal glances at Deidara over and over again.

…

Eventually Deidara had enough of this game.

"Let's exchange dance partners," he said in the taller male's ear.

He hesitated but Deidara wouldn't take no for an answer. Grabbing the raven's arm he walked closer to Naruto and Rin.

"You guys, let's make a switch," he said uncaring if they heard him or not over the loud dance music.

He literally grabbed Rin and put him in the raven's arms. Now that that was taken care of, Deidara turned to look at Naruto. They were both standing still facing each other somewhat awkwardly.

Finally Naruto said, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Without further hesitation the drag queen grabbed the male's warm hand, "Let's go outside."

So he led him out and Naruto didn't protest. Some people glanced at them curiously, including without a doubt Naruto's twin and the raven-haired bartender but Deidara ignored them.

Once outside they stood near the bright red door in the night, Deidara hugging himself for warmth. He noticed Naruto also seemed a bit cold and he sighed. On a whim he hugged the taller male, holding him close as he whispered fervently in his ear.

"I'm so sorry… I had no choice. Madara's gonna fire me if I don't do this. I was just putting on a show Naruto, for work, I swear, I don't even like doing this… That's what he pays me for do you understand? But I want to quit, I promise, as soon as I find another job…"

Naruto pushed him away but his expression had softened a little. He looked hurt though when he said in a low voice, "Did you really have to kiss them? Right in my face?"

"You kissed Rin," he replied defensively, pushing away the thick black wig behind his shoulders in annoyance.

Naruto chuckled dryly, "Why do you think I did that?"

"…We're not even together."

"So? I got jealous anyway."

A smile slowly curled Deidara's lips as a warm feeling spread inside him. But his boss completely broke the moment as he stepped outside and harshly grabbed Deidara's arm, hurting him _again_ where his tattoo was. He winced as he was being yanked toward the door.

"Let's get back inside," the elegant man said coldly.

Deidara was about to protest when Naruto beat him to it actually. He took Deidara's other arm and shouted, "Don't touch him."

Madara stopped his movements taking in the sight of the tall blonde, and he slowly released Deidara's arm.

Adjusting his tie he addressed Deidara, "Do I have to repeat what I said earlier? You were doing a very good job. Keep it up until the place closes. Don't make me repeat myself _again_. And come back inside _now_."

Deidara swallowed as he followed Madara inside the club, resigned.

"I expect you to visit my office at 3am sharp," the owner added before walking away towards the opposite end of the bar counter, leaving Deidara standing in the hall.

Naruto wasn't far. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Deidara ignored him and went back to work… He didn't kiss anyone though. He just danced, and the smile on his face couldn't have been more fake.

…

Naruto was sulking as he drank some strong cocktail slowly – he had paid for this one at least, feeling a bit guilty about all the free drinks Sasuke was giving away. Naruto leaned his arms across the counter. Madara was at the opposite end also sipping at some fancy drink as he watched the dance floor, occasionally talking to the tall black-haired bartender. Surely he was following Deidara's every movement, which made Naruto feel sick. He decided he fucking hated that guy.

He just wanted to kidnap Deidara and take him away from this place. Maybe he was a little drunk and tired but this was how he felt. But instead he stood with his twin, who was clinging to the bar because apparently he didn't want to be away from Sasuke even for just a few seconds.

"Damn, look at him," Sasuke was laughing as he glanced toward his brother on the middle of the dance floor. The twins followed his stare.

Itachi was actually still dancing with the blue-haired drag queen. They were both smiling, their hands all over each other as they moved to the rhythm of the suggestive music.

Kurama smiled and continued talking and laughing with Sasuke but Naruto just wasn't in the mood. He stayed silent and sulking as Deidara danced with some random guy… He felt possessive and he hated seeing that stranger's hand all over the skinny male's body. It was all Madara's fault, that stupid fuck. Why couldn't he let them dance together like last week? Customers weren't gonna leave just because of that.

As finally 3 am arrived Kawaiko closed its doors. The music stopped, the lights were flicked on and people exited the bar. The Uzumaki twins and Itachi were allowed to stay a little longer since they were Sasuke's friends. The bartender along with his colleagues started cleaning up the whole bar counter area.

The dj, who introduced himself enthusiastically as Rock Lee was siping a well deserved drink at the bar while asking their opinions on the music tonight.

"Was it good? D'you guys like it?" He grinned.

"Yeah it was great," Itachi commented while the other two nodded at the strange male.

"Awesome!" He looked exhausted yet he was still kind of bouncing for some reason.

Two busboys started cleaning up the entire place. The bartenders' job was really just to clean their section.

Naruto was very worried about Deidara. But the two other drag queens were also still in the back stage room so he supposed they were only grabbing their stuff. What if Madara managed to bring Deidara in his office alone though? The thought frightened Naruto and he was hesitating… Should he go there even though he wasn't allowed, and see for himself? Should he ask Sasuke to go since he was an employee here? He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the two drag queens walked out, still in their costumes but now carrying bags over their shoulders with surely their change of clothes and products, just like Deidara always did. But why wasn't he with them?

Rin walked past the small group of guys along with his friend clinging to his arm. The blue-haired hottie suddenly pulled away from the other though as he trotted over to Itachi and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Bye," he said seductively licking his lips as he walked away.

Sasuke burst out laughing at the shock on his brother's face.

"If you want his phone number just ask."

"Shut up…" Itachi regained his composure.

Naruto's eyes were still on the employees' only room next to the stage, what was going on back there?

…

He was nervous as he stood in Madara's office. The door was left opened though which reassured him even though there was no one present at the moment. The two other drag queens had just left.

"You did well tonight," Madara was saying leaning back onto his desk, "I expect a similar performance tomorrow night. Please tell your boyfriend not to come."

Deidara stayed silent, he let him talk. He just wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

Madara sighed, "Anyway, I hope you're doing well. You lost weight; I noticed you used smaller costumes."

"I'm fine," he hissed under his breath.

"If you get any skinnier it won't be attractive you know?"

"I won't."

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there something you're not telling me?"

As if he would tell his problems to that disgusting man of all people.

"I'm fine," he hissed again.

"All right," Madara's voice softened as he suddenly leaned closer. Deidara tensed, but he didn't move even though he wanted nothing more than run away through the open door.

Madara cupped his cheek and kissed his lips, licking them briefly before pulling away again. Deidara was utterly disgusted but he felt like if he fought back it would bring out Madara's aggressive side and he would slam him into the wall like last time.

"Good boy," Madara breathed into his cheek, before letting go of him. Deidara was so ashamed of himself for letting him do this, but he was scared… "I'll see you tomorrow," Madara said pleasantly as if nothing had happened.

As Deidara exited the office Naruto was bursting in the back stage room simultaneously.

"You're not allowed here," Madara said immediately.

"It's okay we're leaving," Deidara replied loudly without looking behind his shoulder at his boss. He grabbed his bag, stuffing the last of his things in there before taking Naruto's arm and storming out.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked urgently as they walked through the empty floor.

"What's going on?" It seemed Kurama had taken a few steps toward the back of the club as well, probably wondering what his twin was up to. He looked worried.

Glancing behind him Deidara noticed the others all looked worried too. That's when he realized he was crying. Fuck… Releasing Naruto's hand he plopped onto a bar stool, brushing the long black hair behind his shoulders in annoyance. Stupid wig.

Adorable as always Sasuke gave him paper napkins.

"Thanks," he whispered as he carefully slid them under his eyes, but yeah inevitably some black makeup was smudged. Stupid makeup.

Naruto touched his shoulder and Deidara winced. It was a reflex, he was still tensed because of Madara, he didn't mean to, but Naruto pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm just tired… I'm gonna go…" He removed himself from the bar counter, gripping his bag and searching in it for his car keys with his other hand.

As he walked toward the exit Naruto followed him. Outside Deidara stopped and faced Naruto on the sidewalk because clearly he wanted to talk.

"Tell me what happened," Naruto pleaded.

"Nothing," Deidara shrugged, trying to swallow his tears but it was difficult. All the contained emotion wanted to come out now.

"Don't lie to me," Naruto's voice was saddened as he leaned closer. Almost instinctively he rubbed Deidara's arms to warm him up. "Let's get in your car."

Deidara nodded and they waited for a car to drive past them before crossing the street together. Naruto had his arm firmly around Deidara's thin shoulders.

"You want me to drive you home?" Naruto asked kindly. Actually right now Deidara felt like he didn't deserve his kindness. He didn't want to be rude but he just wanted to be alone.

"No, look, I'm fine okay," he sniffed as he unlocked his car and sat behind the wheel.

"No you're not!"

"Just… leave it."

Deidara closed the door and started the car, before driving off in a screeching wheel sound, leaving Naruto standing alone in the middle of the street.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the lack of KuramaSasuke I know some of you guys will be disappointed... well I promise the focus will be back on them just not right now, I hope it's okay. I know some of you like Naruto and Deidara in this story and that makes me really happy... but I also know some of you hate it. Nothing much I can do about that. Either way, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it at least a little.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Naruto returned inside Kawaiko, he was horrified to see Madara just standing there and talking pleasantly with the others like he wasn't the biggest jerk in the world. They were all still here, except for Lee who had already left.

"I see my brother is still as stuck up as ever," he was saying as he addressed Itachi in particular.

"I guess so," the raven shrugged sadly.

"Anyway I'm sorry to hear about your divorce," Madara said as he noticed Naruto glaring at him, "it was nice to see you again Itachi. Send my regards to my brother and your lovely mother will you? I'll be going now, you guys make sure you close up properly."

He received a few nods from the bartenders. And he left without so much as a glance at Naruto.

Kurama frowned, "You okay Naru?"

He approached the others slowly, "Yeah… I'm sorry I just don't trust that man. I think he has a weird obsession with Dei and it scares the shit out of me."

"What?" Itachi was confused.

Yuki, having caught that last part interrupted his cleaning up of the bar to say, "Dei-chan can exaggerate sometimes though. He tends to be a drama queen."

"He is a drag queen after all," the other bartender laughed as he nudged Yuki.

Sasuke wasn't commenting, looking worriedly from his colleagues to Naruto.

The blonde was not amused. He walked firmly behind the bar counter, as he went to face the black-haired man.

"Did you really have to kiss him like that?"

"Woah man relax," the tall bartender raised his hands in surrender, "it's our job to do shit like that sometimes 'kay? Customers love it. No big deal."

Sasuke put a soothing hand on Naruto's arm and he sighed, deciding to let it go. What could he do anyway? It wouldn't do any good to lash out his frustration on that dude. Sick of this place now, he decided to go wait outside.

…

"You know what," Kurama sighed locking eyes with the dark-haired male, "I think my brother needs me right now… I'm just gonna leave with him now… I'm good enough to drive, I was with you the whole time and I only had the two shooters earlier…"

He had been planning on waiting for Sasuke to close up, and take him home but now there was still a good thirty minutes of work left and Naruto clearly wanted to get the hell out of here now.

"Okay," Sasuke said softly.

Feeling sad and missing Sasuke already, Kurama walked away. But before he could reach the exit the raven caught up to him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips passionately. They made out intensely for a few moments uncaring if the others were watching. Kurama caressed Sasuke's pale, bare arms with his tan hands then let them wander on his backside, resting a hand in the small of his back and the other in his shoulder-length, silk soft hair. He loved how their bodies fit so well together and every kiss seemed like it was the first time.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against the flushed lips as they broke apart for air, "I really wanted to spend the night with you."

"You're killing me right now you know that?" The raven made a little smile as he placed a red strand behind his pierced ear. "But it's okay, go with your brother."

"Yeah…"

Again as he walked away Sasuke held his arm. He wanted to say one more thing.

"It was so freakin' sweet of you to spend the whole night with me by the way. You made work fun so thank you," the raven was kinda cute as he admitted this.

Kurama couldn't help but pull him close and kiss him again. He entangled his long tan fingers in messy raven hair.

"I had so much fun, don't thank me. God I want you so bad right now," his knees went weak as Sasuke pressed his slender body tight against him.

"Tomorrow?" the raven breathed as dark gray irises locked with blue.

"Yeah, tomorrow." With one last kiss he made his way outside. He didn't glance back at the sexy raven or else he wouldn't be able to resist.

…

After his red-headed boyfriend had left Sasuke let out a sigh – tomorrow seemed like a long time to wait – as he returned to join his brother.

"What about you," he asked Itachi, "are you okay to drive?"

"I'm not sure," the older male admitted, "but you didn't drink anything right? You could drive me."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought of driving his brother's freakin' sweet ride. "Hell yeah I can."

Itachi laughed as he ruffled his little brother's hair. "All right then I'll wait for you in my car."

With the help of Yuki and Takeshi, Sasuke finished cleaning up the entire section and then they were ready to go.

As promised Itachi was waiting in his beautiful black Lamborghini, actually he was sleeping in the passenger seat. Sasuke went to knock on the window. Opening blurry black eyes Itachi unlocked the doors.

Long pale fingers trailed on the car's hood as he made his way around to the driver side. Sliding in the seat he grinned as he started the sports car and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Thanks for letting me drive it," Sasuke said sincerely. It was the first time. And he hadn't been driving in a long time and he kinda missed it – his father used to let him drive his old car when he still lived with him but this was no longer the case of course.

"No problem, thanks for driving me," his older brother said simply.

Sasuke opened the window just a bit, turned on the radio, enjoying this moment as much as possible. The powerful engine roared as he drove off, a smile spread on his beautiful face.

They got to Itachi's place way too soon. Sasuke wished this could've lasted longer, but oh well.

"You can stay the night if you want, for what's left of it anyway," Itachi offered, "I don't think there's any bus coming here at this hour."

"Is Kurenai here?"

"No."

"Then I'll stay."

They exited the vehicle making sure it was locked with the security system set. Itachi led the way to the front door. The Uchiha brothers were tired as they walked in the house, slipping off their shoes.

"You want a glass of water?"

"Sure," Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi to the kitchen.

They leaned on the counters as they drank their water quietly at first. At some point Itachi broke the silence.

"I really like Kurama he's a cool guy."

"Thanks," Sasuke chuckled. A cool guy whom he wished he could be fucking right about now…

"Tonight was so much fun thanks for inviting me… But I'm gonna be tired at work tomorrow."

"Welcome to the world of partying," Sasuke shrugged helplessly, finishing his glass of water and placing it in the sink. "So was it your first time kissing a guy?"

"Yeah," Itachi admitted. "I never did anything… with anyone but Kurenai I mean…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah… pretty pathetic huh?"

"Nah but… it's not too late for ya," he nudged him playfully. "I'm glad you came out tonight."

After talking some more, Itachi showed Sasuke to the guest room, and they both went to a well-needed sleep.

…

As always, after inhaling some narcotics Deidara felt good and relaxed. He leaned onto the sink counter, averting his eyes from his reflection in the mirror. It was always the same vicious circle, he took some dope, told himself it was the last time, but then he had withdrawal symptoms, so he took some dope again…

And now it was Monday and he hadn't been able to stop, obviously. He was ashamed of himself but at the same time he felt good, calm, and numb. He thought back of the weekend's events. Saturday night had been the same as Friday. To please his boss he'd been dancing with every other random guy after the big show. Naruto hadn't showed up, which was probably for the best. Only Kurama had been there, clinging to Sasuke's section of the bar like a leech. These two were so obsessed with each other. Deidara was happy for them but at the same time he wished his love life could be so simple – he envied them.

He wanted the blonde twin so badly but couldn't be with him. His life was such a fucking disgusting mess, this was how he felt anyway. He felt disgusting, tainted.

Deidara jumped out of his skin when the front door to the house opened. But Ino was at school… and his father wasn't supposed to be back until Wednesday. Panicked, Deidara shoved the tiny plastic bag containing the remaining powder in his jeans pocket for now. Looking at himself in the mirror he ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair. He had taken a shower earlier and put on some pale blue skinny jeans and brown v-neck tee. At least he had gotten a lot of sleep – in fact he had pretty much slept the entire day yesterday – so he supposed he looked normal enough.

Nervously placing his thick hair on the side he exited the bathroom. His father was in the hallway carrying his large suitcase to the master bedroom. Deidara swallowed, nervous. He was always nervous around him. Inoichi was a handsome blonde man, only part-Japanese. Right now he looked tired and irritated.

"Hi," Deidara said nervously, somewhat coldly. He didn't have a good relation with his father, to say the least. It was easier when his mother was still alive.

"Hi? That's all you gotta say," he sighed heavily, dropping his suitcase and crossing his arms, "the house is a complete mess. I can't believe you. You don't go to school, you don't even work and you can't even bring yourself to do at least some cleaning or laundry…"

"I do work!" he protested, despite his being numbed by the drugs he was still pissed. God he hated that man sometimes.

"I don't want to know about your disgusting job on weekends," he stopped him right there, glaring at his son harshly, "You're twenty two years old Deidara! You're not even responsible in the slightest. I thought maybe you were gonna find a decent job while I was gone but no apparently not…" His blue gaze landed on his arm, "You even got a tattoo? Ugh, honestly I come back and I find the house like this… I see no reason why I should let you live here. Find a place of your own Deidara! Sell your damn car if you have to…"

"Fuck this shit," Deidara muttered, pissed.

The mess was mostly Ino's fault she left her stupid clothes everywhere and never picked up her shit. Honestly, Deidara was almost never here and when he was it was only to sleep. He hated his father so much right now.

So ignoring him as he continued bitching, Deidara grabbed his jacket and car keys and stormed out of the house after slipping on his black converse.

Shivering in the foggy day he zipped up his jacket and slid inside his blue Camry. Hurriedly driving away he considered where he should go. Demonic was closed today so he couldn't hang out there. Looking down at his tattooed arm he wondered how Inoichi did not even notice that it was the same as his mother's. Maybe he hadn't looked closely enough. Either way, it hurt him – every word he had spoken. He wasn't so emotional right now though, thanks to the heroin.

Deidara didn't want to call Naruto. He didn't expect the blonde sweetheart to forgive him. He didn't even want him to – he didn't deserve any forgiveness. So with a lack of better options he texted Sasori, stopping his car on the side of the road while waiting for his reply. He didn't live very far away so maybe Deidara could go hang out there for a few hours at least, time to figure things out…

_You're lucky I finish school early on Mondays. I'll be home in like fifteen min so wait for me there._

After receiving Sasori's reply Deidara started driving again. He remembered all too well the way to his ex' apartment.

…

The day with Sasori was spent smoking weed, eating take out food and drinking beer in front of good old horror movies. They didn't talk much but it was never awkward. They were used to each other's presence; they had known each other for a long time.

At some point in the evening though, as they both felt a little tipsy, Sasori asked something that led to a touchy subject for Deidara.

"So how come you lost weight? You look like some fucking anorexic. What's going on with you?"

"I don't know man," he took a few more sips of beer even though he knew he shouldn't, "my job I guess… it's stressing me out. Everything's stressing me out. Fucking life."

Sasori finished his beer and it was added to the growing collection of empty bottles on the worn out coffee table. He crossed his legs and leaned back comfortably into the worn leather couch – his apartment wasn't in such good state – as he turned to look at Deidara.

The blonde ignored him, keeping his eyes on the television screen. He tried to change the subject.

"Robert Rodriguez man, I love that director…"

It failed. "How come your job's stressing you out so much?"

Deidara felt himself getting emotional already, and he hadn't even started talking yet. But he wanted to. He realized he really needed someone to talk to and Sasori was the only one right now. So he finished his beer, feeling himself getting even drunker, and took a deep breath.

"My boss man… he's this fucking old perv. He kissed me a few times, fucking licked me," he scratched his neck unconsciously.

"Ew gross," Sasori leaned closer to him, "tell me where he lives I'mma go kill him. I'm not even kidding."

Deidara laughed shortly, "I don't know where the fuck he lives. And I need that job man, how else am I gonna make enough money? I didn't even finish stupid high school remember? And my father practically kicked me out so…"

Sasori's fingers caressed the healing tattoo on his arm. Deidara was too drunk, tired and numb to care.

"You can stay here for a little while if you want, it'll be just like old times," Sasori purred moving even closer.

"Thanks I appreciate. Do you have more beer?"

"Yeah," Sasori jumped to his feet and went to get two more bottles in the fridge.

When he returned the two guys sat close to each other on the couch, drinking even more as they continued watching the horror movie.

…

Afternoon sunlight filled the room as Deidara's clear blue eyes cracked open. There was loud knocking at the door… Where the hell was he anyway? Oh shit. Of course, in Sasori's bed. Naked.

Sasori wasn't there though, he had probably left for school. Memories from the drunken night hit him like a slap across the face. They had fucked. Shit, he couldn't believe he had let his ex fuck him. And now he was hungover. Great.

"Anyone in there?"

That was Suigetsu's voice, what the hell…? Deidara stumbled out of bed and found his boxers and skinny jeans scattered across the floor. He put them on hurriedly and then went to open the door. Sure enough, his best friend was standing in the narrow hallway.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Last time your dad threw a fit at you that's where you came, so I remembered. I tried to call first but you didn't answer your phone so I took a chance."

Deidara eyed the two bags Suigetsu was carrying; one was the pouch bag he always used for work and the other his old school bag.

"I saw Ino this morning and she gave me your stuff," he explained as he stepped inside. "Some clothes, toothbrush, that kinda stuff… In case you don't go back home for a while like last time." Deidara rubbed his eyes briefly and cleared his throat.

"Thanks so much, that's so nice of you…"

"You should thank your sister. Did I just wake you up?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at him as he put the bags down, "It's two in the afternoon you know…"

"Shit! I have to get to the club…" For practice… he needed to come up with the routine. It was very important to be there from Tuesday to Friday afternoon.

"Just call to tell you're gonna be late."

"No," he shuddered, unwilling to call Madara. He was always at the club that obsessed freak, so surely he would be the one answering the phone.

"Man this apartment is gross," Suigetsu took in the mess that was Sasori's living room.

"Inoichi would have a heart attack seeing it – practically had one seeing my house and it's really not that bad."

"Yeah… I have to get back to school soon. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. What about you? How are you?" His voice was sincere as he suddenly felt like a shitty friend.

"Not bad I guess… things aren't going too well with Karin… I feel like breaking up and doing what you do."

"What I do?" he raised a thin blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "y'know, just having fuck buddies."

"Trust me, it's really not all that great."

"Whatever you say. Anyway, I really need to go. Call me if there's anything else I can do 'kay?"

"Yeah, thanks Suigetsu."

After that Suigetsu gave a slight nod and took his leave.

…

With everything that happened Deidara completely forgot to hide his tattoo when he got to Kawaiko. He practiced as usual, with Rin and Haku, as they tried to come up with the routine for this week's trio performance. As usual they were slacking off since it was only Tuesday. At some point Rin and Haku just took a break chatting idly about hot guys.

"That guy I danced with on Friday, the tall, blonde one, he was so freakin' gorgeous," Rin said with dreamy blue eyes.

"Yeah I saw. He was pretty hot…"

Deidara glared at them, but he didn't comment. Naruto wasn't his after all. He didn't deserve him, especially not after he'd let Sasori fuck him, ugh… stupid Sasori getting him all drunk and emotional on purpose.

He freaked out when Madara stepped out and called to see him in his office. And when the boss' eyes drifted to his arm that's when he finally realized his mistake. Shit…

The other two went quiet and watched as Deidara reluctantly followed the tall raven-haired male to the back room.

"You boys can go home that's enough practice for today," Madara informed and the two girly boys were all happy.

As for Deidara he dreaded being alone in the boss' office. Plus he closed the door as soon as Deidara was in which freaked him out even more.

"Is that a real tattoo?"

"Yeah."

"So that's why you absolutely wanted to wear the long gloves for last weekend's number," Madara said angrily, "I see. Are you trying to provoke me? You know I don't allow that. I accept your piercings because you don't have that many but… this is going too far."

Deidara bit his lip slightly and fumbled with the few ring piercings in his ear unconsciously, almost as if he was afraid Madara would literally rip them out.

Madara didn't seem to like that for some reason. He grabbed Deidara's wrist and slammed him in the wall in between the door and couch. The blonde gasped, completely freaked out now more than ever as Madara pinned both his wrists and held him there. Helpless, Deidara tried to struggle weakly but it was no use. The older male was a lot stronger.

He pressed his thin lips onto Deidara's to kiss him aggressively. It was horrible and Deidara felt like dying, yet it was nothing compared to what happened after that.

Madara pinned both his wrists above his head with one strong arm while his free hand undid his tie harshly. Before he knew it Deidara was turned around and slammed onto the wall aggressively once more, this time his back facing Madara. He was so fucking scared, even more so when his boss used his tie to gag him. Now he couldn't scream as he was practically choking on the fabric harshly tied back in his hair.

He could only grunt and moan in protest as he heard the sound of Madara's belt unbuckling. Fuck… No, he thought, not this, anything but this…

Deidara's pants and boxers were harshly lowered as well and then Madara fucked him dry, letting out grunts full of pleasure. The blonde was already sore and hangover and feeling really, really sick. This didn't help to say the least. He was on the verge of passing out as he was shoved harshly into the wall. His whole body hurt and there was no pleasure whatsoever as his boss pounded inside him.

Eventually Deidara just became numb. He was just waiting for it to end, and sure he felt sick but not enough to actually pass out so he had to stay awake. It was better to stay awake anyway, so he could run away from this place as soon as Madara let him go.

Tears rolled down his pale face but he didn't even notice. He was just waiting, aware of the pain but not really feeling it at the same time. Even if he hadn't been gagged he probably wouldn't have screamed. If the two boys had left which they probably had, no one else was in the place right now. No one to hear his screams.

When Madara tensed and finished, coming inside him, Deidara felt disgusted and broken beyond repair. He just stayed there, unmoving, numb, in shock. He was trembling slightly and tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

Madara put his pants back on calmly, as if he hadn't just raped his favorite employee. Then he removed the tie from Deidara's mouth. Almost tenderly he caressed the reddened cheek with the back of his fingers. Deidara winced. This sort of woke him from his stupor as he pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"Here," Madara handed him an envelope, which he had just picked up from his desk, "there's a nice bonus in there. Just to encourage you to perform well. I guess I can forgive the tattoo…"

Trembling Deidara threw the envelope to the floor and stepped on it, "Fuck you," he hissed. "Don't expect to see me here ever again," he stormed out of this damn place, grabbing his stuff on the way.

He didn't stop running until he had reached his car outside. His body hurt so much. He felt so grossed out. Yet it still didn't sink in. Madara had… he couldn't even bring himself to think it.

…

He found himself driving over to Demonic. He felt like he had nowhere else to go right now and he didn't want to be alone. The four employees were all busy with customers so Deidara just briefly asked Yahiko if he could use the bathroom.

"Um, sure…" the red-head threw him a suspicious glance but Deidara ignored him. He rushed to the back.

In the small bathroom he threw up. Coughing and trembling he emptied the contents of his stomach in the toilet as he held his long hair with one shaky hand.

When he was done he got up on fragile legs and leaned on the sink counter. Looking in the mirror he chuckled dryly. Well no wonder Yahiko had looked at him weird; he looked like total shit. He had tear marks all over his face and his cheeks were still reddened a bit cause of that asshole's tie gagging him… Fuck, he couldn't believe Madara had done such a thing. That was going way too far.

Completely grossed out, Deidara actually took off his pants so that he could throw his boxers in the trash; they were tainted and disgusting. He preferred wearing his jeans without any underwear than wearing them stained like that. It made him feel sick again.

He rinsed his face and his mouth thoroughly. He drank a little bit of water too, as he realized how thirsty he was.

When he got out of the bathroom slightly calmer he went back in the store. He just sat on a couch next to Akamaru. As if feeling his sadness and troubled state, the dog cuddled closer to him. Deidara pet his head and it calmed him.

As soon as the rush was over Yahiko came to talk to him, leaving his girlfriend alone to clean up the piercing room.

"You okay?" Yahiko asked.

Was he okay? He was just raped. He quit his job. He couldn't go back home…

"No," he chuckled. He was kind of still in shock.

"You having withdrawal symptoms?" Yahiko lowered his voice. "Do you need some…?"

He couldn't help but glare at his drug dealer, "No. I don't have a job anymore so it's over. I can't pay for your stupid dope anymore."

"What happened?" Yahiko asked.

Deidara went quiet. He caressed Akamaru's soft hair and looked down. Yahiko waited patiently but Deidara wouldn't talk. On the meantime Kurama finished up with his customer and they went at the cash counter to pay while he gave some advice as to how to take care of the new tattoo. The man paid cash and left a good tip thanking Kurama warmly for the good work.

When the red-head came to join the two others it was just too much for Deidara.

"You okay Dei?"

Seeing Kurama's caring, worried big blue eyes reminded him all too much of Naruto. On Friday night, when he had talked with the blonde outside of the bar… He should've left with Naruto that night. He should've never gone back to Kawaiko.

"Just don't ask," he put his head in his hands. When Kurama put his hand on his shoulder comfortingly Deidara winced and immediately got up, stepping away from the other two guys. "I need to go…"

"Dei…" Kurama called but he was already storming out of the place.

…

After going to Demonic, Deidara headed back to Sasori's apartment. He truly had nowhere else to go this time. The red-head was there, in his bedroom working on some homework on his laptop. Deidara didn't want to bother him.

He just lay down on the bed, curled up on his side. He didn't feel like doing anything. He actually fell asleep and slept for a few hours. When he woke up Sasori was still sitting at his desk but now he was also eating while doing his work. Sasori was a pretty quiet guy and Deidara was used to it; he had dated the guy after all.

Without a word Deidara went to take a shower. While he cleaned himself with Sasori's products he cried, surprised there were some tears left in his body. What had happened was starting to dawn on him, for real this time. He could still feel Madara inside him, fucking him dry, he could hear his grunts, and feel his big hands gripping harshly at his hips. Sure enough, when he looked there he saw that he had bruises. He sighed shakily.

What the hell was he going to do now? No job, no place to stay…things weren't exactly looking up.

Later, Deidara watched a little television, not knowing what else to do. He wasn't really watching though, he was lost in his dark thoughts.

"I'm going to sleep you coming?" Sasori eventually announced.

Deidara just nodded lazily, and then he got up, making his way to the other room. He crawled on the side of the bed that was closest to the window and closed his eyes. Sasori flicked off the lights and crawled in the bed as well.

It was quiet in the room for a long moment, until Deidara gasped loudly; Sasori's cold hand had touched his waist and he hadn't expected it.

"Don't touch me," he warned as he tried to calm down.

"Oh come on just relax. You weren't complaining last night," Sasori hushed as his hand found its way under Deidara's boxers.

But he gasped again and swung his legs out of the bed, jumping to his feet.

"I said don't fucking touch me."

"Oh come on," Sasori sat up, clearly annoyed, "what the fuck is your problem? You gonna be a bitch about this? You wanna stay at my place and you're telling me you don't even wanna do anything?"

"Fucking asshole," Deidara muttered as he started gathering his stuff fervently, "I'm out of here."

"Deidara wait come on don't leave…"

He was so fucking sick and tired… he ignored his ex completely. He just grabbed his things, his bags and left in the cold night, rushing over to his car and what seemed to be just a repeat of what had happened earlier, a few times now. He was running away from everything, and everyone.

He sat in his car shoving the bags on the back seat. Without really thinking of a direction in particular he drove, again. But it actually calmed him to be driving, alone. He felt a mix of sadness and frustration, but also emptiness and loneliness… He just wanted to feel safe.

So he found himself driving towards the Uzumaki twins' house. It started raining lightly outside. Well, it reflected his mood quite well.

For a long time he stayed parked in the quiet, residential street, just listening to the rain as he shivered in his car, in front of the nice two-story house. He kept running his fingers through his long messy blonde locks nervously. Eventually he grabbed his cell and dialed Naruto.

"Hello?" his voice didn't sound sleepy at least.

"Hey," Deidara cleared his throat, "how are you?"

"I'm okay… you? Kura told me you went to Demonic today looking all weird…"

"Yeah um… my father and I had a fight and… I didn't know where to go."

"Well where are you now?"

Deidara laughed. This situation was just so ridiculous – he was so pathetic.

"In front of your house…" he admitted.

"What? You serious?" Naruto actually looked out his bedroom window on the second floor and Deidara felt lame just sitting there in his car. "You are serious."

"Yeah."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm coming down I'll open the door."

He hung up. Deidara sighed, grabbing only his small bag with the change of clothes. Feeling emotionally drained he made his way to the door, which Naruto opened as promised.

"Get in it's freezing…"

He placed his hand on Deidara's back lightly as he encouraged him to come inside. Strangely he didn't wince this time, as he had whenever someone had touched him today. He felt so tired, and it was so much more than just physical exhaustion. As Naruto closed the door softly, and turned to look at him, Deidara just dropped his bag and fell into his arms. He hugged him tight, not even realizing what he was doing.

"Naruto," he whispered into his neck, tears falling on the light white undershirt, "I'm sorry about being an ass when you… offered your help," his body was racked with sobs and he tried to calm himself but it was no use, "can I… can I change my mind? I want you to help me…"

"Shh…" the blonde held him back comfortingly, squeezing his small body, "of course I'll help you… whatever you need."

"I wanna stop… taking drugs and I wanna… find a different job. I quit today. I'm never going back there again." He sniffed, "Maybe I can… find a normal job… or something…"

"All in good time okay?" Naruto pulled away slightly and kept one hand around his waist. With the other he placed Deidara's messy locks behind his ears gently, and wiped his tears with his thumb as he locked deep blue eyes with paler ones, "First we'll get you through withdrawal. I know you're gonna crave it but…" He teased, "I'll tie you to my bed if I have to."

Deidara chuckled as a small smile formed on his lips, and he teased back, "That's kinda kinky."

"Heh, shut up, you know what I mean. You're gonna be okay. Come on."

Keeping a safe arm around Deidara's waist he led them upstairs. All the doors were closed except for Naruto's bedroom. He noticed there was light under Kurama's door revealing that he was still up. The two stepped inside Naruto's bedroom and closed the door.

They ended up both sitting on the large, navy bed, as Deidara eventually calmed down completely. He wiped his eyes one last time and sighed.

"Sorry…"

"It's really okay," Naruto said sincerely, folding his legs under him.

His laptop was still opened with a word document. Deidara felt guilty for disturbing his studies again.

"When was the last time you took anything?"

"Monday," he said in a little voice. They were technically Wednesday now, as the alarm clock read 2 am. Naruto nodded.

"You have any symptoms yet?"

"I threw up earlier today at Demonic that's why I looked so weird. But I'm really not sure if it's because of that," he said dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he shook his head, looking down. He didn't want to talk about… _that_ just yet.

"Why don't we just… go to sleep," Naruto suggested, "and we can talk more in the morning?"

"Sounds good," he whispered.

So they did just that. Naruto could see that he was troubled and he didn't try to touch him once. They each slept on their side of the bed, and for that Deidara was extremely grateful. He was finally able to find a peaceful sleep. If only he could always feel this safe, and the memories could just be washed away, but it wasn't that easy.

* * *

><p>AN: So... I know I promised Kurama/Sasuke but I guess this whole thing with Deidara was sort of an arc in my story, and this has to happen before moving on. I hope you enjoyed despite the drama and angst and all. Will be back with more soon, as always for you guys if you still want to read of course. I'm extremely grateful for every one of you out there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Unfortunately, Naruto got up a little late for school and didn't have time to stay and have a good talk with Deidara. It would have to wait in the evening.

"You gonna be okay?" Naruto was worried as he buckled his belt and picked up his jacket, "You're gonna stay here?"

"Yeah," Deidara shrugged, still lying down on the bed, "I'll figure something out. Maybe I'll go hang out at Demonic for a while."

"Okay. I'll text you when I finish school," Naruto smiled, "and call me if there's anything."

"Sure."

So he went to university, leaving pretty much at the same time as his dads while Iruka yelled at Kakashi that they would be late again because of him.

In Naruto's bedroom Deidara decided to just sleep in. He was just being lazy, really. But he felt good. Naruto's bed was comfy. He smiled as he recalled how they had woken up just thirty minutes ago, all tangled up in each other's arms somehow.

Then his smile faded as quickly as it had come as he recalled some rather unpleasant memories from the past few days. Unable to sleep after remembering all too clearly what his boss had done to him, he got up and shivered from the loss of warmth. He grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom. Kurama was still sleeping in his bedroom apparently.

Deidara took a long, soothing shower. He couldn't completely shake off the uneasiness he felt because of what had happened to him but he tried to anyway. After he was done cleaning himself he put on his change of clothes; black skinny jeans and red t-shirt with black abstract drawings on it. He brushed his long blonde locks in front of a mirror and also he brushed his teeth. Feeling better he made his way back to Naruto's bedroom. Taking out his cell as he sat on the messy bed he texted Suigetsu.

Deidara: _Just letting you know I'm gonna be staying at Naruto's place now cause my ex was being a jerk._

Suigetsu:_ For how long?_

Deidara:_ I don't know yet… How are you doing anyway?_

Suigetsu: _I'm worried about you!_

Deidara:_ Don't be. Now stop texting me and listen to the teacher._

He knew that his friend was in class at this hour. Deidara chuckled as he looked up. Kurama had peeked in the bedroom.

"Hey you. I didn't even know you were here."

He shrugged helplessly, "Yeah well… I sort of… got here late last night."

"How are you?" He crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway wearing only pajama pants. "You seemed… I don't know really depressed yesterday."

"I'm fine," he said quickly, "hey do you think I could hang out with you guys at the store today? I can help out maybe. I can… I don't know… swipe the floor. Go get coffee. Stuff like that."

He really just wanted to have something to do today. He didn't want to have too much time to think.

"Sure," Kurama chuckled, "and you don't have to do any of those things if we're not gonna pay you; what are you a slave? Anyway I'll just take a shower and get dressed and then I'll get going… just help yourself with juice or breakfast or anything in the kitchen 'kay?"

"All right."

So Deidara went downstairs and ate some simple breakfast while Kurama took a shower and got ready. Afterwards they decided to leave in their respective cars, so that Deidara could leave the store whenever he wanted during the day.

He ended up helping out a lot that day, actually. He felt a little bit sick but nothing unbearable so he passed the time by doing various tasks in the store. He tried to stay away from Yahiko as much as possible – he didn't talk to him, anyway. It probably wasn't a good idea to be near his drug dealer right now. He actually did go get coffee for the employees at some point. He helped cleaning up the tattoo stations when Kiba or Kurama needed to, and also the piercing room. He stayed pretty much quiet the whole time.

Kurama ruffled his hair at some point, as Deidara was putting his material back into place properly, "You're so cute helping me clean up like that."

Deidara smacked his hand, "Stop it. And I have nothing better to do, honestly."

"So you really quit your job, huh?" the red-head searched his eyes. But Deidara tensed.

"Yeah um… hey Kiba?"

"What?" the brunet called from his tattoo stall.

"Can I go walk Akamaru?"

"Sure! He'd love that. Here take this…"

Kiba gave him a leash which he almost never used, but it was better to use it if it wasn't him walking the dog. So Deidara took a nice walk outside – it was rather warm for the end of October – taking the big white dog with him.

For a few more hours after that he hung out at Demonic, now avoiding both Yahiko and Kurama. He didn't want to talk to them and answer their inevitable questions. He tried to be useful but eventually it kind of got boring. And his drug dealer's constant staring was getting on his nerves.

He was about to leave to just go outside, maybe climb in his car and drive somewhere else, whatever, when he felt really sick. Well he'd been feeling a little off all day but it hadn't been that bad. Now he felt nauseous, so he rushed to the bathroom ignoring the worried glance Kurama sent him.

For the second day in a row, he threw up in the bathroom of Demonic. He felt very weak after that, and a little shaky. After rinsing his mouth he returned to the store but he didn't stay long.

Still very pale he went to talk to the two tattoo artists. "I'm gonna go guys. Thanks for keeping me company today."

"We work here," Kiba laughed looking up from the design he was working on, "thank _you_ for keeping us company. And hey thanks for walking my dog that was so nice of you."

"No problem," Deidara smiled weakly.

"You okay?" Kurama looked up as well.

"Yeah, anyway, see you later," Deidara didn't want to bother him as he had a customer right now. So he took off walking toward his car with his hands in his skinny jeans' pockets.

He drove towards Naruto's house and actually he received a text from said blonde as he approached his destination.

_I'm done with my last class in like an hour, I can't wait, so how are you doing?_

Deidara waited until he was parked in the residential street to reply.

_A little sick but I'll be fine. I was hanging out at Demonic but I just drove back to your place actually. _

_Shit I should've given you my keys. _

_It's okay I'll just wait for you in my car. No worries. _

Deidara froze as he received an incoming call from Kawaiko – therefore undoubtedly from Madara. His heart started thumping loudly. He ignored the call of course. There was no way he was talking to that disgusting, horrible man. He fucking hated him.

He sighed shakily as he started feeling nauseous again. It was a bit too warm in the car so he took off his jacket and opened the window. He also lowered his seat so he could sort of lie down although it wasn't the most comfortable position in the world. The engine was off but he kept the key in the ignition to listen to some music on the radio. He pressed his hand to his forehead as he tried to just relax and ignore the images of what his boss had done to him that haunted him constantly.

…

When Naruto got back home he parked his car in the driveway, grabbed his school bag and then walked over to Deidara's car. He shook his head in disbelief as he took in the sight of the blonde, just sleeping so carelessly in his car with the music on and window lowered. Naruto opened it and leaned closer, brushing a long strand of pale hair out of his pretty face. He looked quite pale though, and Naruto frowned.

Deidara woke up slowly, his blurry blue eyes focusing on Naruto. "Hey… ugh… how the hell did I fall asleep in this car anyway…?" He chuckled as he sat up straight and turned off the music.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," Naruto said apologetically as he pulled away, giving him some space to step out of the vehicle.

As he did so he paled even more and had to lean on his car for support. Naruto worriedly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay? You didn't take any drugs today did you?"

"No," he whispered.

"So you're having symptoms huh?" Naruto rubbed his back soothingly. "Did you eat anything?"

"Yeah this morning but I threw up so," he made a grossed out face.

"Let's go inside."

Deidara followed the taller male inside the house as the sky was beginning to darken outside. He made his way to the master bathroom so he could brush his teeth and drink some water. On the meantime Naruto went to drop his bag in his bedroom and opened up his laptop. He put on some music, his playlist falling on Here comes the rain by Hypnogaja. It was a sad song and it made Naruto a little depressed. He wished Deidara could get better quickly. He was so worried about the skinny blonde. And he just knew that there was something he wasn't telling him.

He came to join Naruto in his bedroom, shaking a little – it was hard to notice but Naruto was very attentive. He didn't comment on it though, as it was obvious Deidara wanted to talk about something else. Actually he went to take a look at the pictures decorating the pale orange wall over the bedhead.

As he sat cross-legged on the mattress he pointed at a graduation picture of Naruto with Sai, Gaara and Shikamaru.

"You're still friends with these guys right?" he tilted his head slightly, "I remember them from the first night we met."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. He rolled his computer chair closer to the bed as he locked eyes with Deidara, "they're pretty awesome. And kinda weird I guess."

"Weird?"

"Well Sai's okay he's in law school, last year, he's pretty amazing, always had good grades and all. He calls people weird nicknames though. He used to date my brother but it wasn't very serious. Gaara is… kind of antisocial. He's pretty smart too he's in computer engineering… but yeah I've never seen him with anyone. And he just keeps to himself a lot. Shika…" Naruto chuckled, "I guess he's not weird he's just lazy. He likes girls but he thinks they're trouble so he stays away from them."

"They seem nice," Deidara smiled as he glanced at the pictures. "Will your dads mind that I'm here?"

"Oh no they're really great," Naruto waved his hand, "don't worry about it. We can have people over they don't care."

"I wish my father was like that…" he sighed.

Naruto folded his arms on the back of the chair and rested his chin on them, thoughtful, "What's he like?"

"Strict," he said as he shivered slightly, "very strict. When he's home we can't have anyone over, we can't make any noise cause it'll bother his work, we can't use the kitchen cause he doesn't want us to make a mess… He's almost never home though, so when he's gone we just do whatever we want."

"Why is he almost never home?"

"He's a famous architect," Deidara explained, "he's currently working on some projects in India. I think he's leaving again soon."

"Why did he, like…" Naruto hesitated, "kick you out?"

"He didn't exactly kick me out," he admitted, looking down, "but we had a fight. He said I should find a place of my own, cause he doesn't want me to live there anymore. I just… can't stand him."

"What was your mother like?" Naruto asked softly.

"She was the opposite of him," he chuckled, "well I mean I was eight when she died so I don't remember her that well you know? But she was really nice, a really good mom anyway, really protective and caring but not too much, like she wasn't smothering me or anything but… She was always there when I needed her." Deidara locked eyes with him, hugging his knees as he leaned back against the navy pillow, "What were your real parents like?"

Naruto smiled, "Actually, your mother sounds exactly like my dad..."

"Really?"

"Yeah… he was just like you described, well maybe not protective though. Just nice and caring and funny. We had some good times. My mom was the over protective one. They were such a cute couple – my dad was definitely the submissive one, which could be pretty funny. Yeah I miss them," his smile faded a little, "a lot. I guess I'm lucky I still have Kura."

After a moment of silence Deidara said, "And I'm lucky to have Ino I guess… that's my little sister she's just seventeen. We're not that close but she's a sweet girl, always nice to me whenever we talk."

"That's great," Naruto's smile returned as he grew a little thoughtful. He was really glad that Deidara was opening up actually. This was nice, just talking and getting to know each other better.

They continued talking for a little while, sharing a few more memories about their parents and families, and such things. Eventually Iruka and Kakashi got home and they prepared dinner. Deidara still felt sick though, actually Naruto was worried because his shaking intensified and he looked feverish. So Deidara just lay down on the bed, claiming that if he ate he would just throw up again.

Naruto ate dinner with his dads while explaining that he had a friend over and that he might stay a few days because things weren't going so great at home. As he explained the situation further they turned out to be very acceptant as Naruto had expected. They really were great.

He brought a glass of water for Deidara after dinner. He put it on the bedside table because the blonde was sleeping. He didn't look so peaceful though. Naruto frowned as he sat on the bed and caressed the thick blonde hair. He touched his cheek and grew even more worried; he definitely had a fever. His sleep was agitated.

Deidara woke up at the touch, blurry blue eyes slowly focusing on the taller blonde.

"Damn I'm sorry I keep falling asleep randomly," he chuckled weakly as he sat up.

"Your body's going through a tough time right now," Naruto said simply, giving him the glass of water. Deidara willingly took it with a shaky hand and drank a few gulps, before putting it back on the bedside table.

"Thanks…"

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No… but, isn't it a bit warm? Maybe we can open the window," he said in a weak voice and Naruto nodded and got to it right away. It wasn't that warm but he didn't comment.

"If you want you can take those off," he motioned at Deidara's clothes then blushed at what his words implied, "I mean, to sleep more comfortably."

"Yeah," he chuckled, amused by Naruto's light blush.

So Deidara did just that and crawled back under the sheet in just his boxers. Naruto wasn't watching, he was being respectful and just sitting at his desk with his opened books and laptop. He had a lot of exams coming up and needed to study.

…

When Kurama came back home from work he burst in Naruto's bedroom as he always did. This woke Deidara up.

"I'm sorry," the red-head bit his lip.

"It's okay I sleep too much anyway," the feverish small blonde shivered as he brought the navy comforter closer to cover up his body. He sat up and clutched the blankets in his hands, pressing them to his chest. Naruto tore his gaze from him to look at his twin.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much… Oh actually I wanted to ask you guys," he leaned onto the doorframe, "you want to go on a double date with me and Sas'ke tomorrow night? I was texting him earlier and came up with that idea. What do you guys think?"

"Sure," Deidara said quickly. But Naruto frowned.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay I mean…"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Deidara looked like he was trying to reassure himself, "I really wanna hang out with you guys and Sasuke."

"Cool, then it's settled," Kurama smiled, "I'll let you sleep now… and study," he added as he looked at his twin.

"Cool," Naruto said back, smiling despite his constant worry for Deidara, "night Kura. Have fun watching whatever video or movie or whatever it is you're doing."

…

At some point during the night Deidara woke up feeling sick. It was 3am. He sat up taking in the sight of the handsome male sleeping soundly next to him. Deidara swung his legs out of the bed and wearing only boxers he rushed to the bathroom, trying not to make too much noise.

He threw up again, although his chest was painfully constricted uselessly as there was nothing left in his system to possibly throw up anyway. When the wave of nausea was over he sighed shakily and proceeded to brush his teeth. He felt so weak that even such a simple action was difficult and he had to lean on the sink counter.

This wasn't his first time trying to stop taking heroin. And every time he just craved it so badly that he couldn't do it. He needed it like he needed food, water, even oxygen. This was how he felt anyway. He felt so fucking awful. He just wanted to take the damn drug and feel better; soon he had nothing else on his mind.

Still he dragged himself back to Naruto's bedroom, and the sight of the blonde looking so peaceful and ridiculously beautiful as he slept made him conflicted. He wanted to just go see Yahiko and take the narcotics yet at the same time he didn't want to disappoint Naruto. Sighing shakily he closed the door behind him and made his way back to the bed.

…

On Thursday after work Kurama had to deny yet another invitation to spend the evening hanging out with Kiba. He was going to pick up Sasuke at his place and he wouldn't miss the opportunity to see his sexy new boyfriend for the world.

Kurama felt ridiculously happy as he drove through the city center, window opened slightly letting the world hear his loud hardcore music but he didn't care. Tapping one hand on the while, he shifted skillfully with the other as he switched lanes.

He smiled for no reason in particular as he drove down Sasuke's street, and parked in front of his apartment building. Smiling for no reason happened to him a lot lately. Being self-conscious of his appearance happened too – feelings which he hadn't been familiar with before meeting the raven-haired bartender.

Right now he wore a simple black v-neck tee – yes, because Sasuke had said, 'you look good in black' although he'd never admit something like that – tight gray skinny jeans and stylish sneakers. He also had a slim black jacket on, hiding his tattoos. But his silver earrings and eyebrow stud were revealed as the wind blew in his red hair through the window.

Of course, Sasuke looked as fucking gorgeous as ever, as he got out of his building and walked over to Kurama's car, looking cool, confident, almost bad ass. Combat boots, black leather pants, silver chains clinking on his pants with every step, and matching jacket. Damn that guy really liked leather, not that Kura had a problem with that, it was quite a hot style he had going on there; he didn't think he could ever get used to calling him his boyfriend.

"Hey," the raven said in his hot, low voice as he stepped in the car.

"Hey," he said back, smiling, "so what's up?"

"Nothing new since the last text I sent you, which was," Sasuke checked his cell just to tease him, "five minutes ago."

Kurama chuckled, leaning closer to entangle long tan fingers through black silk soft locks. They kissed passionately, which was the best greeting ever in Kurama's opinion.

"I could keep doing that for hours…" The red-head licked Sasuke's lip teasingly before kissing him again; both full, nice sets of lips moving together breathlessly.

"Didn't you wanna go on that double date thing?"

"Ah, yeah, your sexiness kinda made me forget."

"So it's my fault?"

"Entirely," Kurama teased.

Then, instead of kissing him again – even though he really wanted to do just that, those dark eyes, flushed lips… ugh – he started driving, going in the direction of the sushi place they had chosen.

"How was your day?"

"You know every single detail about my day we've been texting each other all the time," Sasuke mocked.

"Fair enough. How'd that painting turn out? The one you don't wanna tell me about."

"It's just… nothing important," Sasuke said defensively, averting his eyes as he tried to sound casual, "an assignment… maybe if I finish it and I like it then I'll show you."

"You promise?"

He sighed, but he was smiling softly, "All right fine, if I finish it and I like it, I promise I'll show you."

"Yay," he said childishly as he lowered the volume of the music. He wanted to concentrate on finding the sushi restaurant and also he wanted to just keep talking with Sasuke. Every time he spent just one or two days apart from him he missed him so ridiculously much.

"What about you?" Sasuke glanced at him sideways, amused as he leaned back into his seat, "did any hot tattoos today?"

"There was this totally cool one actually!" He explained as his big blue eyes brightened up, "She wasn't sure what she wanted, but she wanted a bird for sure, on her shoulder, something bad ass but femine at the same time and at first I was like…"

"How the hell do I do that?" Sasuke finished for him.

"Right. But it turned out all right! I got inspired last night. I drew her like, a big raven bird, mostly black, lots of details and shades," he motioned with his hands briefly as he drove, "and then I put some dark violet shades in there, as well as a pale flower in the background, you know, behind the raven. It's pale; gray and violet, and it just adds a…"

"Feminine touch," again his boyfriend finished his sentence.

Kurama looked at him with bright blue eyes, "Yeah! She really, really loved it and it made me feel so… I don't know…"

"Like you changed someone's life, even just a little?" he offered.

"Yeah! How come you always know what I'm gonna say! This is starting to freak me out!"

"Because I'm beginning to know you Kura," Sasuke tilted his head and a few raven bangs fell into his eyes. An amused smile spread on his lips as he continued, "I know you have a true passion for what you do, and that's what inspires me in people. By the way if you have a picture of that girl's tat I wanna see it."

"Oh yeah I did take one… it'll be up on our facebook page in a few days. You can find us easily, just write Demonic… then you can probably add me too! We haven't even done that yet!" he chuckled.

"Who cares about that right?" Sasuke entangled his pale fingers in dark red hair as Kurama drove, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not be disturbed by the sexy male right next to him. It wasn't very easy but he managed. Despite his being a crazy driver sometimes he'd never had an accident, he was always very careful, perhaps in memory of his parents. He brushed the thought away as he continued his banter with Sasuke.

"So that we can change our relationship status and a bunch of people who we don't really care about can like it…"

"Right," Sasuke pretended to be thoughtful as he kept his fingers in his soft red hair, "that's such an important thing. Getting likes. On facebook."

"I was kidding you moron."

Sasuke snickered, pulling his hand back, "Don't try."

"I'm not gonna start a fight with you 'cause I'm driving right now but as soon as I get there…" Which shouldn't be too far; they were just two blocks away from the sushi restaurant now.

"What?" Sasuke leaned closer, husky voice teasing him on purpose, "What are you gonna do to me?"

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"I asked you first."

"Just answer."

"You answer."

He laughed as he finally pulled in the parking lot, choosing a spot in the back. There was no one in the few other cars around. And Naruto hadn't texted him yet to confirm anything. Perhaps they were a little early. Which meant…

Kurama killed the engine and removed his seat belt. The smirk on his handsome face was unforgiving as he practically jumped on Sasuke – as much as he could anyway in the sports car. Still, he managed, and he ended up sitting on top of the raven as he lowered the passenger seat at once, startling his lover.

Sasuke's slight gasp was muffled by a desperately passionate kiss. Eventually leather clad arms wrapped around Kurama's thin back. They were close together but there were way too many clothes. Kissing Sasuke's delicate neck Kurama moaned, craving for more.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke breathed into his neck. His words sounded somewhat disapproving yet he kissed his way to his ear and started licking and nibbling at his piercings, knowing full well that this never failed to send Kurama into a craze.

Expectedly Kurama slid his arms under Sasuke's small body, only so that he could lift him up slightly and urge him to take off his jacket. This revealed Sasuke's complete outfits, and it made the red-head even hornier, if possible. The sexy bastard wore a skin-tight black tank top with a black fishnet t-shirt over it.

"I love it," he smirked before pulling him into another kiss.

"What's up with all those kinky requests of," Sasuke teased him making the quotation marks in the air, "wearing something you've never seen me in before? I don't have that many clothes you know? I'm gonna run out of choice soon."

"Then we'll go shopping."

"You're so gay sometimes." Sasuke replaced the red hair behind his ears almost tenderly.

"Says the one with the fishnet shirt, I can't believe you're actually wearing this," Kurama trailed his tan fingers across the fabric, "but I love it…"

"You sure? Cause you look like you just wanna rip it off."

"Yeah that too," they laughed and then kissed again, tongues battling for dominance as always.

Kurama liked the sexual aspect of their relationship, because if was so refreshing and outside of any stereotype. They were equals. As always the world disappeared around them. The car windows became all fogged up as they continued making out heatedly. Soon Kurama had gotten rid of his jacket too. They pressed their thin bodies together running their hands all over each other. God Kurama loved having Sasuke like that under him, trembling in anticipation, dark eyes lidded and sexy hair all messy, always pulling Kurama close and craving more of his kisses.

They had no idea what to do with their legs, or how to change positions, because the car was kinda too small. But it didn't matter. They were having so much fun just making out like that, and by the lustful glances they exchanged they just knew that later there would be so much time… to do so much more.

At some point they were interrupted when Kurama received a text message.

"Probably from Naruto," he checked it as he kept his position on top of Sasuke. It was indeed. He placed the phone so that they could read it both.

_Hey man I'm sorry I really wanted to go on a double date with you guys but… Dei's not here and I keep trying his cell but it won't reach. I guess you guys should just go enjoy your date 'kay? Another time maybe…_

"Weird," Kurama whispered.

"What?" the raven caressed his bangs softly.

"Well when we talked last night Deidara was really happy about it." Kurama thought, "So yeah this is weird… D'you think maybe he started doing drugs again? Cause I'll fucking kill him, I mean he promised to my brother that he would really stop this time!

"Just calm down," Sasuke moved his hand to the back of his neck to caress the soft skin through his long hair, "What do you wanna do?"

Kurama hesitated. Looking apologetically at Sasuke he kissed him one last time then found his way back behind the wheel.

"You wanna go check up on Naruto," Sasuke said in understanding. He didn't seem angry in the slightest and Kurama really appreciated.

"I'm sorry… I'd rather check up on him," he admitted, "What about you? I can drive you back home no problem. And I promise, for real this time, we'll go out for sushi really soon."

"You're cute. Come here," Sasuke cupped his chin and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, leaving Kurama a bit dazed.

"You're not even mad…"

"Family's important, I respect that. Actually I'd like to go with you and make sure he's all right, maybe we can try to find Dei all together?"

Kurama nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "You know, Sasuke, last week when you said you were gonna be a really shitty boyfriend… Well you're not."

The red-head hugged him tight – again this car wasn't the most comfortable place in the world but he didn't care right now. Sasuke held him back, placing a soft kiss on his neck just under his ear…

"Hmm," Kura whispered in Sasuke's ear, "kiss me again you're such a good kisser… Did I ever tell you that I think you're the best kisser ever?"

"You're not bad yourself you know," the raven kissed his way to his jaw line, and then finally his lips as he added, "might be why we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Our dicks are probably not helping," teasingly, right in the middle of their passionate kiss, Kurama brought his hand to Sasuke's crotch, and rubbed it harshly through the leather.

Sasuke's hips bucked into his hand slightly as he let out a cute moan. He leaned back onto his seat and Kurama had every intention to follow him there but Sasuke chuckled and placed a hand on his chest.

"If we keep doing this we'll never get to your place. Just drive baby."

"You've never called me that before," he mused as he did as he was told and started the car. He prepared himself to back out from his tight parking spot.

"Do you like 'pet' better?" The raven teased.

"Just 'cause my name sounds like your cat's name doesn't mean I'm your pet, sorry about that," he teased back.

On their way to the Uzumaki twins' place they kept teasing each other, it seemed there was no end to it. Sure Kurama was worried about Naruto and Deidara but somehow, in his boyfriend's presence he couldn't feel completely anxious. There was just always this happiness inside of him just at being in the mere presence of the guy. It was truly overwhelming and he didn't really know what to make of it.

They interrupted their conversation when they reached Kurama's place. Right now they were a little worried. Kurama placed a light hand on Sasuke's back as he led him inside his house. He could tell the raven was a little nervous – and not just because all the drama with his twin and Dei – also because of Kakashi and Iruka. The two were in the living room right now, correcting lit essays in front of a movie that distracted them greatly – on purpose.

"You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to," Kurama whispered in his ear, keeping his hand on his back comfortingly.

"We should say hi at least right?" Sasuke swallowed, clearly nervous.

"Don't worry they'll love you." They made their way to the living room and stood nearby the large television screen. Two pairs of brown eyes left the movie to instead look at the two new arrivals.

"Hey Kura, did you eat?" Iruka asked the usual question for when he got home from work on the evening.

"Yeah," he lied, he didn't have time for Iruka's protective father act right now, and he could just eat later it wasn't a big deal, "guys this is my boyfriend Sasuke… Sasuke this is Kakashi and Iruka."

"So nice to meet you!" Kakashi exclaimed and Iruka smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too," Sasuke said casually, keeping his hands in his pockets as no one was moving from their positions. Iruka and Kakashi still hadn't gone back to watching their movie or correcting their essays though which was pretty respectful. Kurama was glad.

"So what do you do Sasuke?" Iruka asked pleasantly. Oh no; Kurama could feel the slightly smaller male tense against his arm. It looked like Iruka wanted to ask questions and that couldn't be good, could it?

"I'm in fine arts. Mostly painting..."

"That's pretty great," Kakashi grinned, "hey you should do a portait of Kura, that would be so romantic. And then we could hang it somewhere…" He actually looked thoughtful as he considered a good place to add such a thing to the decoration. Kurama thought, fuck my life.

Sasuke actually looked like he was repressing a laugh so maybe things weren't so bad. Ignoring the thirty six year old males' other questions Kurama led his boyfriend upstairs. Unfortunately they heard Kakashi's last comment before reaching his blonde twin's bedroom.

"He's cute, I'm happy for you!"

"Stop embarrassing him Kakashi…" Iruka's voice said in the distance but they couldn't hear the rest.

Finally, they were safe in Naruto's bedroom.

"Sorry," Kurama's blue eyes were desperately apologetic as he stared into dark gray orbs, "I'm so, so, sorry, sometimes I forget how weird they are."

Sasuke's reaction surprised him. He just chuckled, "No they're great. I thought they were funny. Thanks for introducing me that was really sweet actually…"

Kurama was pleasantly surprised and he leaned closer, smiling, wanting nothing more but to kiss him…

"Guys what are you doing here?" Naruto interrupted. It was his bedroom after all. He sat on the comforter cross-legged with his cell phone next to him and a few text books opened. It didn't look like he was motivated to study though.

"Sorry about that," Kurama looked at his twin, his smile fading as he took in his tired and worn out state.

Naruto had dark circles under his usually so bright blue eyes, his golden hair was all messy as he wore black sweat pants and white undershirt. He was shivering slightly even though the room was warm and the window closed, and if Deidara had suffered from a cold and nothing more than Kurama would've assumed Naruto caught it. But it probably wasn't that. Naruto was killing himself with worry and Kurama didn't like it one bit.

He clenched his fists, stepping away from Sasuke, "We came here to help out. We're gonna help you find Deidara, if that's what you want. And then we'll know for sure what's going on with him 'kay? If he goes back to doing drugs, I won't let him hurt you..."

"I can make my own decisions Kura…" he looked so tired.

"I know but… anyway let's just go 'kay? I know you don't want to hear this Naru but… Dei probably went to see my boss. So we should try his house first."

Naruto got up to his feet and grabbed his jacket, nodding gravely. Kurama squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "We'll see what's going on and then you can take a decision from there."

"Thanks for doing this with me guys," Naruto said sincerely, "sorry about… the date… thing."

"No worries," Sasuke reassured him, "I really wanna help out too, I care about the guy you know?"

Kurama sent him a suspicious glance and Sasuke rolled his eyes, but quickly rephrased.

"As a friend - from work maybe, but still. He's been through a lot of shit in his life and I think he deserves to finally be happy."

Kurama relaxed. As for Naruto, he was clearly intrigued to know more about Deidara but he didn't push it for now. Instead they made their way outside, the twins leading the way and barely informing their foster dads that they were going out. They didn't really care.

"Have fun!" Kakashi chimed.

"They're so great," Sasuke said again, shaking his head in disbelief as the three young males stepped outside.

Naruto climbed in his car and the others followed. No one questioned the choice of car; there were only two seats in Kurama's sleek Mazda after all. The red-headed Uzumaki sat next to his brother in the front and his boyfriend sat in the back.

Naruto was driving with bad ass metal music – not too loud though. The others didn't mind. A few minutes later they left this modest residential area and it was still a complete silence in the orange car.

In fact it was quiet for the whole length of the drive. Naruto cleared his throat.

"We're here…" he drove in front of Yahiko's mansion.

Now it was time to see if their fears were confirmed. It wasn't looking good; Deidara's blue Camry was in the driveway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto, followed by his twin and Sasuke, went to knock on the dark wooden door. Konan opened, intrigued.

"Hey guys…"

"Is Deidara here?" Naruto cut straight to the chase.

"Yeah, he…"

She didn't have time to finish. Naruto walked past her and toward the living room, from where he had heard Yahiko and Deidara's voices. His heart sank when he saw the dope on the coffee table. The two older males glanced at the new arrivals. Inevitably Naruto locked eyes with Deidara. The latter's blue eyes were numb and somewhat sad, maybe, but it was nowhere near the look in Naruto's eyes. He was devastated.

"How could you do this?" He felt himself getting emotional. Kurama's presence next to him was comforting but not enough to make him feel any better towards this whole situation.

"Naru…" Deidara started but he was cut.

"After everything you've been through these past few days!" Naruto exclaimed, raising his arms slightly in frustration, "You lied to me Dei, you promised you would stop. And you were almost there! That's the worst thing! It was almost fucking over and you were gonna be fine but… you had to come here and… take some…" he was too disgusted to find his words. He just sighed shakily while the others stared at him in shock. He had gotten way too involved and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself.

Deidara stayed quiet. Yahiko and Konan were just kinda standing there awkwardly while Kurama and Sasuke stayed close to Naruto for moral support. This whole situation really sucked. Naruto was sick and tired…

"You know what I'm done! Fuck this…"

Without one more look at the skinny blonde he liked so much, Naruto stormed out of the rich house. He just wanted to go home.

The drive was utterly silent. Naruto was gripping the wheel tightly, and Kurama and Sasuke stayed respectfully quiet.

…

Later that night the red-head was lazing in his bedroom with his boyfriend, watching some silly, funny videos on his laptop – he was introducing Sasuke to this profoundly intellectual activity. It was great being cuddled up together, under the pale gray sheets for warmth. It sucked though that Naruto was so damn depressed. He had refused to join them; instead he was sulking alone in the room next door.

Sasuke shifted slightly, adjusting his position in Kurama's arm. He lifted pale fingers to caress the soft red hair.

"You okay?"

Kurama squeezed him tight in his arms, seeking comfort. When Naruto felt so depressed he couldn't help but be affected. They had always been there for each other but right now Naruto wanted to be alone.

"Yeah but Naru isn't."

"He's gonna be fine," Sasuke said in a low voice. Neither was really paying attention to the videos anymore. "I'm… really worried about Dei, actually."

"Yeah I know," Kurama frowned. He sighed, closing his laptop. "I kinda like the guy… I can't really hate him. I just wish he would stop doing god damn drugs."

"Yeah… maybe it's for the best if Naruto doesn't get too involved I guess."

"Hmm…" Kurama shifted and nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, enjoying the sweet smell and feel of the silky black hair. Sasuke held him tight, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Despite their touch wanting to be nothing more than affectionate and tender, things soon became heated up. The door was closed, the light flicked off and now that the laptop was closed, it was pretty quiet. They couldn't hear any noise coming from the other bedrooms either.

"You think everyone's asleep?" Sasuke whispered in his ear before kissing it, and then kissing his neck.

"Ah… what are you doing…?" he moaned. "You know I can't… resist you."

"I'm very aware of that," Sasuke smirked and he turned his head to kiss his lips.

They made out for a moment, their lips and tongues entering a breathless battle much like earlier that evening, in Kurama's car. They couldn't stop, it felt too damn good.

The red-head eventually stopped though, locking eyes with lidded dark orbs and it was indeed so hard to resist but…

"I don't want him to hear us… I really want you though…" he said huskily. But it was true; he didn't want Naruto to endure a loud display of their having sex tonight.

"I really want you too… so bad…" Sasuke placed his own hair behind his pierced ears before leaning closer to capture his lips in one more heated kiss.

Kurama couldn't help but follow his movements, enter this passionate dance which he could never get enough of. Sasuke crawled on top of him, straddling his thin waist. When he rubbed their clothed erections Kurama arched his back and moaned.

"F-Fuck…" he whispered in between two kisses.

"We can be quiet…"

"You can't," Kurama teased.

"My point exactly," Sasuke teased back as he brought his hand to the hem of his jeans and boxers. He slid his slender pale fingers underneath the fabric, slowly crawling towards Kurama's painfully hard cock. "So why don't _I_ make _you_ feel good?"

Sasuke's voice was so hot, so deep, so freakin' sexy and he was himself the perfect object of Kurama's desire. He couldn't possibly say no.

So they discarded their clothes slowly. Kurama also went to place his laptop safely on his desk, chuckling, before jumping back on the large bed. They rolled in the sheets, trying to muffle their moans as they smiled and kissed.

Once they were completely naked Sasuke turned him on his stomach and slid his soft, warm hands all over his tan skin. He was giving some sort of massage all of a sudden and it felt surprisingly good. Kurama relaxed a little as he rested his head against his tattooed wrists.

"Feels so good…"

"I've always been told I'm good at giving massages," Sasuke whispered in his ear as he massaged the back of his neck, brushing the red hair aside.

"You are…"

Sasuke chuckled quietly and kissed the smooth skin in between his shoulder blades. Then he dropped butterfly kisses all along his spine making Kurama tremble uncontrollably.

"Holy shit…"

"You're sensitive there," Sasuke whispered, amused.

When Sasuke approached the line between his butt cheeks Kurama was sent into a craze. He lifted his hips almost unconsciously and turned his head to lock lidded blue eyes with Sasuke's. Looking at him through long black lashes the raven smirked.

"How bad do you want it?" He kissed that sensitive spot just at the start of his butt and Kurama couldn't contain his trembling at all.

"Like so bad you have no idea…"

He even reached for the bottle of lube and started lathering his own fingers. Sasuke glanced at him questioningly, tilting his head letting a few dark strands fall into his eyes. He was so hot yet cute at the same time. Kurama wanted him all the more. He hurriedly turned around and without warning caressed Sasuke's big cock lathering it in lube in the process.

"Ahh…" Sasuke moaned almost falling down onto the bed at the touch.

"Shh…" Kurama teased him before capturing his flushed lips in a kiss, and embracing him with his free hand.

After doing this he placed himself on all fours arching his back like a cat and leaning his forearms under the pillows, bucking out his hips as he desired Sasuke so badly. He wanted to be filled by him right now, even though he was unprepared. The moment was so intense as the raven got ready to grant his wish.

Kurama locked eyes with him over his shoulder as Sasuke grabbed his hips and slid inside him, and he moaned unable to contain it completely.

"Shh you stupid loud lover," Kurama teased, "even when you're on top, tsk."

Sasuke chuckled as he moved faster inside of him. He lowered himself to rest his face against Kurama's smooth back side, placing kisses everywhere as he fucked him, pounding hard and fast like the sex god he was. They were both on the same level of skills which was amazing, they kept pushing things further every time, never ceasing to impress one another. Granted, they hadn't been together a long time, but Kurama didn't plan for this relationship to be over any time soon. In fact, the feelings inside of him, they were so intense that… he couldn't put them into words. Rather, maybe he could, but he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. Nevertheless, right now, he abandoned himself to the bliss.

As Sasuke moved inside him hitting his prostate over and over again they were both sent over the edge.

"Kura," Sasuke whispered. He kept whispering his nickname while kissing his neck, his back and it was making the other completely crazy.

"You're so amazing," he replied.

They kissed passionately as they both soon tensed and reached climax. They were panting, and smiling. They had been successful in not being too loud, Kurama supposed, which was an exploit for them. They cleaned themselves up with tissues as much as possible for now, too lazy even to just cross the hallway to go to the bathroom.

They collapsed together on their sides, holding each other. Sasuke was smiling fondly.

"What?" Kurama whispered, amused.

Sasuke caressed his hair, "You're really fucking cute you know that?"

"Hey it's my job saying stuff like that," the blue-eyed male teased as he removed the mere inches between their lips. They kissed tenderly; nibbling at each other's slightly bruised lips.

"You know," Sasuke whispered when their lips parted, their bodies still glued together, "I've never felt… I mean… I know it's soon but… I want you to know that…"

Kurama laughed at his hesitation. His heart started beating faster and he could tell for Sasuke it was the same. They were so silly… but this was nice. It was so obvious they felt the exact same way for each other, which was absolutely amazing.

"Spit it out," he teased gently.

"The way I feel about you I've never," Sasuke was so adorable when he was embarrassed, "I've never felt the same way for anyone else before, I wanted you to know…"

"You trying to confess to me?" The red-head smiled trying to hide the fact that his heart was beating like crazy. But of course they could both feel their racing hearts as they held each other close – neither wanted to get away from this embrace though.

"Kura…" he whispered blushing as he buried his face in the slightly taller male's neck, "you're always making me lose my cool…"

Chuckling, he stroked his back soothingly, feeling the smooth, warm pale skin, "I think I'm falling in love with you Sas'ke…"

Without looking at each other, but both knowing full well the other was smiling, Sasuke eventually replied, "I think I'm falling in love with you too…"

"We're so fucking corny right now."

"We are," Sasuke chuckled into his neck.

They were being silly indeed… But why the hell not? This was how they felt… If only it could last forever, Kurama found himself thinking, if only they could be this happy. He also thought about his brother, wishing the same happiness for him.

As always Sasuke fell asleep in just a minute, that weirdo. Kurama kissed his hair, caressing the tip of the black strands brushing on his shoulders. As he held him he slowly drifted into peaceful sleep as well.

…

On Friday evening, when he got to work and Madara asked to see him, Sasuke didn't know what to expect. He closed the door and stood facing his boss patiently.

Madara looked tired and a little bit desperate. He sighed and ran his fingers through his pitch black hair.

"Hi Sasuke, thanks for coming a little early today, I'm kind of in a binge you see. Deidara quit this week without notice and I've been trying to find a replacement but…" he sighed again, "people who showed up for interview, oh my god, you wouldn't believe… No talent whatsoever."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sasuke hesitated, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm expecting a big night and I can't just have only two drag queens… I have to introduce a new star instead to make up for Deidara's absence do you understand?"

"Yes, but…"

"That's when I thought about you. Yuki could do, but he has stage fright, he's not comfortable enough to perform. Takeshi's a little too big and muscular… But you'd be perfect Sasuke. You're skinny, with a pretty face…"

"Let me stop you right there," Sasuke chuckled, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his boss, "I'm sorry but I can't… there's no way…"

"You're my last hope Sasuke, please, just for tonight," his uncle pleaded as he gripped the edge of his wooden desk.

"I… I'm sorry…"

"I'll pay you double."

"But with the tips I usually make, there wouldn't be much of a difference…"

"Triple."

Sasuke hesitated. Madara's pleading look wasn't what convinced him, it was the money. With that much money he would have a nice extra, and he wouldn't have to worry so much.

And all he had to do really was dance like a slutty girl. He just had to make sure he was properly disguised so that no one would recognize him.

"All right I'll do it," he sighed, he couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this.

"Thank you so much," Madara said sincerely, relieved. "Go get ready with Haku and Rin they'll give you a hand."

…

He could do this. It would be a piece of cake. Sure Deidara aka 'Aiko-chan' usually had bad ass dance routines for his individual numbers. But Sasuke was a newbie so he had the privilege of doing whatever style he wanted. He could just improvise, do pretty much what Haku and Rin did – those lazy asses never came up with routines as good as Deidara's, they just went on the stage and shook their asses while smiling flirtatiously. Sasuke could do that, he told himself, for triple the salary, and just one night, and besides no one would recognize him, he tried to reassure himself again and again.

Rin and Haku were super excited to have a new star with them but at the same time they were freaking out.

"We have to show you the routine we came up with for the group number… It's really simple so it should be easy for you to learn it okay? We don't have much time!" Haku insisted.

They went on stage. The place wasn't open yet so they had the stage to themselves to practice, without too many people to disturb them. Unfortunately, Takeshi and Yuki soon got to Kawaiko and they didn't lose any time in mocking Sasuke.

"Ah! You're gonna be Dei-chan's replacement, so cute," Yuki burst out laughing, "I can't wait to see that."

Takeshi was looking at him appreciatively as he approached the stage with the smaller male, "I gotta say, you got good moves."

They had put on the music that would be used for the final number and they were practicing, still just wearing comfy men clothes. The thing that stressed out Sasuke the most was that he would perform at 11pm sharp so there wasn't much time to get ready after practicing the dance routine. What about his own routine? Well, he had none, he would have to improvise as he had first thought.

So he got ready with the help of Haku and Rin, who gave him advice for makeup and clothes and accessories. Also they helped him to put on the wig he ended up choosing. This was crazy… But hey, when it was completely finished, Sasuke couldn't even recognize himself in the mirror. This was pretty funny – and crazy.

When Lee got to Kawaiko he enthusiastically came in back stage to greet everyone as he always did. In the office Madara briefed him on the situation, and then Lee asked what song he should use for Sasuke's number.

He had already thought this over in his head so he said, "You know that Strip club song…" If he was gonna do this then he wouldn't do it half-assed.

Rin laughed, "Ouh naughty Sas'ke."

"This is gonna be good," Haku was beyond amused.

Lee just smiled and raised his fist in the air, "Got it! Good luck then Amaya-chan!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, Madara-san chose that name for you."

"Great, just great." Such a girly name… oh well.

As the staff continued mocking him eagerly Sasuke tried to ignore them. He made sure he had memorized the group routine although as the other two had said it was pretty simple. Nothing too complicated really, it was obvious Deidara hadn't been there to come up with it. So then he thought about the moves he would make… god this was gonna be so weird. Maybe he needed a drink or two.

So he took advantage of the fact that the club wasn't open yet to go sit at the bar.

"Hey Sasu-chan," Yuki grinned.

"You call me that again you die."

"I'm sorry you're not really scary right now," Yuki looked him up and down, unfazed.

Damn it, Sasuke thought.

"Just don't tell any of the customers it's me, okay? If they ask where I am tell them I called in sick."

"I promise," Yuki said a bit more seriously.

"Same goes for you too Takeshi," Sasuke added and the other bartender nodded.

"No problem. You wanna drink?"

"Yes. Please. Just give me like… a long island."

"You sure?" Takeshi laughed, "Wouldn't want you to be sick up there."

"Just shut up and make the damn drink I can hold my liquor."

He received text messages from his boyfriend and brother both. Smiling, he wrote his replies – the same for the two guys.

_Make sure you're here at 11 – I think you'll be in for a surprise._

…

Suigetsu was allowed to use his mother's nice car, a blue Mitsubishi eclipse – but only for school. She worked from home now and his father had moved out after the divorce. On Friday evening though, Suigetsu wanted to use the car for a different purpose.

"Please he won't answer any of my texts or calls, he's nowhere to be found, I need to try to find him," he pleaded.

The blonde woman hesitated. Her name was Lily, and she was American. She'd come to Japan to follow Suigetsu's father. So the nineteen year old was half-Japanese. Right now, Lily knew her only son was talking about his best friend Deidara. And she was about to flinch. She sat at her working desk, her pen meandering.

"You won't be back too late?"

"I promise, mom please…"

"Okay," she nodded, "but be careful. It's Friday night I don't really like this."

He rolled his violet eyes; he was nineteen years old for Christ's sake. She still treated him as though he had only just received his driver's license.

"I'll be careful."

Clad in his favorite violet skinny jeans, a buckle belt which said 'nerd' and black tank top and dark gray sleeveless hoodie, Suigetsu put on his gray converse, picked up his jacket, the car keys and made his way outside. As he drove the fancy car he went to the club Kawaiko. He'd never been there before, but right now he wanted to see his friend. He was way too worried; what the hell was going on with Deidara?

When he got there he had to wait in line. He was a little bit frustrated, and he felt lame being all alone. The group of guys in front of him was having idiotic conversations about the drag queens.

"I like Haku-chan better, seriously, she's so cute…"

"Nah I like Aoi-chan he just looks so naughty I just wanna grab him and eat him." They young men laughed.

"So you actually say he? I never know what to say," another one spoke, "I never know if I'm supposed to stay he or she."

"You can say shemale," the fourth one laughed, "and you guys are so weird by the way the hottest one is Aiko-chan everyone knows that…"

Ha, that was Deidara's stage name, Suigetsu remembered. He had told him once. Now after hearing this he didn't know if he should feel proud or disgusted.

He waited in line not so patiently, until finally it was his turn to get inside. Leaving his coat at check room he then proceeded to explore the club. He was a little bit excited. This was his first time being in a place like this. It was so crowded already… and the music was awesome. It made him feel like dancing. But maybe a drink first… So he went to the bar counter.

Spotting Kurama he smiled; it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Hey man," Suigetsu walked closer to him.

"Oh hey," the red-head smiled back. "What's up? I didn't know you were gonna be here tonight…"

"Yeah well… here I am! I was hoping to see Deidara actually, haven't seen him in a while…"

"Right," Kurama's pale brows furrowed, "but I think he quit, actually…"

"Really? I didn't even know…" Suigetsu frowned as well, confused. He checked his cell; it was 10:30. "When does the show start?"

"At eleven. Then there's like, dance music between each number, until 1," he explained, leaning across the bar and sending intrigued glances to the two handsome bartenders.

"What's wrong?" the silver-haired male asked, leaning on the bar next to him.

"I just… have no idea where my boyfriend is actually," he chuckled, "I mean, he said I was in for a surprise but… yeah. He's not even here… and these two won't tell me anything. They keep laughing when I ask though."

"Weird…"

"Yeah. So it's like, is he gonna perform or what?" Kurama let out a soft laugh, "That'd be funny. And hot…"

"I'd like to see Sasuke dressed in drag," Suigetsu remembered him from the party and he thought that indeed it would be quite a funny sight. And maybe... strangely hot.

"We'll see I guess."

They ordered some strong, tasty drinks and sipped at them quietly.

Kurama inquired, "So no news at all from Deidara huh?"

"Nope, nothing these past few days, and I talked with his sister; he hasn't come home either, so I'm kinda worried."

"I'm sure he's fine," Kurama tried to sound reassuring.

As Suigetsu glanced around the place he noticed just how many guys there were, really not a lot of girls here. But it didn't matter. He was kind of sick and tired of girls; well to be honest with himself, of one girl in particular, Karin, of course. His girlfriend – ex-girlfriend now – had cheated on him with some jock from her class. What a bitch, he thought as he continued drinking. She could've just told him if she wanted to break up and date a guy her age instead. But no, he'd had to find out from Ino. He ordered a second one.

As he did this some tall guy came to join them. He was as tall as Kurama. Seriously, Suigetsu felt kind of short - even though he was 5'9 - hanging out at the bar with them; they had a good five inches on him. He ran his fingers through his silvery locks as Kurama did the introductions.

"Oh Itachi this is Suigetsu, and Suigetsu this is Itachi my... boyfriend's brother actually…"

"Nice to meet you," Suigetsu smiled.

That guy was so handsome that it was intimidating. He was a different type from the warm, always smiling Kurama. That older guy was definitely the dark, mysterious type and he was kinda really sexy, Suigetsu found himself admiring him. He wore a simple, slim all black suit, and had long black hair in a loose ponytail with some thin bangs framing a handsome, perfect face.

As he made those observations, Itachi ordered some fancy drink and he chatted with Kurama pleasantly.

"I also got a text saying I was in for a surprise," he was telling the red-head, "so what you think he was promoted bartender to drag queen?"

They both laughed and continued making jokes on this subject. Suigetsu was worried though; if Deidara had quit and had been replaced then what the hell would he do about money? There was something weird about all this…

At some point Itachi surprised him as he asked, "So Suigetsu, how old are you? You seem kinda young for this kind of place."

"I'm old enough," he said defensively.

"Hey I'm not judging," Itachi tilted his head before taking a sip of his drink. He was so stylish and graceful, it was insane.

He was standing in between Kurama and Suigetsu at the bar. The three were watching the stage even though it was still empty. The place was completely jammed at this point.

"Are you a student?" Itachi seemed intent to start a conversation.

"Yeah I'm in history. What about you?"

"I'm done with school actually. I work at the hospital."

"That's great," Suigetsu said sincerely, "you like it?"

"It's tough," the raven made a slight shrug, locking almost black eyes with Suigetsu's violet ones, "but I like it, yeah. What about you, what do you wanna do later?"

"Teacher, probably, maybe while doing research at the university. I'm gonna start my masters in April, it's gonna be about the Kamakura period, you know, the rise of the samurai class…"

It always helped people understand when he added that detail. Itachi actually looked interested.

"That's so great. Not many young people are interested in history anymore."

"Yeah well," Suigetsu just shrugged, drinking some more of his strong cocktail.

"Guys I think it's gonna start soon," Kurama suddenly said, looking very excited as he checked his cell. It was probably eleven because the lights dimmed and the music stopped momentarily.

The dj said in the mike, "Tonight gentlemen we introduce a new comer, Amaya-chan! Dancing tonight on Strip club…"

There were some whispers in the club like, where the hell is Aiko-chan then? But the music started right away, and so did the show.

A tall, slender person – Suigetsu found himself in the same situation as the guys outside, not knowing if he should say girl or boy – graciously walked on stage, working the black high heel boots. The rest of the outfit was a sexy leather two piece kit, short skirt and tiny top, and a long sleek turquoise wig with stylish bangs. Going along with the suggestive music, he turned around the metallic pole, making some guys cheer in the crowd.

Suigetsu watched as Kurama and Itachi both made their way closer to the stage.

…

Kurama couldn't believe his fucking eyes. Was it really his boyfriend up there? But the smooth, pale skin of his long booted legs, skinny hips, and the tip of the tribal tattoo could be seen in between the two tiny black pieces, so there was no mistake. And as he turned around, flipping the turquoise bangs which hid his beautiful face partly, he smirked at Kurama. And those were Sasuke's beautiful pale lips; his smirk. So freakin' sexy – and oh god adorable yet quite slutty. Kurama liked this. He liked this a lot this was too freakin' awesome. He approached the stage even more, Itachi following right behind.

"Is that really him?" Itachi asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Kurama smiled, shaking his head slightly. Holy shit…

Sasuke was really working those heels and this costume. His moves were so fluent, smooth, almost entrancing. The crowd had forgotten everything about earlier protests, they were so excited and trying to touch the new drag queen's legs.

_We in the strip club, fellas lose control when them ladies work them poles, got money anything goes, up in the strip club, ballers bottle poppin' the ladies they keep it droppin' all the weight unto the floor…_

The tall, slender male dressed in drag was working that pole indeed, even lifting himself up to turn around it slightly, smirking flirtatiously and making the crowd applaud. Kurama was watching, couldn't stop doing so, almost dazed. That wasn't the normal Sasuke, there was no way… Holy shit. He really couldn't take his eyes away.

And his eyes, his eyes were so pretty actually, circled with thick layers of black which lightened progressively to turquoise, matching the wig and making his dark gray eyes seem so bright and beautiful behind long eyelashes.

"Fuck," Itachi finally said, realizing that this was really his young brother.

"I know," the red-head said simply, watching wide-eyed as Sasuke finished his little number, rolling his hips into that pole one last time.

When he smirked and walked graciously back stage the crowd went completely insane. Apparently they approved of the new comer. This was followed by loud dance music, until the next number. Kurama and Itachi exchanged a shocked gaze.

"Well, well," Itachi said as they walked back toward the bar counter together, "how come he's so good at that?"

"Don't ask me…"

…

In between Haku and Rin's numbers Itachi, Kurama and Suigetsu went dancing with drinks in hand. Kurama wasn't really into it though, he just wanted to see the final number, and then he wanted to see his boyfriend… God he was burning to go back stage but he didn't. Sasuke was probably nervous back there and he didn't want to bother him.

When it was finally time for the last performance the three drag queens got back together on the stage, performing their dance routine. It was nothing impressive, really, and you could tell they hadn't practiced enough. Sasuke was actually pretty much as good as the other two, which made Kurama laugh. Damn that guy was really quite something. And he was his…

It didn't matter if the three slender males up stage weren't too good; the horny intoxicated guys in the room couldn't care less. They were just watching and practically drooling. Kurama just wanted it to be over, really. Not that he wasn't enjoying this but he needed to see Sasuke, to make sure it was really him, maybe, heh. It seemed the pretty boy wasn't in his normal state.

Shaking their cute little butts from side the side the 'girls' eventually finished their number, again in a crazy outburst from the adoring crowd, including Kurama. They left the stage.

Finally, a few minutes later, the three drag queens were able to join the party. Ignoring all the guys who wanted to touch him and talk to him – there were a lot – Sasuke was eventually able to make his way to the bar counter.

Kurama's first comment was, "Hey you're taller than me with those no fair!"

Laughing, Sasuke leaned onto the black counter, motioning at Yuki.

"Long island?" the short bartender smiled.

"Yeah!"

Itachi and Suigetsu were just staring in disbelief. The tiny leather skirt was barely hiding Sasuke's sexy ass as he leaned forward. Kurama felt possessive because of all those other perverted guys staring so he hugged his boyfriend from behind.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

After getting his drink Sasuke turned around, smiling. He entangled his free hand in Kurama's semi-long red locks.

"I just found out today! Madara's paying me triple otherwise I'd never have agreed to it, believe me…" he took a few gulps and sighed contentedly. He looked different – well that was to say the least with the costume – but also…

"Are you drunk?" Kurama tilted his head. Sasuke just chuckled and hugged him, almost spilling some of his drink.

"He is," Itachi sighed. "Oh god…"

"What?" Suigetsu chuckled, "Man I understand him. There's no way I could've done such a thing sober either. I don't know how Deidara does it."

"You guys," Sasuke stayed in Kurama's arms but addressed the three, "don't tell anyone… or I'll kill you."

Laughing, the red-head caressed the fake turquoise locks, brushing the bangs out of Sasuke's eyes trying to look at him properly. So much makeup…

"This is so weird… but it's kinda turning me on," he admitted.

The skinny male leaned closer to place an alcohol flavored kiss on his lips, smirking.

The catchy music and multi-colored flickering lights seemed to be getting to Sasuke's drunken head, so he finished his drink, put the glass loudly on the counter, and grabbed the fabric of Kurama's dark blue button down shirt to lead him on the middle of the dance floor. Some dancers cheered at the sight of the sexy new drag queen dancing like crazy. Sasuke was so horny. He was rubbing himself all over Kurama. Well, not that he was complaining.

Smiling, the red-head ran his tan hands across Sasuke's sides as they danced to the sexy music.

"Black leather huh?" he said huskily in Sasuke's ear, through the thick wig, "why am I not surprised?"

"I like leather," he slurred and Kurama burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know."

Sasuke chuckled drunkenly and turned around, rubbing his ass into Kurama. He was getting so turned on, they both were. The red-head brought his hand across Sasuke's tiny waist, touching the pale, soft and toned exposed skin in between the two piece ensemble. Too freakin' sexy it was insane…

"Seriously," Kurama said in his ear at some point, "how come you were so good? How come you can work those heels and all?"

"I've been practicing for a few hours," he chuckled, turning around and throwing his slender pale arms around his lover's neck, "but my feet are fucking killing me," he admitted.

"You sure you should be dancing?" Kurama said a little worried.

"Yeah I have to apparently, but like, Madara said I'm supposed to dance with a bunch of different guys… But man fuck that shit I'm not dancing with those pervs," he threw his head back as he leaned closer. Kurama took the hint and kissed his delicate neck, reveling in the delicious taste that was his boyfriend.

"Hmm that feels good," Sasuke said huskily and he locked lustful dark gray eyes, circled with so much makeup, before kissing his lips. They made out as they danced passionately, thin hips rolling to the catchy dance song.

"I wouldn't let you dance with anyone else anyway," Kurama said possessively. "You're mine."

"Hmm that I am."

And the night was only getting started.

* * *

><p>So I hope this wasn't too weird. Remember, people get crazy when they're drunk out of their mind. So yeah, I know he's out of character lol. I know. Anyways, I hope it wasn't too weird, or too much.<p>

How do you feel about Suigetsu being a little bi-curious? Lol


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sasuke walked over to the bar for some free shooters offered by his ex Yuki, who never ceased to tease him.

"Here's your shot princess."

"Thanks."

Sasuke didn't get drunk very often. But when he did… yeah he couldn't stop drinking. He liked the feeling too much. And Kurama was so hot in pale gray skinny jeans and dark blue dress shirt with a few buttons left open, standing right next to him. Well this was fun. Except for his feet they really were killing him in those ridiculous high heel boots.

But he tried to ignore that. He drank the shots along with Kurama, Itachi and Suigetsu. Itachi looked like he didn't know what to say. Suigetsu was laughing. Sasuke just shrugged it all off, he kind of felt like returning to the dance floor now.

So when the two other drag queens Rin and Haku, all smiles, took each one of Sasuke's arms and dragged him back in the middle of the dance floor he didn't offer much resistance. Just for fun he danced with the other long-haired pretty boys. They had outfits similar to Sasuke's two piece tiny leather ensemble, only pink for Haku and unsurprisingly blue for 'Aoi-chan' matching his wig.

It wasn't long before some random guys grabbed the 'girls' and started dancing seductively with them. Personally Sasuke didn't really like this. Suddenly there was this tall, build stranger dancing with him as though he was some kind of helpless drunken girl. Seriously that guy was going too far, grabbing his ass and lifting the skirt a little – as if the thing wasn't short enough already. So maybe Sasuke was drunk and dressed in drag but he still had his dignity – somehow.

He knew Madara would probably be pissed if he didn't dance with the customers but he didn't care. He looked toward the bar trying to find Kurama amongst all the people, or even his brother or Suigetsu would do. He just wanted some help here. Drunk and wearing those heels Sasuke didn't have a really good balance and that guy was equally intoxicated, clinging onto the drag queen as though his life depended on it. Sasuke didn't know what to do.

Thankfully Kurama wasn't long to come save the situation. He yanked the big guy away, glaring harshly.

"Back off sorry but she's dancing with me…"

Sasuke smiled as he fell in his red-headed boyfriend's arms. The other guy shrugged and walked away, deeming the situation not worth his time apparently.

As they danced to Rock Lee's techno remix Sasuke chuckled into Kurama's ear.

"She, huh? I'm starting to think you're enjoying this a bit too much."

"It's fun," Kurama admitted, "but don't worry I like you better as a guy."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "I fucking hope so," he laughed, tilting his head and making the long turquoise wig fall over his shoulder, "or else we have a problem."

"You're so cute come here."

They made out and danced for a few minutes, but at some point Sasuke's feet felt so painful that he couldn't do this anymore. Kurama noticed and looked worried.

"You okay?" he brushed the fake pale hair out of his eyes.

"Shit, fuck, I need to change my shoes, these heels are… ugh…"

"Come here princess," Kurama teased him using the same word as Yuki.

He actually picked up Sasuke bridal style making him laugh. Yeah, he was definitely drunk, because apparently he didn't mind being carried like this.

Kurama carried him all the way back stage, where he put him down on a chair. The red-head was looking everywhere, impressed at the variety of costumes, accessories, makeup, and wigs.

As for Sasuke he removed the damn boots. His feet were all red, ugh.

"Poor baby," Kurama brought a chair to sit next to him.

"I think I'll live."

He changed for his own boots with no heel of course which was great, uncaring that it would probably look a little weird with the costume. But then again, it wasn't so bad.

"That's better," the red-head said as he grabbed his arms to lift him up, "I was actually feeling short dancing with you and that's never happened to me before."

Sasuke chuckled before giving him one quick kiss. They were about to go back hand in hand when Madara exited his office and came to talk to his employee.

"I wanted to say thank you for tonight Sasuke you really saved me. If you're tired and want to go home I'd understand," he glanced briefly at Kurama before looking back at his nephew.

"No I'm fine I just needed to change my shoes," he said apologetically.

"Oh that's okay don't worry about it," the owner looked tired, "all right I'll just head home now. If you could dance with a few other customers tonight that would be great…"

"Sure," Sasuke lied.

Madara didn't seem to believe him, but either way he left. Sasuke sighed, relieved, as he leaned against his boyfriend.

"He's so annoying… all right let's go I want another drink…"

"No, no, no," Kurama teased, "you've had enough. Let's just dance and then get you some water."

"Okay," he said drunkenly, still leaning on him as they once more made their appearance on the dance floor.

Some guys tried to touch or talk to him but Kurama glared and kept them all at a safe distance. He claimed Sasuke for himself as he placed his arms around the slender frame, and they danced passionately together. The moment was fun, intense even, and simply great. They couldn't stop kissing, even when their lips were bruised. They even French kissed intensely as some people stared, but they couldn't care less. The night was theirs. As always Sasuke and Kurama were in their own little bubble.

…

Itachi and Suigetsu had been left alone together this whole time, still standing at the bar and drinking _a lot_. Even though they had been complete strangers at the beginning of the evening, they were now pouring their hearts out – the alcohol helping.

"So why are you getting a divorce?" Suigetsu asked at some point, intrigued to know more about this rich and mysterious guy as they conversed.

He chuckled, taking a large gulp of his martini before answering, "She cheated on me."

"Oh," Suigetsu nodded in understanding, "well I happen to know how that feels!"

"Really?" the raven looked at him.

"My girlfriend cheated on me with some douche bag, this very week my friend."

"Wow," Itachi shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"Let's drink to that heh," Itachi raised his glass and Suigetsu did the same, smiling despite the depressing conversation. The raven continued after that, "You know sometimes I just wish I met someone who could respect that I work a lot, and be there for me when I have some free time, I don't know maybe that's too much to ask."

"Nah I get it. It's not too much to ask," Suigetsu gave a slight shrug, leaning closer unconsciously and locking violet eyes with onyx, "I mean I can't possibly understand what it's like working at the ER but… I'm dealing with seven classes right now, and it's so much pressure from the teachers to do well in the research, exams, everything… I gotta have good grades if I wanna be accepted for the masters," he became thoughtful as he glanced down at his almost empty drink, "and in a discipline like history if you don't have a masters you're pretty much screwed so…"

"I'm sure it'll work out for you."

Itachi finished his drink and Suigetsu did likewise. They both looked toward the dance floor, where Kurama and Sasuke were being crazy horny, kissing and grinding each other. Suigetsu kind of envied them actually.

"We should go dance."

Itachi nodded, a small smile curling on his nice lips, "Sure."

Both rather amused, the guys made their way to the dance floor, near their two friends. Said friends didn't even notice, those crazy dudes. Ah, young love… Suigetsu and Itachi danced on their own, just having fun carelessly. Suigetsu admired Itachi's moves though; the long-haired guy had style and there was just something so attractive about him.

Actually Suigetsu and Itachi were both attractive young men so inevitably some other drunken individuals tried to dance with them. They pushed them away, declining the offers.

At some point some middle aged guy, not very good-looking, literally grabbed Suigetsu. Panicked, Suigetsu tried to get away but it only made the older man more excited.

"You're so cute," he said drunkenly as his hands lowered to grab Suigetsu's ass.

…

Seeing Suigetsu being harassed like that, Itachi acted without thinking. Itachi thought Suigetsu was adorable and he had taken a liking to him during their drunken conversation, so he wanted to help. He took Suigetsu's arm, and then slid his arm around his waist, taking him forcefully away from that older guy. Glaring at the stranger, he danced with Suigetsu really close, to be convincing at least – and also because he felt like it of course.

The other guy gave up. Suigetsu smiled as he looked up at him.

"Thanks…" he made a move to get away but Itachi held him close.

"I'd rather dance with you… I mean these guys keep flirting with us if we're alone so… I mean if you don't mind."

"Sure," Suigetsu said somewhat mockingly, "since it's, you know, convenient."

Itachi was waiting for the slightest hint that the younger male was uncomfortable, but there was none, so he continued dancing with him. It was just as fun as dancing with that drag queen, Aoi-chan, last week, Itachi thought. Actually this was even more fun. He liked that Suigetsu was shorter, and that he actually looked like a guy, although slightly effeminate with his pretty traits and silvery locks. But that was okay. At least he did look boyish whereas Aoi-chan had just looked… like a girl. Itachi was bisexual after all and he was enjoying this new experience quite a lot.

"Is this weird?" Suigetsu chuckled at some point, "I feel like this is weird."

Even though he said this he kept his arms at Itachi's waist.

"We're drunk though, so I think it's okay," Itachi offered.

"Again with the convenient."

That guy was just so damn cute. Itachi was enjoying himself way too much. He had wanted to go home early tonight, to get some well-needed sleep, but now he couldn't bring himself to leave. Having this skinny hot guy in his arms… it just turned him on so damn much. Maybe he had drunk a little bit too much indeed.

Basically, even though he was twenty six, Itachi hadn't lived a lot of experiences. Tonight he was having the time of his life and he didn't want it to be over just yet. Suigetsu seemed to be sharing his feelings, at least to an extent, smiling as he danced quite well at that.

…

All good things coming to an end, the club closed its doors at 3 am. Sasuke and Kurama stepped in the street their arms tight around each other, and Itachi and Suigetsu followed behind.

"You know what's the best thing?" Sasuke said, still sounding drunk as he leaned on his boyfriend, "I don't have to clean up!"

"Come on Miss drag queen," Kurama chuckled as he unlocked his red Mazda, helping Sasuke into the passenger seat. "Bye guys!"

"Bye," Suigetsu said.

"Bye 'Tachi!" Sasuke called before Kurama closed the door.

"Have fun guys," Itachi smiled, shaking his head. He had never thought he would one day see his prideful little brother dressed as a chick.

"I had fun tonight," Suigetsu said, standing a bit awkwardly after they watched the red car drive off.

"Yeah me too," Itachi nodded. But this guy was way too young for him after all and coming back to reality, he thought that it would be stupid to see him again.

"Cool," the silver-haired guy smiled, "anyway um, good night then!"

"Good night…"

Suigetsu crossed the street, walking over to a nice blue car. Itachi sighed, briefly glancing at all the other guys leaving the club, and then stepped inside his own car. He started it and fumbled through the radio stations a little. He still felt like listening to catchy dance music, maybe being in the club so long had alienated him.

When he looked up again he was surprised to see Suigetsu still just sitting in his car, making no move to start driving either. Actually they locked eyes, and Itachi tilted his head slightly, sending him an intrigued glance. Suigetsu seemed shy as he smiled and looked away, blushing slightly – well Itachi couldn't be sure in the dark but it looked like it anyway.

On a whim he stopped his car, locked it and got out, walking over to Suigetsu's vehicle instead.

Leaning his arm above the window he waited for Suigetsu to lower it.

"You all right?"

"Yeah it's just… I just…" he bit his lip, "Actually I think I'm… too drunk to drive… and y'know this is my mom's car so… she'd kill me. So I wanted to wait maybe sleep in my car whatever…"

"I get it. You shouldn't drive… If you want I'll keep you company for a little while."

"Really?" Big violet eyes stared at him in surprise.

"Of course," Itachi said as he walked over to the passenger seat. He'd just thought it would be stupid to see him again, yet here he was.

The car was really neat and had a nice interior, Itachi was impressed. They listened to music quietly for a little while. It seemed Suigetsu had the same urge to listen to club hits right now. They glanced at each other somewhat shyly before Itachi broke the silence.

"So why did you come here tonight? I mean I know you wanted to find your friend but… you stayed the whole night even though he wasn't there, so…"

Suigetsu looked out the window, "I don't know I just… wanted to try it out I guess. It was my first time going out in a place like this."

"I hope you had fun."

"I did, I did," he smiled, glancing at him sideways. Then he ran slender fingers through his silver locks, casting his gaze downward. "So what about you?"

"I know I told you about my ex-wife but… I'm actually bi so I guess I'm just trying something different."

Suigetsu was thoughtful as he looked at his joined hands on his violet skinny jeans, "I did question myself pretty often... about those things," he admitted. There was a moment of silence, then, "So just curious have you ever done it with a guy?"

The question surprised and pleased Itachi at the same time. He kinda liked people who were open enough to talk about such things.

"No, never."

"Oh..." Suigetsu shivered slightly and decided to turn on the heat. Also he lowered the music a little. "So how many girls have you been with then?" He asked. "Really just curious, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"One," Itachi admitted.

"You're kidding?" Suietsu's eyes went wide as he stared at him.

Laughing, he said, "How come you're so surprised? I got married really young… It happens. And unlike her I was faithful so…"

"I guess but," Suigetsu was disbelieving, "before that, at school, I don't know… I mean you're so…" he looked Itachi up and down shamelessly, raising a thin pale brow, "I'm kinda drunk right so I'm just gonna say it. You're a really attractive guy. So I'm surprised, yeah…"

Enjoying the flattery, Itachi smiled, "I was just really focused on my grades, if you want to know the truth. I was always a straight A student, it was important for my parents and for me. I didn't have time for a girlfriend – or boyfriend I guess."

"Oh…"

Itachi actually felt like talking even though he was usually a pretty quiet guy, so he continued, "I'm still really busy now but I want to change just a little… I guess coming out here," he glanced at the now closed night club, "it's a first step you know? I wanna have fewer hours at the hospital maybe, if I can…"

"I understand," Suigetsu leaned his arm across the window frame, "I mean it must be pretty hard working all the time, you can never go out…"

"Yeah exactly that's what I'm saying," he chuckled, "and anyway with Kurenai I could never go out anyway. It wasn't her thing."

"I guess it's a good thing you guys broke up then… I mean with Karin… sure we broke up 'cause she cheated on me but," he shrugged, "we had problems before that. We had like, absolutely nothing in common."

"Yeah… hey Suigetsu," he smiled, "I wanted to return the question earlier um… have you ever done anything with a guy?"

"Nope."

"And how many girls…?"

Suigetsu laughed, blushing lightly, "I guess I had it coming for asking you that first huh? This is so weird, we don't even know each other and we're talking about our sex lives. Um… three. My prom date two years ago… Deidara's sister Ino… and well Karin."

Intoxicated by Suigetsu's cute, slightly drunken voice, the light blush coloring his cheeks and just… him… Itachi wasn't thinking clearly and he leaned closer and closer.

"So would you like to try it with a guy?"

Taking a risk he moved even closer and brought long pale fingers to unzip Suigetsu's coat. Violet eyes locked with onyx, both guys' hearts racing and breathing loud.

"You coming on to me?" Suigetsu said half-teasing.

"I think it's pretty obvious…" Somehow the alcohol had made Itachi all flirty and confident.

"Itachi I'm way out of your league," he chuckled.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're... a freaking doctor and I'm just a student I mean, I'm just some geek… I'm obsessed with like… Skyrim, and League of legends, and manga, and…"

Itachi shut him up with a kiss. He enjoyed the feel of Suigetsu's soft, nice lips as they made out hesitantly at first, then much more eagerly. It felt as though they'd both wanted to do this the whole night – which wasn't far from the truth. The raven smiled through the kiss when Suigetsu's hand came to caress his long ponytail, pulling him closer.

This felt amazing, really, this delicious kiss was full of promises. But Itachi decided he didn't want to go too far. So they parted, panting slightly.

"That was… great," Suigetsu chuckled. He undid Itachi's ponytail.

"What are you doing?" he laughed, remaining close to the smaller male.

"I don't know… I feel like… I wanna kiss you again."

How could Itachi possibly resist? So they continued making out for a while, lips and tongues caught in a breathless kiss. He slid his pale hands under Suigetsu's coat, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. Suigetsu moaned through the kiss as Itachi's fingers crept under his sleeveless hoodie and tank top both, touching his warm skin.

"Your hands are cold…" Suigestu whispered in between kisses.

"You'll warm them up," he teased.

After a few more blissful moments, and somehow, almost tender kisses Itachi eventually remembered his promise to himself not to take things too far. So he pulled away again. Suigetsu was beyond cute as he kept his eyes lidded and followed his movements with parted lips, clearly wanting more. Itachi chuckled.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep…"

"We?" he tilted his head and silvery locks fell into his eyes, "you'll stay with me?"

"If you want… Actually I'm feeling a bit too drunk and tired myself to drive and… yeah I have no back seat," he chuckled.

"Then you're welcome to stay," the other smiled, a glint in his eyes.

…

Extremely turned on, Kurama carried Sasuke to his bed, laughing. He threw the sexy costumed guy on the blue sheets and then made a show of undressing himself. Sasuke turned on his side, folding his long creamy legs and placing his arm under his head, smiling.

"Just how long are you gonna make me wait?" he bit his lip and chuckled drunkenly.

The red-head smirked as he finished undressing, throwing away skinny jeans and boxers as they added to the pile on the floor. He jumped on the bed and turned Sasuke on his back, climbing on top of him. Still smiling he captured his delicious flushed lips into a kiss.

"Do you want me to take off the costume?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"No keep it…"

"Ha, I knew it…"

Kurama shut him up with another heated kiss. As he grinded him they both moaned through it. They were becoming so hard.

"It's too tight though," Sasuke looked so helpless and cute as he brought his hand to his skirt, Kurama just had to laugh.

"Aw Sas'ke… what am I gonna do with you you're so drunk…"

"You can start by helping me to take this off…" he whined.

"Aw but I like this costume," he teased him as he caressed the tiny two piece leather outfit.

"No you don't understand, I mean what I'm wearing underneath," he whispered urgently, "it's too tight."

"Oh and you need some help with that?"

"Hmm…" Sasuke tilted his head in the pillows, moaning as Kurama lifted the skirt to explore a little… He smiled, biting his bottom lip.

"I can't believe you're wearing a tong," he mocked.

"They told me I had to wear this," Sasuke entangled his fingers in his turquoise wig, "just take it off…"

"Gladly…"

He slid the tiny black tong down Sasuke's pale slender legs, and the act was quite sensual. He threw it away and then spread his lover's legs, kissing the inside of his thighs.

"Kura I want you so, so bad…"

"I can tell," blue eyes looked at Sasuke's hard rock erection, delighted. Sasuke was trembling and writhing under him, as his kisses got closer.

But at the last minute he pulled away and decided to grab the lube instead. He would save his blow job skills for another time, right now he wanted something more.

"Fucking tease…"

"Quit whining my dear," Kurama lathered his own cock with lube, "you're gonna like this…"

Suddenly lifting Sasuke's legs, and spreading them even more, Kurama slid inside his lover without warning. Sasuke screamed even louder than usual – perhaps being drunk didn't help – and he fisted the blue sheets, arching his back. He was quite a sight with the ridiculously long turquoise wig sprawled around his pretty face, and gray eyes circled with tons of dark makeup. Kurama preferred his normal appearance but this was fun.

He thought about this as he pounded inside him restlessly, making Sasuke scream over and over again. His screams were so fucking hot. Kurama loved it. Perhaps the neighbors in the apartment building didn't share his opinion though, because there was pounding on the wall eventually. Sasuke and Kurama locked eyes, and burst out laughing quite loudly at that. They didn't give a shit.

Kurama leaned closer and kissed Sasuke's lips passionately, still holding his legs and marveling at how flexible he was. In this position he pulled away slightly, only so that he could intensify his thrusts, blue eyes half-lidded as he was completely lost in the moment, such pleasure, it was unbelievable.

"Kura… Oh my god… Shit...! I fucking love you..." Sasuke was so loud. Kurama just smiled.

The red-head slid his hands across Sasuke's arms until fingers touched and intertwined. Pale legs fell on either side of Kurama as he continued thrusting inside him in this slightly different position. It felt so good anyway, it didn't matter what position they were in. They were sent over the edge with one last thrust…

"Kura…! Ahh…"

After coming inside him the taller male took Sasuke in his arms lovingly, carefully.

"You're so amazing," Kurama smiled, whispering into his cheek, "you're mine…"

"And you're heavy."

Despite his words Sasuke chuckled and squeezed him tightly in his slender arms. He was still wearing the tight costume and Kurama thought that maybe he was uncomfortable.

But as he pondered this he noticed that Sasuke had closed his eyes, and he was already falling sleeping – under him. Just like that. Kurama couldn't believe it.

"You moron stop falling asleep so quickly," he pulled away, smiling fondly. He shook his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Sasuke moaned, frowning slightly.

"How can you even sleep like that?" he laughed, "Must be so uncomfortable."

"But I'm so exhausted," he turned his head and blinked lazily.

"You need to remove the wig and makeup and everything…"

He sighed, "I guess you're right…"

Sasuke got up from the bed a little too quickly and Kurama followed right away, worried. He actually caught Sasuke in his arms as he fell, still quite drunk apparently.

"Fuck… you ripped me in two again with your mutant cock…"

"Sorry," he chuckled, holding him tight, "come on…"

They went to the bathroom where Sasuke leaned against the small sink counter. He got rid of the wig first, and grimaced as he ran his fingers through his flattened shoulder-length black locks.

"Ugh… stupid wig," he threw it away, nowhere near the neat freak he usually was.

Kurama tenderly ran his own fingers through his lover's hair, detangling it. Then he trailed his fingers across Sasuke's sides, until he reached the hem of the top and he helped him out of it.

Letting his arms fall Sasuke hit his elbow on the wall behind him and winced. Kurama couldn't help but laugh as he hugged him.

"Poor baby you're so fucking helpless when you're drunk."

"I look fucking ridiculous," Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, "how do I take this shit off?" He motioned at the makeup around his eyes. "Haku did this to me that bitch, I told him not to put too much but noooo…"

"What do you usually wash your face with?" Kurama asked, amused.

"This," Sasuke pointed at a normal bottle of cleanser, similar to the one Kurama used at home actually. It also worked for piercings so…

"Let's try with this," he shrugged.

It worked, kind of. Kurama had to do everything because Sasuke was almost literally falling asleep in his arms. Using a warm rag he removed all the make up he could but there was still some black remaining around his reddened eyes. Kurama didn't want to hurt him so he frowned and decided to just stop. He cupped Sasuke's cheeks in both hands and leaned closer to kiss him. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm so tired…" he hugged him and leaned on him.

"I noticed."

So he brought him to bed again. Sasuke fell asleep right away, unsurprisingly. Kurama was getting used to it by now. He unzipped the side of the tiny leather skirt and lowered it, sliding it down Sasuke's legs. He was still dirty from their previous 'activity' so Kurama used the tissues on the bedside table to clean him at least a little, before throwing said tissues in the trash. He congratulated himself for being such a considerate lover – really, too bad Sasuke wouldn't recall any memories of this.

"Ungrateful little…" Kurama whispered and then he sighed, leaning forward and breathing in Sasuke's sweet scent. He hugged the slender, sleeping form tightly, turning him on his side and pulling him even closer. "I love you," he whispered, caressing the black hair, "so fucking much…" chuckling to himself he closed his eyes. It was insane. But it was how he felt.

…

The first slivers of pale sunlight caressed his cheek as Suigetsu woke up. He felt warm and good, but not so comfy. Opening his eyes he groaned; he had fallen asleep with his contact lenses on apparently, just like at the party. That was never fun. Oh yeah and he was hungover, just great.

What he realized though was that he had been sleeping on the back seat of his car all tangled up with that tall raven guy… Well damn…

Itachi's legs were way too long and folded as he slept. Suigetsu was practically sleeping on him too, which mustn't have been so comfy. Suigetsu shouldn't complain after all. Actually Itachi was waking up as well, and he frowned, taking in the situation.

"Hey…"

"What happened?" Suigetsu pulled away, shivering from the loss of warmth. He wasn't sure he remembered his night properly…

"You wanted to sleep in your car tonight so I kinda... stayed…"

"I can see that," he blushed a little despite himself as he crawled his way to the front, "but how did we end up like that?"

"I don't know we decided the back seat seemed comfier I guess," Itachi grimaced as he sat up and cracked his back, "I guess not."

"Oh…" Suigetsu managed to plop down onto the driver's seat, "shit, my mom's gonna freak, oh fuck…" he put his head in his hands.

"You sound like she's gonna kill you or something," Itachi leaned closer to the front seat.

"She _is_ gonna kill me," he whispered, sensing a headache coming, "I was supposed to come home early last night, and I didn't even call her. Shit."

He took out his cell and saw that he had tons of missed calls, all from his mother of course.

"Shit," he repeated. "This is her car you know…"

"You did mention that… I'm starting to worry. I want to give you my number so you can text me later and tell me how it went. That way I'll know you're still alive."

"Yeah right you just want me to have your number," he chuckled. But he was grateful for Itachi's attempt to lighten the mood. It was kinda working.

"No I'm seriously worried and I feel responsible," Itachi said.

"Whatever," Suigetsu played it casual as he handed Itachi his cell.

Sure enough Itachi made a little triumphant smile as he entered his phone number in there.

"You'll text me later then?" Itachi asked as he gave back the phone.

"Sure… now get out of my car."

"So mean," the raven pretended to be offended as he – somehow, Suigetsu had no idea how – managed to get to the front graciously, and placed his hand on the handle.

"I had a lot of fun last night," he said sincerely, "and I'm really glad I met you."

Suigetsu glanced at him sideways behind messy silvery locks. "Me too…" he finally said.

Itachi ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to replace it. The guy's nice suit was all crumpled too. Despite all that he was still incredibly good looking. In all honesty, he kinda looked like someone who'd just had sex. Suigetsu found himself having trouble tearing his gaze away.

"Good luck with your mother then."

"Thanks… I'll need it."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you," he said before exiting the vehicle, and walking towards his own.

Suigetsu's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Itachi's car. It was so cool… one of those deliciously sexy sports rides… Damn. And he had spent the night with such a guy on the stupid back seat… He couldn't believe this had really happened.

Shaking his head, he started his car and shivering, put on his coat. He didn't even remember taking it off last night. Stupid tall sexy raven bisexual making him all flustered and troubled and sexually confused. Oh well…

He drove off, eager and afraid to go home all at once.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Suigetsu got back home on Saturday morning his mother was very pissed indeed. She was drinking coffee at her working desk, and when he walked past her office she glared with ice cold blue eyes.

"Well look who decided to come back home."

"Mom look I can explain."

"I'm waiting," she crossed her legs, and arms too. Scary.

"The truth is, I went to where Deidara works. I didn't do anything wrong! I just wanted to find him! I'm really worried," he said sincerely. He didn't need to lie when it came to this.

"And…?"

"He wasn't there," his shoulders slouched. He felt so tired. And even though he'd had fun with Itachi he was still sad and worried that he hadn't found Dei.

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I was too tired," he shrugged, "I slept in the car 'cause I didn't want to have an accident. The doors were locked, I was careful…"

Her expression softened, and she sighed. Uncrossing her arms she said, "Look, Suigetsu, don't worry about your friend so much. He's an adult. He can take care of himself."

Suigetsu wasn't so sure about that…

She continued, "Besides I don't like you constantly hanging out with him. Wouldn't want you to follow his lead and drop out of school."

She had such a low opinion of Deidara, but he was still Suigetsu's best friend – pretty much his only friend actually. He clenched his fists but didn't comment. He didn't want to get into a fight with her, now that it had been averted.

"I'll just go take a shower…" he said in a low voice before making his way to the bathroom.

After taking off his contacts, enjoying a long, soothing shower, swallowing some pain killers for his headache and finally drinking loads of water Suigetsu felt better. He wrapped a towel around his waist, threw his clothes in the hamper and went to his bedroom to get dressed. He scratched his wet silver hair as he chose comfy black sweats. He didn't think he'd go out of the house again today anyway. After that he put on his delicate rectangular glasses. They were black with thin violet lines on the sides. He hated wearing glasses but he had slept with his contacts and now his eyes hurt.

Without much hope he tried to dial Deidara's number on his phone. No answer… He sighed.

Suigetsu fired up his computer, pondering if he should study first or just game online for a little while… Those were his thoughts as he heard soft knocking at his door.

"Ino's here to see you…"

His mother peeked her head in. Suigetsu nodded. He followed her and they eventually parted, Lily going back to her office and the young man answering the front door. Ino was standing there, a shy smile on her pretty face.

"Hey…"

"Hey what's up ?"

"Nothing much, I wanted to see you," she shrugged, stepping inside. He closed the door behind her. In a silent agreement they walked side by side toward Suigetsu's bedroom. Once they stepped inside, Ino sat on the white bed, while Suigetsu sat at his computer desk.

For a moment she just let her pale blue gaze drift to the impressive collection of manga, video games, and movies on the bookshelves. She often borrowed stuff from him. They'd managed to stay friends after breaking up, which was great. But clearly this wasn't why she was here right now.

"Listen, I… wanted to tell you I think it really sucks what Karin did to you…" she shook her head, looking down.

"It's okay," he shrugged, "we had problems before that anyway. But thanks… I know she's your friend so that means a lot to me."

"Yeah…" she also shrugged, chuckling softly, "I just wanted to tell you I'm on your side."

"You don't have to pick one. But thanks, I am very deeply touched," he exaggerated his dramatic tone making them both laugh.

But then Ino's expression darkened, "Still no news from my brother?"

He shook his head sadly, looking away.

"I hope he's okay, I mean my dad's not even worried. He says Dei will just come back when he's out of cash…" she said, and a long silence followed yet she made no move to leave the room.

Suigetsu randomly picked up his cell and checked his contacts. He clicked on the newest, Itachi, of course.

"Who're you texting?" Ino tilted her head.

"Some guy I met last night," he smiled.

He typed in,_ "Just letting you know I survived my mother… Thanks for caring."_

Oh well, he pressed send; it would have to do. He had no idea what else to write anyway. If Itachi replied, then cool… if not, well it wasn't such a big deal. He kind of wanted him to reply though, for some reason.

"Some _guy_ you met last night?" Ino repeated, arching an eyebrow, "You sound like a girl."

He imitated a girl's voice to tease her, "Oh yeah he was so dreamy you should've seen him oh my gawd!"

She burst out laughing, "So you're gay now, just like my brother?"

He thought, his laughter dying in his throat. "Bi... curious maybe."

"Really?" she stopped laughing as well, surprised.

"Possibly."

"Did you kiss him?" her eyes widened even more as he smiled.

"Actually I did. But I was drunk..." Always a good excuse.

"Oh my god! How was it?"

He admitted, "I kinda really liked it."

"Oh my god so you really are gay. Karin turned you gay!"

"No what the…" his cell buzzed, he interrupted himself, and then, "Oh shit he actually replied," he giggled. Ino burst out laughing again.

"You're just proving my point right now."

Itachi had texted,_ "Glad to hear that. Hey why don't we hang out like, in a non-club environment some time, you know so that we can actually talk without yelling."_

Suigetsu replied, _"Yeah sure why not._

"Suigetsu!" Ino suddenly exclaimed, "I'm right here, nice enough to actually visit you, and you're texting some guy that is so rude!" She crossed her arms reminding him a little of his mother.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

She threw one of the pillows at him, making him laugh.

"So what's his name anyway?" she inquired.

"Itachi."

"What's he like?"

"He's tall," he tilted his head, "handsome, long black hair, seemed like a really cool guy… He actually works at the hospital… I don't know I only met him last night and like I said I was kinda drunk," he admitted.

"I am so jealous," she said with dreamy eyes, "he seems great. I wanna meet him."

"Calm down you crazy female," he laughed, "what part of I only met him last night didn't you get?"

"Okay, okay, I'll be patient," she also laughed, looking at the laptop, "all right I'll leave you to your stupid games…"

"You should be careful what you say."

"Oh I'm scared," she rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

…

That evening Ino ate dinner with her father, which didn't happen very often. It was kind of awkward actually, no one knew what to say. He questioned her about school and Ino answered that everything was going well. She always had outstanding grades. After that it was pretty much silent.

Toward the end of the meal Inoichi crossed his arms on the table and looked sideways at his daughter.

"Listen um… I'm going back to India in a week - project's not nearly finished - so I wanted to tell you something. Be very careful if your brother wants to come back here all right?"

"What do you mean?" Ino asked in a little voice.

"Just don't let him influence you. I'll only say this; he lost my respect a long time ago, and he needs to change his lifestyle if he wants to ever earn it back. Anyway," he smiled, "I'm sure you'll be all right. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Ino smiled back but it was somewhat cold.

She was actually really worried about Dei… If only he could answer her texts. If only he could tell her he was all right, wherever he was. Ino chose not to enter an argument with her father, because she knew it was pointless.

Inoichi continued, "You're gonna be eighteen soon, you're an adult now and I trust you. I'd like to ask you not to let Deidara come back to live here while I'm gone, unless you make sure he's not on some drugs or anything, all right? Can I trust you with that?"

"Yeah," she said even though it was a lie. She would never deny shelter to her brother, of course.

The rest of the dinner was spent quietly, and then Ino washed the dishes as her father requested, while he went back to his home office.

…

On Sunday morning Naruto was eating breakfast with Kakashi and Iruka. Kurama had slept over at Sasuke's place again. These two were crazy head over heels. Naruto was happy for his twin of course. They were supposed to come over for dinner, so that Sasuke could socialize with the folks a bit. Poor guy was probably nervous for no reason. Really, he smiled fondly as he watched Kakashi and Iruka arguing as usual, there was nothing to be worried about.

Actually Naruto felt like asking them for advice, but he didn't really know what words to use. The truth was, he was still confused whenever he thought about Deidara. Actually he thought about him all the time, he couldn't help it. Sakura had even met up with him at the university and tried to talk him into giving their relationship another chance, but he had rejected her. Unfortunately for her, well Naruto didn't like her anymore.

"You're awfully quiet," Iruka eventually told him, taking a sip of tea.

"And you're not eating," Kakashi added, looking up from his book, "that's not normal. Tell us what's wrong. Relationship problems?"

"Actually yeah," Naruto leaned back in the wooden chair, looking at both his foster dads, he decided to start with a legit question, "Do you guys think I'm gay?"

They both answered at once.

"No," Iruka said.

"Definitely," was Kakashi's answer. Naruto laughed, looking down.

"You guys are morons."

"Why would you think he's gay? He's always liked girls," Iruka commented, scratching his loose brown hair messing it up in the process.

"But you were pretty into that blonde guy weren't you?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as if imitating a detective – an idiotic one.

"Yeah, I guess I was… So does that make me gay if I only ever liked this one guy?"

"It's really just him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah I think so I mean…" Naruto frowned, "I can tell if a guy's hot or not, just like with girls… but with Deidara it was more than that. I was really drawn to him you know? Well at first," he scratched his golden blonde locks, "I thought it was just because he looked kinda like a girl, y'know? But now I'm sure that, even if he had short hair and looked more… I don't know manly, I'd still like him. Cause I like his personality… he's so amazing but he just…" he hesitated, unsure if he wanted to bother his parents with the whole story.

"He just what?" Iruka leaned forward on the table, apparently he was sincerely interested.

"Well the truth is, he's got… issues. And he needed my help… and basically at the first problem I gave up on him," he swallowed the lump in his throat, damn he felt emotional all of a sudden. Clearing his throat he added, "I just feel like shit you know? Now no one knows where he is…"

The brunet frowned as he looked at him, concerned, "It's not your fault Naruto. You tried to help at least, but you're only human. I'm sure you did your best."

Naruto nodded slowly but he didn't believe those words. He hadn't done his best… he shouldn't have given up, it wasn't like him. But… he hadn't thought Deidara would freaking disappear. He wasn't staying at Yahiko's, and he hadn't even returned home, Kurama had told him so since he had spoken to both his boss and Suigetsu recently. Deidara hadn't gone back to Kawaiko either… Where the hell was he? Naruto was so worried.

"Try not to trouble yourself too much with it all right?" Iruka was trying to sound comforting.

After a short moment of silence Kakashi scratched his chin, "So how was the sex?"

Naruto actually laughed at that; this was so like Kakashi. Of course Iruka was angry.

"Kakashi! What the hell? Don't ask that!"

"It's okay," Naruto chuckled, "I'm used to it by now. Stupid old perv," he mocked Kakashi. "Anyway, don't worry about me you guys I guess I just felt like telling someone about my problems, you know the drill." Naruto shrugged it off, he didn't like bothering people more than he had to.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Iruka asked kindly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'm starting my internship in a week so it should be pretty great. I'm really excited. It'll take my mind off things. You know, at least it'll be different from sitting in a class and taking notes, ugh, such a bore."

"But we're proud of you, you know?" Iruka smiled, "You've come a long way, having such good grades. Your parents would be proud too," he said sincerely.

"Thanks Iruka, I appreciate," Naruto made a little smile.

After that the conversation pretty much died as they all finished eating breakfast. Naruto texted his friends and prepared to head to the gym to meet up with them, as he often did on weekends.

…

"I still have some fucking black on my eyes," Sasuke rubbed his poor eyes in front of the mirror as Kurama came to hug him from behind. He grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"You'll hurt yourself," he kissed the back of his neck tenderly.

They were both just out of the shower, wearing only towels around their waists. Kurama's day at work had been long yesterday, plus he had met up with Sasuke at Kawaiko; he wouldn't have missed his performance for the world. Again they had danced a bit and went home to Sasuke's apartment. They had made love and then slept soundly for a really long time, with Sasuke's cat Kuro sleeping at their feet. Even though this apartment was tiny Kurama liked it. He felt good and safe here.

He turned his boyfriend in his arms and softly caressed the skin under his eyes with his thumbs.

"There's almost nothing left, no one will notice," he reassured him.

Sasuke brought his hands to Kurama's sides, caressing his hips as he moved a little closer. Their lips were so close and Kurama parted his, waiting to be kissed. Sasuke smirked and did just that.

After this sweet kiss Sasuke sighed, "I'm kinda nervous…"

"You already met them though!"

"But this is different. Like, dinner... I don't know."

"But you shouldn't be nervous, seriously. And it's not like it's gonna be awkward. They're gay, what are you afraid of? I didn't even have to come out to them! That's how gay they are. Naruto was the one who had to come out a couple years ago. Y'know… Dad, dad, I'm straight." Kurama gasped loudly imitating his foster dads' reactions - well, Kakashi's reaction, really.

"Man so different than my parents… I just won't know how to act around them." Sasuke said.

"For the last time," Kurama cupped his chin, "just be yourself baby."

They kissed again, Sasuke leaning his tired body into his boyfriend's strong arms.

"If I don't like what they make should I force myself to eat it anyway?" Sasuke asked as he broke the kiss, looking up into deep blue eyes.

"No!" he exclaimed, chuckling, "You're so silly. Who cares?"

"My parents were so different…" he shook his head slightly, "Yours seem so great."

"They are," he insisted.

"I'm sorry," he shrugged, "it's just that… this is all new to me. I used to just have like, one night stands… You changed me Kura, I have no idea what happened. I never thought I could be boyfriend material, still not sure about that…"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up you're awesome."

"Whatever you say…So what should I wear?"

Kurama tilted his head back, laughing. He couldn't believe him.

"Whatever you feel like wearing! For the last time, who cares?"

Sasuke nodded and went to the next room, petting his cat as he made his way to the wardrobe. Kurama followed.

"Can I borrow a shirt too?"

"Again? I think half my shirts are at your place now! Anyway, here," he threw him a crisp white button down shirt, "I never wear it cause it's too big and white looks weird on me."

"That's cause you look like a vampire," Kurama chuckled, then made a face, "Can I borrow boxers too?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Ugh… I'm gonna have to do laundry again cause of you. I've got nothing left."

He threw him some black boxer briefs anyway.

"Thanks babe," Kurama smiled teasingly.

The two guys got dressed, Kurama in his gray skinny jeans with the borrowed white shirt – which looked pretty great on him actually – and Sasuke in black leather pants – as freaking always, not that Kurama was complaining – and v-neck, blue and black striped tee.

It was late afternoon, and they were finally ready to go. They put on their shoes and jackets and headed out in the cold mid-fall air. Kurama put his arm around Sasuke briefly as they walked towards his red car.

"Should we stop to buy some wine before going?" Sasuke suggested as he sat in the passenger seat.

"We don't have to…" Kurama started but changed his mind, "Well you know what? Maybe we should." He started the car and turned on the heat, "Kakashi loves wine so you'll win his heart for sure."

"Then let's hurry the stores are gonna close soon."

"You're so cute," the red-head ruffled his boyfriend's still damp hair fondly.

"Just drive!"

Kurama chuckled but did as he was told. As he pressed on the gas pedal he glanced sideways at Sasuke. So adorable getting all worked up like that…

…

So the boys arrived at Kakashi and Iruka's house an hour later, looking good and Sasuke carrying a bottle of nice red wine. As expected Kakashi was pleased.

"I'll be taking that," he smiled.

Kurama nudged his boyfriend, as if to say, told you so. Iruka was also smiling as he went to set up the table.

"You guys hungry?"

"Starving," the red-head said and Sasuke nodded. They hadn't eaten any breakfast, and they couldn't survive on alcoholic cocktails forever after all.

His twin came to join them in the dining room soon enough. He greeted them with a smile, but as always these days Kurama's heart sank as he noticed Naruto's smile just wasn't the same anymore. Ever since Deidara had disappeared from his life, from everyone's life, well Naruto was depressed, sadly. Kurama didn't know how to cheer him up.

The family dinner ended up being really great. Iruka and Kakashi were sitting side by side, facing Kurama and Sasuke, and then Naruto was at the end of the table. Iruka had prepared some miso soup and a nice sea food salad. Sasuke liked this dish so they were safe; Kurama smiled as he nudged his ribs again.

"You were worrying for absolutely nothing," he whispered in his ear.

"So what did you guys do today?" Iruka asked pleasantly.

Sasuke took a sip of water at the same moment to avoid answering. Kurama rolled his eyes; so obvious. He answered, "Nothing much, really, we just slept," he chuckled. It was true… well to an extent.

"Lies, all lies," Kakashi teased.

"Shut up," the red-head tried to hit him under the table but got Iruka instead.

"That hurt you brat!"

"Sorry! So what about you Naru what did you do today?" Kurama redirected the conversation toward his brother, trying to make him talk. He was awfully quiet these days.

"Um nothing much I went to the gym with my friends, then we went out for lunch, and we just chilled, the usual," he shrugged.

After a brief moment of silence, Iruka addressed Sasuke again, "So how's school? You're in arts right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded politely.

"Quite a catch Kura," Kakashi said looking at the red-head teasingly, "he's pretty hot and an artist too…"

Kurama threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder casually, smiling, "What can I say? I'm a lucky man."

The raven rolled his eyes, glancing to the side, slightly embarrassed. This earned a little smile from Naruto, which made Kurama happy. If only his twin could go back to his old self…

Kakashi continued, "Sasuke… you should really do a portrait of Kura."

This time Sasuke not only was embarrassed, but he blushed considerably.

"What is it?" the red-head squeezed his shoulders, amused.

"I already… made a few… but…"

"What?" Blue eyes widened in shock, "Why didn't you tell me? I wanna see!"

"It's not good enough," Sasuke was beyond flustered right now.

"I don't care I want to see!"

"No!" Sasuke pushed his arm away, annoyed.

"I think you should respect his wish Kurama," Iruka said firmly, and that ended the argument – for now.

"You'll show me soon enough," the red-head whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Sasuke pushed him away lazily, "Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Toward the end of the meal Kakashi had perhaps drunk a bit too much wine, or he was just being his usual self – probably a mix of both.

"So how's the sex?" he placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his joined hands.

Kurama face palmed, "Kakashi…"

"Stop asking stuff like that!" Iruka exclaimed and Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke's eyes were wide as he glanced sideways at his boyfriend. He seemed to be thinking, did he really just ask that?

"It's none of your business you old perv," Kurama teased him much like his twin had done this very morning.

"Oh come on, at least tell me who tops I'm curious…"

Kurama face palmed again. Sasuke's blush was nowhere near disappearing.

"Kakashi! Seriously," Iruka was irritated and Naruto was laughing at this point.

"Come on let me rescue you from those crazy guys," Kurama eventually said, taking Sasuke's hand and helping him up. "We'll be in my bedroom."

"Doing what?" Kakashi asked and it was Iruka's turn to face palm.

"Really, Kakashi?" Naruto shook his head.

"Thanks for um," Sasuke glanced behind his shoulder as he was being dragged away by his boyfriend, "thanks for dinner…"

"Sorry about that," Kurama led him to his bedroom, "Kakashi is an erotic literature teacher you see, and he's kind of obsessed with anything sexual so please forgive him."

"It's okay," Sasuke chuckled, "I still think they're great."

Kurama let out a relieved breath as he closed the door behind them, "Cool."

He had been dying to just be alone with Sasuke, so as they often did in his bedroom they cuddled up on the bed watching a movie. As they often did, well, they didn't pay much attention to the movie…

…

On Tuesday afternoon, as always, Itachi was extremely busy at the hospital. There were so many emergencies. He had been working all night, and all day and he was exhausted. When he finally had a break he went to sit on a bench in the parking to cool off a little. He decided to text Suigetsu. He hadn't texted him since Sunday, when he had offered to hang out. He wondered if Suigetsu was still up to it. Since it was Halloween the next day – but most importantly since he had the day off – he supposed he could suggest something.

Itachi: _Hey Suigetsu just wondering if you were doing anything special tomorrow night…_

Suigetsu: _Yeah! Trick or treat of course!_

He had the feeling Suigetsu was just messing with him, but he decided to play dumb just to see what the other would reply after that.

Itachi: _Oh, right, have fun with that then._

Suigetsu: _I'm just kidding you moron! I'm not that young lol. No I'm not doing anything if you must know. What about you?_

Itachi: _Nothing planned so far… did you want to hang out and maybe watch horror flicks or something? _

There was a long moment before the reply came, and Itachi was a little worried Suigetsu would turn him down. But a few minutes later, just as he was about to go back inside the hospital, the reply came.

Suigetsu:_ Yeah sure I'm down._

Itachi: _Great, I'll text you again tomorrow then._

Suigetsu: _All right see you tomorrow!_

With a small smile on his lips Itachi returned to work, his day had suddenly brightened up. He knew it would probably be best to stop seeing Suigetsu but… that night they had spent together last weekend, it had meant a lot to him. For some reason he'd been able to open up to Suigetsu, even if just a little, and that was big for Itachi. So he decided he shouldn't give up on him for a silly reason like age.

…

Kiba had organized a small Halloween party at his apartment on Wednesday evening, so after work, the staff from Demonic all met up to his place. Kurama went to pick up Sasuke first of course. As for Naruto he also invited his friends Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara. So they were nine guys in total, well ten including Kiba's roommate Shino. But despite the others teasing him, he stayed locked up in his bedroom playing some online game. And Konan was the only girl at the party.

Everyone was drinking beer and talking as they hung out in the living room. Kiba and Shino's apartment was old to say the least, they didn't have enough money to afford something nicer. Also it was always ridiculously messy. But no one could care less as they were just here to chill and have a good time.

No one was wearing costumes despite the occasion, well except for Kiba and Kurama. But it wasn't much of a costume. They were dressed normally but had respectively dog and cat ears in their hair. As the others teased them they pretended it was a fan service costume.

"You know, like…" sitting on the couch in between his boyfriend and colleague, Kurama touched the fluffy red cat ears in his hair – yes, apparently he'd managed to find ones matching his hair, "in manga, the… neko-girls or dudes," he laughed.

"Some girls took pictures of us today," Kiba added, looking quite ridiculous with the brown puppy ears.

Konan said, "It was pretty funny."

"You guys are the lame ones for not dressing up," Kurama mentioned as he took a sip of beer.

There weren't enough seats for everyone so Naruto and Shikamaru had to sit on the floor. Gaara and Sai were sitting on a small couch on the side of the room, and Yahiko and Konan were using the chairs. Kiba's dog Akamaru was sitting in a corner wagging his tail, happy that there were so many people in the small apartment.

"So what do you guys feel like doing?" Kiba asked around.

"We should play like, truth or dare," Sai suggested, looking down at his beer.

Next to him on the small worn out couch Gaara chuckled, "You just like torturing people you sadistic idiot."

"You like it too," the black-haired guy replied.

"Yeah I do," Gaara admitted, and Naruto laughed at that.

"We should use online suggestions though," he said, "otherwise we run out of ideas way too fast."

"I'll go get my laptop," Kiba announced, getting up.

Immediately Naruto stood and stole his place on the couch next to his twin. When Kiba came back he growled.

"Not cool blondie this is my place."

Kurama hugged Naruto briefly, "And you should be nicer to your guests!"

"Kura!" the brunet exclaimed, "You traitor!"

"But he's my cute little bro," Kurama ruffled his brother's hair.

Kiba rolled his eyes and went to sit on the floor, taking Naruto's previous place next to Shikamaru.

"All right but I get to start. Kura truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered with no hesitation, taking a few gulps of beer as if anticipating this would require to have some alcohol in his system.

"Just wait a second here," Kiba narrowed his brown eyes as he extended his legs and placed his laptop on his knees, "trying to find some good website for this stupid game…"

"Oh this one's good," Shikamaru pointed something only the two brunet guys could see.

"What?" Kurama asked. Beside him Sasuke looked suspicious; probably afraid that his boyfriend would be asked to do doubtful things with other people.

This made Naruto smile and he kind of missed Deidara too. He wished he could be here tonight.

"Isn't it kinda too extreme though?" Kiba said thoughtfully as he looked up at Kurama.

"Just out with it already!" Yahiko suddenly exclaimed, "We don't have all freakin' night. I can't believe I'm playing some stupid party game with you dorks," he rolled his eyes.

"You love it admit it otherwise you wouldn't be here boss," Kiba said.

"He's right though," Sai glanced at the laptop, "this is taking forever."

"Okay, okay," Kiba locked eyes with his colleague tattoo artist from across the small room, "I'm gonna be nice cause it's the first round and the first one I thought of was kinda too extreme I think so here, you have to spend the next round sitting on your brother's lap…"

"All this just for that!" Yahiko exclaimed, "You guys are pussies."

"That's not so bad," Kurama admitted. He did as Kiba asked and sat on Naruto's thighs.

The blonde chuckled, placing his arms around his twin's thin waist while Sasuke made a face.

"Is it okay if I'm jealous of you right now Naruto?"

The twins laughed and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah it's okay. It's just for one round anyway."

Kiba took the opportunity to sit in the middle of the couch. Kurama laughed and nudged him.

"You asshole that was your plan the entire time."

"No look," he showed the twins the website, "the first one I thought of was this one, kiss the player to your left, but you that's kind of… incest so…"

"If anyone," Sasuke interrupted, "makes my boyfriend kiss someone else I'll kill them. Okay maybe not kill them," he thought, raising his beer, "but I'll think of something."

"You shouldn't have said that babe," Kurama chuckled, "now everyone's gonna want to do it."

"But now it's your turn," Kiba handed his laptop to his colleague.

"Okay, Sai truth or dare?" he looked at his ex.

Naruto shifted a little and his twin turned to look at him apologetically, "Sorry am I too heavy?"

"I think I can handle it," he teased.

"Mister Muscles," Kurama teased back, "how much do you lift at the gym now anyway?"

"Kura come on!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Oh don't whine you took forever too before, and Sai didn't even answer me yet."

"Dare," Sai finally said.

Kurama had already chosen a question and Naruto laughed when he saw which one he was going to ask, "Demonstrate your favorite sexual position with the person on your right." That was Gaara.

"Now this is getting interesting," Konan said.

Everyone watched as Sai climbed on top of Gaara. The latter raised a brow as Kurama laughed.

"You fucking liar!"

"What, you don't know," Sai protested, "maybe I changed my preferences."

"Ha! Like hell."

"Okay, okay, fine…" the pale guy removed himself from Gaara and instead turned facedown, looking behind his shoulder. "Happy now ex-lover?"

"Don't fucking call him that, you're annoying," Sasuke muttered angrily.

"You have to do the full position though," Konan objected.

Sai was about to talk but Gaara rolled his green eyes and motioned to grab the guy's hips, pretending to hump him, and making everyone laugh in the process.

"There you go, everyone happy?"

He sat back down and drank some beer. Sai, a little flustered, did likewise.

"It's my fucking turn now give me that," Sai reached forward to grab the laptop.

"Careful with that bro," Kiba warned.

Deciding it was enough Kurama sat on his best friend's lap instead, but Kiba scoffed and pushed him down.

"Sit on the floor you!" He kicked him teasingly.

"Ow you bastard!"

Sasuke bent over and grabbed his boyfriend's waist pulling him on his own lap and wrapping his slender pale arms securely around his waist.

"At least _someone_ loves me," he said teasingly as he snuggled closer to the raven. Again Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

"Blondie truth or dare?" Sai asked and Naruto sat up straight.

"Dare," he shrugged.

"Kiss anyone in the room," he said casually.

"Aw no come on!" Naruto raised his arms, "I don't wanna kiss anyone here. We're almost just dudes…" And there was no way in hell he was kissing Konan, he was way too scared of Yahiko.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Like almost half the guys are gay though… if we include… that asexual weirdo," he pointed at Gaara, laughing.

Gaara shrugged and didn't deny it; instead he chugged down some of his beer. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah wow Shika that helps a lot. _As if_ I'm kissing my brother, his ex or his boyfriend that is so sick!"

"You can kiss me I don't mind," Sai gave a slight shrug.

"That fucker just wants you to kiss him so bad that's why he chose that," Yahiko commented.

"I'm not kissing you," Naruto said.

"I've always been curious to find out if you're as good a kisser as your twin," Sai teased back.

"Oh will he be able to refuse that challenge!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto actually raised a brow and hesitated. He kind of wanted to take on that challenge. He was indeed a good kisser and he didn't want to appear as otherwise if he refused. He exchanged a glance with his twin.

"Will it be too weird?"

"Not at all," Kurama chuckled, still sitting in Sasuke's lap and very amused.

"Fine," Naruto locked eyes with Sai as he got up, "but you better enjoy it cause I'm never doing it again."

He walked across the room and bent over to meet the pale guy's lips. He made sure Sai was indeed enjoying it, putting all of his skills in the kiss. It wasn't nearly as good as, for example, kissing Deidara would've been… Damn he really needed to stop thinking about that guy. But yeah, he didn't feel anything. Sai, on the contrary, seemed to have liked it quite a lot.

"That was awesome thanks," he said but everyone was staring. "What?"

"Well?" Gaara crossed his arms, "Is he as good or not?"

"I can honestly say yes," Sai glanced at Kurama, "sorry ex-lover."

"I thought I told you to stop calling him that!" Sasuke exclaimed, tightening his grip around his boyfriend, "Fucking annoying."

"Don't take it personal Sas'ke," the red-head said apologetically, "no one's ever been able to stop Sai from calling everyone stupid nicknames. Okay well it would be my brother's turn now…"

So Naruto grabbed the laptop and returned to his seat. Kiba went to get another round of beers for everyone. Just to tease him and annoy the hell out of him, his colleague tattooist took his place in the middle of the couch. It worked.

The boys spent the rest of the night teasing each other, drinking beer, playing some more truth or dare – although no one chose truth except Shikamaru who was too lazy to even think about performing some sort of challenge.

Yahiko and Konan left first leaving the seven others to play. Shino didn't come out of his bedroom except once to put some hot pockets in the microwave. The slightly intoxicated guys in the living room teased him but he ignored them.

The game stopped when Kurama was, inevitably, dared to kiss someone else than his boyfriend's.

"No fucking way," Sasuke said categorically with a glare that would scare even the bravest. So they decided to stop.

TBC

Hey is any of you reading the manga? I gotta say, I just love the way Sasuke reacted to everything. Feels like he's growing up and trying to think for himself for a change. I freaking adore that manga lol. New chapter tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ino and Deidara's father had left for India again, earlier than expected because apparently they really needed the famous architect there to help on the project. Ino organized her own little Halloween party and she had invited Suigetsu over the phone, but Suigetsu wasn't interested in the slightest – mostly because his ex-girlfriend Karin would be there, ugh. No, instead he was all for spending some time with the handsome guy he had met last weekend.

Itachi actually sent him a bunch of texts, inviting him over and now Suigetsu had his address. He knew he wasn't supposed to use his mother's car for other purposes than school, but he wanted to drive there himself. He wasn't a girl and this wasn't a date, after all. Surprisingly, his mother wasn't too difficult to convince. She just demanded that he called this time if he was sleeping elsewhere.

Suigetsu wore pale skinny jeans with a long sleeve black tee – it was pretty much his only shirt without some geeky print on it. He wanted to look good and mature for some reason. So he drove over to Itachi's address, feeling a bit nervous.

Itachi owned a nice, big house located in a rich residential area. Suigetsu was really impressed, but after all, he remembered the guy was a doctor. He got out of his car and made his way to the front door, taking a deep breath before knocking.

The tall raven-haired guy looked handsome as ever as he opened and stepped aside to let him in, greeting him with a smile. He wore slim black jeans and a dark red v-neck t-shirt.

"Are you hungry? Cause I have a bunch of stuff..."

"Oh I already ate," Suigetsu said, "I didn't realize you were inviting me for dinner..."

"Oh no it's fine, I was just asking. I'm actually not really hungry myself. My work shifts are all over the place so I eat at really weird times."

As he led him further inside the house Suigetsu was all the more impressed. The decoration was beautiful, like, right out of a catalogue or something. It was a little bit girly though, all in shades of dark pink and violet. Suigetsu suspected the ex-wife had something to do with this.

"You want anything to drink?" Itachi asked as he stepped inside his fancy kitchen. Suigetsu leaned in the doorframe, thinking. Maybe it would be less awkward if they drank just a little.

"Yeah sure…"

Itachi only had wine so they ended up drinking that. They brought the bottle to the living room actually, where they sat comfortably on the large leather couch, at a safe distance from one another.

"Drinking wine and watching horror movies," Suigetsu chuckled as Itachi looked through the endless channels and what movies they were presenting for the occasion.

"Why not right?" Itachi smiled.

The wine tasted fruity and sweet, it was almost too easy to drink – maybe not a good thing.

"This actually tastes really good," he said.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites," Itachi added as he leaned back in the comfortable couch, having finally chosen a movie. "Is this okay?"

Suigetsu frowned, "I don't think I ever saw this one…"

"Cool me neither."

They were presenting a lot of silly horror movies tonight, of course. Suigetsu didn't really care what they were watching, he was just glad to spend some time with Itachi. They were quiet during the first half of the movie, except for some random comments, mostly spoken by Suigetsu. He sometimes claimed that this girl or another was so gonna die soon, and most of the time he was right. Itachi just chuckled as he drank his wine.

After that they pretty much ignored the movie and started talking instead. Suigetsu questioned the older male on work, his divorce, and other things, intrigued to know more about his life. Itachi was quite the mysterious guy though, he never revealed much with his answers. And he always managed to somehow turn the questions around and interrogate Suigetsu instead. Suigetsu ended up telling him all about his current history research and projects at school. Itachi seemed genuinely interested.

The more they drank, the more they talked, and unconsciously they leaned closer to one another on the black leather couch. The movie ended and another one started but they didn't really care.

"So hey I just wanted to say," Itachi looked down at some point, black bangs falling into his handsome face and maybe it was all this wine – the bottle was almost empty at this point – but he almost seemed a bit flustered, which was absolutely endearing, "thanks for coming here tonight, I really needed that. Ever since Kurenai went to live with her new boyfriend it can get pretty lonely here…" he looked up and he seemed very sincere.

Suigetsu finished his glass and put it down on the nice black coffee table. He cleared his throat and for the first time realized just how close they were sitting to one another.

"I bet…" The big house was clearly too depressingly empty for just one person to live in it. Suigetsu searched Itachi's onyx eyes briefly, "Well thanks for inviting me I mean… I don't go out very often so…"

"Then I guess this worked out well for the both of us," Itachi's voice was velvet soft and Suigetsu was so drawn to him, to those lips. He blushed as he remembered kissing him on Friday night. He kind of wanted to do it again.

Completely ignoring the people getting slaughtered on the television screen, Itachi and Suigetsu leaned even closer to each other and started making out, just like that – the wine probably had a lot to do with it. But they were just so drawn to each other, there was something spontaneous, and incredibly fun about this, or so Suigetsu thought and he was sure the other shared his feelings.

Suigetsu couldn't repress a cute moan when Itachi bit his plump bottom lip ever so slightly. God he was so turned on all of a sudden. It kind of freaked him out a bit.

"Isn't this weird?" Suigetsu chuckled as they pulled away slightly.

Itachi frowned, keeping his hands at Suigetsu's small waist. His pale fingers found their way under the fabric of his black shirt, caressing his soft skin. Suigetsu's eyes were lidded and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, despite his words.

"How so?" Itachi said in a low voice.

Suigetsu licked his own lips as he tried to think of something, "I mean, we barely know each other, and we're not even gay, I think…" he trailed off and Itachi laughed softly.

"Who cares?" he said teasingly before placing a sinful kiss on the smaller male's parted lips.

Suigetsu responded, so turned on that he couldn't help but lean into Itachi, craving his warmth, his toned body. His hands entangled in the messy long ponytail, caressing the silk soft black locks.

As they pulled away for air Itachi continued, "I don't care if it's weird… I think this feels pretty damn good, and I like you for some reason so," he chuckled, placing a silver strand behind Suigetsu's ear.

"For some reason?" he tilted his head, amused, "Well that's kind of insulting."

"You're cute," Itachi ruffled his hair, before replacing it tenderly, "I… let's see I really like your hair, your eyes…"

"Ha! Let me stop you right there, just so you know it's hair dye and colored contact lenses so…" he laughed.

"Okay, well," Itachi continued, unfazed, and still caressing his hair, "I like your lips, your smile," he brought one hand to his chin and caressed his bottom lip with his thumb. Suigetsu swallowed hard. "I like… your attitude. You're open-minded, and I like that, a lot. You seem responsible," he tilted his head slightly, "cause you didn't want to drive being drunk and all, and you have respect for your mother too which is something I admire 'cause I'm like that too. You know what you want to do with your life, I think it's pretty amazing. Oh and you're a great dancer," he laughed softly, leaning closer, "not to mention a really good kisser."

Suigetsu couldn't help it, he grinned before pulling Itachi into a kiss, throwing his arms around his neck. Damn that guy, making him all flustered like that. They made out, using their tongues to tease each other and Suigetsu could feel himself getting hard. Fuck, he shouldn't have worn skinny jeans tonight…

"Oh I almost forgot," Itachi said, very amused, and he referred to the night they had spent together last weekend, "you're absolutely adorable when you sleep…"

"Shut up," he shook his head in disbelief, and they were so close that silvery locks entangled with jet black loose bangs.

"What about you?" Itachi's hands wandered across his sides, and his back. Suigetsu locked eyes with him, intent on teasing the older male.

"I guess I like you too... for some reason."

Itachi laughed, a deep, masculine sound which made Suigetsu crazy. What was it about this guy? He was several years older and yet… Suigetsu liked him so much already. This wasn't right… but the fact that it was somewhat wrong made him all the more excited. He removed the small distance between their eager lips only to start making out with him passionately again.

"Just curious," Itachi broke the kiss at some point, "what's your natural hair and eye color then?"

"Like pale brown and blue," he shrugged.

Itachi smiled then kissed him softly. Suigetsu parted his lips, wanting more but Itachi laughed and kept him at a distance, caressing his cheek with one hand.

"I want to see your real eyes… would that be okay?"

"But… I don't have my stuff…"

"Kurenai wears contacts too and she left her stuff in the bathroom, if you want you can use it…" Itachi tilted his head, "If you don't mind."

"Um okay but I'll be fucking blind," Suigetsu laughed, pulling away.

"Not like we were really watching that anyway?" Itachi raised a thin black eyebrow, glancing sideways at the flat screen.

Suigetsu nodded, walked away a bit then scratched his messy hair, turning around, "So... where's the bathroom?"

Itachi laughed, "You're so cute."

"Okay, but that doesn't really answer my question."

"Upstairs, second door on the left…"

"Thanks!"

Suigetsu hurried to the second floor, his heart racing like crazy inexplicably. He had no idea what was happening, but he wanted to just go with the flow for once in his life. Anyway, for now he just used the liquid and contacts case to take off those violet colored lenses. He looked close in the mirror, replacing some strands of hair. His deep blue eyes looked back at him before he blinked, and walked away again.

He didn't wear colored contacts because he found his eyes ugly or anything, he'd just bought them for fun, really. He liked having a unique appearance.

So he returned downstairs and to Itachi's side on the couch. He couldn't even see properly now. And he hadn't brought his glasses.

"And now I'm blind."

"Can you still see me at least?" Itachi teased.

"Maybe… if you get a little closer," he teased back, smiling.

The raven smirked and crawled on top of him on the couch, locking onyx eyes with blue.

"They're beautiful," he kissed his lips, and then his jaw and neck. Suigetsu tilted his head back, moaning.

This felt so damn good. Itachi knew what he was doing. This was absolutely nothing like he had ever experienced before, with the two other girls he had dated…

He realized Itachi was also hard when their erections came in contact through the jeans. Surprisingly he didn't freak out. It turned him on even more, actually, as he threw his slender arms around Itachi. He pulled him even closer as Itachi continued kissing his neck, surely leaving red marks there but Suigetsu didn't care. He loved it, he was moaning over and over, completely vulnerable and writhing under this tall, handsome guy. What the hell was happening to him? He had no idea, but he didn't want it to stop. He realized he kind of liked… being dominated like that. It made him so fucking excited.

When Itachi grinded him harshly they both gasped and locked eyes, interrupting the passionate kisses.

"Are we going too fast?" Itachi panted.

Suigetsu could only shake his head, "No… well maybe, but I don't care."

"You sure?" Itachi asked almost fervently as he grinded his hips again.

"Yeah what the hell, let's do this…" he moaned.

"All right then," the raven smirked and suddenly picked him up in his arms.

"What the..."

Suigetsu was startled as he clung to Itachi's neck not to fall. Flustered, he tried to somehow cross his legs just a little, to hide the bulge in his pants. Itachi didn't seem to notice he just went to climb up the stairs quickly, still holding Suigetsu in his arms and showing off his strength – not that he was heavy but oh well.

"I can walk on my own you know."

"I felt like carrying you," was the only explanation he gave.

He entered the room next to the bathroom and went to put Suigetsu on the king sized bed, which was in shades of violet and pink.

"Everything looks so girly here," Suigetsu threw his hand in his own hair.

"Yeah my…" Itachi crawled on top of him and leaned closer, "Kurenai was really into… girly colors…"

"Don't try," he teased, "I'm sure you're the one who insisted to paint your walls pink..." Itachi just stared at him, but before long they were kissing eagerly again. But they both wanted more at this point.

Itachi brought him up and pulled him into his lap. Suigetsu raised his arms as Itachi slid the black long sleeve shirt over his head. Then Suigetsu did the same for Itachi's t-shirt. With their chests exposed they flushed their bodies together, completely fascinated as this was their first time being in bed with another man. They ran their hands all over each other, feeling pale smooth skin.

"You fucking turn me on you know that?" Itachi whispered heatedly in Suigetsu's ear.

He smiled, biting his lip briefly before kissing Itachi's neck, "Same here…" He brought one hand to slide the hair band off the long black locks, which fell onto his pale shoulders. Suigetsu couldn't believe his luck at having met such an amazing young man to share such an experience with. Almost fascinated he entangled his hands in the long silky locks. And they kissed again.

The older male pushed him down on the bed again, straddling his small waist. He fumbled with his jeans and eventually managed to open them and slide them down a little. He had to pull away so he could proceed to take them off completely along with his boxers; skinny jeans weren't so easy to get rid off after all. Suigetsu laughed at Itachi's struggling, and then he pulled him close again.

"You're so cute," Itachi breathed, shaking his head in disbelief as he locked eyes with Suigetsu. They kissed again, unable to get enough of each other.

Suigetsu loved the feel of Itachi's body against him, it was so new, so spontaneous, so crazy, so amazing. They grinded each other and Suigetsu moaned, bringing his hands to Itachi's pants. Why was he the only one naked? It wasn't fair…

He made it known that he wanted Itachi to take off his pants, so the raven pulled away a little so that he could get rid of his lower garments as well. Now both completely naked they rolled over in the large bed teasingly, messing up the sheets. Suigetsu laughed as he ended up on top of the taller male.

"What now? I have no idea what to do," he admitted. "Well I mean I have a pretty good idea but... you know. First time and all."

Itachi ran his big, pale warm hands across the smaller male's sides eagerly feeling every inch of his skin. They kissed briefly then he seemed thoughtful – yet incredibly horny at the same time which was a sexy look really. Suigetsu chuckled and loomed down to kiss the pale neck, trying to leave a few marks just like Itachi had done to him before. They were so clueless but it wasn't stopping them, that was for sure.

"If you let me," Itachi pushed him away softly and reached for his bedside table. Opening the drawer he took out a small bottle of lube and Suigetsu bit his lip, letting himself fall back on the bed.

"We came this far right?" he gave a slight shrug, entangling his hand in his own silvery locks, "Just do whatever you want. I'm fucking dying here," his whole body was indeed trembling in anticipation and he was so damn hard and horny. Itachi smirked.

"You won't regret it, I'll make you feel amazing…"

Itachi kept to his promise as he lubed up his fingers and started giving him a prostate massage, while kissing sometimes his lips or neck at the same time. Suigetsu was completely unprepared for the pleasure he felt.

"H-Holy… shit… Itachi oh my god…"

"Feels good?"

"Fucking amazing, you weren't kidding..." he arched his back as he felt he would come soon if this didn't stop.

Itachi was so skillful as he massaged inside him, hitting the incredibly pleasurable spot over and over. Suigetsu found himself wondering what it would be like to have Itachi's big cock inside him, pounding…

"Itachi…" he moaned loudly in between two heated kisses, his hands gripping at the older male's black hair and his legs trembling, "Fuck…. You're so good at this… But… stop…"

"Why?" he purred.

"Cause I'm gonna come!" he exclaimed, "Shit!"

"Okay I'm gonna put another finger in…"

"Okay… ow," he whined. Now with three it kind of hurt.

"Can't have you come too soon," Itachi teased gently nibbling his neck.

But soon the pleasure returned, just like before, and Suigetsu arched his back. He ran his hands lazily all over Itachi's smooth backside. This felt amazing, he had no other word…

"Ahh… Itachi… please…"

"Yes?" he whispered into his cheek.

"I want to... come," he brought his own hand to his erection but Itachi playfully pushed it away.

"Not yet," he withdrew his fingers and Suigetsu let out a small whine. He felt empty now…

"But… please," he pleaded writhing under the older male.

"You're so fucking adorable I've never been so turned on in my life," Itachi spread Suigetsu's slender legs and folded them. He positioned himself and the other tensed yet he wanted it so badly at the same time.

"Just go slow," he pleaded.

"Of course…" Itachi first lathered his cock with lube then placed himself even closer.

Suigetsu was shaking in apprehension. Itachi was gripping his hips tightly as he slowly slid inside of him. The silver-haired male screamed loudly in pain, fuck this hurt…

"I'm sorry," Itachi bit his lip as he lowered himself to gently kiss his lips.

This distracted Suigetsu a little, and relaxed him too so Itachi was able to go in all the way.

"Fuck," Suigetsu panted, "okay, you can move, I think…"

Itachi did so and he was being extremely careful. Still, it hurt… Soon though the pleasure returned as Itachi moved a bit faster, harder, hitting that one spot which made Suigetsu moan loudly. This felt good now, and again he wanted to just pleasure himself and come. But once more Itachi pushed his hand away teasingly.

"I want… to come together…" he explained and Suigetsu smiled, pulling him close in his arms.

"Okay… we can do that…"

"Don't worry I," Itachi threw his head back as he closed his eyes briefly, "Ahh… I won't last long…" he grunted. This was so freakin' intense. Suigetsu had never felt this way before. The pain was overwhelmed by the pleasure now, by far.

Itachi pulled back a little so he could grab Suigetsu's hips and lift them up. He rimmed inside him hard as ever and they were both moaning and grunting loudly, locking eyes. Suigetsu couldn't help it, he once more brought his hand to his erection and this time Itachi let him.

They came moaning loudly, and panting as they stayed in the same position for a few moments. Suigetsu couldn't believe what had just happened, but he smiled, he felt great. Worn out but great.

Itachi moved away from him and collapsed on the bed. Both lying down on their backs, they just chuckled softly and smiled, glancing at each other sideways.

"Holy shit," was all Suigetsu could utter, "that was…"

"Hot," Itachi offered.

"You were amazing," Suigetsu nodded, "I can't believe that was your first time with a guy. You were so good."

"Let's just say I wasn't unprepared," the raven smirked.

Suigetsu laughed as he pictured Itachi actually researching 'gay sex' on google or something.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he shook his head lazily. His smile fading, he felt a little sleepy now. "You think I can stay here tonight?"

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask."

They eventually moved closer to each other, and Suigetsu turned on his side. Itachi wrapped his arm around him pulling him even closer, as Suigetsu smiled and closed his eyes – too tired to wonder if this was weird anymore. He just felt good.

…

At the party, Kiba was passed out in his bedroom, while the others were pretty much in the same state in the living room. Everyone had had a bit too much beer. Sasuke and Kurama were all tangled up in each other's arms on the couch. Shikamaru was sleeping in the sofa, and finally Naruto, Gaara and Sai were sitting on the floor, still drinking lazily and talking.

Naruto actually felt emotional now. He cursed himself for drinking too much. But he was so damn worried about Deidara all the time and it was threatening to all come pouring out now. Sai and Gaara were listening to him, not really knowing what to say.

"He could be dead in some dark alley you know?" Naruto hugged his knees as he leaned back against the couch where his twin and boyfriend were lying down.

"He's probably not dead," Gaara said somewhat awkwardly. Yeah the two guys were doing a poor job of reassuring their friend.

Kurama pulled away from his boyfriend, who didn't even wake up, and came to sit right next to his twin on the floor. He hugged him warmly and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it okay? I'm sure Dei's with some old friend right now, just trying to figure his shit out. Maybe he'll call you soon and he'll be all better, all right? Maybe he was just ashamed."

"You're probably right," Naruto nodded.

After a moment of silence Sai said, "Man this stupid Halloween party was lame. We didn't even watch horror movies or eat candy we just drank beer."

Gaara nudged him, "You're such an idiot. Grow up a little."

"Yeah what's wrong with drinking beer?" Kurama asked.

"Who the fuck cares about stupid Halloween anyway," Naruto agreed, "and you, just take these off already you look fucking silly," he smiled as he playfully removed the cat ears from his brother's red hair.

Kurama scratched his hair, shrugging. "You guys we should probably just sleep… like those lazy bastards," he glanced behind at his boyfriend and then at Shikamaru. "I mean you guys have school tomorrow and I have work so yeah."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Gaara grunted.

"This turns into a bed so…" Kurama informed having slept over at his best friend Kiba's place often. He got up and scratched his hair briefly as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend.

"Sorry babe but you're kind of in the way," he grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled him up.

He moaned in protest as he opened blurry dark eyes, "Hn… what?"

"Come here, you're too cute." Kurama said, hugging him.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the two, apparently he had to take care of everything himself. So he managed to unfold the sofa bed and without really caring for blankets he just plopped down on the mattress. He didn't care at this point, he was just too tired. Sasuke didn't lose any time in falling right next to the blonde, followed by Kurama. The two love birds cuddled together and Sasuke fell asleep in a matter of seconds, making Kurama chuckle and shake his head in disbelief.

Gaara and Sai were staring angrily.

"What about us you bastards?" Gaara asked.

There was indeed no place left on the sofa bed – it being a rather small mattress.

"Just go sleep with Kiba he won't even notice," Kurama told them in a low voice.

Sai and Gaara looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay," Sai said as they made their way to the next room.

After a long moment of silence Naruto turned to his side. Lifting himself up on his elbow slightly, he looked over Sasuke at his twin.

"Do you really think Deidara is okay?" He asked, "Or were you just saying that to reassure me?"

"A little bit of both," Kurama said, his voice a little sad.

Naruto nodded slowly, looking down, "Thanks for being honest I guess. Man, I wish I could fall asleep so easily."

"I know right?" Kurama looked at Sasuke.

"So what's it like being in love?" Naruto teased. He was sleepy but he felt like talking a little more.

"I used to always make fun of people in serious relationships, being so corny and romantic and all," he made a face, "but now it's my turn. And sometimes I catch myself and I'm like _damn_, you know? It's so weird. I'm turning into a fucking cornball," he sighed dramatically.

Naruto smiled, "As long as you're happy right?"

"Hmm yeah I guess."

…

Suigetsu groaned as he was woken up early on Thursday morning. He shivered due to the window being slightly open. Covering himself up with the blankets he frowned as he realized he was alone in the comfy king sized bed. Looking up, he saw Itachi through his blurry eye sight.

He was getting ready for work, evidently. Narrowing his eyes Suigetsu saw that the alarm clock read 6am. Way too early… damn.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said as he sat on the bed next to him, all dressed up already, clearly he had just showered as his tied up hair still looked wet, "I didn't want to wake you. I actually left a double of the keys right here," he motioned at the bedside table, "so if you want to sleep in and let yourself out later…"

Suietsu lazily lifted himself up on his elbows, tilting his head, "You crazy or what?" he chuckled, "You'd actually trust me, a guy you barely know?"

"Well," he shrugged helplessly, "yeah…"

"In that case, thank you so much, I really could use a little more sleep before heading to the uni… What about you?" He asked worriedly, "Are you gonna be okay? You look tired…"

"Believe me I'm used to it," Itachi made a slight shrug again.

"Oh… hey last night was… really great," Suigetsu smiled. He could tell his butt would hurt when he sat up but he didn't care right now. It had been worth it.

"Yeah," the raven smiled back. "It was."

A little awkwardly he leaned closer, but hesitated. Suigetsu chuckled and grabbed Itachi's collar, pulling him into a kiss. He smirked when Itachi looked a little dazed.

"Well I need to go…"

Suigetsu nodded as Itachi got up and moved away from the bed. He entangled himself in the sheets as he turned on his side, watching as Itachi walked away. He turned around to look at Suigetsu one last time before leaving, shaking his head slightly and smiling.

It was Suigetsu's turn to do the same once Itachi was gone. He couldn't believe he was falling for an older dude… But somehow he didn't really care. Suigetsu went back to sleep with a smile lingering on his lips.

…

An annoying buzzing in his jeans pocket woke Sasuke up. He looked at caller id, detangling himself a little from Kurama, who was still sleeping. He absentmindedly noticed Naruto was sleeping on his other side. Sasuke had to answer; it was his boss.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sasuke, I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay," he repressed a heavy sigh, "what is it?"

"It's the Halloween special this weekend and I _still_ haven't found a decent drag queen to replace Deidara…"

"I thought we established it was just for one night – well one weekend," he corrected, rubbing his temple. Kurama shifted slightly next to him and opened blurry blue eyes.

"What's going on?" he caressed Sasuke's arm.

But Sasuke didn't answer as Madara was speaking again through the phone.

"I know but you're my only choice."

"What about Yuki? He could do it this time…"

"I already told you, he has stage fright."

Sasuke pressed his hand to his forehead, cursing himself. Why hadn't he come up with an excuse like that in the first place? Then none of this would've happened.

"Okay," he said firmly, "if I accept, and only if I accept, you have to pay me the same as last weekend..."

"Done," his boss said immediately.

"And I'm not doing the whole… dancing with random guys shit after the show."

"…All right. So will you do it?"

"…Fine."

"Then please come over as soon as you're done with school today. I want you to prepare a decent routine this time."

"Hey," the raven said defensively, "it wasn't my fault if it wasn't decent. I barely had an hour to come up with something!"

"Anyway please come as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed.

"Thank you," Madara said then hung up.

Sasuke glared at his cell, he couldn't believe he was going to go through that drag queen shit again this weekend. Kurama snuggled closer to him, laughing. Of course he understood the situation perfectly well.

"Stop laughing you," Sasuke growled.

"Sorry," he said but he was still chuckling. "Sasu-chan."

Sasuke glared and actually pushed him off the bed harshly.

"Ow," Kurama said loudly but he continued laughing, "feisty in the morning aren't we? What time is it anyway?" he suddenly frowned, his beautiful, sleepy face going from amused to worried as he checked his cell. "9 am, I'm still good…"

"Shit," Sasuke exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 9 am wasn't good for him at all. He needed to be in school like, right now.

Naruto and Shikamaru were woken up by the fuss as well. Naruto also freaked out about the time whereas Shikamaru just sat up lazily. There was no rush in his case apparently.

Kiba also made his appearance in the living room, scratching his messy brown hair and wearing only pajama pants.

"What's up guys?" He yawned.

"I'm late," Sasuke sighed.

"So am I," Naruto added, "want to ride to school with me?"

"Yeah, thanks so much."

"Where're Gaara and Sai?" Naruto asked Kiba.

He continued scratching his hair as he shrugged, "They left earlier. I guess they couldn't get used to Akamaru's snoring."

Kurama laughed and threw him a pillow, "You're the one that snores you moron."

"They were supposed to give me a ride those bastards," Shikamaru growled.

"I can take you home on my way to work," Kurama reassured him and Shikamaru nodded, thankful.

As Naruto got ready to go, picking up his car keys and putting on his jacket Sasuke imitated him hurriedly, lacing his boots. Kurama sighed as he moved closer to his boyfriend. He hugged him tightly, unwilling to part.

"We're gonna be late!" Naruto urged them.

But Sasuke allowed one kiss anyway. Next to them Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke's arm, opening the door. He practically had to yank him away as they took their leave.

"Sorry," Sasuke was flustered as he looked behind his shoulder exchanging one last lustful glance with his boyfriend.

"You guys are unbelievable," Naruto shook his head. They rushed to the outside parking and hopped in the orange car.

"Thanks for giving me a ride I appreciate," Sasuke said politely.

"No problem. So I heard that phone conversation, part of it anyway," Naruto shifted and started driving, shivering slightly in the cold air, "you're gonna replace Deidara again this week?"

"Apparently," Sasuke sighed, leaning on the window frame. Then he frowned, "Hey how do you know about that anyway?"

"Kura told me," the blonde shrugged, smiling.

"I told him not to tell anyone!"

"Heh, he can't keep secrets from me. So I'll probably tag along tomorrow. I'm excited to see you perform you know?"

"Great, just great…" he growled making Naruto laugh.

This was gonna be another long, crazy hell of a weekend, Sasuke thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

On Friday evening, Naruto and Kurama found themselves at Kawaiko, along with their foster dads who had decided to tag along for once even if, as Iruka claimed, they were 'way too old' for this. The four men just hung out for a while, appreciating all the costumed people filling the busy night club. They weren't disguised themselves; they were really just here to see Sasuke perform.

Kurama was really excited as he went to stand right in front of the stage with his twin. Kakashi and Iruka stayed behind and sat at a table with some drinks.

Naruto nudged his brother playfully as 11 pm approached quickly, "You secretly like that he's a drag queen now don't you?"

"I guess," he chuckled, "but I just hate the way all those pervy guys look at him though…"

Naruto said, "Oh, yeah, I know what you mean…" and there was somewhat of an awkward silence. Both knew he was talking about Deidara, who was still nowhere to be found.

Kurama's boyfriend was performing today to the song Beautiful monster, by Neyo. Both twins were amazed at how sexy he looked. Sasuke stepped on the stage confidently, wearing a short leather skirt and extremely tight corset, all in a deep blood red. His pale skin clashed with this color, and some skin was visible in between the two pieces of clothing.

As he started dancing guys cheered loudly and Sasuke smirked. He had a long red wig, the same color as his outfit, and he had fangs. He was disguised as a sexy vampire chick, apparently. His moves were sensual as he danced, moving his thin hips making the crowd go crazy.

"Holy shit how can he even walk in those?" Naruto was impressed as he eyed the ridiculously high red heels.

"I know right?" Kurama was staring wide eyed.

They were both looking at the long, creamy, and so smooth pale legs…

"Did he actually shave his legs?" Naruto inquired, speaking in his brother's ear to be overheard with the loud music and crowd.

"I don't know I…" Kurama shook his head.

"He's so hot."

Kurama nudged him, "Hey you don't get to say that." But he was smiling.

They watched the whole dance, Kurama glaring whenever horny guys reached out to touch Sasuke. But there was nothing much he could do about that. When Sasuke finished his sensual number he glanced at Kurama lustfully behind long fake lashes. Then he exited the stage and the club was filled by dance music and flickering lights again.

The Uzumaki twins went to sit at the table with their foster dads. Iruka looked shocked but it was nothing compared to Kakashi.

"I think I'm in love with your boyfriend," he stated addressing the red-head.

"Back off!" Kurama chuckled, and the others laughed as well.

"Seriously this place is so much fun," Kakashi nodded appreciatively as he looked around the club.

…

After the group performance Sasuke was exhausted. He was a little bit drunk again, too. It was a miracle he had been able to pull off the performance on those heels. But there was absolutely no way he could do stuff like that while being sober.

After this tiring evening he couldn't wait to just fall in his boyfriend's arms and spend the night with him. So when he followed Haku and Rin to the dance floor he did just that, actually. Ignoring the cheers surrounding him, he fell into Kurama's waiting arms, smiling and holding him close.

"You were so amazing," the red-head said disbelievingly in Sasuke's ear.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"You're taller than me again," Kurama pouted teasingly as he pulled away, cupping Sasuke's chin to look into his black circled eyes, "and you're drunk again aren't you?"

"I'm not that drunk – not as drunk as last time," he laughed. "In fact I could do with one more drink…"

"Let's get you one then," Kurama slid his tattooed arm around the slim corseted waist, leading his boyfriend to the bar counter.

Sasuke saw Kakashi and Iruka sitting at a table and he blushed.

"What are _they_ doing here?" he exclaimed.

Kurama scratched his hair apologetically, "They wanted to tag along… they were wondering where I was spending my weekends lately…"

"And now they know I'm doing this," Sasuke was desperate.

"They loved it!" Kurama exclaimed, "You're so silly stop worrying about everything."

As they reached the bar Yuki was teasing as ever as he offered Sasuke a strong alcoholic cocktail. The costumed male drank it all at once, ignoring the bitterness burning his throat. Suddenly Sasuke noticed for the first time that there was a new bartender. He had brown hair, looked average honestly, not even handsome. Sasuke frowned, wondering if he had been replaced. Madara hadn't told him about this.

"Who's he?" Kurama asked, concerned as he followed his boyfriend's stare.

"I don't know…"

He wanted to ask Yuki but he was already busy with other customers.

"It's probably just temporary," Kurama rested his hand against Sasuke's back, "don't worry about it… You wanna dance?"

"Yeah okay."

He _tried _to dance at least, it wasn't that easy in those shoes. Thankfully Kurama was holding him safely. Some other guys tried to flirt with him but as always the fierce possessive red-head was keeping them away, a fact which Sasuke found secretly cute.

"You're mine," Kurama said heatedly, caressing Sasuke's slim body all over.

There were both really possessive guys so maybe this relationship might just work, Sasuke thought, amused, as he leaned closer to kiss his lover.

At some point the couple noticed with a smile that the drag queen 'Aoi-chan' aka Rin, looking amazing today dressed in a blue corset with his trademark blue wig, and vampire fangs too, was dancing with none other than Naruto. The blonde looked like he was having a very good time as he held the blue-haired pretty boy in his arms, dancing sensually much like Kurama and Sasuke nearby.

Kurama shrugged, looking back at Sasuke, "At least he's having fun."

…

Even with the ridiculous blue heels, Rin wasn't as tall as Naruto. The latter had just been amused at first as the drag queen had grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. But now they had been dancing for quite a little while and he was starting to feel turned on by this sexy lithe body in his arms.

He liked the long bright blue wig but he wondered what Rin's natural hair color was. So he asked him just that.

"It's a secret," the pretty boy chuckled in his ear.

"Oh really?" Naruto smiled as he caressed his sides, pulling him even closer. As they rolled their hips and Rin started kissing his tan neck, Naruto tilted his head back. Maybe he'd had one too many drinks… He felt like forgetting his problems right now.

"I'd really like to see you without the whole costume," Naruto insisted.

"I'd really like to see you without your clothes too," Rin teased before kissing him.

Taken by surprise, Naruto wasn't long to respond though. He entangled his tan hands in the blue wig and kissed back passionately. He didn't want to think about anything else. This was fun…

…

Kurama noticed something wasn't quite right with Sasuke eventually, as he leaned a bit too much against him and seemingly was unable to hold himself up.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"It's those… fucking shoes," he sighed into Kurama's neck, "I can't even make one more step, fuck… I should've changed them… earlier…"

Kurama picked him up, startling him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke chuckled, flustered.

"Carrying my lady," he teased.

"Oh shut up."

Some guys stared appreciatively at the attractive couple. Just like last week, Kurama brought Sasuke all the way to the back stage room, and put him down on a chair.

This was amusing, but Kurama's smile faded as he helped the slightly smaller male out of the red heels. Those had damaged his feet quite a lot. Actually his pale skin was bleeding behind his heels. Kurama frowned.

"We need to disinfect this…"

Sasuke looked up at the makeup stations behind him, "There's some disinfectant and bandages somewhere… I think."

Kurama followed his glance and located a small first aid kit on one of the desks indeed. He went to grab it and then sat down next to Sasuke again. The drag queen made a small smile as he caressed the soft red hair.

"You're so nice to me, all the time…" it was obvious he was a bit drunk but his words sounded sincere.

Kurama smiled back, "You spoiled little princess." He cleaned the back of Sasuke's feet and then placed bandages on the injured skin.

Suddenly Madara came out of his office and stared at them.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah but he hurt himself 'cause of the shoes," Kurama turned to look at the owner, "and I think he drank a bit too much too so maybe it's best if we just go…"

"All right," Madara nodded, "it's almost three now anyway… but you'll perform tomorrow as well Sasuke right? The customers really love you…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he glanced away, looking tired. "I said I'd do it didn't I?"

"Thank you," Madara said, then hesitated, "still no news from Deidara?"

"No," Sasuke said and Kurama just shook his head as he got up.

He found Sasuke's boots and bag with the change of clothes in a corner and he brought the stuff over. Madara returned in his office, leaving them alone. As Kurama kneed next to his lover again, he helped him put on his black high boots. His tan hands slid against his so smooth legs and he was amazed and turned on at the same time.

"Did you actually shave your legs?" he looked up into lustful gray eyes. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was turned on by this sensual moment.

Sasuke blushed slightly, "Waxed them," he admitted, "Rin forced me yesterday evening so…"

"Well they're so freakin' soft," Kurama smiled as he continued caressing them, "I feel like I have a girlfriend now."

"Oh shut up…"

He finally helped Sasuke lace the boots properly, and they got up, Kurama carrying the black bag over his shoulder. They made their way to the dance floor, and Kurama, now the taller of the two again, led them to Kakashi and Iruka's table.

"Ready to go?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Kurama nodded, holding Sasuke's waist with one arm and the bag strap with the other.

"You were really good tonight Sasuke," Kakashi said fondly.

"Thanks…" he said through gritted teeth, embarrassed at having his secret discovered by more people. Kurama just squeezed his small waist, smiling. "So where is my adorable twin now?"

"Still dancing with that girl with blue hair," Iruka informed, glancing over to the dance floor.

"Yeah that's also a guy Iruka," Kakashi replied.

"Really?" Iruka's eyes widened, "Damn…"

"Sorry," Kakashi addressed Sasuke, "he's kind of an idiot sometimes..."

While Iruka was busy being pissed at Kakashi for saying that Kurama left to go get Naruto. He told Sasuke to just stay there and wait.

The red-head made his way through the thick crowd of dancers before reaching his twin. He took his arm and Naruto looked confused at first, and then smiled at Kurama.

"Oh hey… what's up?"

Kurama chuckled, "You drunk bro? Anyway, we're ready to go, so come on…"

"But…" blonde eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the blue-haired drag queen. Rin also looked unwilling to part just yet.

"You want to come with us?" Kurama suggested casually. "It's almost three. Madara's letting Sasuke go so I don't see why it couldn't be the same for you."

"If you want," the drag queen shrugged and looked up at Naruto flirtatiously.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded firmly, sliding his arm around the smaller guy's waist, "let's go."

Iruka was the designated driver tonight, and he had a van so they were all good to fit in the car.

The drive was pretty silent as Iruka drove, Kakashi read some hentai manga – he always kept some in the car – in the passenger seat, Naruto and Rin sat in the middle sending lustful glances at one another constantly, and finally Sasuke slept on Kurama's shoulder in the back seat.

…

Naruto helped Rin to take off his costume completely that night. He was quite amazed and turned on by the smaller guy's beauty. He looked different with his boyish chestnut locks framing his pretty face, to say the least. He even looked a bit shy and vulnerable as Naruto enveloped his strong tan arms around him.

"You're cute," he said as they went to bed together.

Rin was short, maybe 5'4 tops. He was so delicate and cute indeed, but Naruto couldn't help but compare with Deidara. So much for not thinking about his problems tonight… He tried to shake those thoughts away.

"And you're so fucking hot," Rin chuckled into his shoulder as they rolled around in the messy navy sheets.

Naruto was turned on and horny so he decided to just go with the flow. They made out for a long time, completely naked on the bed, until Rin turned around on his stomach and begged for Naruto to fuck him. He couldn't resist, and it felt good… but at the same time there was no spark, nothing particulary special. It was just sex.

And as the blonde rimmed into the trembling boy, he thought of Deidara, he couldn't help it. But he wondered why he was making such a big deal of his relationship with Deidara in a moment like this. It wasn't like they had ever been officially together, anyway… so this wasn't cheating.

Still, it felt strange, wrong, maybe. But Naruto, being a little drunk, pushed those thoughts away and abandoned himself to the pleasure of sex. Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Having no obligation on Saturday, Naruto and Rin both woke up late lazily. They cuddled close for warmth and Rin was smiling, pleased.

"Last night was so much fun," he said.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled back.

"You're my favorite customer," he said half-teasing, "ever since that first time we kissed at the club…"

"Really?" the blonde chuckled, placing a strand of chestnut hair behind the small guy's ear.

"Hmm," he nodded, "really."

They kissed sweetly for a long moment, and then finally decided to get up and get dressed. Naruto planned on going to the gym so he would take a shower later. Actually, glancing at Rin, he felt like inviting him.

"What are you doing today?"

"Nothing," the small guy shrugged, scratching his chestnut hair, "I'm working tonight again, that's it."

"You wanna go to the gym with me and some friends?"

He hesitated, "I'd love to but I don't have my stuff I mean…"

"If you want I can drive you to your place and we'll get your stuff…?"

"Sure, okay I'd like that," he smiled.

After getting dressed the two guys left the bedroom. They ran into Sasuke in the hallway.

"My brother didn't drive you back home?" Naruto was a little surprised.

"Nah he let me sleep in…" the raven shrugged. Just like Rin he had slipped in his comfier clothes. "I guess I can just take the bus…"

"Don't be silly you're coming with us," Naruto smiled. He placed his arms around both guys as they walked down the hallway. "Come on ladies…"

"Fuck off," Sasuke growled, pulling away from him.

The door to Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom was still closed. Naruto supposed they were still sleeping – or well, whatever they were doing; he didn't really want to know.

Naruto had nothing to do that day. He was done with school assignments for now. He was starting his internship on Monday, actually. Today he just wanted to spend time with his friends.

With Rin and Sasuke they drove around town in the orange Accord. They stopped by a restaurant to grab breakfast while chatting pleasantly – well Rin and Naruto were doing most of the chatting, learning a bit more about each other. Sasuke was pretty much quiet in the backseat.

They drove Sasuke home because he claimed he was still tired and needed to work on some school projects later, before work, therefore he didn't want to spend time at the gym with them. After that, Naruto stopped by Rin's apartment so he could grab his things.

Finally, Naruto and Rin met up with Sai, Gaara and Shikamaru in the building. Wearing their gym clothes they started working on the cycling machines. Naruto used his membership and his privilege to bring a friend for one day for free. He made the introductions and everyone seemed to get along quite well. Rin wasn't really doing anything; actually, he was pretty much just sitting on his bike and looking at all the hot guys in the gym. This made Naruto chuckle.

The sound made Rin bring his attention back to the blonde next to him, "So hey, Naruto… are you gonna come back tonight to see Sasuke and I perform?"

"Yeah for sure," he gave a slight shrug, smiling as he continued doing his exercises, "I wouldn't miss it…"

As usual Shikamaru was just lazing around. He was pretty much pretending to do this whole 'gym' thing and secretly, Naruto was sure that he just wanted to spend time with his friends. But Shikamaru was way too lazy to do serious exercises.

Currently sitting on the machine on Rin's other side, he said, "Did you say, Sasuke and I perform?"

"Oh shit," Gaara exclaimed, having overheard the whole thing as well, "are you telling me Sasuke's actually dressing in drag and all?"

Oh no, Naruto thought, Sasuke would kill him for this… He knew the raven didn't want anyone to know. But oh well, it wasn't his fault, it was Rin's fault really…

The blonde scratched the back of his hair sheepishly, "It's only a temporary thing, but yeah…"

"He's actually really good!" Rin exclaimed, "So talented… And hot."

"That is too good," Sai was laughing alongside with Gaara as they jumped off the machines to face Naruto, "I so want to see that."

"We're coming out tonight," Gaara nodded, agreeing, "I don't want to miss that."

"You coming too roommie?" Sai asked Shikamaru.

"Uh… yeah sure," he shrugged.

After a moment of silence Naruto leaned closer to the small chestnut-haired guy, "Looks like you're gonna have some more spectators after all tonight…"

"The only thing that matters to me is that you're there to see me," he said flirtatiously.

Naruto slowed his pace on the machine, smiling, "Oh I'll be there…"

His twin was probably going to come too. He was always at Kawaiko, and if Sasuke was performing he would want to be there to protect him from all the pervy guys for sure. And now Naruto's friends would tag along as well. Tonight was going to be fun.

"Haku-chan will be so jealous when I tell him," Rin chuckled.

Naruto frowned slightly, intrigued, "What do you mean?"

"He kinda liked you," he admitted, amused, "we all did. But Haku he was all like, oh well, if the red-head one's already taken then I want the blonde… You hot twins are really famous amongst the Kawaiko staff you know?"

"Uh-huh… and what did you tell him when he said that?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"I said…" Rin bit his lip, "Not if I get there first…"

Naruto laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. He was just having fun with this guy, really, nothing serious… He just wanted to take his mind elsewhere, if only for one weekend, if only for one day… He hadn't been himself recently and he just wanted to have some good time.

To tease him further he said, "Haku's pretty hot but if I had to choose between you two, honestly I like your style better."

Naruto had to stop the flirtatious teasing after that; because it seemed Rin was going to die of blood rush to that pretty little face. The blonde chuckled and jumped off the machine soon, joining his friends who had gone to do different exercises already.

…

As Naruto had expected, Saturday evening at Kawaiko was pretty fun. The place was extremely crowded – apparently 'Amaya-chan' was popular. Of course Kurama was here with his twin, and with them were Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara. They had been gaping the whole time during Sasuke's performance, and Haku's and Rin's as well actually.

"I can't believe it's the same guy we were chillin' with at the gym," Gaara commented, sipping at his fancy drink.

Sai and Shikamaru nodded as they stood nearby. The five guys went dancing for a little while, each on their own, just for fun, and then they watched and cheered with the rest of the crowd during the final number.

Every time Sai went to the bar he was blatantly flirting with that cute bartender Yuki. Naruto didn't fail to notice this. When he commented about it to his twin, the latter revealed that Yuki was actually Sasuke's only ex, just like Sai was Kurama's only ex.

"Okay that is pretty funny," Naruto admitted, chuckling, as he turned and watched Sai and Yuki smiling flirtatiously at each other over the bar counter.

…

After the show the drag queens made their appearance on the dance floor as always. Rin danced with Naruto, and Sasuke danced with Kurama of course. The four boys were having lots of fun, just slightly tipsy and dancing sensually to the catchy songs.

Gaara and Shikamaru decided to leave since the show was over. As for Sai he remained close to the bar counter, apparently wanting to make the most of his time with the sexy little bartender that was Yuki. Naruto didn't pay much attention to this.

But just as he was about to tear his blue gaze from the bar counter and look at his lovely blue-haired dance partner again, he noticed Madara. The elegant man stood at the very end of the bar counter, and he leaned forward to talk with the tall bartender. The latter nodded and actually exited the bar area to come to the dance floor. Naruto frowned as the tall male walked in their direction. He actually wanted to talk to Rin.

"Madara wants to see you, right now…"

Rin looked a bit nervous, but he nodded.

"I'll be right back," he told Naruto and walked away after the bartender.

Naruto didn't feel like dancing as the pretty boy talked with the boss. He didn't like the owner of Kawaiko and never would. He wasn't sure what had happened between Madara and Deidara but he had a bad enough feeling. He didn't want Rin to have problems with that man either. Naruto just hated him so much, he couldn't help it.

He clenched his fists as Rin made his way back toward him, looking sad and defeated.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he said in his ear to be overheard with the loud music, "I have to dance with a bunch of random guys to please the boss. He's already pissed that I just danced with you yesterday…"

"But," he protested, looking at his twin and the currently red-haired Sasuke, "what about him?"

"Sasuke's a special case," he shrugged helplessly, "he's doing this temporarily I guess, he's doing Madara a favor. We still don't know if Dei-chan's gonna come back or not so…" he trailed off.

"Yeah," Naruto swallowed hard. He was reminded all the time of Deidara's unexplained absence and it was painful.

"I'm sorry," Rin said again and he made his way through the crowd, dancing with some random guys to please them and surely making their night worthwhile.

Saddened, Naruto ignored some lustful glances sent at him by horny males all around and he made his way to the bar counter to chill with Sai. Well the raven-haired young man was still flirting with the bartender. These two were so totally gonna end up hooking up some time soon… But this wasn't the main thought on Naruto's mind.

He ordered a drink and while Yuki made it he pressed his hand to his forehead, brushing his bangs aside.

"Man why do I keep falling for stupid drag queens?" he chuckled. He wasn't exactly falling for Rin, well he didn't really know. But it was frustrated seeing the blue-haired androgynous boy dancing with all those random guys… It reminded him painfully of what had happened with Deidara… It had been so hard dealing with that.

Sai followed his glance, "Don't worry about it blondie… he's just doing his job. At the end of the night he'll come back to you; you're way hotter than all those other losers."

He chuckled again, "Thanks I guess…" He didn't really know what else to say. Well this sucked…

…

It was getting really late and Suigetsu was planning to do homework on Sunday, so he decided to stop his online gaming activity and turn off his computer. Taking off his headset he sighed and placed his head in his hands. He was very depressed lately… and so damn worried. Still no news from Deidara…

He had thought of alerting the police but… what if they just laughed in his face? Deidara was twenty two years old after all; he could do whatever he wanted, and go wherever he wanted without telling his family or his friends. It happened all the time.

On top of this well, he hadn't been able to see Itachi again since that Halloween night. Suigetsu kind of wanted to give it a try with the handsome older guy, even though he had no idea what was happening really. It was strange, they weren't even officially together; they had only just met. But those two nights they had spent together now, they had been quite intense to say the least.

Itachi was always working though, so it wasn't easy to see each other. As Suigetsu was entertaining those depressing thoughts, his cell phone buzzed and sure enough, he had a new text from Itachi himself. It made him smile.

_I just got my schedule for this week. I have the day off on Wednesday again… how about we go on a real date?_

_Yeah sure, could be fun._

After that Suigetsu felt a little better; could be fun indeed.

…

On Monday morning, Naruto was dressed in nice black pants, crisp white button down shirt and black tie. He presented himself at the office of the female social worker he was replacing for his internship. The office was small and a bit cold and empty; Naruto supposed the woman who usually occupied it had wanted to bring her personal things with her for the time of her absence.

Another woman who worked in the center had greeted Naruto and she was now explaining some of the procedures. She sat in front of the desk, facing the blonde young man. Eventually she came to the subject of his first patient for today.

She showed him the folder, which had been started by her colleague.

"You can use this," she explained hurriedly, "or disregard it and start over with the patient, it's your choice. You go according to your own pace, your own methods, whatever you feel will work best to help." Replacing her glasses she read the most important notes in the folder, "Here's what you must absolutely know; shows signs of depression, anorexia, and self-harm. HIV positive. Recently went through withdrawal from heroin, but there's a high risk of going back in his current state so he's staying here for a little longer… Well, he should be here any minute now," she glanced at the clock on the wall. "So I'll let you work."

As she gave him the folder Naruto's eyes widened. There had somehow been uneasiness in his heart when she had read the description, but now he just felt plain sick and troubled. The name of the patient was Deidara…

Sure enough, he came to knock at the door and he was let in by the woman. She was in such a hurry that she didn't even notice the two young men staring at each other in shock. She just left them alone, closing the door behind her.

For what seemed like forever Naruto sat still behind his desk, staring at Deidara. He was right there in front of him, clad in worn out jeans and black t-shirt, his long hair tied in a messy folded ponytail. He wore arm warmers hiding his skin from his wrists to his elbows. The words swirled in Naruto's mind making him feel sick; HIV positive, self-harm, anorexia, depression…

This wasn't right, this was so unprofessional, but he was completely freaking out.

As for Deidara, he didn't seem to be doing very good right now. Actually he seemed to be quite freaked out as well. Eventually his legs gave in and he just let his skinny body fall in the chair in front of Naruto's desk.

"I can't believe," he said in such a weak voice, "I can't believe it's you, replacing that stupid woman…"

Naruto brushed it off, finding his voice, "Dei, you were here the whole time! How could you… you didn't tell anyone! Everyone was worried about you, you know?"

Scratching his arms through the black arm warmers and looking down, ashamed, Deidara replied, "I didn't want to… talk to anyone…" he muttered.

Naruto just wanted to walk around the desk and grab him, and hold him tight, and comfort him but he didn't. He just sat still, deep blue eyes still wide in shock.

"I can't believe you're really here," Deidara cleared his throat weakly, frowning, "what are the odds…?"

Again Naruto brushed it off; instead he leaned forward on the desk searching Deidara's eyes desperately. He wasn't a selfish person, quite the opposite, but he had his limits, and right now he needed to know something…

"So you're… you're very sick… you didn't tell me…" he was kind of freaking out right now.

Finally Deidara looked up and met his eyes. He looked desperate and saddened.

"N-No! No Naruto you're fine," he leaned forward as well and grabbed Naruto's hands clinging to him desperately, "I would never have done this to you! You're fine I promise. I…" he looked away, tears forming in his eyes, and he lowered his voice to a mere whisper, "I know who gave it to me, so… and it was after you and I… so don't worry, please, you can trust me on that, at least…"

"It's okay," Naruto breathed, relieved, "It's okay I believe you," he squeezed the smaller hands, trying to calm him, "just tell me… everything. I know this is unprofessional but right now," he shook his head, "honestly, I don't care about this internship. You're more important."

…

Deidara was extremely touched by Naruto's concern. Deidara didn't deserve this at all. This was how he felt anyway. But after a moment of silence it all came out, he poured his heart out to Naruto because he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He hadn't talked to anyone for a while… Well there had been this other social worker, the woman Naruto was replacing… But she had been sort of cold and distant. He hadn't told her much… And now having Naruto, so kind, so beautiful, so amazing, right in front of him ready to listen… It was just too much.

Deidara didn't even realize he was crying until he wiped his clear blue eyes in frustration. He told him everything, trembling like crazy.

"I know Sasori's clean, he can be kind of a jerk sometimes but," he chuckled dryly, looking down. With Naruto they had unlinked their hands at this point. He continued, "But he wouldn't do that to me. He gets checked regularly, I know that… It was Madara. It had to be. I'm sure of it."

He also told Naruto about the nightmares haunting him. He just couldn't forget what Madara had done to him, he couldn't forgive… Deidara was all the more troubled and touched at seeing Naruto's eyes widen in anger, his fists clench tightly, and looking so concerned and involved. It was really too much. Deidara felt weak and he couldn't even swallow the lump in his throat anymore. The silent tears were falling and he couldn't stop them.

"I was so fucking ashamed you don't understand…" unconsciously he scratched his arms again. "When I went to see Yahiko to take some more drugs and you found out I just…" he closed his eyes, letting more tears roll down his cheeks, "I had to just… disappear for a while. I ended up here… so…" he choked out. His voice was breaking.

"Deidara…" Naruto sighed, saddened. There was a moment of silence, then he said, "You should've told me…"

"I couldn't…"

"I know," Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, "Listen. I'm your friend but right now I'm here to help you… Why don't we… give this a try? Just pretend I'm the other social worker…"

He snorted, wiping his reddened eyes, "She was an idiot. She thought I was anorexic."

"Well are you?" Naruto crossed his arms, tilting his head. A few golden strands fell into his eyes.

"No…"

"You look really skinny Dei," Naruto said sadly.

"It was because of the withdrawal, mostly," he sighed, it was the truth. Well that and he didn't have much appetite.

"I understand," Naruto nodded. He took out a sheet of paper and started taking notes, beginning a new report from scratch while disregarding the other social worker's summary of Deidara's case.

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked in a little voice.

"If we're gonna do this," Naruto shrugged, sighing, "then I'll do it right. If I want to get you out of here eventually I have to do my best… And I have to write everything down, so…"

"Oh…"

Naruto looked up, interrupting his writing, "Just tell me, anything, talk to me…" As much as he wanted to be professional right now, Naruto's voice was the pleading tone of a friend.

But it helped. Deidara wanted to talk to his friend right now.

"I just feel like," his voice was almost strangled, "I've made such a mess of my life, you know? If only I stopped taking drugs… before… and if only I never went back to… that place. And the worst thing is," he whispered sadly, averting his eyes and clutching his arms, "I almost… had _you_… I mean I could've… but I screwed up… so fucking bad…"

Naruto swallowed hard, "Show me your arms, Dei…"

"No…"

"You hurt yourself?"

"It's healing now," he tried to brush it off but the tears threatened to fall again.

"You don't want to show me?" Naruto said softly, so much concern in his voice, in his handsome face.

Deidara sighed and removed the arm warmers, revealing thin red lines all over the insides of his slender arms, except where the tattoo was on the right one.

Naruto's expression became even sadder, "Dei…"

Suddenly he got up and walked around the desk quickly. He took Deidara's arms carefully. Having Naruto so close felt so fucking good that it was overwhelming. But at the same time, the feeling of having lost something so precious…surely now, Naruto wouldn't want him anymore. There was no way…

But then Naruto helped him up and hugged him tight; rubbing soothing circles on his small back as Deidara gladly leaned into him. He needed this… he needed him, he realized this now.

"You're really strong you know? Don't be so hard on yourself." Naruto whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad you're okay… I mean… still alive, that's the most important to me right now, I… had no idea where you were, or what happened to you… I know we haven't known each other a really long time Dei but… I care about you, and that's never gonna change."

His voice was full of emotion as he pulled away slightly, still holding Deidara's waist but wanting to look into his eyes.

He continued in a low voice, "We'll find a way to get Madara arrested all right? What he did was illegal. So don't worry he'll fucking pay for what he did to you." Naruto searched his eyes, and lifted tan fingers to brush long pale strands of hair behind his ears. "You still have my number right? Promise me you'll call me whenever you need to talk. If I'm not in a session with someone, I swear I'll pick up and talk to you for as long as you need. In fact you should've called me before. And you should call your other friends, your family…"

"I can't," he choked out.

"If you don't I'll do it for you…"

"Just call… my sister. And Suigetsu. He's the only one who cares, anyway…"

Naruto ignored that last part and simply held him tight again.

They stayed like this for a long time, but eventually returned to their places on both sides of the desk. Deidara's tired, reddened blue eyes gazed outside the window at the grayish day in this beginning of November. He averted his eyes from Naruto, still ashamed. The fact that the handsome blonde was so caring didn't help, actually… He felt like he didn't deserve it.

After some more talking, Naruto took Suigetsu's phone number as well as Ino's so he could call them later. He also made Deidara promise again to call if he needed anything.

"Don't hesitate," he insisted, "all right? Call me whenever you want… Promise me you will."

After a long moment of silence Deidara looked up and he said. "Okay… I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

On Wednesday after class Suigetsu checked his cell phone and he had a text from Itachi saying, _I'm in the parking of the social science building…_

The silver-haired male shook his head slightly; he had told him not to come! But apparently Itachi wanted to make things right for their date, as in, he really wanted Suigetsu to feel like the girl. Oh god… what had he gotten himself into?

But he couldn't bring himself to be mad at Itachi when he saw the awesome black Lamborghini in the parking because seriously, who would say no to a ride in a car like that? Smiling despite himself the nineteen years old made his way to the passenger seat of Itachi's car. As he hopped in Itachi smiled back, looking as handsome as ever with his loose, slightly messy ponytail falling on his slim black trench coat.

"I told you not to come," Suigetsu said anyway.

"It's okay," Itachi gave a slight shrug, unfazed, "we'll go on our date and then we'll come back to get your car."

"Yeah, all right," he nodded and put on his seat belt. Itachi started driving.

It wasn't awkward but it was a bit strange. This was only their third time seeing each other after all. Suigetsu wasn't a shy person though so it was okay, he could manage. Well, it was true that Itachi was an intimidating man but it wasn't so bad.

"I like your style," Itachi said at some point eyeing the smaller male clad in red converse, pale blue skinny jeans and striped black and violet hoodie.

"I look like a color blind idiot today," Suigetsu chuckled.

"No I like it," he said again.

Rendered a bit shy now, Suigetsu looked out the window at the other cars passing by on the street, running his slender fingers through his silver dyed locks.

"So you texted me you finally had news from your friend?" Itachi inquired.

"Yeah, yeah," he made a little smile. Ever since Naruto had called him to tell him about Deidara he felt better. "He's in some rehab center, he'll be fine, I hope…"

"I'm sure he will."

There was another short silence as the older male drove. Suigetsu realized he had no idea where they were going, so he asked just that.

"I made reservations at one of my favorite sushi restaurant downtown, is that okay? You told me you liked sushi right?"

"I love it, don't worry about it," Suigetsu reassured him.

Actually he was starving, so he couldn't wait to get there. Besides, he felt kind of silly but… spending time with Itachi like this, it made him kind of happy. Maybe this was what it felt like to go on a real, nice date with someone interesting and mature.

…

At the fancy restaurant Itachi sat in front of his date at a table for two next to a window. He ordered some wine to get started. When Suigetsu removed his hoodie, revealing a violet sleeveless top, Itachi couldn't help but think that he looked so cute. He just wanted to skip dinner, the whole date, and bring him home…

"What is it?" the nineteen year old chuckled.

"Nothing you just… look really good."

"Ha! Why would you say that? Compared to you I always feel underdressed."

Itachi shrugged, he wore a simple black button down shirt with dark blue fitted jeans, nothing special in his opinion. They proceeded to choose their first order of sushi and other side dishes and while waiting for their food, they put their menus away and just drank some wine while talking pleasantly about school and work.

"But what do you do like, when you're not at work? When you have some free time?" Suigetsu asked at some point, tilting his head cutely while pale locks fell into his eyes.

"I don't have a lot of free time," he admitted, "but I guess… I read… and watch movies… Nothing special I mean…"

"No but that's great," Suigetsu said sincerely, "same here. Well I play video games too but yeah…"

"What kind of books do you like to read?" The raven asked.

"Manga," he shrugged, "mostly fantasy."

While their food arrived they continued questioning one another about their tastes in books and movies. They did have some points in common, which made Itachi happy. They both were loners, to an extant. They preferred doing their own thing at home to going out with friends all the time.

But Itachi was so drawn to him, and he wanted to know even more, so he asked, "Tell me about your family."

"Okay, um," the silver-haired guy took a sip of wine, and he pushed his plate away for now, "I don't see my father a lot… even when he lived with us I felt like he was always gone at work or at some meeting. I think that's why my parents ended up getting a divorce." Itachi looked at him sadly but Suigetsu shrugged it off, "Anyway, it's no big deal. My mom… she's a workaholic, she was an editor for a long time, but now she's a writer, and she works at home, which is great. She can be strict sometimes but lately she's really not so bad."

"That's great…"

"Yeah. What about your parents? Tell me about them."

"They can be strict… Actually that's an understatement. They kicked my little brother out last year. Just cause he's not the spitting image of what they want him to be. I still resent them for that. Even when my parents rejected him, I always wanted to be there for him, you know?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu said, "my friend Deidara... He always had trouble dealing with his dad. So I need to be there for him…"

"I hope one day my parents – just like his dad – can realize their mistake and see their kids for what they're really worth."

"Totally. I hope so."

Before they knew it dinner was over and they had talked quite a lot. They hadn't ordered more servings so Itachi paid for the meal right away. Suigetsu seemed embarrassed when Itachi paid for him but he didn't say anything.

Only when they were outside did he smile and state, "Next time I'm paying."

"If you want," Itachi chuckled, but he made a note to self not to choose such a fancy place if that was the case. He didn't want the student to spend so much money.

They walked slowly toward the car at the back of the parking lot, and Itachi noticed Suigetsu was shivering a little in the cold November air. So he wrapped his arm around his shoulders to warm him up. Suigetsu leaned into him willingly, but Itachi could tell he was a bit shy. Well it was only normal… this was all new to him, to the both of them actually. But Itachi found himself thinking, he could get used to this…

As they pulled away Suigetsu said, "I'm in love with your car, seriously." And he made his way to the passenger side.

Itachi's heart had skipped a beat there… he'd kind of thought maybe he would say something else. But yeah it was kind of way too soon for that. So he just smiled and went to sit behind the wheel of his fancy black sports car.

"Maybe I'll let you drive it some time…"

"Really?" Suigetsu's eyes widened in pure joy.

"If you make that face for sure, yeah, I won't be able to say no," Itachi teased.

The younger male laughed, rubbing his arms slightly for warmth. Itachi turned on the heat and drove off.

"Hey Itachi?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you define… our relationship?" Suigetsu asked clearly trying to hide the fact that he was shy behind a casual expression.

Itachi fumbled with his ponytail a little before placing his hand on the wheel again.

"I don't know… who needs labels right? I guess we're… experimenting?" he offered.

"Yeah, okay," the silver-haired boy chuckled, "not exactly romantic but I can live with that. But… am I not too young? Or… like, the wrong gender?"

"Honestly," he shook his head, "I don't care about that anymore. I really don't. For so long now I've tried to be 'perfect' according to society, and my parents, but now I just want to do whatever I feel like doing – and be with who I want to be."

"I can certainly understand that… so fuck labels, fuck standards right?" he smiled making Itachi laugh softly.

"Listen I know this is sudden but…"

"You're not driving toward my school," Suigetsu commented.

"Yeah, I mean we can go back to your car now if you want, or…"

"Or…?" he teased.

"Do you want to come over? I mean… I don't know when I'll have a day off from the hospital again, so…"

"I'd love to," Suigetsu nodded.

So Itachi drove to his house, and once inside they drank a bit more wine. Suigetsu casually looked through his collections of books and movies and they talked a bit.

"Did you want to watch something?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know…" Suigetsu spun on his heel, looking up into onyx eyes, "Do you want to watch something?"

"Honestly, I…" he made a little smile as he leaned closer, "No."

Suigetsu made something close to a giggle, and it was actually really cute. So much so that it made Itachi crazy. Damn, he really was crazy about this adorable guy already. He took both their glasses of wine and put them down on the coffee table. Then he took Suigetsu's arms and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Suigetsu's soft lips responded passionately and it turned Itachi on so much.

Suddenly he lifted him up in his arms. Suigetsu gasped and laughed softly before capturing Itachi's full lips into another kiss. Itachi liked that he wasn't always the one initiating the gesture. This was so great, so spontaneous.

As he was being lifted up, Suigetsu had no choice but to wrap his slender legs around Itachi's thin hips, and his arms around his neck. He entangled his fingers in the increasingly messy raven locks as they never stopped kissing. Tongues were battling and teasing one another endlessly.

When they finally broke for air Itachi whispered, "I wanna try something with you…"

"Something…?" Suigetsu whispered questioningly and his eyes were lidded. He was absolutely beautiful.

Itachi put him down but kept his arm in his hand as he led him to the staircase, and then to his bedroom. Placing Suigetsu on the bed he started stripping him, and the silver-haired boy did likewise. They were passionately embracing and kissing as slowly each piece of clothing was discarded and thrown onto the floor.

"So what did you want to try?" Suigetsu asked, a trembling, anticipating mess under him. "Cause I'm not sure I can wait much longer…"

Itachi smirked, "So you're really up for anything, huh?"

"Pretty much… this is all about experimenting, right?"

"Then close your eyes."

Suigetsu bit his lip but he did as he was told. On the meantime Itachi had already reached for his drawer, where he had previously placed some items which he hoped to use sooner than later. He had this fantasy, actually…

And Suigetsu looked so docile and obedient with his eyes closed, lying down still on the bed yet so hard for him and trembling ever so slightly. Suigetsu moaned when Itachi lifted him up in his arms.

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered into the soft cheek.

"Okay," he chuckled nervously.

Itachi placed a soft, black blindfold around Suigetsu's eyes, and tied it carefully in his hair. The younger male made another nervous sound, but he didn't seem too freaked out – yet.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this."

"Oh I'm not finished…"

Putting Suigetsu back down, now blindfolded, he took his slender wrists and of course, handcuffed them to the metallic headboard. Now Suigetsu started freaking out a little.

"I cannot fucking believe… I'm letting you do this," he said again.

"Shh relax," Itachi kissed his lips and Suigetsu writhed under him.

"But this isn't fair," he breathed, "cause I can't even touch you…"

"I'm the only one who gets to touch you," Itachi smiled and started kissing his neck aggressively, leaving marks and making Suigetsu moan loudly.

Trembling, the smaller guy desperately tried to touch Itachi by folding his skinny legs and rubbing them on each side of the older man. He was really trembling now; he was restless. And Itachi loved this so fucking much. He had a very strong dominant side.

"Did you… do this kinda stuff with your ex-wife too?" Suigetsu chuckled, "Cause then it's kinda fucked up…"

"No," Itachi reassured him, kissing his ear and then biting it slightly, "She wouldn't… Last time, when I was in bed with you…" he nibbled at his ear and Suigetsu moaned cutely, "I just knew that doing something like this with you…" he was panting at this point, rubbing his erection ever so slightly onto Suigetsu's, "would be absolutely… amazing…"

"Why me?" he breathed, parting his beautiful flushed lips as though waiting to be kissed, "You could have anyone… Itachi…"

He leaned closer until their lips were almost touching, "Why would you say that? You're the cutest guy I've ever met… Of course I don't want anyone else…" He kissed him and Suigetsu responded so passionately that it made Itachi want to fuck him right now without preparation. But of course he didn't, he wouldn't want to hurt him. Instead he took his sweet time with preliminaries, even though it was torture…

…

What Itachi had no idea, was how bad a torture it was, in fact, for Suigetsu. With the blindfold, and his hands tied up, he couldn't even see the beautiful male that was Itachi, and he couldn't even run his hands all over his smooth, pale skin. He couldn't do anything. But at the same time, he kind of liked this…

And as Itachi lowered himself and proceeded to pleasure him by kissing, licking and even biting his nipples Suigetsu went crazy. If he had been trembling in desire before it was nothing compared to now.

"I…tachi…" he whispered, tilting his head back into the pillow.

"You're so fucking beautiful…" Itachi's voice sounded even huskier, sexier than ever before.

All other sensations were heightened like this, and Suigetsu felt so vulnerable yet so fucking excited at the same time. When Itachi enveloped his cock in his large, warm hand Suigetsu moaned very loudly.

"Ah… shit…"

"You like that?"

"Fuck yeah…"

Itachi was squeezing in all the right places with his large hand, and then he leaned so close with his lips that Suigetsu could feel his hot breath on his throbbing cock.

"Ah…" he breathed, twisting and arching his back under his lover, "Itachi… please…"

He wanted his mouth so bad right now, and Itachi gave it to him. He sucked him off and it was a bit clumsy and hesitant at first, but Suigetsu wouldn't have it any other way. It was Itachi's first time doing this to someone, and Suigetsu was beyond flattered and privileged.

"Fuck…" he couldn't stop moaning in pleasure, and thrusting about with his slender legs. He wanted to entangle his fingers in Itachi's silk soft locks so badly. And he couldn't even see him, couldn't even appreciate the erotic sight of Itachi sucking him off.

"Itachi please…"

"What is it baby?" he said so softly and huskily as he pulled away, only to replace his lips with his hand.

"Ahh… I want to… see you, and touch you…"

"Mm… no, sorry…" Itachi was smirking. Suigetsu couldn't see him but he just knew it.

"You cruel bastard," Suigetsu teased.

Itachi opened his drawer again, and Suigetsu tensed in anticipation. He wanted this so fucking badly… he spread his legs almost reflexively, making Itachi chuckle softly.

When he started stretching him Suigetsu was sent into a craze, even more so than before. He could never get tired of this pure pleasure jolting inside his body. The pleasure was all the more intense because he felt so damn vulnerable, he anticipated the older male to fuck him hard any moment now, and god he wanted it…

Actually Itachi did just that. He replaced his fingers with his cock soon after and Suigetsu screamed, unable to repress it even if he tried to. He arched his back and Itachi wrapped his arms around his thin body protectively as he fucked him intensely.

"You're so fucking cute… so beautiful…" he kissed his neck to distract him from the pain.

But the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure, and Suigetsu couldn't contain himself.

"And you're so… fucking cruel I… want to see you, and to touch you…"

"Be patient baby," Itachi teased him, purring into his ear before kissing his already sensitive neck.

When he pulled away it was only so that he could grip Suigetsu's hips and rim inside him even more passionately. They were both breathing hard and Suigetsu couldn't stop moaning loudly and screaming the other's name.

"I fucking love every sound you make," Itachi whispered before leaning close again.

Suigetsu loved it, he wanted Itachi's warmth all over him. He wanted to be close to him, to touch him… but not yet. He knew he had to wait just a little longer, and he was so close to release now…

"Itachi," he begged, "I… I can't… ahh… fuck…"

The older male understood his plea and wrapped his arm around Suigetsu's painfully hard cock. As he thrust a few last, passionate times inside him he also brought the smaller guy to climax by jerking him off. When it was finished they were both panting intensely.

Itachi cleaned him up with tissues before leaning closer to untie him and take off the blindfold. Immediately Suigetsu held him tight, so fiercely. He needed this, the contact, the comfort… He felt so good in Itachi's strong arms.

Suigetsu was so intense that the older male chuckled in his ear, "You liked it that much huh?"

"Fuck yeah you have no idea, oh my god…" he whispered and kissed Itachi's hair, while running his hands all over his smooth back, wanting to touch and taste more of him.

They rolled over in the bed together until Suigetsu was on top. He kissed Itachi's lips while caressing his soft black hair. Exhausted, he rested his whole body on Itachi's taller, stronger frame. The raven hugged him willingly, breathing in his scent and kissing his hair.

"That was amazing," Itachi finally said.

"Yeah… Hey Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

Suigetsu pulled away and placed himself on his side instead. Their arms stayed around each other though, unwilling to break physical contact.

"I want to see you more often…" he searched the other's dark eyes.

"I already asked to have less hours," Itachi admitted as he bit his lip, and caressed Suigetsu's hair, "I promise I'll do my best."

Suigetsu smiled, that was good enough for him, for now. "Okay…"

…

On Thursday evening, Naruto was still at work, doing some over time as he organized some folders. It was rainy and gray outside and it depressed him every time he looked out the window from his small office. He liked the internship, he really did, but he couldn't stop thinking about Deidara…

It was in this state of mind that he received a text message from Rin, asking if they could see each other tonight. Naruto sighed before writing his reply; he declined. He did care for Rin, he was such a lovely guy, but what he felt for Deidara was just so much deeper. Just the fact that he had to wait for their appointment on Monday to see him again was torture.

When Naruto got home it was already late. He talked with Kakashi and Iruka lightly as they both sat in the living room watching a movie. Then he just went upstairs to take a nice shower and slip into some comfy lounge clothes.

After lazing about in his bedroom, he made his way to his brother's room. He ran his fingers through his damp golden blonde locks before knocking on the door lightly. He missed their conversations lately. More importantly, he had something to tell him.

At first there was no answer. Naruto frowned, wondering if his brother was already sleeping. It was late but still, it was very unlikely. Then, as he was about to try again, he heard a whisper.

"Naru? Come in…"

The blonde Uzumaki opened the door softly and stepped inside the bedroom, smiling at the sight before him. Sasuke was spending the night apparently. He was sleeping already, cuddled close to Kurama as the latter watched something on his laptop. Kurama had his arm lazily around Sasuke's thin sleeping form. At least they still had their clothes on, so Naruto didn't feel too embarrassed.

"He practiced his routine after school so he's pretty tired," Kurama explained, smiling at his brother.

"Oh… sorry to bother you… It's just… I have thing to tell you. Actually I didn't tell anyone about this yet…"

Kurama frowned, sitting up a little straighter. He put his laptop away, also, ready to listen. Sasuke didn't wake up. As for Naruto he closed the door and leaned against it, crossing his feet.

"What is it?"

Naruto sighed, "I already told you about Dei being my first patient on Monday…"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't tell you everything though. I actually… don't tell anyone," he locked eyes with his twin, "that's really private but… I actually learned that he's HIV positive…"

"Oh my god," Kurama exclaimed then lowered his voice, "but are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" he sighed again, "it was Madara who gave it to him Kura. He raped him…"

"Are you fucking serious?" Unconsciously Kurama held Sasuke tighter in his arm.

"Yeah… That's partly why Dei disappeared and freaked out and all… but there's no proof so I don't really know what to do…"

"Fuck… what if that guy tries something on Sasuke too?" he looked down at the sleeping raven. "That kind of sick perv needs to be stopped!"

"I agree with you… I know it's probably not much of a reassurance but… Rin never talked bad about his boss – well except that he's strict. So maybe Madara's obsession was really just with Dei."

"Still, I'm gonna keep a close eye on him," Kurama seemed very worried. Despite all this talking Sasuke showed no sign of waking up.

"And I'll warn Haku and Rin," Naruto added.

Kurama locked eyes with him, just eyeing him for a moment. "What about Rin?"

"What about him?"

"You know what I mean."

"…I don't know I… still have feelings for Dei… so…" He looked down, fumbling with the hem of his blue t-shirt.

"But Naru!" Kurama's tone was extremely worried, "If he's sick… it's dangerous! I know you guys can use condoms but… what if it breaks? You have to think of the risks…"

Naruto shrugged defensively, "I don't care about that, honestly. I'm not gonna stop myself from being with the person I want just because of that."

"I understand that but… damn just… please promise me you'll be very careful?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded.

"And don't date him while on your internship! It's your future we're talking about here."

"I know that."

Kurama seemed to calm down a bit. The twins just stayed silent for a moment, and then Naruto wished him a good night and returned to his own bedroom.

…

In the morning Kurama repeated what Naruto had revealed to his boyfriend, telling him to be very careful around his boss. The only thing he left out was Deidara's condition, of course. It wasn't his place to spread that information.

"Fuck," Sasuke entangled his fingers in his raven locks, "I had no idea… Poor guy… I can't believe Madara did such a fucked up thing…"

"You'll be careful right?" The red-head hugged him gently, rubbing his back, "I'm not even sure I want to let you work there…"

"I need the money though," Sasuke said sadly, "but yeah I promise I'll start looking for another job as soon as possible…"

"Good. Until then just make sure you stay away from your uncle. And call me if there's anything, all right? If you're in trouble, I'll come as soon as possible…"

Sasuke held him back, chuckling lightly against his shoulder, "I'll be fine… Oh, but there was also something I needed to tell you…"

"What?" he asked softly.

"…Don't come tonight."

"What? Why not?" Kurama pulled away to look into his lover's dark eyes.

"Cause if I want to have the same salary this weekend I really have to dance with a bunch of random guys… I promise I won't kiss anyone, I won't do anything, it'll be just dancing…"

Despite his warning to Madara that it had been just a temporary thing, Sasuke was enjoying the easy made money quite a lot, so he had decided to continue for a little longer. Kurama wasn't completely okay with this though.

"Fuck…" he pulled away completely, sitting up, "I don't like this Sasuke…"

The raven caressed his back soothingly, "You can trust me…"

"I do trust you, it's them I don't trust…"

"I'd just rather you didn't come. It'll just make things harder."

"Yeah. I'll think about it…" he trailed off. He thought about something else, something more pleasant, "Hey Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"It's our one month anniversary this week-end, sort of…"

"Well we didn't actually get together one month ago," Sasuke chuckled into his shoulder, moving closer.

"That's debatable," Kurama said, amused, "I mean we did hook up so…"

"True. So we should celebrate."

"We should… I was thinking," he turned around and placed his tan hands at Sasuke's waist, "we should go to a hot spring Sunday, since we both have off."

"That would actually be pretty great… I haven't been to a place like that since forever."

"Then it's settled," Kurama smiled and kissed his soft pale lips. "What time do you need to be at school on Monday?"

"I can skip…" Sasuke seemed thoughtful as he tilted his head, "I'm already finished with my project for that class anyway…"

"You little prodigy," Kurama said half-teasing as he replaced a black strand behind his ear, "if I was rich I'd buy all of your paintings for some ridiculous amounts and I'd put them all over my walls."

"You're cute," Sasuke replied before kissing him again.

Unfortunately after that they needed to get ready, respectively for school and work.

…

Later, at Demonic, in between customers Kiba was having lunch. As for Kurama his customer was late so he was sitting with his colleague checking out some pretty neat designs.

"You'll always be my inspiration Kiba," he said, amazed as he looked at his best friend's newest creation.

"And I'm a sucker for your flattery," Kiba laughed as he ruffled the other male's red hair.

"Don't touch my hair with your dirty hands," he replied, annoyed.

"Hey Kura you going to that Kawaiko place again tonight?"

"Why?" he frowned.

"Cause Hinata wants to go. She really likes the place for some reason. And I'm taking her so…" he shrugged, "You know I think we might actually have a chance of getting together. Anyway I just thought it'd be nice if you were there too," he added as he took a last bite of his sandwich.

"Actually…" he sighed, thinking of what he had discussed with Sasuke that morning, "I don't think I'm gonna go tonight. But can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

Kiba already knew that Sasuke was a drag queen now; news travelled fast unfortunately for the raven, who'd wanted to keep it a secret. Kurama explained, "If you could keep an eye on Sasuke, for me… He has to flirt with the guys it's part of his job but I don't like it. Just make sure… ugh, I don't know, just make sure they don't go too far, you know?"

Kiba slapped his shoulder in a friendly way, "Yeah sure don't worry about it bro. I'll keep an eye on your bitch."

"Hey don't call him that," Kurama protested.

Kiba just chuckled, and then the red-head went back to his own tattoo station. He was a bit reassured that Kiba was gonna be at Kawaiko tonight, at least…

…

Dressed in a navy, slutty school girl outfit with a long strawberry blonde wig and intense eye makeup, Sasuke performed very nicely that night as always. After the show the three drag queens entered the dance floor in a cheerful crowd. Sasuke knew what he had to do, and sure enough Madara was watching from the end of the bar counter, but still he missed Kurama.

With all those horny guys grabbing him, touching him, Sasuke found himself unable to smile and pretend. But it seemed those men wanted him all the more. Some offered him drinks which he accepted willingly, thinking that perhaps it would help dealing with this madness. So he danced with some guys, he had no choice. He tried to keep up his slutty drag queen act just like Haku and Rin did so well.

But Sasuke absolutely hated it. He just wanted to smack the grins off their stupid faces. He just wanted to hit them so hard when they grabbed his ass.

At some point Sasuke recognized Kurama's colleague Kiba. He was there with that cute girl Hinata, dancing under flashing lights and having the time of their lives apparently. Sasuke was glad; it was nice to see some familiar faces. It was great to see a straight couple too, kind of refreshing. There were a few straight people coming to Kawaiko once in a while but they were rare.

When Kiba recognized him he said hi and burst out laughing. Well, Sasuke couldn't really blame him…

"I'm sorry," Kiba leaned closer to him while Hinata approached as well, "If I didn't know it was you, man, I wouldn't have recognized you. You really look like a girl…"

"Yeah, I know," he looked away.

"Hey chill out," Kiba shrugged, "it's work right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded.

The best parts were when he danced with Rin and Haku, and also when he acted flirty just for fun at the bar counter with Yuki and Takeshi. That wasn't so bad, at least he knew them, they were his friends and colleagues. But every time he danced with some random guy he hated his life so badly. All the flowing drinks helped a bit. He felt himself becoming light-headed, but of course he always kept his reflexes, unwilling to let any of these horny males go too far.

…

At some point, while he was keeping an eye on Sasuke as he had promised his colleague and best friend, Kiba noticed something weird. The man in the corner – the owner, Kiba vaguely recalled from his first night here – was holding an untouched drink while staring intently at Sasuke. The currently blonde drag queen was approaching the bar counter.

The owner handed the drink to the tall bartender, giving him a few words, and then said bartender gave the drink to Sasuke, who drank it straight away. Poor guy probably wanted to be as drunk as possible to deal with all these creepy horny dudes, Kiba thought with a fair share of pity.

He didn't worry too much about it at first, but he kept firm brown eyes on Sasuke as he danced with Hinata. He was having fun but he couldn't help but worry about his best friend's boyfriend. Kiba had a bad feeling for some reason…

At some point Sasuke seemed dizzy indeed, as he leaned on some random guy for support. At the same time he looked like he just wanted to get away, but didn't have the strength to do so. And what worried Kiba the most was that the owner, who had been standing in the corner this whole time, was now walking toward Sasuke.

"Be right back," Kiba told his date before walking toward the slender guy himself. He couldn't let anything bad happen to him or Kurama would kill him.

He was right on time; just as he approached, Sasuke was losing all strength and actually he fell back into Kiba's arms. The other guy who'd been dancing with Sasuke just muttered, "What the…" and walked away.

Kiba lifted the skinny male up, placing one slender pale arm around his own strong shoulders. Completely dizzy, Sasuke willingly leaned against him, frowning.

"What…" his voice was weak as his dark eyes became blurry.

"Oh my god is he okay?" Hinata approached, talking loud to be overheard.

"I don't know," Kiba said worriedly, "let's go outside…"

So they did just that. They sat on the porch outside, Hinata snuggling close to Kiba for warmth. On the brunet's other side Sasuke was completely out of it. His long slender legs were sprawled limply in front of him as he leaned against Kiba for support.

"Someone put something in your drink dude," he shook his head, "I actually think it was your boss, how fucked up is that…"

But it was no use; Sasuke wasn't responding. So Kiba decided to just call Kurama, to tell him to come as fast as possible.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kurama ignored speed limits as he drove through downtown, right after receiving Kiba's phone call. He hadn't even taken the time to put on his jacket before storming out of the house. He only wore thin jeans and t-shirt. The foggy November night was really cold though. He'd turned on the heat at max in his red sports car. His heart was beating fast as he turned onto the street where the queer venue was located. He hit the brakes and with a screeching of wheels parked his car in the first spot he could find.

Not even taking the time to lock the doors he exited his vehicle and hit the sidewalk.

"Sasuke," he said as he approached the three young people.

To any passerby Kiba would look like a real pimp; he was holding two pretty girls on either side of him. Except Sasuke wasn't a girl, despite the really convincing slutty school girl outfit and blonde wig and makeup. And when Kurama looked closely he saw that there was definitely something off.

"He's gonna be fine," Kiba hurriedly said as he saw the worried look in the Uzumaki's blue eyes, "He just needs to sleep it off."

Hinata shivered, pressing herself closer to Kiba. As for Sasuke, he was barely conscious. His dark eyes were dazed. He didn't look drunk; he was clearly drugged up. Kurama sat right next to him on the sidewalk. As Kiba let go of the slender male dressed in drag, well he fell right into his boyfriend's arms instead.

He cursed as he held Sasuke close. His pale skin was freezing cold, and he was trembling. Sasuke was so vulnerable like this, Kurama didn't like it. Exactly whose fault was this?

He got his answer soon enough, as Kiba explained the situation.

"So yeah I think it was the owner… I mean fucking asshole, right? He definitely put something in that drink, and he was just waiting for the opportunity to give it to Sasuke."

In Kurama's arms, the drugged up male moaned suddenly and looked up. "Kura…? What happened?"

He squeezed him tight, pulling him onto his lap. Sasuke was so cold that his lips were turning a pale bluish tint.

"Nothing baby. Don't worry about it. But you're quitting your job."

"W-What? Why?" He clearly had trouble keeping his eyes even half-opened.

Hinata answered in a soft voice, "Your boss drugged you up… You don't understand, he _glared_ at Kiba when he took you away from the dance floor…"

"Yeah," Kiba added, nodding, "dude looked like he was about ready to kill me…"

"Well let's go before he comes out," Kurama suggested and the others nodded. "Come on let's get you to my car…"

He slowly managed to lift Sasuke up, holding him tight otherwise he'd fall right onto the pavement. As for Kiba and Hinata, they got ready to take their leave as well.

"My car's right there, so…" Kiba indicated and they stepped away.

"Thanks so much for taking care of him guys," the red-head said sincerely.

"No problem," Hinata smiled.

"It was my pleasure," Kiba said seriously, and raised his finger pointing vaguely at Sasuke, "You keep him away from that place."

"I will."

As Kiba and Hinata disappeared in the old car, Kurama made his way to his own Mazda and opened the door, helping the trembling, drugged up male inside.

"Wait," he managed in a low, weak voice as he looked up, "my stuff…"

"Damn it," Kurama cursed, running his fingers through his messy red locks, "fuck. All right, wait for me right here. I'm locking the doors. Don't go _anywhere_."

Sasuke just nodded and the next instant his eyes closed as he leaned weakly onto the seat. Kurama sighed and then closed the door, making sure the car was indeed locked this time. Now he had to go back inside that freaking stupid bar.

Well, it couldn't be helped. After passing through the red door, he slowly but determinedly made his way to the back. It was quiet back there, and Kurama sighed, relieved. No Madara in sight. He found Sasuke's black boots, jacket and bag with change of clothes. So he picked up all that stuff and headed for the door again.

"You're not allowed back here," an icy voice said and a shiver ran down Kurama's spine. He looked behind his shoulder. It was Madara; he'd just come out of his office.

"I'm just picking up my boyfriend's stuff," the twenty one year old replied, trying to keep his voice from flinching. He wanted to fucking punch that man in the face. Hard.

"He should still be working."

Kurama snarled, "Well, it seems _someone_ put something in his drink, so you see he's not feeling up to it right now. Man I'd really like to know what kind of _asshole_ would do such a thing."

The elegant middle-aged male adjusted his tie as he feigned shock. What a dick, Kurama thought.

"That's regrettable. I'll investigate, you can be sure of it."

Bullshit.

"Yeah, you do that," he pushed the door and headed out, forcing his way through the drunken crowd.

When he stepped outside, and onto the sidewalk he was even more pissed, if possible; some drunken dude was knocking at his car window. Sasuke still seemed to be asleep though. Maybe that stupid guy had recognized the new star of the club and really wanted to talk to him or something… But Kurama didn't give a shit. He wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, go away, now," he yanked the guy away himself when he wasn't as quick as he'd want him to be. He almost punched him but the drunken idiot, now seeing how serious Kurama was, scurried off.

"Yeah, you better," the red-head hissed.

He opened the door just so that he could drop the items he was carrying down next to Sasuke's feet. His tan hand brushed the pale skin in the process; it really was freezing cold. Right, Sasuke had been outside in the cold in just the mini skirt and those tiny high heel shoes. How ridiculous. Kurama bit his lip as he took them off and slid his boyfriend's feet in the warm black boots instead.

Sasuke moaned, "Kura…"

"Yeah. I'm right here. Are you okay? You should take this off…"

The costume bothered him now for some reason. He was tired, he was pissed, and he wasn't really himself anymore. He practically tore the blonde wig off his head. Then he frantically ran his fingers through flattened raven locks.

"What're you doing…?"

"I don't know, I," Kurama faltered, and held his cheek while leaning closer, "I want you to quit this job all right? First thing tomorrow…"

"Kura I'm so cold…"

Sasuke was completely out of it. There was no point discussing such things right now. So instead Kurama took a hold of himself, nodded and closed the door. He ran to the other side, hopped in, started the car and turned on the heat at max once again. Before driving away he took a few long, deep breaths. Sasuke was asleep again, his legs stuck in a tiny space because of all the stuff on the floor of the car.

Thirty minutes later, Kurama had calmed down considerably. He had taken Sasuke to his small apartment. Now he was sleeping soundly, safely tucked under the sheets and comforter. The red-head had gently undressed him and taken off the makeup on his face. He was just so worried. He loved this guy so freakin' much. What if the drug Madara had slipped him had bad side effects?

For now he seemed all right. His sleep was slightly agitated at times but nothing too abnormal. The red-head eventually managed to drift into sleep as well, keeping one arm curled around Sasuke's waist.

…

When the raven stirred, feeling warm slivers of sunlight across his pale torso and face, he felt thirsty and slightly hungover. But it wasn't so bad. He slowly sat up, and that's when he realized he didn't even remember how he'd gotten back here last night.

He heard the sound of the toilet being flushed and he frowned. Then he sighed, greatly relieved, when his boyfriend came out of the bathroom wearing only boxers. He smiled when he saw that Sasuke was awake, and came to sit on the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay… but… what happened last night? I didn't even know you came to the club."

Kurama took a deep breath, shifted closer, and took Sasuke's hand, squeezing it gently. He looked up.

"What do you remember?"

Sasuke blinked, and he felt his heart beating faster. Suddenly he was scared. Why the hell couldn't he remember? Had something bad happened?

"I was," he frowned, "dancing with all those guys… I fucking hated it but you know... But then… I don't remember… anything."

"Don't be so scared," Kurama sighed, and with his free hand caressed Sasuke's hair, replacing a few strands behind his ear, and letting his finger trail across the silver studs decorating it. "Nothing bad happened," he finally explained, "I asked Kiba to keep an eye on you yesterday, thank god. Your boss tried to drug you up. Well I mean he really did, but when Kiba noticed he took you outside and called me. Sasuke… I want you to quit your job. You know, my brother's trying to get Madara arrested, for what he did to Dei. And I wanna help him. It's just not right…"

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered, interrupting Kurama's frantic ramblings, "I'll quit. Even if Madara wasn't a problem… I'd quit anyway, I think. I mean they fucking replaced me at the bar. They all want me to continue being a drag queen but," he sighed, glancing away, "that's just not for me, you know? All those… men. I fucking hated it last night. I felt like such a whore…"

"Baby," Kurama said softly, cupping his chin.

But Sasuke had to let it out. "I'm serious. I mean I was just dancing with them. I promise. Just dancing. But still… I felt like a slut. I don't wanna dance like that with anyone but you, y'know?" He finished weakly.

The red-head was speechless. He eventually nodded and reached out to hold him in his arms, so tight. Sasuke held him back, breathing in the sweet, musky scent of his hair. He had just showered, Sasuke mused. It smelled like his own shampoo. He smiled weakly and kissed his neck.

Eventually the black cat mewled in protest as he was probably hungry. The two young men pulled away, chuckling lightly. What time was it anyway now? He reached out to grab Kurama's cell phone from the night table. It read 11 am. He looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I called in sick," he shrugged.

Sasuke's dark gray eyes widened. "What? But it's Saturday… You have a lot of costumers… no? You can't just…"

"I wanted to stay with you," he interrupted him. "I was worried, you know?" He took his arm and caressed his skin. He slid his tan hand up until he reached Sasuke's shoulder, and then the back of his neck. "I also… wanted to make sure you weren't going back to the club," he admitted, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"But why…?"

Kurama stayed silent for a moment, but he looked somewhat… pissed off. Still, in a moment like this, Sasuke couldn't help but admire his beauty. The way the sunlight reflected in his bright red hair – even though the color wasn't natural, it was really nice – and on his smooth tan skin.

"Are you really asking me that I mean… You know what he did to Dei. What if…" His voice broke slightly as he asked, "What if he does the same thing to you?"

Sasuke flinched and finally realization dawned on him. No wonder Kurama had been so freaked out. If someone ever had the intention of hurting the red-head, well Sasuke would react the exact same way. He shifted slightly on the messy bed, so that he was even closer to his boyfriend.

"I promise I'm not going back," he said on a low, serious tone.

"Thank you," Kurama whispered simply.

"Hey…" Sasuke looked down, but reached out with his hand to stroke his boyfriend's arm, "Since you're not going to work today… and I'm not going to work tonight… and we both have off tomorrow… Still wanna go to that onsen place, like you wanted to?" He looked up into deep blue eyes. The unique cerulean shade never failed to amaze him – and neither did the handsome grin curling up those beautiful lips.

"I'd love to."

…

"_Dude I actually had sex with Hinata last night for the first time and it was amazing! I don't know man all the drama… it made her all emotional and she totally wanted it. I think we're really gonna be together now!"_

Kurama smiled as he read the last text Kiba had sent him. They'd been exchanging text messages for a while now, as Sasuke drove his car. Yes, he had let his boyfriend drive it for once. And the sexy smirk on those sinful pale lips had been totally worth it. Anything to make that guy happy. And as long as he didn't go back to his stupid job, Kurama thought.

He was happy for his best buddy Kiba, really. He deserved to be happy, and so did Hinata.

"Who're you texting?" the raven suddenly asked as he lowered the metal music playing, perhaps intent to start a conversation.

They'd been on the road for about forty minutes now, and had almost reached their destination. Sasuke was cute. He wore Kurama's sunglasses not to be blinded by the piercing sunlight. The sky was very clear today, as opposed to last night. It was still really cold outside though. It would be all the more fun to get into that hot water later… Kurama thought with a smile.

"Kiba," he shrugged, "he said Yahiko was gonna kill me. But I don't think I'll lose my job. Sure customers will be pissed but hey, they'll think I was sick, and they don't wanna get tattooed by someone sick; they can reschedule. Besides it's my first time missing one day of work – ever. So he won't fire me. Anyway… after that he asked if you were okay, and I told him yeah… and then he told me he finally hooked up with Hinata."

Sasuke smiled, staying focused on the road. He was actually being a really careful driver, which Kurama appreciated.

"That's great."

Kurama smiled back and raised his hand to caress his lover's pale cheek. He then ran his fingers through the silky black locks, and Sasuke leaned into his touch slightly, which was absolutely adorable.

"You're sexy when you're driving," he mentioned as Sasuke exited the high way and eventually shifted gears. It turned out Sasuke had actually learned how to drive with a manual transmission car, a couple years ago. He was very skilled.

"Must be the sunglasses," he teased.

"Nah it's just… you."

"Stop being so corny all the time, jeez." Sasuke slapped his hand away teasingly. But he was smiling.

When they finally reached the hot spring's small hotel, they parked and made their way inside, to the reception front desk. Their decision had been very spontaneous, but they'd still taken the time to stop by Kurama's house, so he could gather a few clothes and essentials. They had put everything in a black shoulder strap which Sasuke was carrying.

Kurama insisted on paying for their two days stay, even though Sasuke protested. The female receptionist eyed them curiously, and with an obvious blush on her cheeks, but they ignored her.

"I've got an actual job job Sasuke," Kurama argued, "and I still live with my parents! You got rent to pay and you no longer have a job."

"Gee thanks for rubbing it in my face. But if you must know," onyx eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, "I made a lot of money at the bar these past few weeks. Like a lot. And I didn't end up spending any of it. So just let me pay." He lowered his voice so the receptionist wouldn't hear. "And stop trying to make me the girl in this relationship; just because I was forced to wear a stupid wig and costume at work doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not trying to make you the…" Kurama chuckled, touching Sasuke's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, "Look this was my idea, I wanted to invite you, I wanted us to relax… Just… let's not get into a fight about this, okay? Just let me…"

The receptionist cleared her throat, "Guys if you want you can pay half-half."

Sasuke said nothing. Kurama was suddenly a little embarrassed, as his handsome face broke into a smile.

"Yeah! Let's do that." He chuckled, taking out his credit card, "Here…"

Well, after that was taken care of, the two guys made their way to their assigned room. It was small but comfortable, with one double sized bed in the middle, a desk, a night table, and a dresser, all made in a nice pale wood. There was a small bathroom attached as well. They had almost direct access to the hot springs, just across the hallway.

For now they just stood in front of each other in the room, Sasuke dropping the bag, and taking off his leather jacket. Kurama did likewise. He couldn't help but laugh.

"We were kinda silly back there weren't we?"

Sasuke did not look amused though. The red-head arched a fine pale eyebrow.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're mad at me? What for?"

"Take a wild guess," the slender male said sarcastically as he turned around, heading for the bathroom. Kurama admired his tight little ass clad in sexy black skinny jeans but then he shook his head slightly. He shouldn't get distracted before getting to the end of this silly argument.

"Is this about the… girl in the relationship thing?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He leaned onto the bathroom's doorframe and shrugged slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kurama stepped closer, a small smile lingering on his lips.

"Babe come on… last time I checked, we both have a dick. There's no girl in this relationship."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. And by the way, don't call me that, cause that's not helping."

"You never said it bothered you before," Kurama frowned slightly, his smile disappearing. He stopped as they were a mere foot apart. Sasuke finally looked up to meet his blue gaze.

"It's just… I always thought that someday… if I was in a relationship… I'd be the one acting… Like you're always acting."

"Where's this all coming from?"

The thin male shivered slightly even though the room wasn't cold, and the heat was on. His black gaze drifted downward again as he sighed shakily.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know. I'm acting weird. Maybe I'm still tired… from last night. It's just… I really wanted to pay, for this," he waved his hand vaguely.

Kurama took it, and intertwined their fingers gently. He leaned closer and kissed his lips softly.

"Tell you what, it'll be my pleasure to let you pay next time if it's important for you. Cause yeah, I think there's gonna be a next time. I'm not giving up on you any time soon, even if you're being a little bitchy right now. I mean… if you wanna act all dominant, you totally can love I'm not stopping you."

"Bitchy huh?" Sasuke glared, his dark eyes sending flames.

The red-head just smirked. His plan was working. Nothing like provoking him just a little, therefore leading to make up sex, to solve a lover's quarrel.

And he was right.

"I'll show you," Sasuke whispered heatedly, "_love_."

Sasuke was probably trying to be intimidating but it just couldn't work. Kurama was actually trying to repress laughter deep within his throat, as Sasuke pushed him back toward the bed. Perhaps he should've been scared by that harsh, dark glare but he just… really couldn't. He'd seen the guy dressed in drag for Christ's sake.

But Sasuke wasn't an idiot. His expression hardened as he noticed this. He pushed the red-head down on the bed harshly, pinning him there with surprisingly strong arms. Kurama held his breath suddenly. Sasuke even entangled his pale, piano fingers in his red locks and tugged harshly, yanking his head back.

"You're not taking me seriously," he hissed as he leaned closer and started kissing his neck aggressively. He even bit the skin. Kurama moaned in pain.

"Woah… Sas'ke… are you okay? What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He pulled away and took off his shirt, throwing it away. Even if he was a bit freaked out, Kurama admired, as always, the lean, flawless torso and the toned abs of his lover, as well as the beautiful tribal dragon tattoo curling up his side.

But then things got even weirder as Sasuke quickly unbuttoned Kurama's jeans and slid them off his legs. He removed his boxers, socks and shoes as well in the process. He looked like he was in a hurry – basically he was acting kinda crazy.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Shut up…"

He sounded irritated. Kurama arched a brow, and he was about to protest further when Sasuke harshly turned him facedown. Despite the weird turn of events, Kurama was actually kinda turned on. His dick was becoming hard as he lifted his hips slightly to give it some space. He decided to play along.

Holding his breath, the Uzumaki heard his lover take off his belt and pants, still acting in quick, frantic motions. Then something happened that he hadn't expected at all – despite Sasuke's sudden change of personality.

He actually spanked him. Hard. And it kinda hurt.

"Sasuke what the… Argh! Fuck… Man stop it that hurt…"

"Good," Sasuke purred as he climbed on top of him. Kurama had attempted to turn his head to meet his gaze, but Sasuke entangled his fingers in his hair again, and pressed his face down.

"What the hell?"

"You turn me on Kura you know that? Did I ever tell you I love your ass?" Sasuke released his hair, and used both hands to squeeze his nice, round butt eagerly. Then he spanked him again. Kurama bit his lip. He wasn't sure he liked this.

"Look Sasuke you can fuck me if you want, honestly I'd love it, you know that, but could you stop…"

As he said those very words the raven proceeded to spank him again, even fucking harder. This time Kurama didn't let it slide. He turned around, ignoring Sasuke's attempts at keeping him pinned to the bed. The taller, stronger male grabbed the delicate pale wrists and they both struggled.

"What the hell is your deal anyway? If you're into that and you just never told me then yeah, okay, we should probably break up! Cause I'm not…"

"You wanna break up just cause I fucking touched your ass?" Sasuke struggled so aggressively that he managed to break free from the red-head's grasp. He removed himself from the bed, but Kurama went after him.

They ended up falling on the floor, kind of fighting – more like struggling in each other's arms, really.

"Maybe I do!" The red-head replied angrily. "You're acting crazy!"

"Fine, I'm sorry. By the way you're hurting me," Sasuke said, staring right into deep blue eyes.

Despite his anger and frustration, Kurama immediately loosened his grip on Sasuke's arms. He noticed there were indeed red marks on the skin and he felt bad. Still, it wasn't as bad as his poor reddened ass. He wisely chose not to voice that last thought out loud.

They kissed. Neither had expected it but it sort of just happened. The moment was intense, and the atmosphere heavy with sexual tension. Sasuke slid his slender leg eagerly in between Kurama's warm thighs. They flushed their bodies as though they wanted to become one. They made out so intensely and aggressively as they lay on the floor, that their nice lips soon became all bruised up. They didn't care. Neither wanted to stop. This was spontaneous and crazy, and Kurama didn't know what to think, except that he didn't want to let go.

And then Sasuke's cell rang. It rattled on the wooden floor, as it slid from the jacket's pocket. They parted and caught their breath. Very suddenly, Sasuke pulled away and went to grab his cell, still seated on the floor.

"Hello? … No I'm not coming tonight. ... Yeah well I quit. … Oh fuck off Madara. … I don't care okay! … I said I quit you fucking asshole!"

He hung up and threw his cell away. Then he put his head in his hand and sighed shakily. Kurama's blue eyes were wide as he sat up, flicking a few messy red bangs from his face. He crawled closer to his boyfriend and touched his shoulder hesitantly.

For a second he almost thought Sasuke was gonna unleash all of his aggressiveness on him and hit him or something… But instead the raven turned and fell into his arms. He held him tight as his thin frame was trembling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't wanna break up."

Kurama sighed, relieved, as he slowly lifted his strong arms and held him back.

"And I don't wanna break up either. But no more spanking my ass all right?"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, but it sounded more like a sob. "I am so sorry. I don't know what got into me… I don't even know why I did that."

Kurama forced him to pull apart, and held his thin shoulders, staring into deep onyx irises.

"Look… if this is about the whole drag queen thing… You're not more of a… girl because of that. I can make the difference between drag queen and transexual, Sasuke. And yeah it was fun for a while but… honestly I'm glad you're done with that. I'm gay, all right?" He chuckled and shrugged, "I don't want a girlfriend. We're both guys. We both like to fuck another guy's ass and I think there's nothing wrong with that. I think it's amazing. At least we're not some stereotypical top and bottom relationship… Well I mean not that there's anything wrong with that but…" now he was getting nowhere with his speech.

Sasuke saved him the trouble. "I get it," he sighed, calmer now. He got up to his feet, and Kurama did likewise. "I think it's great too, by the way," he smiled weakly, staring past Kurama at the bed absentmindedly. "But…"

"But…?" the red-head repeated wearily. Buts were never good.

"It's nothing, it's just…" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair as he shrugged slightly, "it's silly but... it's you, and I just need to accept that."

"What?"

"It's you," he repeated, making a little smile, as his gaze drifted across Kurama's tall, lean body, "if there's a top then it's you, and I just need to get used to the idea. I don't know why… it came out randomly like that today… it's kinda weird, and unlike me… So I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Maybe it's a side effect of the drug?"

"I don't think so," he chuckled, "but thanks for trying to make me feel better."

There was a silence, then Kurama said, "Let's just go to the stupid hot spring."

"Since we're here."

"Yeah," Kurama smiled.

They went to pick up some bathrobes and towels without a word. As they made their way across the hallway Kurama added one more thing.

"I liked the way you talked to your boss by the way. Bad ass. Kinda turned me on."

Sasuke glanced at him sideways, "Really?"

"Mm yeah…"

They went quiet as they entered the men's section of the hot springs. They discreetly went to the least crowded spot, put away their towels and slid inside the water with contented sighs.

"I'm so gonna fall asleep," Sasuke murmured as he leaned his thin body against the ledge. His eyes were progressively closing indeed.

"Tsk, wouldn't surprise me. You're _always_ sleeping."

"Oh shut up," the raven nudged him in the ribs slightly. Then apologetically, he asked, "Is your ass okay?"

Kurama chuckled, glancing around. But no one was paying attention. The baths weren't that crowded, actually. Just a few other men here and there. It was large so it wasn't so bad. Besides they were both keeping their voices low.

"You can kiss it better later."

"I will."

Kurama just laughed and stole a quick kiss. This time a few heads did turn to stare but the red-head didn't give a fuck.

"You're so cute. You're adorable. And I mean that in a totally non-girly way."

"Shut the fuck up Kura."

"Okay."

…

Sasuke did kiss the soft, slightly reddened skin of his lover's butt cheeks tenderly, later, in the calm of their hotel room. He also took pleasure in fucking that lovely round ass. But he was gentle. He honestly had no idea what had gotten into him earlier. Perhaps a mix of everything; the whole Madara issue, his unexpected and very short career as a drag queen, their relationship getting so serious so fast…

But now, late in the evening, as he made love to Kurama passionately, and brought them both closer to this delicious and blissful feeling with every deep thrust, well he couldn't help but think, all of that crap didn't matter, did it? He just loved him. It was that simple. They would make it work.

A cold, soft breeze seeped in through the slightly opened window, cooling off their heated bodies. Sasuke held onto Kurama's thin hips as he fucked him. He moaned loudly over and over, the noises mixing in with Kurama's heavy breath and grunts. The beautiful red-head looked totally submissive as he hid his face in his arms, arched his back, and stuck out his ass. Sasuke didn't know if it was because of his aggressive episode earlier… Probably. And he felt even worst knowing that Kurama wanted to please him so badly. Well, still, this was hot.

To show just how much he appreciated, Sasuke slid his fingers across Kurama's toned abs until he reached his big cock. He jerked him off as he finished making love to him. A few minutes later, they came together.

They lay down on the bed, panting. Only their hands were linked. Sasuke's breathing slowly evened as he absentmindedly glanced out the window as the star lit sky. It was beautiful here, so different from downtown.

Before he could fall asleep Kurama reached out to caress his cheek.

"Sasuke… I just wanted to say… If I insist on paying stuff for you… it's really just cause I have a good job. It actually pays a lot, you know? And I still live with my parents for now. It's really just that. I'm not trying to bring you down, or be superior to you, or anything. I swear…"

"I know," Sasuke said quietly, a lump forming in his throat, "I'm really, really sorry for earlier."

Kurama smiled, and continued as he caressed his hair, as he often did. "I really just want to spoil you sometimes. You're the first person – and hopefully the last – that I love so much. I just want you to know that."

Sasuke's heart squeezed inside his chest, and he felt like he was suffocating from all the intense feelings building up inside him. God, was it possible to love someone too fucking much? Because he couldn't help but think this was the case here…

The words remained stuck in his throat. So without a word he just shifted closer, and Kurama, taking the hint, enveloped him with his arms. Sasuke, using his toned chest as a pillow, closed his eyes, and let out a soft sigh.

Later that night – or morning – Kurama called room service and ordered some snacks. This woke up Sasuke. He watched as Kurama put his bathrobe on so he could answer the door and get the food. He brought the plate to the bed and offered the fruits to Sasuke. Kurama kept the sweets for himself. They didn't exchange a word – only a smile.

Strange day. But sometimes everything happens for a reason. And they were good, which was all that mattered, really.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Naruto was nervous and excited all at once as he looked at himself briefly in the car mirror. He ran a hand through his golden blonde locks and with the other adjusted his black tie, which fell on his crisp white button down shirt. Next he shrugged on his black blazer – he had taken it off to drive since with the sunlight it was warm in the car. With that he wore simple but stylish dark blue jeans. In the one week of his internship he had noticed other employees wore jeans all the time, which was cool.

He sighed as he got out of his orange car. He felt so damn nervous. And only because he was seeing Deidara again this morning. What was the big deal, right? He was just his patient – for now. As soon as he was out of here though… Naruto wanted to try again. He had strong feelings for Deidara, and he just couldn't kill those off that easily. He thought about this as he made his way inside the center. He greeted some colleagues with a dazzling smile and most of them were flustered – women, yes. Naruto chuckled as he stepped inside his small office. He was pleasantly surprised.

Deidara was already there waiting for him, as he sat in the chair in front of the desk, tapping his feet in a nervous manner. Naruto closed the door behind him and arched a fine blonde eyebrow. Deidara finally noticed him with a start. He had been spacing out, clearly.

"Oh hey," he smiled somewhat awkwardly, as he fumbled with the few small rings in his ear, "they said it was okay if I waited for you here."

"That's cool. I'm really…" he let out a short sigh, and smiled, "I'm really glad to see you."

"Me too. You're so handsome," Deidara averted his eyes, and tugged at the fabric of his small black t-shirt with one hand, chuckling bitterly, "I look like some thug."

He wore ripped gray jeans, worn converse shoes, and the black arm warmers again. His hair was messy and folded in a ponytail. Still, he looked better than last week, if only a little, and this made Naruto happy.

"Nah you look fine. So what's up?" Naruto plopped down onto his comfortable computer chair. He put his messenger bag on the desk and crossed his arms on it.

"You're not taking notes?" Deidara teased him.

"Not yet. I just wanna talk to you. It's been a while."

"A week," he made a slight shrug. "Okay it felt like forever," he eventually admitted.

"Well why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't wanna bother you. Did you call my sister… and Suigetsu?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded thoughtfully, "they were really worried about you."

Deidara said nothing. Naruto scratched his hair, making a few blonde locks fall into his blue eyes in the process. He eyed the young male up and down. He didn't seem to have gained weight, but he didn't seem to have lost any either, which was good, he supposed.

"So how are you?"

"I'm okay you?" Deidara linked his hands in his lap. Naruto raised a brow.

"Um Dei I know I'm your friend but here I'm trying to be professional so… we're not talking about me. It's all about you." He tried to use a slight mocking tone to lighten the mood, but Deidara didn't seem amused in the slightest.

"Well I don't think you're still gonna be my friend when I get out of here so I'm just trying to enjoy it while it lasts," he said in a broken voice, as he finally looked up. His clear blue eyes were so sad, as they stared at him intensely through long pale eyelashes.

"Why would you say that? Of course I'll still be your friend…"

"Why would you be my friend?" He shook his head slightly, "From the moment I met you I was a jerk to you. You know, I've had a lot of time to think here. Too much time. And…" he looked down, "I mean I realized some stuff. You're amazing Naruto. You're the best friend anyone could ever have, and the best boyfriend."

"That's not true…" Naruto frowned. They were getting off topic here. They were supposed to talk about Deidara damn it.

"Just let me say this," he pleaded, raising a hand, "I… I haven't been considerate of your feelings. I mean you were confused with your sexuality, trying to figure things out. And I was being a bitch at first… But you still wanted to see me, which was great. I should've been the happiest guy on earth just cause of that. But no…" he snorted, "I kept on doing drugs, letting my boss do stuff to me for extra cash… And when you helped me… I mean you were nice enough to fucking help me! You let me crash at your place and you barely knew me…" Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and lingered there, like they were afraid to fall. "And I just… I ran away and I took some fucking dope again with fucking Yahiko and… and I can't stop thinking about you… that I lost you… and I… hate myself… for it." He finished, speaking in between sobs racking his body. The tears fell freely down his cheeks and neck now. Naruto felt like crying too. God he hated seeing people so sad. Especially him…

So he got up and without hesitation walked around his desk. He took Deidara's arm with one hand helping him up. He snaked his other arm around the guy's small waist and held him close. Deidara continued crying as he rested his head onto Naruto's shoulder, the tears falling down his nice clothes but the male couldn't care less. Deidara eventually held him back. And having those slender arms enveloping him so desperately, so tightly, made something inside Naruto break. There was a warm feeling inside his chest yet he felt so incredibly sad. If only they could hold each other like this but be completely happy… Maybe, some day, sooner than later hopefully…

So he took a deep breath, and as he pulled away held Deidara's delicate face with both hands. He softly wiped the tears away with his thumbs, and replaced the long blonde bangs behind his ears.

"I'm being really, really unprofessional, I hope you know that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Deidara whispered weakly.

"Because," Naruto said, "it's true. When I saw you walk in here last week, I should've said something. I should've asked… that you be transferred to another therapist, or whatever. But I didn't. I didn't because I'm selfish. And I care about you more than I care about my career. I can't stand the thought… of someone else being close to you, knowing your secrets, and trying to help you… Because I wanna be that person for you. From the start I wanted to believe that you could be saved. And I still believe that, and I'll never stop, no matter what you do… So please don't do this to yourself. Don't bring yourself down. Just stop… thinking about what happened. I know it's tough but try! Think about… us. And stop saying that I won't…" Naruto pulled away completely and ran a shaky hand through his own golden locks, "Look I still… I still want to be with you Dei. I wanted to wait before saying this but I can't anymore."

So, so softly, Deidara took his arm, turned him around, and looked up with teary eyes, as he said, "You serious?"

In a split second Naruto reached out to lock the door. Then he entangled one hand in long, messy blonde hair, loosening his ponytail, and he kissed him. He claimed those beautiful, shaky lips like he'd never done it before. He was intense, passionate and emotional, but also tender, and loving. He'd never kissed anyone like this before, really. This was something else. Their bodies were reacting to each other, just like their lips. Their tongues were eventually pressed in between willing parted lips, battling and teasing and eventually they were moaning but not too loud. They backed off to the wall and Naruto pinned the smaller male there.

He slid one strong arm around his waist and flushed it to his own body. Their eyes were closed, they didn't care where they were anymore. Naruto's warm hand wandered underneath the black fabric of Deidara's shirt. He moaned lowly through the intense kiss as he caressed the smooth skin of his back. Their lips moved passionately as they kissed endlessly, but eventually they had to catch their breath.

So they locked eyes, clear blue looking in shock into Naruto's lustful orbs of a darker, unique shade. Their breaths were mingling. They were still so very close. Naruto's hand wouldn't leave Deidara's back. And the taller male realized Deidara had his arms around him as well. No, they didn't want to move, but unfortunately they had to. There were limits to what they could do here.

Naruto cleared his throat slightly. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you did that," Deidara whispered but he was smirking. Actually his beautiful smile widened as he repeated, "Holy shit I can't believe you did that. It was amazing. I'd almost forgotten how much of a good kisser you are."

As much as he tried to be professional – okay, when it came to this guy, he wasn't really – Naruto smirked at hearing those words, as he slowly returned to sit behind his small wooden desk. He took out his notes from his messenger bag and cleared his throat once more. He had been a little bit too excited by this heated making out session… He crossed his legs, and looked up. Deidara had also returned to his seat. The silence lingered, then Naruto spoke.

"So do you think you're ready to go home?"

"Aside from the fact that I don't have a home…" Deidara licked his flushed lips and Naruto couldn't help but stare. "Yeah, I think so. I mean I miss my sister. I miss Suigetsu… And I think I'm ready to start looking for a place of my own. I'll sell my car if I have to. And I'll find a normal job, whatever…"

"That's good. But… are you eating properly?"

"It's getting better," Deidara nodded, flicking a long strand behind his ear absentmindedly. Naruto licked his lips, and looked at his notes.

"And how are your arms?"

"Getting better too."

"D'you wanna show me?"

"No."

"Why not? How am I supposed to believe you?"

Deidara looked troubled. He crossed his legs then uncrossed them. He scratched his arm as he looked down.

"I was depressed last week okay? I-It just happened. You don't know what it's like… it's like physical pain can make the other pain go away, even if for just a short moment, and… It's just… Seeing you again… then having to wait another week… it was just really hard. I don't think you have any idea… what you mean to me Naruto."

"I think I just proved you mean a lot to me too, didn't I?" He replied in a low voice. Deidara's eyes filled with tears again, and Naruto flinched. "Don't cry…"

"I'm sorry, I get emotional really easily, around you, I guess, it's just," he sniffed, "I really wanna get out of here. I know I still have issues. But at least I'm done with drugs. That's why I came here in the first place, so…"

"Why don't you stay one more week…?" Naruto suggested.

"No," he whined, "Naruto I don't wanna stay here. Please get me out of here."

"Any other therapist would want you to stay a little longer," he insisted.

"But you're not any other therapist, you're you… you're my friend."

He swallowed, glancing away, "And I wanna be more than that when you do get out. But…"

"Oh cut the crap," he said sadly and immediately Naruto's gaze drifted back to him. His delicate features were sad, depressed, all of a sudden. "We kissed and it was fun but… I know this week's gonna be even rougher cause I'll just have the memory of that kiss Naruto. I can never be with you. I don't want to put you through that risk. I can never be with anyone."

He frowned, "Of course you can. If a condom is used properly, then there's no risk…"

"No way…" Deidara didn't believe him, "It's always risky…"

Now he was just being stubborn. But Naruto was prepared. Unfazed, he took out a document from his bag and read a quote he had underlined.

"In a two year study of couples with one HIV positive partner, and the other negative, well no HIV negative partner was infected when condoms were used correctly and consistently." He paused, looking up, "None of them. At all."

There was a silence. Then Deidara said calmly, with a hint of smile, "You actually looked it up."

"Only so that I could have something to shut you up," Naruto admitted. "I already knew that."

"I didn't."

"I know," he eventually smiled back.

Deidara pressed his hand to his forehead, before running his fingers through his hair, loosening his ponytail even more. He looked adorable, all flustered like that. Naruto really wanted to sign that document so that Deidara could get out but he knew he shouldn't.

"You really wanna be with me… in spite of everything?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. Was it so hard to believe? Apparently it was. Deidara looked really shocked right now.

"So can I just leave then?"

Naruto sighed, and tilted his head slightly, "Look, Dei, from a professional opinion…"

"Oh cut the bullshit Naru."

He smiled, "Fine. From a friend's opinion… just stay one more week. If you can stay one more week I'll get you out of here, I promise."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Deidara nodded and got up. This had been really emotional and they were both troubled by all the revelations… Perhaps it was best to cut the appointment short. Deidara touched the door handle then he turned around, looking at Naruto with slightly narrowed blue eyes.

"Just out of sheer curiosity… and you really don't have to answer this but… you haven't… hooked up with anyone else?"

Naruto swallowed hard. He was a really bad liar so there was no point even trying. He didn't want to lie to him, anyway. What kind of relationship would that build?

"Well yeah, actually, I… hooked up with Rin… once, and it was before... but it didn't mean anything."

Deidara's hand slid from the handle.

"Oh."

"Dei…" he reached out to touch his shoulder but he flinched and moved away. At least he didn't leave. Naruto tried again. "It wasn't like… with _you_. When I kissed him, or… you know, well, I didn't feel anything. And it's never gonna happen again."

Deidara averted his gaze still. Shit, Naruto thought, maybe he shouldn't have told him.

But eventually he replied, "I'm not mad at you." His eyes softened as he forced a little smile, "It just hurts to picture you with someone else."

"Then don't," Naruto bit his lip, leaning closer again. This time Deidara let him touch him.

Naruto took his arm, slid down the sleeve and kissed his small yin and yang tattoo. Then he frowned and kissed the injured skin next to it. He kissed all the way to his wrist, and he could tell Deidara was holding his breath. He could almost feel his heart beating so fast. Naruto looked up with dazed blue eyes. And they kissed again. It wasn't so much passionate and intense now, but tender, sweet, and soft.

Before letting him go, Naruto said, "Promise me something."

"Right now? Anything."

"Promise me you won't do this anymore." He looked at his arm.

Deidara rested his head onto Naruto's shoulder, "I promise…" He hesitated, then whispered in his ear, "One week?"

"One week," Naruto's full lips curled into a smile.

They kissed one last time, then Deidara unlocked the door, and made his way out. Naruto watched him walk away. He was fragile and vulnerable yet strong all at once, Naruto thought.

He sighed. How the hell was he supposed to focus on work for the rest of the day now? For the rest of the week…? A hint of a smile lingered on his lips as he opened up some folders. He did try to concentrate, though. His career was important, after all. Right next to the people he loved.

…

That evening Kurama hung out with his brother. For once it was Naruto who knocked softly at his door. Of course he let him in, and they ended up sitting next to each other on the bed, leaning on the pillows against the wall, as they watched some silly weed-related comedy movie Kurama had downloaded. Naruto wasn't into it though.

He folded one leg before letting it fall again. He shifted nervously. He reached for the popcorn bowl but then seemed to change his mind and brought his fingers to his hair anxiously.

"Okay seriously what's wrong?" Kurama paused the movie and put his laptop away. He sat cross-legged, turning slightly to face his twin.

"I just… really wanna do something about Madara, you know?"

The red-head sighed, glancing away, "Me too."

"But we don't have any proof… if we go to the cops what's that gonna do?"

"Nothing much I guess," Kurama frowned, absentmindedly fisting the hem of his long black sleeves. He'd borrowed it from Sasuke again. It was comfy. And it smelled like him. Ah, they'd had such a good time at the onsen… After all the drama of their first fight, well to say the least they had enjoyed a lot of delicious make up sex.

Things were all right now. Sasuke was starting to do better already. Kurama believed that his job at Kawaiko had strained Sasuke more than he wanted to admit. He was so glad that his boyfriend was done with that now. Kurama glanced out the window at the darkened sky, and then his blue eyes drifted back to his twin. His fingers were tapping on the gray sheets nervously.

"We'll come up with something," Kurama finally said firmly, "I have reason to believe that Madara put something in Sasuke's drink last Friday night. Look, I know you care about Dei a lot… and I know what you feel like now. Cause if Madara so much as touches my boyfriend I think I'll fucking snap, you know?"

Naruto sent him a harsh stare. Of course, he knew exactly what he meant. Kurama looked down at his lap, defeated.

"I don't have any ideas right now… but we'll come up with something," he said again, "I promise. Mother fucker's going down."

Slowly his brother nodded. "There's no way I'm letting him get away with what he did."

…

On Thursday evening Suigetsu was working on a thirty pages paper. It was his last big research project before getting his answer for his application for the masters program. He was really focused on his work, when his cell phone rang. It was just a text. Suigetsu could've just ignored it but… It could be from Itachi, after all. Suigetsu cursed himself for being such a head over heels love struck idiot but he really had feelings for the guy. Stupid feelings making him all warm and fuzzy inside – not to mention the corny words added to his vocabulary apparently.

He shook his head as he threw himself onto his bed, half-naked body – he liked to be comfortable when he was at home – sprawled on the white comforter. He held the phone in his hand and read the message. Of course, it was from Itachi. No one else texted him. Deidara used to text him all the time but yeah, he was in some rehab center… Suigetsu wasn't pissed at his friend or anything. But still, it had hurt to learn it from Naruto instead of talking directly to his best friend.

Anyway, Itachi's message cheered him up all right.

_This is really spontaneous and crazy and I have to get up early for work tomorrow but I really want to see you. You wanna come over?_

Suigetsu smiled, waited a little longer, allowing himself to relax – he didn't want to seem like some desperate idiot clinging to his cell all the time and waiting to get a text from his lover – and then he replied.

_I would love to Itachi I swear, but I have a really important paper to work on right now. Another time?_

He felt a little depressed now as he hit the send button. He was glad that Itachi wanted to see him… but it just wasn't possible. Actually they didn't see each other very often. That last time though… it had been really amazing. Suigetsu had secretly – okay not so secretly – loved being all submissive and rendered vulnerable by the sexy twenty six years old male. It was a shame they couldn't see each other more often due to their busy lives. Itachi's answer surprised him and pleased him at the same time.

_Do you wanna stay here for a few days, maybe even a few weeks? You said your mother practically gave you the car, right? You could come live here with me, just for a little while. _

Suigetsu's bright violet eyes widened as he clutched the cell tightly. His lips parted as his thoughts raced in his tired head. He hadn't gotten much sleep as of late. School work was piling up. Also, his father had come back home and with his mother they were sort of dating again, which was weird. And they were making noise sometimes, which was disturbing. They had this sort of on and off thing going on… But they didn't want to get remarried, far from it. This was partly why Lily was cutting him some slack. She let him have the car all the time. She didn't even question where he was going when he left the house.

Itachi's suggestion could actually be a perfect solution for him right now.

_You serious? Cause if you are, I'm down._

_I've never been more serious in my life._ Came Itachi's next text message. Always over dramatic, that guy. But Suigetsu was smiling.

"Holy shit," he whispered to himself.

Immediately he started packing up frantically. He closed his laptop and shoved it in its case. He didn't forget to bring the charger and everything. Then he moved on to his messy wardrobe and picked up a few items – skinny jeans, geeky t-shirts… it would have to do – and finally he grabbed some underwear, deo, essentials… Next he went to the bathroom to pick up his toothbrush. Was he forgetting anything? God he was nervous. This was so fucking crazy.

He actually stopped for a minute there, in the bathroom doorframe, wondering what the hell he was doing exactly. He had known Itachi for what, a few weeks now? This was insane. Was he really going to live with him?

But if it was just for a little while… maybe then it would be okay. Besides he missed him, he needed him. He felt so lonely far away from Itachi. He had only just met the guy, perhaps, yet he craved his presence already. Itachi with his kinky fantasies, Suigetsu thought with a smile.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing?" His father suddenly asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh, sorry," he stepped aside to let his father use the bathroom. Troubled, he returned to his bedroom.

It felt weird to have his father here. With his mom they had been alone for quite a while… It just wasn't the same. Speaking of her, she also stepped closer to his bedroom and came to talk to him.

"Are you going to sleep over to your girlfriend's place again?"

"Uh… yeah."

She thought he had a girlfriend – he was supposed to be straight after all. Suigetsu hadn't denied it. Perhaps he should've told her the truth from the start. Now he was kind of being lazy and just going along with the established lie.

"What did you say she was studying again?"

"She… um…" Suigetsu chuckled nervously and scratched his hair, glancing down at his now overloaded school bag. He hadn't said anything about that, but his mother seemed to think so. "She's in med school…"

"Whoa Suigetsu!" The blonde woman smiled, "That's so amazing! Anyway… have fun tonight."

She was all relaxed and happy in love all over again. Ugh. And now, Suigetsu noticed with a scowl, she was going to join his father in the bathroom. Gross. He texted Itachi again.

_I'm on my way lover._

He smiled. Then he felt stupid. Why had he added _lover_? Damn it. Now Itachi would think things were going too fast. Ha, no, Suigetsu corrected himself, Itachi had been the one to invite him to freaking live with him so he was making things go way too fast by himself, he didn't need his help at all.

He got ready to go. Then he realized he should probably put on a shirt.

…

Itachi was anxious as he waited for Suigetsu to get here. He sat in his spacious living room, reading a newly released science fiction novel. He was having a hard time focusing on the complex plotline though. Suigetsu would be here any minute now.

When Itachi had sent that message so spontaneously, he had just been feeling so lonely… He just truly wished he had someone to greet him at home, even if just once in a while, when he came back from a freakishly long day at the hospital… Suigetsu could be that person. Those had been his thoughts. Never in his mind had he actually thought Suigetsu would agree to it though.

He had just gotten out of the shower and he was dressed in casual black sweat pants and dark green wide-neck tee. His long black hair was loose and it fell on his shoulders, still a bit wet. The house was utterly quiet, so he heard perfectly well the sound of the car outside when Suigetsu arrived. Itachi went to open up the door for him before he could even knock. He shivered from the cold air of the November night.

Slim black hoodie carelessly unzipped, revealing a skin tight white undershirt over gray sweat pants… it seemed Suigetsu had also preferred lounge clothing tonight. Right, he had been home doing homework, Itachi recalled. As he stepped aside, Suigetsu walked in and dropped his heavy school bag and laptop case in the hall. He glanced at himself briefly in the long mirror and replaced his windblown silver locks. To tease him Itachi ruffled them all over again.

"So… _lover_…" he teased him further.

"I'm gonna be boring," Suigetsu raised a finger in warning, startling him, "I'm gonna be doing homework all the time."

"And I'll be working all the time," Itachi slowly reached out with both hands to slide the hoodie off Suigetsu's shoulders. His skin was ice cold. "What are you wearing it's freezing out there." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah I think there's a problem with the heat in that fucking car," Suigetsu sniffed, "I mean I love my ride but… takes twenty freaking minutes to get warm and takes less than that to get here so yeah."

"Poor baby," Itachi said mockingly as he tilted his head to meet Suigetsu's cold lips in a soft kiss. Itachi wrapped his arms around him, squeezing his small back. Suigetsu was so adorable as he stood on the tip of his toes to make up for the five inches height difference.

"I can't believe I'm here."

"I'm really glad you're here. Like I said I'll be working all the time but…" he frowned slightly, "We can see each other every day, even if it's just for an hour, or even a few minutes… it's better than nothing, right?"

"You were lonely," Suigetsu tilted his head to the side, "in your big house without me?"

The older male smiled, leaning close and stealing another kiss.

"Yeah… What about you…?"

"Mm I guess I was lonely too. But to tell you the truth… you're kinda saving me from my parents. They're sort of back together, I don't know man, it's weird, all I know is they're humping like bunnies again."

The smile lingered on Itachi's lips as Suigetsu brushed his long hair behind his shoulders, and linked his arms behind his neck.

"That indeed sounds disturbing… So they were okay with letting you go…?"

"They barely noticed. I'll just call tomorrow and say I'm staying over a little longer…"

"I'm so fucking glad you're here…" Itachi shook his head in disbelief and kissed him again. This time the making out session lasted a little longer.

He eventually pinned him to the nearest wall. His dark eyes were closed and his hair was all messy because Suigetsu ran his fingers through it over and over again. Itachi didn't mind. He was fascinated by this lithe body, his delicious taste, the feel of his lips, and skin. Their tongues battled soon and Itachi smirked as he kept dominating the kiss in the end. They both liked it better this way, anyway.

When they pulled away Suigetsu caught his breath as he leaned willingly into Itachi's arms. He seemed tired. The raven was exhausted as well from overworking himself at the hospital. He gently caressed the silver dyed locks. Even though it was bleached, Suigetsu's hair was very soft. He kissed his hair then pulled away slowly, and smiled as he could see the dirty blonde roots.

"You should grow out your hair with your natural color…"

"If you want," Suigetsu said lazily.

"Really?" He whispered in his ear, "You'd change your style just for me?"

"Yeah I mean it's just hair. I change my hair color all the time. Wouldn't kill me to go back to a normal color."

"Then you should stop wearing colored contact lenses too."

"Yeah maybe these are expensive anyway. Hey don't be hating on my style though."

"I'm not." He placed some stray hairs behind Suigetsu's ear. "I like you no matter what, I'm just stating my preferences. Your blue eyes are beautiful."

"But I like standing out, you should get used to it," Suigetsu was getting a bit defensive. "I like crazy hair and eye colors, you know, like anime characters."

Itachi thought for a moment. "Well, you know what? I really don't mind, since I'm the only one who gets to see the real you."

Suigetsu smiled. "Nice save."

"Thank you."

Itachi smiled back, amused, and they kissed one last time before picking up Suigetsu's bags and heading upstairs.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep tonight?" Itachi suggested hesitantly. He was just so exhausted.

"Yeah, I'm so tired."

There was somewhat of an awkward silence. Now that Suigetsu was really here, it seemed neither knew what to say.

After going to the bathroom Suigetsu joined Itachi in his bedroom and they stared at each other for a moment.

Suigetsu chuckled, finally breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, sitting on his bed and flicking off the light.

"I don't know if I can just go to sleep..." Suigetsu whispered as he approached and sat on the other side of the large matress.

"Me neither," Itachi said sincerely. He _was_ exhausted but Suigetsu just had that much of an effect on him, and knowing the feeling was mutual made him feel even more excited.

The distance between them was erased as they almost violently held each other and kissed. All traces of awkwardness were gone, just like that. Itachi got rid of Suigetsu's shirt before throwing away his own. They kicked off their pants while attempting to never stop kissing, not even for a moment. Their breathing and moans filled the silent room. Itachi didn't feel tired or lonely anymore, he just felt good, like he was exactly where and with who he wanted to be.

There was no kinky play tonight, Itachi decided to save that for another time. Right now he just wanted to make love to him. Of course first he used some lube, movements a bit clumsy as he smiled and kissed Suigetsu constantly.

Holding Suigetsu under him he pushed his legs as far as they went as he started thrusting into him.

"Ah," Suigetsu moaned in pain, "come here."

Itachi obediently came closer and kissed him once more. They eventually pulled away so Suigetsu could turn around and Itachi could take him from a different position. Suigetsu fisted the sheets and pressed his face into the pillow, repressing his moans. Itachi caressed his hair with one hand and leaned down to kiss the smooth skin of his back.

He didn't really know how long it lasted, just that it was perfect and they came together. After that though, as the eagerness faded it left only exhaustion. Itachi sighed as he let himself fall on the bed, an arm on his forehead as he saw the time on the alarm clock.

"I so don't want to get up at five in the morning..."

Suigetsu groaned, "I don't want you to get up at five."

"I have to."

"I know."

He turned around lazily and snuggled closer into Itachi's arms. Itachi took the sheet and brought it to their waists, before resting his arm around Suigetsu.

"So, freaked out yet?"

Itachi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole fucking a dude thing."

"No, I'm not freaked out if that's what you want to know..."

Suigetsu just buried his face in his chest and held him tighter.

"Just checking."

Itachi kissed his hair. "I already told you I liked you. What more do you want?"

"I don't know..."

"I _really_ like you Suigetsu. I don't know what this is, but whatever it is I don't want it to end. How was that?"

He looked up, smiling teasingly. "Better."

Itachi gave him a soft kiss before pulling away and closing his eyes.

"Now please stop talking I really need to get some sleep."

"Pf, way to spoil the moment."

"Sweet dreams," Itachi said just to tease him.

He couldn't believe he was going to play house with this guy. Oh well, it had been his idea. Now he would just wait and see how it all played out.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, I don't do author notes very often for this story but I wanted to ask a question. I know you guys read this mostly for Kurama and Sasuke, and I apologize because this chapter was about the two other couples. Was it okay though? Or should I focus only on Kurama and Sasuke for the rest of the story, while keeping the others as side characters? Tell me what you think and keep in mind that it doesn't really matter to me, either way, I'll have fun writing it and I just want you to have fun reading it ^^<em>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So hey," the young woman said as she took a break from painting, and replaced her long brown hair behind her shoulder with the back of her hand, "how's it going with your boyfriend?"

The raven-haired male stepped away from his painting as well. He had been lost in his own little world completely, as it often happened when he worked on a new piece. This one was so warm, unlike anything he had ever done before in the abstracts category. The main color was a mix of bright red and orange, reminiscing fire and sunlight… And yes, the color of his boyfriend's hair. Sasuke smiled at his own silly thoughts, as he drifted his dark gaze toward his fellow art student Tenten.

"We had our first fight last weekend."

"Oh, trouble in paradise?"

She plopped down on a nearby plastic chair and leaned her arms across the table, ignoring the paint stains. Her large, long sleeve button down shirt was already stained all over with paint anyway. Sasuke had a similar piece of clothing to protect his outfit. He took it off actually, throwing it on the back of a chair before stretching his lean body.

"Not really." He glanced around the large room. They were the only students left here. "We made up right after. So it's all good."

"What'd you fight about?"

Sasuke chuckled, looking downward, "Who's the 'man' in the relationship…"

"Oh, wow," she laughed, "I'm sorry, it's just… kinda retarded."

"Hey shut up. We all have our… insecurities."

"Whatever you say. But what's the problem really?" She tilted her head, smirking, "He won't let you top?"

"No, that is not the problem," he rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" she sighed, "you know, Neji and I have issues too… he actually doesn't like me being on top. He likes to do it, y'know, normal, same old, missionary…"

"Ew, woman, just cause you always wanna hear all about my sex life doesn't mean the feeling's mutual."

"Shut up! You're so mean. Anyway, this isn't sex-related – not really – so maybe you won't mind. My boyfriend never wants to just cuddle! I mean never! After sex he just goes back to his computer or… or whatever he was doing…"

"…"

"Well, what's it like for you?" She asked.

Sasuke thought. "After sex, huh? I don't know. I always fall asleep."

"Really?" She laughed. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you all day. What the hell are you wearing?"

Sasuke looked down at his outfit, and remembered he wore Kurama's apple green t-shirt with the tribal designs in back ground and of course the word Demonic printed on it. They were being really silly as of late but they exchanged clothes all the time. The shirt was a bit too big for him, but it was just so comfy… and it smelled like him. Now Sasuke was flustered by his own thoughts.

"Oh it's your _boyfriend_'s shirt?" Tenten teased him.

Finally, her cell phone's ringing put an end to this pointless conversation. Neji had just texted her apparently.

"He's on his way," she said as she started putting away her brushes and colors.

"Can't he wait for you in the parking? Why does he always come all the way here?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Oh well, Sasuke had a pretty good idea. Neji wanted to keep an eye on him or something ridiculous like that. Indeed, when he stepped in the doorway, he sent a harsh glare at him.

"Hey sweetie," Tenten said without looking at him, "I'll be just a minute…"

After cleaning up quickly she smiled, picked up her bag, mouthed a quick bye at Sasuke and joined Neji. The latter sent one last accusing stare at the raven before exiting the room with his girlfriend. Sasuke rolled his eyes; it was as if the guy thought this whole gay thing was a conspiracy just so he could steal his girlfriend. Perhaps, Neji should worry about diversifying their sex life, and giving his girlfriend some more affection before worrying about the art student.

Sasuke sighed and started working on his painting again. It was 9 pm now. He was supposed to see his boyfriend tonight… It would be weird not to go work at Kawaiko on a Friday night. He hated to admit it but, he would sort of miss it, maybe… Oh he wouldn't miss the whole drag queen thing, certainly not, but perhaps his former bartender job. He would miss Yuki and Takeshi. He would miss watching the show. He'd miss the crazy dj Rock Lee and his sick remixes. The whole atmosphere of the place… But, to be honest with himself, the atmosphere was different since Deidara was gone. He used to be their star, after all. It just wasn't the same anymore.

Perhaps this sort of melancholia influenced his decision, when Madara called him.

"_Sasuke I really need your help. You know, the new bartender I hired to replace you? Well he quit yesterday! And now Yuki called in sick. I really don't know what to do. If you'd be willing to help out just this last time, I'd be ready to pay you whatever you want…"_

…

Kurama was practically shouting through his cell. "I'm telling you! Don't go there! Sasuke you promised…"

"_It's just for one last night…"_

"It's always just for one last night!" He paced back and forth in the parking of the tattoo and piercing store. His last customer of the day was already gone. Inside, Kiba was alone, getting ready to close up the shop.

"_He'll pay me a lot, it's worth it. As you keep reminding me all the time, I've got rent to pay. You know I've been looking for a job these past couple days. I haven't found jack shit."_

"Sasuke if you need help with money I'll help you, you know that." The red-head male shivered as he clutched his jacket. He could barely feel his hand that was holding the phone. The wind was freezing tonight.

"_I'll be working at the bar Kura. No worries, kay? I don't even have to go back stage. Anyway I gotta go."_

"No, wait…" Click. Sasuke had already hung up. "Damn it," Kurama ran trembling fingers through his messy red locks. He went to his car and unlocked it.

Kiba got out of the store with his dog following closely as always.

"Everything all right?" He shouted to be heard across the parking lot, and over the wind.

"Yeah," he lied; he didn't want to let Kiba worry about this. It was his problem. "Have fun on your date with Hinata tonight."

"Oh I will," he grinned and ran over to his own car.

Kurama closed the door, swallowed hard as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He backed away from the parking spot, and drove off quickly in the night.

…

Sasuke didn't even stop by his place to take the time to get changed. He just walked thirty minutes before getting to Kawaiko. He was completely freezing. He rubbed his hands for warmth after stepping inside the club. It was just Takeshi behind the bar counter. He was stacking up the beer, juice and bottles of water. The raven threw his jacket and bag underneath the counter in the usual spot before starting to help him out. The larger male was startled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you quit?"

"Madara called me," the raven shrugged, "said he could use my help one last time…"

Before he could explain further, the owner himself walked out of the back door. He motioned for Sasuke to approach.

"I need to see you in my office."

"I got nothing to say to you," Sasuke replied, only briefly glancing up, "I'm just helping out tonight, you pay me like we said on the phone, and then I'm gone for real this time."

"I know that," Madara said. Takeshi just watched the exchange, confused. He eventually shrugged and went back to his preparations. The owner went on, "Relax, all right? I just want to give you your paycheck for last week. And the one for tonight, too, I already got it ready."

Sasuke stopped his movements, and hesitated. But then Rin walked out of the back door, already wearing his blue wig. A trail of laughter escaped his lips as he glanced behind his shoulder at Haku, before making his way to the bathroom. Right, Sasuke thought, these two were back there. So Madara couldn't do anything.

So he followed him to the back with a heavy sigh. The sooner this was over, the better. And yeah, he had to say, he was looking forward to getting these paychecks.

"Oh hey Sasuke," Haku said, looking slightly surprised as the two Uchiha walked back stage.

"Hey," he said back.

"Um, Madara-san," the drag queen said right before the older man could enter his office, "I'm just gonna go practice one last time with Rin on the stage. He's kinda nervous since it's just the two of us tonight…"

He said these last words sort of questioningly. Sasuke thought that perhaps Haku was wondering if he was going to join them as a third drag queen. Heh, no way in hell… Indeed Madara didn't prove him wrong. He just nodded and walked in his office. Haku shrugged and walked past the door. Sasuke realized with a shiver at the back of his neck, that they were alone back stage now. And he could've sworn he saw Madara smirk when the door to his office was shut behind him.

…

"Naru. Get dressed. We're going to Kawaiko."

The blonde was startled as he looked up from his computer. As usual after a long day at his internship, he had taken a shower and changed into comfy clothes. Now he looked up at his twin, confused.

"But… why?"

"Cause Madara called Sasuke. And that idiot agreed to work tonight."

"Fuck," Naruto frowned, "why would he do that?"

Kurama ran both hands through his hair as he stared at Naruto. "Cause he's an idiot! He's worried about money! And he thinks nothing bad's gonna happen if he just works at the bar! But I think we both know what that asshole's capable of."

"Uh, yeah, he's an idiot," Naruto agreed.

"Look this isn't helping! Just get dressed and get your ass in my car."

As for Kurama he couldn't care less about his outfit he wasn't going to the bar to impress anyway. He just stormed outside, ignoring Iruka questioning him from the kitchen, where he was preparing some tea or whatever. Kurama was just so fucking worried. He had a really bad feeling about this.

At least his twin hurried up. Kurama really needed him right now. They were always together in rough times. The tattooed male just nodded at him slightly when he got in the red car, now wearing jeans, t-shirt and jacket too. Then he drove off, trying to keep his panic under control as to not put them in danger on the road.

…

All he had wanted, was to work at the bar tonight, make good money, just so that he could be a little more comfortable financially for the month to come. But as he stood in the office, alone with his uncle, he knew something was off right away. But it was too late. He was already here, and everything happened way too fast.

First Madara just stood close to his nephew, handing him his promised paycheck, and telling him how grateful he was that he was willing to help out at the club tonight, and some more bullshit of the sort… Oh it _was_ bullshit. Because what Madara did next was extremely sly and low. He took out a freaking syringe from his inside pocket, in a split second, and injected something in Sasuke's arm.

"What the fuck!?"

Of course Sasuke struggled. But Madara was too strong as he held him, and it had happened too quickly. The liquid had time to get in his blood. And the struggling only hurt his arm further, and as the needle twisted Sasuke yelped in pain. His uncle held his thin waist firmly as he took the needle out. Sasuke's arm went numb, bleeding.

Reflexively Sasuke thought of screaming, but before he could Madara yanked him face down on the couch. In fact he pressed his face so harshly that it hurt. How come his uncle was so strong? Sasuke felt like crying now. This wasn't happening… this wasn't happening… Fuck…

"The hell are you doing you sick fuck?" He managed to choke out before his body went completely limp.

"Shh…" Madara whispered in his ear as he continued pinning him down.

The drug was strong. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but hell it was dreadfully efficient. He couldn't feel anything. Soon he couldn't hear, or see anything… Until everything went utterly black.

…

Madara had thought this out. He preferred having his nephew unconscious, unlike Deidara. With Deidara it had been a mistake. Of course, the young man had freaked out, and quit, and now Madara had lost contact with him. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice. So he had invested in a really strong anesthetic drug, which he had injected to Sasuke. This way, he wouldn't recall anything. He could always take him back to Kawaiko at the end of the night, and make up some story… He could even take him home to his apartment, that way perhaps Sasuke would think it was all nothing but a bad dream. Madara wasn't sure yet. For now, he was way too excited to think about the end of the night. All that mattered was now.

So he slid his arm under the slender male's waist and lifted him up on his shoulder. Long legs fell limply as Madara held the body with one arm. With the other he pushed the door open, and walked down the small hallway connecting his office with the back door of the club. No one else was back here. He had perfect timing. And no one else had access to this particular door. Madara had his stylish sports car waiting for him right outside.

He opened the passenger door, and bent over to drop Sasuke on the seat. Eagerly he walked over to the driver's side. This was going to be such a perfect night. As he drove off he couldn't help stealing glances at his new play thing. Sasuke was in a deep slumber. Nothing could wake him up for several hours. His profile was lovely. The way his sleek raven locks fell, framing his beautiful face, was just breath taking.

Not to mention his perfect, model-like body. Madara couldn't wait to see all of it. He was wondering just how much he would mark that flawless pale skin.

…

Kurama couldn't fucking believe it.

"But why won't you let us in?" Naruto was pleading with the door guy insistently, while people waiting in line glared at him. "We're friends with the staff you know us. My brother comes here every weekend damn it," he sent a glance at Kurama.

The door guy wouldn't budge. "Boss doesn't want you here. You're banned from the bar. I don't know the details."

No, Kurama couldn't believe it. He didn't like this at all. Especially that Sasuke wasn't answering his texts or calls. And it was 10:30 pm now.

"Still nothing?" Naruto stepped closer to him on the sidewalk, glancing at the cell phone clutched in the red-head's fist.

"No…" he said weakly. "Fuck…"

"Look, relax okay?" Naruto tried to sound comforting, "Maybe Sasuke's just super busy at work and can't answer you yet. He did tell you the others called in sick or something, right? And maybe Madara just banned us cause he was pissed, y'know? I kept dancing with Dei, then with Rin… and you kept dancing with Sasuke… we both know he wasn't very fond of us..."

"Look, Naruto," pained blue eyes locked with his twin's, "I appreciate but… I just have a really bad feeling."

He shivered in the cold night air, as he glanced at the bright red door. Stupid assholish door guy, he thought. Then something happened, which made him worry even more, if possible. That bleached-haired, shortie bartender dude, well he just got here, hurriedly walking past the people waiting in line, throwing a quick smile here and there as he recognized customers. And the door guy let him in, while Yuki exclaimed, "Ah, man, I'm so late…!"

The Uzumaki twins looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing.

Kurama was the first one to speak out. "He's not fucking sick."

"So what the hell's going on?" Naruto sighed shakily. This affected him too, after all; Kurama knew how much his brother was fond of Sasuke.

"Wait, you have Rin's cell number don't you?"

"I already tried," Naruto said sadly, "he didn't answer me…"

"Fuck."

But then, as if on cue, the blue-haired androgynous male stepped out. The door guy had to protect him from his adoring fans. Naruto and Kurama approached, hopeful.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't answer your texts I was rehearsing but… what's going on? Why won't they let you in?"

"This guy says we're banned or whatever."

Rin frowned, "Maybe Madara was pissed…"

"Dude," Kurama stepped in, "listen, is my boyfriend inside?"

"He was but… I think he's already gone. I think he just came to pick up his paycheck…"

"No he was supposed to work," the red-head said urgently.

"Work? But it's just Haku and me tonight…"

"At the bar," Kurama swallowed and his heart was beating fast in fear.

"Nah there's already three bartenders… I mean Yuki was late but…"

"And the new guy didn't quit?" He recalled what Sasuke had told him over the phone.

"No he's here," the small male tilted his head, "what's going on?"

"And where's your boss?" Naruto asked.

He sighed, "I don't know! He just vanished. Like, I needed to ask him a question, about Haku's choreography cause I really don't think it's okay… but I couldn't find him anywhere…"

"Fuck!" Kurama practically shouted startling a few people.

"You're gonna need to get back inside Miss…" the door guy told the employee because he was sick and tired of pushing eager males away. Rin nodded, glanced apologetically at the twins and returned inside.

But they were already going back to the red mazda. Kurama sat behind the wheel and started the engine, before staring at Naruto.

"What now?"

The red-head thought quickly, "I have Itachi's number! Sasuke gave it to me the other day, cause we were supposed to… Anyway, not important right now..." He was dialing already.

Naruto looked confused, but he remained silent, and waited, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. There was no music playing in the car. The sound of the car's engine purring and their fast breathing filled the silence.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey," he said fervently, "I need you to…"

"_Dude, wait, it's Suigetsu. I answered cause I saw it was you... What's up buddy? Itachi's actually in the shower right now…"_

"Do you think I could talk to him? I'm sorry it's jut, really important, it's about Sasuke…"

"_Yeah, sure, just a sec…"_

While he waited Naruto said, "I think we should stop by Sasuke's place just to check if he didn't just go home…"

Kurama nodded but said nothing. He heard the sound of the shower through the phone, then it stopped. Soon after he heard Itachi's much deeper voice.

"_Hey, what's going on?"_

The red-head explained the situation. He was in such a panicked state that he wasn't even sure his story made sense. He just tried to explain as quickly as possible.

"And now Madara's gone, and Sasuke's gone too, and he won't answer his cell – and he always answers when it's me – and with my brother here we were thinking of checking out his apartment first but if he's not there then we need to get to your uncle's place do you understand? You do have his address right?" He clutched the phone so tightly that he was surprised it didn't break.

Naruto just put a comforting hand on his shoulder and clenched it tight as he leaned closer to hear the conversation as well. Kurama held his breath.

"_Yeah I have it… You check his apartment. I'll head over to my uncle's right now. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding…" _For Itachi's defense, Kurama hadn't explained very well, or clearly. The Uchiha continued,_ "Just text me as soon as you check the apartment got it?"_

"Yeah I got it. And if Sasuke's not there text me that asshole's address, cause I'm getting the fucking cops on this."

"_Let me handle that, I have a friend at the station…"_

"Fine. I'm going now…" He hung up and drove off in a screeching of wheels, accelerating so quickly that the engine roared.

…

Getting Sasuke out of his clothes was tougher than expected, but the older man managed. He eventually threw the unwanted items away, tossing them onto the hardwood floor. He also took off the silver chain and the leather bands at his wrists. Madara then sat on the king sized bed, right next to his nephew's waist, and almost tenderly brushed some sleek raven strands out of his face. He let his index finger trail across the delicate face, until he touched his lips. Almost entranced, the older Uchiha let his fingers linger there. He felt the soft, slightly parted lips, and it excited him.

Sasuke's body was cold. His heartbeat was much slower than normal, as well as his breathing, but that was the effect of the drug. Madara wasn't worried. He just wanted the twenty one year old all to himself for a little while, and this was the only way. God he wished he'd done this for Deidara, as well. But that was the past and there was no point in having regrets.

Madara glanced out the window at his calm, large backyard. A soft snow had started falling. It was undoubtedly very cold outside. But the most important was that everything was quiet. An immense pleasure filled him at the thought that he had all his time. He could do anything he wanted and no one would stop him.

He ran his hands all over the young male's pale, cold body. He was so slender, so perfect. In his opinion the only imperfection was that tattoo on his side. But it didn't matter, he was still beautiful. Suddenly he turned the male facedown, only so that he could run his hands all over his backside. He dug his nails in the skin. Sasuke's face was turned on the side, so he could still breathe. There was no sign of waking up at all.

In a swift movement Madara dug his nails in his back and slid his hands down, clawing at the smooth pale skin, and leaving deep red trails. He looked up. The beautiful face didn't so much as twitch. He smirked. That drug was really effective, then. Next Madara spread the long legs apart.

But that would come later. He wanted to take his time. This was the best part. He wanted to mark him a little more. So he entangled one hand in the soft raven strands and twisted his neck to have a better access. He leaned forward and attacked his neck, using his teeth, marking and bruising the skin.

Then he turned him around again. Sasuke still showed no sign of waking up whatsoever. His head rolled to the side, and his right arm fell next to it. The skin around the spot where Madara had injected the liquid was all bruised up already. He slid his hands across Sasuke's arms, before grabbing his wrists, and stretching his arms up above his head. He looked at the metallic headboard. There was no point now, but if Sasuke had been awake, he could've tied him up. Maybe another time, he thought with a smirk.

He kept Sasuke's right hand in his. His nephew had such beautiful hands, and piano fingers. He was a painter, wasn't he? On a whim, Madara grabbed his index finger and broke it, folding it on the wrong side. Sasuke's body didn't even twitch. There was somewhat of an anger and aggressiveness deep inside of the older man, and he was letting it out. He broke the three other fingers and let his injured hand fall limply on the bed.

…

Kurama had never sent a text message so quickly in his life. _Sasuke's not home._

"I knew it," he kept telling Naruto.

Yet he was even more panicked now. Perhaps there had been a thin sliver of hope left inside of him, that his boyfriend was going to be just fine, sleeping, at his apartment… but Kurama had a spare key and except for Sasuke's cat there was no one in the apartment.

Naruto and Kurama stormed out the building, and back in the car once more. Itachi's reply came really quickly as well, informing him of Madara's address, and of the fact that he was calling the cops right away. While the red-head drove off through the city at night, Naruto entered the address in his smart phone and checked out the directions.

He was so glad Naruto was with him. He would've lost it on his own.

And Naruto knew just how to act. He was so strong. Despite being clearly worried as well, he remained calm, for his brother's sake. He didn't talk, save for giving him some directions. There was no point in talking, they could only hurry, and hope they'd get there on time. Hope Itachi and the cops would get there on time.

On time for what? Kurama thought with a pang in his chest. Just what did Madara intend to do? The man was a rapist after all, they could expect the worst. The red-head gripped the wheel tightly as his foot pushed the gas pedal even further. He'd never been one to disregard speed limits, but when it came to Sasuke there was no helping it. He loved that guy way too much, and he wasn't letting anyone take that away from him.

Naruto sent him worried glances, but he said nothing. When it was time, he told him to make a left, and they drove down the street where Madara's house was located.

…

Madara took the time to pour himself a nice glass of red wine, which he brought in the bathroom, where water was filling up the large bath tub. He hadn't fucked Sasuke yet. For some reason he felt like doing it in his bath. So he went back to the master bedroom, where Sasuke's limp, injured body was just the way he had left it. The wounds Madara had inflicted himself turned him on. Yeah, he had been a bit rough on him.

"Time to clean you up a little," the mad man whispered as he picked him up almost tenderly. He walked down the corridor and stepped inside the large bathroom. The tub was almost completely filled with warm water now. Madara slowly let Sasuke's body slide in it.

Then he just watched for a moment, as he took a sip of wine. He got worried when the water reached Sasuke's face. He wouldn't want him to drown. So he turned off the water and undressed himself, before hopping in the tub as well. He turned the unconscious male around in his arms and squeezed him so tight, almost breaking his ribs, as he exhaled contentedly. His cock was hard already, and it twitched as it came in between Sasuke's butt cheeks.

But there was a loud, obnoxious knocking at the front door. Madara froze. Who could that be? No one ever came here. It must be trouble, he thought. His car was outside, so he had to go answer, otherwise it would look even more suspicious. But no one knew Sasuke was here. No one had proof. It would be fine.

The mad man let go of Sasuke and quickly stood and dried himself. He put on a long bathrobe and went downstairs, where the knocking kept on. He opened the door only slightly and glared at the intruders – they were police officers. And behind said cops were the annoying Uzumaki twins – fucking bane of Madara's existence these two – and Itachi.

"What the hell is going on here…?"

"Sir, calm down," one of the two cops said. He had pale, almost bluish skin, black eyes, and short spiky black hair. Madara vaguely recognized him as a friend of Itachi's since high school – there had been a time when he was closer to the family.

The other cop, a guy who looked to be in his mid-thirties, said, "These guys here have reason to believe their friend Uchiha Sasuke is here right now."

"He's not here," Madara said, ignoring the two sets of blue eyes glaring at him behind the officers. He cleared his throat, "I wasn't feeling well, and I was taking a bath… so please don't invade my privacy anymore. Could you please leave now?"

"Guys," the younger of the cops turned around and mostly addressed Itachi, "I'm sorry but he's right, we don't have a warrant, so we can't go inside…"

But then something happened that no one saw coming. The twin with red hair, and piercings and tattoos, whom Madara knew was Sasuke's boyfriend, well he just made a run for it; he pushed everyone aside, including Madara, who fell back as the door was slammed wide open in his face.

…

Kurama didn't care about invading Madara's fucking privacy, or waiting to get a stupid warrant, or any of that bullshit. He wasn't psychic, but he had a bad fucking feeling, and he knew Sasuke was here, and he wasn't abandoning him. Adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he followed his intuition and ran upstairs, checking all the rooms one by one. In the master bedroom he saw Sasuke's clothes on the floor and his heart faltered.

He heard yelling behind him but he ignored it. When he got to the bathroom his deep blue eyes widened in fear. Sasuke was unconscious in the water. There were some injuries on his back and neck but Kurama ignored that for now. He just grabbed him under his arms and pulled him out of the water. By now Madara, as well as Itachi's friend Kisame had caught up with him. But they stood in the doorway, frozen.

Kurama knew what to do. Now he was so grateful that his father had always encouraged him to take swimming lessons and be a lifeguard as a summer job when he was younger.

There was no pulse, and no breathing, so Kurama parted Sasuke's lips and breathed out as much air as he could. Then he pumped his heart, whispering, "Come on," as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Kisame made a call for an ambulance as the other cop arrived and put Madara under arrest.

But Kurama didn't notice this. He breathed air in Sasuke's lungs, and pumped his heart, over and over again. He was determined. He was crying. He didn't even notice when the others joined them upstairs. They were just starting to tell him to stop, that it was no use… when Sasuke's body finally chose to come back to life. His chest heaved up with a whizzing sound and the red-head quickly turned him on his side so he could throw up water and cough.

Kurama noticed from the corner of his eye that Madara was being taken away. He knew Itachi and Naruto were close, but he didn't take his eyes away from Sasuke's face. He still seemed extremely pale and dizzy. His eyes wouldn't stay open. His breathing was labored. Kurama sniffed, wiped his tears briefly then took off his jacket. He placed it lovingly on his boyfriend's vulnerable, exposed body, hiding the wounds on his neck. That _guy_… what an asshole… there were no words to express Kurama's anger… if the cop hadn't taken Madara away he would've fucking killed him himself.

Sasuke just drifted back to unconsciousness. He was drugged up, Kurama thought in understanding. He wanted to take his hand; that's when he noticed the broken fingers. Then he also saw the large bruise in the crook of his arm. He broke down in tears all the more. Fuck…

"You're an idiot," he sobbed as he clutched his own jacket, which covered Sasuke's chest. "I told you... not to go…"

He didn't know how much time passed. But Naruto and Itachi eventually took his arms and pulled him away. The paramedics were here, and they took Sasuke. One of them was surprised to recognize Itachi, a fellow employee from the hospital, but he stayed professional. He asked a few questions, but neither Itachi nor Kurama were in any state to answer, so Naruto did. Kurama barely registered when the stranger congratulated him on saving Sasuke's life.

But then he snapped. "I wanna stay with him. Let me stay with him!"

They were taking him away… Naruto kept a firm arm on his shoulder but Kurama tried to get away. The paramedic hesitated.

"He's my brother," Itachi finally admitted in a broken voice. "And that's his boyfriend." The guy nodded respectfully. Kurama and Itachi followed him all the way outside. Naruto wasn't far behind.

"Give me your keys I'll drive to the hospital," he said quietly, and Kurama obeyed automatically.

Itachi and Kurama were allowed inside the ambulance.

Kisame talked a bit with the driver then walked away. As he looked over at the police car, Kurama caught a glimpse of Madara's face. The guy was trapped in the back seat. A deep hatred built up inside of him. Then they closed the double doors and drove off. Kurama and Itachi stayed by Sasuke's side, as the guy checked his vitals and his hand.

"He's been given a strong anesthetic. But he should wake up in a few hours… He's gonna need surgery for that hand though. You guys can stay at the waiting room of the hospital but it's gonna take a while."

"We'll wait," Kurama said as he took back his jacket. A warm hospital blanket was placed temporarily on Sasuke's body instead. "Can we at least, check, if…" he tugged at the fabric. He wasn't too sure what he wanted to do. Well, he would've liked to check if Sasuke had been raped… He just needed to know…

But Itachi stopped him, and said in a weak voice, "Let him do his job."

Kurama nodded, remembering Itachi was a doctor, too. But he was probably in too much of a state of shock to do anything.

He eventually took Sasuke's left hand, which was unharmed, at least. He squeezed it gently.

At some point Itachi said, "This is a fucking nightmare. I never thought…" his voice broke. "I'm gonna fucking kill that guy…"

Reflexively Kurama pressed himself closer to Itachi. They hugged for a brief moment, seeking comfort. This would be a long night…

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna update soon cause I don't want to leave you like this too long. Yes Madara is a sick twisted fuck in my story and I'm sorry if this chapter was disturbing... I hope it wasn't that bad.<em>


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He felt a soft, comforting, familiar touch. Kurama's hand holding his. He knew it before even opening his eyes. When he did just that, well it hurt. He felt like he was assaulted by the yellow artificial lights.

"Hey," said Kurama's weak, rasp voice. He was smiling. His blue eyes were reddened and he looked exhausted. "How are you feeling?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them again. Twisting his head slightly, he looked out the window, and saw that it was day, well, early evening perhaps, the sky was grayish and cloudy. He looked at the hospital room around him as he slowly recovered the use of his body. He managed to lift himself up on his elbows. His beloved red-head leaned closer and touched his shoulder lightly. Navy branded tee, pale skinny jeans – he wore the same clothes as Friday morning when they had parted ways for respectively school and work.

Memories of that day came back to Sasuke's hazy brain. And in the evening, they were supposed to see each other again, but instead he had gone to work… That's when he remembered everything. Madara, the needle, being pushed down onto the couch in his office, passing out… His onyx eyes widened in fear and he squeezed Kurama's hand.

"What did he do to me?" He choked out. His throat burned.

Kurama swallowed hard and shook his head slightly, as he reached out with his hand to brush Sasuke's hair behind his ear gently. "Nothing," he said softly, "nothing, baby. You're safe."

"Tell me the truth." Sasuke's voice was trembling. He held Kurama's gaze firmly. He didn't want to be lied to.

"Ma – _he_ brought you to his house." He took a deep breath, glancing at Sasuke's neck briefly, "He wanted to… rape you but he didn't have time. We – your brother, Naruto and me – we called the cops and we were just in time. But he…"

"My hand," Sasuke whispered in understanding as Kurama hesitated. He suddenly realized just how badly his right hand hurt. It was wrapped tightly in a cast. He also saw the large, purple bruise and shuddered, remembering the feeling of the needle and liquid being forced in his arm.

"Itachi did the surgery himself, and you've been in reanimation room ever since," he whispered softly.

"How long?" The raven searched his lover's eyes.

"A day, that's it," he smiled weakly, caressing his hair, "nothing too freaky. You needed to rest. Don't worry about it. You're gonna be all right."

"He's fucking sick in the head," Sasuke whispered painfully as he looked down at his cast. "I wonder if… he wanted me to stop painting, or what? I don't know…"

Kurama's pale eyebrows furrowed. "But you're gonna be okay… it's gonna heal and maybe you can regain full use…"

The raven made a little smile, "Kura, I'm left-handed anyways."

His boyfriend let out a short, pleased laugh, as he held his unharmed hand even tighter and brought it to his lips. "I didn't even know that… Guess I never noticed."

"You never saw me paint…"

"We're gonna have to change that."

"Yeah…"

He leaned closer to kiss his lips softly. But Sasuke pulled away.

"My breath must be disgusting."

"No," the other said as if they were speaking of a dead serious matter, "it's not."

Sasuke made something close to a chuckle, as he managed to sit up completely with Kurama's help. He also helped himself to a glass of water previously placed on the table by a nurse, most likely. His throat burned and he swallowed hard. Then he took a few more sips.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Kura said as he caressed his sleek hair over and over.

They locked eyes. "Tell me… everything. Please. I need to know."

The clear lights in the white room didn't hurt so much now. And Kurama's presence was comforting. They kept their hands linked as they talked quietly.

"I guess… he sort of… bit your skin… here." Kurama hesitantly slid his hand from Sasuke's hair and placed it at his neck lightly. The raven flinched, as he felt a sharp pain in that spot indeed. The red-head swallowed, and went on, "He brought you in his bathroom, in the bath tub, and…" his voice broke and he looked down, this time bringing his free hand to his forehead, and letting his red bangs hide his face.

"What is it?" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, hating the hospital gown. "Just tell me, please…"

"I… I can't…" He got up keeping his hand entangled in his own hair, as tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke wondered if he'd stayed by his bed this whole time. He must have been so exhausted. He eventually said, "I should go get your brother…"

And he left the room. A few instants later, Sasuke was drinking some more water when his brother burst in the room, followed by Kurama. Itachi looked very tired as well. He was clad in his doctor's scrubs, hair neatly tied behind his neck. His handsome face broke into a small smile as he came to hug Sasuke briefly.

"Thank god you're all right. We didn't give you anything for the pain since your body was already messed up cause of the strong drug that… that _man_ gave you. Are you hurting…?"

"Just a little… my hand… thanks for fixing it by the way. Have you guys been up this entire time?"

"We took energy drinks," Kurama chuckled.

"They needed some extra help here, and then it was just my normal work shift anyway," Itachi informed, "besides I needed to take my mind off things… Madara's getting arrested you know? He can fucking rot in jail for the rest of his life for all I care."

"So can I get out of here?" Sasuke asked. Kurama came back to his side and touched his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Sasuke's left hand immediately went up to squeeze Kurama's hand, and they exchanged a small smile.

"Yeah," Itachi grabbed the folder, becoming professional, "you'll just have to take some extra strong pain medication and to come back in three days so I can check up on your hand… Also we took blood samples but we can't tell for sure it's too soon… You'll have to get checked… Did Kurama tell you?"

"No I didn't tell him," he muttered.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Madara's HIV positive," Itachi explained, his expression pained, "I didn't know either… anyway, you're most likely fine but just to make sure…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took this information in. "Wait… but, you said," he locked eyes with Kurama.

"I didn't lie, he didn't do _that_ to you… They checked, right Itachi?"

Itachi looked downward. It was awkward talking about this between brothers, perhaps, but his medical formation allowed him to be professional. He said, "Right. It's just to make sure, since your neck was bleeding, but it's highly unlikely, so don't worry about it."

Easier said than done, Sasuke thought.

His brother went on, "Anyway, most of all... you really should thank Kurama. He's the one who saved your life."

"Itachi you don't need to tell him that," frowning, looking uneasy, Kurama stepped away from the hospital bed and brought his hand to his forehead again.

"What?" Sasuke's breathing picked up as he panicked, "What else happened? I need to know the truth… Itachi please tell me. Not knowing is worst."

"We didn't have a warrant and there was no evidence that you were in the house so we couldn't get inside," Itachi explained, "but Kurama ran inside anyway and found you… in the bath tub, and…" he sighed, "performed reanimation brilliantly. You were… dead, Sasuke. He brought you back to life. And that's everything."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke whispered as he glanced at his boyfriend, his heart squeezing tight in his chest. He felt like such an idiot. Kurama had told him not to go to Kawaiko last night. But he hadn't listened. And then… Kurama had to go through so much trouble… Fuck.

He realized Kurama was crying, still hiding his face behind his bangs and hand as he looked down.

"I just, I just wanna forget about that…"

Sasuke ignored Itachi's protests and got up from the bed. He didn't care that he felt very weak. He didn't care that his legs almost refused to listen. And he didn't care that he looked ridiculous in a hospital gown. He just stepped closer to Kurama, sighed, and raised his good hand to take Kura's hand away from his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.

Itachi was called for an emergency, and he exited the room, muttering a, "Be right back…"

Sasuke frowned and pressed himself even closer to his boyfriend. He spoke again, this time he said, "Thank you…"

"No, um, you don't have to thank me, I… I just… I'm sorry," he sighed shakily as the tears fell down his cheeks and neck, "I'm just really tired right now and…"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and slowly turned his head to rest it onto Kurama's shoulder. "Hold me…" he whispered. He really needed this right now.

And immediately Kurama's arms were around him, tightly holding his tiny waist under the too large clothing. He continued sobbing and Sasuke would've done the same, but he was in too much shock. All the information of what had happened still hadn't sunk in. And he had no memories at all, so it wasn't easy to truly realize… But it would come, and when it did, he wanted to have Kurama with him.

Which is why he whispered, "Take me home… and stay with me… for the night?"

The red-head pressed his lips to his ear softly and said in a trembling voice, "I'll stay with you twenty four seven baby, you don't even have to ask…"

Sasuke smiled, uncaring, right now, that his words made no sense, and he held him back with his good hand. Kurama squeezed him tight in his arms, but the raven let out a little pained moan. He felt a little sore… Kura hurriedly let go.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No," he whispered, "it's okay. Let's just go… are there any clothes I can wear…?"

"Kisame brought these back for you…" Kurama motioned toward a pile of clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. Then he went to get them for Sasuke. His boxers, pants, the pale green shirt, boots, even his necklace and bracelets, everything was there.

"Kisame, huh? That's Itachi's friend…" Sasuke recalled. "So he's the one who arrested Madara?"

"Yeah," Kurama scratched his hair and looked away as Sasuke put on his boxers, managing to do so with one hand. "Well his partner, really. I don't know his name. But he was really bad ass."

"So he's HIV positive…" Sasuke whispered as he tried to put on his tight pants, but with one hand…

Kurama took pity and came to help. Sasuke was grateful, but neither commented.

"What about Deidara is he okay?"

He just shook his head, as he finished helping Sasuke into his pants. Next he slid the hospital gown off him and threw it on the bed. His blue gaze lingered on the bruises Madara had inflicted and he clenched his fists. Sasuke just frowned and slid his left hand behind his lover's neck, caressing his soft red hair gently.

"It really fucking sucks for Dei… I hope he's gonna be all right. At least there're good treatments nowadays…" He cleared his throat, and realized it was still very sore. He kept his hand in his boyfriend's hair. And Kurama placed both hands at Sasuke's sides, rubbing his thumbs on his bony hips in a soothing manner.

"Yeah, it sucks, but honestly, right now, I know it's selfish but…" he looked up, "I'm just glad you're all right."

"We don't know for sure though."

"I'm sure you're fine though, since he… didn't, you know," Kurama frowned and he sounded for the world like he was just trying to convince himself, "the important thing is that you're alive…"

"Thanks to you," Sasuke swallowed painfully. Maybe it would take a while to heal… It was probably because of the whole drowning thing. He really felt like such an idiot. "I'm so sorry… for going back there… I was so stupid. I really thought that," he shook his head, "that I was just gonna work, and get my paycheck, and that was it… I never thought… And _you_, you ran into the house just like that, without even knowing I was there… you're amazing, I…"

"I just knew," he said, his voice strangled, "and when… I saw you unconscious in the water I just… and… I couldn't let you die… Everyone was telling me to stop but…"

Kurama slid one hand to the small of his back, and the other up to his opposite shoulder, and held him tight once more. Sasuke leaned into him willingly, and squeezed his eye shut for a brief moment. So he'd come this close to dying… And he was alive only thanks to Kura…

"You fucking saved my life," he said disbelievingly, "Fuck, I… I love you so much. I don't even know what to say. I'm never gonna let you go."

"I love you too…"

They pulled away. Gently, Kurama helped him to put on the green shirt, and he even placed the leather bracelets around his left wrist. As for the chain, he didn't want to hurt his neck with all the bite marks so he put it in his own pocket for the meantime. Lastly Sasuke put on his boots – again with his boyfriend's help.

"My stuff is still at Kawaiko," he sighed deeply. "My bag, my jacket… I mean my keys and wallet are in that bag…" At least it was in the usual spot, safely hidden under the bar counter.

The red-head sighed as well, but he forced a small smile, as he held his hand, "Why don't we go to my place for tonight? We can get your stuff tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Okay," he said weakly. Kurama could see that he wasn't feeling so well so he led him back to the bed.

"Itachi said to wait for him anyway…" he muttered, shifting slightly closer to the raven, "as soon as we get home I'll give you something to eat…"

"I guess that would be a good thing," he glanced at him sideways, also forcing a little smile. They really needed the mutual comfort right now. Kurama draped his arm over his thin shoulders.

"You're so skinny," he said in what he tried to make a light tone, but worry leaked through his voice.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said to reassure him, but he willingly leaned against him.

They waited patiently for Itachi. Kurama looked like he was about ready to pass out. But he was forcing himself to remain awake.

When Itachi returned, he seemed even more exhausted than before. Nonetheless, he smiled and escorted them out, helping his little brother to sign the necessary form at the front desk. He hugged him one last time, and they headed out. Kurama led him to a bench outside, where he sat and texted his twin brother.

"He didn't wanna let me drive," he explained with a slight shrug, "he said he'd come and give us a ride anytime."

"That's really nice of him…"

"He was really worried about you too you know? It was like… what happened to Dei, all over again…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No," Kurama said tiredly, frowning, "it's not your fault. You know what? I'm sorry. I should just stop talking about it."

There was a long silence. But it wasn't awkward. They weren't mad at each other. They just sat together, Kurama eventually placing his jacket on Sasuke's shoulder because he was freezing. They shifted closer and Kurama wrapped one arm around Sasuke's waist, underneath the jacket, craving warmth. He actually looked like he had trouble keeping his eyes open, as he slowly rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder lightly.

The raven whispered, "It sucks you had to stay up all this time…"

"It's okay," he said quietly.

Naruto arrived shortly after, driving his orange car which conveniently had a back seat. Kurama actually fell asleep in the car, on their way home. Naruto asked Sasuke how he was doing, but other than that he stayed pretty much quiet. He didn't comment on the fact that his twin had literally passed out of exhaustion. Perhaps he didn't want Sasuke to feel guilty. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest anyway. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend like this. He hated this whole situation.

After the uneventful drive, they had to help Kurama inside because even though he was half-awake now, he just felt so dizzy and drained of all energy.

"Ugh, sorry guys…" he said.

Iruka and Kakashi were still up of course, worried out of their mind. Sasuke hated himself – he didn't really know why, it wasn't his fault – for making this family so troubled. These people were just so nice and he hated seeing them like this.

As always, Kakashi tried to lighten the mood. He came to slap Kurama's shoulder lightly.

"That's our hero."

"Yeah, the hero's tired right now," the red-head said as they stopped walking, and he leaned all of his weight on his twin. They exchanged a knowing glance. Even though he didn't speak their special twin language or whatever, well Sasuke sort of understood; Naruto had probably told their foster dads everything already. Well once more he thought, thank god for Naruto. What would they do without him? They were way too exhausted to explain anything.

Later that night, in Kurama's bedroom, Sasuke lay down awake on the large bed, amongst the messy gray sheets. Kurama was asleep, lying down on his side. Sasuke reached out to caress his red hair with his good hand. The other hand, which rested on his chest, hurt so much. He'd taken some pain killers – Iruka had actually given him some with a glass of water earlier, which had been greatly appreciated – but it still hurt, and he couldn't sleep.

So he watched over Kurama's sleep, feeling like the roles were reversed somehow. He realized he'd only rarely seen his boyfriend asleep. His handsome face was beautiful and relaxed. His body started trembling at some point though. Sasuke pulled the sheet up to cover him more. They both wore only their boxers. The window was closed though, and it wasn't really cold.

Sasuke eventually realized his boyfriend's sleep was agitated. His dreams were turning into a nightmare, apparently. Sasuke frowned and continued stroking his hair. He wished he could make the nightmare go away.

Kurama's eyes were moving behind his eyelids, and his pale eyebrows were furrowing. Sasuke held his cheek and whispered, "Kura…?"

It actually worked; he woke up with a start. He sat up, sighed, looked at Sasuke, and then lay down again only so that he could press himself closer and hug his waist with one arm, careful not to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Yeah…" he closed his eyes again, and nodded slightly. "You should try to get some sleep."

"What did you dream about?" Sasuke held his breath.

"Nothing baby, don't worry about it."

The Uzumaki twins weren't renown for their lying abilities, and for a reason. But Sasuke didn't question him further. Maybe Kurama had dreamed about him and he didn't want to make him feel guilty by telling him all about it. Sasuke sighed softly. He closed his eyes, and despite the pain, tried to follow his boyfriend's advice and fall asleep.

…

The house was very quiet, but Suigetsu wasn't sleeping. In fact, Itachi found him in the den, which he had made his study room. When he stepped inside, still wearing his medical clothes – he had been too exhausted to even just change clothes – Suigetsu looked up behind his rectangular, black and violet glasses. He practically dropped his laptop.

"What happened?" Putting the computer clumsily onto the table he got up and walked over to Itachi, taking his hands. "You look like a zombie."

It wasn't Itachi's first time going twenty four hours without sleeping because of his work at the emergency wing of the hospital, but it was different tonight, because he'd almost lost his own brother's life, and it showed.

"I _feel_ like a zombie," he sighed heavily, as Suigetsu helped him to sit down on the nearest sofa, keeping his pale hands in his firmly.

"Do you want something to eat? I've got some sushi leftovers…"

Itachi just shook his head no.

"Do you wanna… talk about what happened yesterday? You don't have to explain, you know. It was on the local news today. I watched it since you never called me back. After what happened… I mean," he chuckled bitterly, "you'd think they'd let you go home instead of making you work your usual shift right?"

"I actually wanted to stay," Itachi said weakly. "Needed to take my mind off things…"

"But look at you now," the smaller male said tenderly as he sat, placing his knees on either side of Itachi's legs. He lifted his hands and brushed the long, messy black bangs to the sides of his face. Then he softly slid his thumbs under his eyes, as though trying to make the dark circles disappear. Suigetsu's blue eyes clearly showed that he was very worried.

"You're cute," the raven said as he placed his hands on the small of Suigetsu's back, sitting him down in his lap. The male only wore sweat pants, as he often did when he was relaxing in the house. Itachi certainly didn't have a problem with this habit. He caressed the smooth pale skin of his back absentmindedly. Then he smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Course I'm worried," Suigetsu closed his eyes as he slid his arms around Itachi's neck and leaned closer to hug him tight. "Your brother's okay, right? On the news they said he was okay except for a broken hand. Is that true? If you wanna talk about it I'm here okay?"

Slowly, hesitantly, Itachi pulled away from his tight embrace, but he kept him on his lap, with his large pale hands on his thin hips. He looked up into his blue eyes which looked at him softly behind black framed glasses.

"On the news… did it also say that my brother almost drowned…?"

Suigetsu just nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"But did it say that… Kurama saved him?"

Another nod. Then he said, in a low, soft voice, "I think it's great, I think it's actually really romantic…"

Itachi ignored those comments. He shook his head slightly, looking down, "Suigetsu… I know how to do that. I'm a _doctor_. And I just stood there, watching. I mean sure, Kurama was perfect. He was amazing. But I… if Kurama hadn't been there I don't even know what I could've done. I was… shocked. It was like I couldn't move at all." He brought one hand to run his fingers through messy raven locks, loosening the hair tie.

Itachi didn't beat himself up for not barging inside his uncle's house like the red-headed Uzumaki had done. Itachi hadn't known the whole story. Over the phone, Kurama had just explained very briefly, telling him that Madara was bad news, and that he was, quote, a fucking rapist. But without evidence or facts presented to him, Itachi had just thought those were Kurama's assumptions. So he hadn't been convinced that Sasuke was actually in the house.

He did beat himself up though, for not doing anything when they'd found him dead. Thank god Kurama had performed reanimation so well. And even when that had been over, Itachi had just let the paramedics do their work. He hadn't even been able to get close to his brother and check him for injuries himself. He'd just been too shocked and overwhelmed. It had been such a traumatizing experience – he realized now, just how much his little brother meant to him. He loved him so much, and he'd been so scared to lose him. Itachi didn't realize tears were dwelling up in the corners of his tired dark eyes, until Suigetsu reached out to wipe them away gently.

He said, "If Kurama hadn't done it… then you would've snapped out of it," Suigetsu locked eyes with him intensely, "and saved him yourself. I'm sure of it. I know it. So don't be sad all right? You're just really tired, and you need to sleep…"

They eventually got up in a silent agreement. They started walking toward the master bedroom side by side.

"You don't mind if we just sleep tonight – again?" Itachi inquired.

"Of course not," as they walked Suigetsu slid his arm around the taller male's waist pulling him slightly closer, "I'm not some heartless bitch…" He took a girly voice and teased, "I don't care if you went through hell and back, at the hospital, and you worked your ass off, for twenty four hours, I want my smex!"

Itachi nudged him weakly, "Shut up…"

"I'm just messing with ya."

"I know."

He ruffled Suigetsu's hair. They exchanged a smile, before stepping inside the bedroom. They undressed and crawled under the sheets, and Itachi was really glad that Suigetsu was here with him. They might not have known each other that long, or so well, but his presence was comforting. There was an understanding between them. They had never been friends before they started dating, and yet they were there for each other. Both had been lonely before meeting the other, Itachi supposed.

His last thoughts before drifting into sleep were about his brother. How was he doing right now? Was he able to sleep well? Did his hand hurt too much? Was he traumatized? Should he have kept him longer at the hospital? Worry panged at his chest, and his heart squeezed, so much so that he felt like he was suffocating. But again, the lithe, warm body next to his comforted him. Suigetsu closed his eyes and pressed himself closer, and Itachi slowly relaxed. He would call Sasuke first thing in the morning, but right now he really needed the rest…

…

Sunday was a crazy, intense day for the poor twenty one year old raven-haired male, who was still recovering. Well in the morning it was all right. Iruka prepared a nice breakfast for all five of them, and eating all together was great. It felt comforting, like Sasuke was part of a real, loving family. He really needed that right now. Kurama was always by his side, which could have been unnerving in any other circumstance, but today Sasuke didn't mind.

Iruka gave him pain killers as well as so many vitamin pills to swallow with his orange juice. The older man looked like he truly wanted to do anything he could to help, so Sasuke took all the 'medication' mostly to please him. Kakashi rubbed Iruka's shoulder comfortingly to relax him at some point. Kurama and Sasuke were staying silent. Actually Naruto did most of the talking.

The blonde Uzumaki had incredibly messy hair, and black sweat pants and white undershirt were thrown carelessly over his tall, lean body, completing his out of bed look, and yet there was a fierce glint in his blue eyes.

He leaned forward across the table, dropping his chopsticks next to his plate, as he looked directly at his twin. "So I talked to the cops. Madara's lawyering up. He's probably gonna get away with just a couple years in jail..." Before Kurama could reply heatedly Naruto cut him short, "Believe me I don't want that to happen either! And I know Sasuke almost died…" The raven flinched and Kurama took his hand under the table. As Iruka and Kakashi came back with some coffee for everyone they listened to what Naruto had to say as well.

"But Madara's lawyers are gonna help him for sure, and he's gonna come up with some bullshit lies, saying he never wanted any of this to happen, and it's one big misunderstanding… There's no proof that _he_ was the one to inject the drug to Sasuke, so he can always say that he found him like this and brought him home to help out…"

"And what," Kurama exclaimed as he glanced sideways at his boyfriend, "he did _that_ to himself?"

He was referring to the bite marks and hickeys all over his neck, currently exposed as he wore a comfy blue wide-neck tee which belonged to his boyfriend. Sasuke looked down, and took a sip of coffee. Naruto continued.

"I was just trying to give you an example! I'm no lawyer but they know what they're doing, they can come up with anything… And the sad truth is, he probably won't get a lot of years of jail to do because – thank god – Sasuke is safe now, and it was a one time thing, hell, he can even plead guilty and say it was momentary madness, if he bribes a psychiatrist. Things like that happen all the time."

"It wasn't a one time thing though," Kakashi said as he sat down next to Naruto, incredibly serious for once, "yesterday, you told us, Deidara…"

The blonde stared at his twin once more, "Exactly. I'm gonna get Deidara to tell his story to the cops. Then he's gonna say it in court. That's what could really make a difference."

"Is he gonna be out of that rehab center though?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time, almost timidly. Kurama squeezed his hand gently.

"He's getting out tomorrow," Naruto said firmly. "I called him yesterday. He wants to confess – wants Madara to pay for what he did. He's really doing better. I trust him – he won't fall back into drugs this time."

"Are you sure this is a professional opinion Naruto?" Kurama asked and his question implied so many things. And they all knew it. Sasuke held his breath as he looked up at the blonde.

"Yeah," he finally said sincerely. Being a bad liar had its perks; you immediately knew when he was telling the truth.

Kurama actually smiled at this, "Great. I'm glad."

"So am I," Sasuke added honestly, "I really miss him."

There was a silence. Everyone at the table just drank some coffee quietly. Sasuke's hand hurt so badly, and he just wasn't getting used to it. Kurama squeezing his good hand comfortingly and stealing caring glances at him helped to make him feel better. And Naruto's speech had helped as well. If only Madara could rot in jail forever, for what he had done to Deidara, and to him. It was truly unforgivable.

Kakashi broke the silence, as he exchanged a knowing glance with his partner. They both looked at their red-headed foster son.

"You missed work twice, two Saturdays in a row, didn't you?" At those words, spoken by a still very serious Kakashi, Sasuke felt Kurama tense next to him.

"How do you know…?"

Kakashi explained, "Your boss called here yesterday, since you weren't answering your phone…"

"I didn't want my phone to die," the red-head said apologetically, to no one in particular, "so I turned it off while I was at the hospital waiting for Sas'ke to wake up," he squeezed his hand again and leaned closer, keeping his eyes on Kakashi as though dreading what was to come. Sasuke squeezed his hand back and softly leaned his cheek onto Kurama's shoulder.

Iruka took over, wiping his fingers with his paper napkin briefly, "I'm the one who spoke with Yahiko, actually. I explained that today was an emergency, obviously, your boyfriend was at the hospital… He understood, but he also said since you missed on the busiest day of the week, two weeks in a row, and, well he decided to fire you. I'm sorry Kura, there was nothing I could say, you didn't even tell us you missed last week so…"

Now Sasuke felt extremely guilty. It was partly his fault if Kurama had missed those days at work, actually. He pulled away slightly so he could look at his boyfriend's face. Sasuke flinched; Kurama looked devastated. He hated seeing him like this. As though feeling his twin's emotions, Naruto looked extremely saddened as well. Everyone knew Kurama loved his job.

But the red-head cleared his throat, composed himself, and tried to brush it off.

"He'll give me my job back. My customers love me. I'll just open the store by myself on Sundays if I have to, just so that I can reschedule the appointments I missed as quickly as possible. I'm sure everyone will understand if I just explain…"

"And if they don't?" Iruka asked, resting his elbow on the table, and placing his chin on his fist, "I'm sorry but you just have to be realistic. It's not Los Angeles here. The town's not flourishing with tattoo parlors."

"I'll figure something out," Kurama said dryly and it ended the conversation.

They sort of scattered around after that, only Naruto staying in the kitchen to help Iruka with the dishes and talk some more. Kakashi went to the living room where he picked up a stash of papers he had to grade. As for Sasuke and Kurama, hands still linked, they went upstairs and to the master bathroom. They both hadn't showered in a while now, and they really needed it.

So when they stepped in the tub together and in turn, let the warm water pour all over their bodies it was extremely comforting. Nothing sexual happened, but the moment was all the more intense. They didn't speak. They just exchanged long glances, and small smiles full of contained emotion.

Kurama cleaned him. He was very tender and caring. He flinched, even though he wasn't the one with the injuries, every time he passed the soapy rag on Sasuke's neck, chest, and bruised arm. He was careful to keep the cast out of the water though. He also flinched when he cleaned Sasuke's back. It did hurt a little and Sasuke wondered how bad it was. He couldn't see it for obvious reasons, but Kurama had told him it was just reddened, irritated skin, which would heal soon enough.

The male even helped him to wash his hair. When it was done, and the water had rinsed all of the shampoo and soap away, Sasuke softly, briefly kissed his lover's lips as a thank you. Then he stepped out and grabbed a clean white towel. He wrapped it around his body as much as he could – he realized now just how useful it was to actually have two functioning hands – and sat on the ledge of the bath tub as Kurama now cleaned himself behind the curtain.

Sasuke felt a lot better now, cleaner physically, but also emotionally. He felt like if he remained strong, and if he focused on the good things in his life – like his brother, his friends, and of course, his relationship with Kura – well he would be just fine.

He eventually broke the silence. Kurama was almost finished. He was rinsing his hair. Sasuke said, "I'll go with you to ask for your job back."

"I'm going Tuesday morning, you have a class no?"

"I'll skip. The teacher loves me. It'll be fine."

"All your teachers love you," Kurama said fondly as he turned off the tap and exited the tub, wrapping a clean towel around his waist as well. He sat next to Sasuke and let out a sigh. "You don't have to come, it's my problem."

The raven looked down, letting his bangs hide his dark eyes. "No I want to. It's the least I can do. I'm gonna explain…"

"I mean I think he's gonna flinch, y'know? He can't fire me. I wasn't kidding when I said I had faithful customers. Sure Kiba's the most experienced but I'm catching up. And some people, they really like my drawing style…"

With his left hand Sasuke reached out and trailed his fingers across his boyfriend's tattooed arm. It really looked good on him, it wasn't too much. Some smooth tan skin was still visible in between each gothic style black design. The patterns and lines were just so delicate and yet it wasn't feminine. Sasuke found himself caressing the drawings, for a long moment. He particularly liked the shading work in one of the roses… Sure Kurama hadn't tattooed those on his own arm – except for one skull design when he'd been drunk but that was another story – but he had drawn all of them. And they were beautiful. The snake design around his right ankle and calf was pretty amazing too.

"What're you doing?" Kurama eventually asked, chuckling, as Sasuke's fingers lingered on his arm.

He looked up with almost shining onyx eyes, as he flipped his bangs aside, "I love your drawing style. I don't think I ever told you. And I can certainly understand your faithful customers… In fact, I just decided I wanna be one of them. You should draw a tattoo design for me."

He smiled, and tilted his head to the side, as he looked at the dragon tribal across Sasuke's left side. "I think you look really good with just this big one though. You know, I'm a weirdo tattoo artist – I don't like when people have tattoos all over their bodies… Sometimes just one or two is really nice."

Sasuke smiled fondly, "If you do end up looking for a new job, you probably shouldn't tell them that in your interviews. But… I wasn't thinking about having another big one. Just… something small. Maybe behind my neck, or on my ankle, or wrist – I haven't decided yet. Something that you would draw for me. If you want."

His boyfriend smiled back, a honest, beautiful grin which never failed to make Sasuke feel warm inside. "How could I say no?"

They almost kissed. But they were interrupted by loud knocking on the door.

"Guys I'm sorry to interrupt but I really need to use a bathroom and Iruka's already downstairs so could you hurry up…?" It was Naruto's voice.

Sasuke chuckled as he stood, "Sure, just a sec…"

He had failed to wrap the towel properly around his waist so now it fell to the floor. Kurama helped him out.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd go around naked," Kurama replaced a black strand behind his ear, admiring the steel rings in the cartilage briefly, "and I can't have my brother fantasizing about you…"

"I don't care if he's naked I won't look I promise!" Naruto practically yelled, "Please guys…"

They opened the door to let the poor guy barge in.

"It's all yours," Kurama chuckled before leading his boyfriend to his bedroom, where they sat on the mattress, relaxed. Outside the window it was raining.

Sasuke checked his cell phone, which had remained in his black pants the whole time, and saw that he had two missed calls – from Itachi and from his mother. As Kurama lazily got dressed, Sasuke dialed his brother's phone.

"_Hello Sasuke… how are you?"_

"I'm okay. You?"

"_Tired. I just wanted to check up on you. How's your hand?"_

"It hurts," he admitted and Kurama sent him a worried glance as he stood next to his wardrobe. "But nothing unbearable," he added to reassure them both.

"_All right,"_ Itachi replied, _"don't hesitate to call me if there's anything you're worried about… Or even if you just wanna talk about what happened…"_

"It's pretty crazy isn't it?" Sasuke said in a little voice, "I mean we were never close to him but… he was still family."

"_Yeah,"_ Itachi said and there was a long silence. He cleared his throat, _"Anyway, um, you should probably call mom. She called me earlier and she was worried since you didn't answer, so… I think she wants to see you. Actually she said something about wanting us to meet all together for dinner tonight…"_

"Even with Fugaku?" Sasuke asked, becoming slightly tensed – and yes, a bit hopeful – at the thought of seeing his father.

"_No, I don't think so,"_ his older brother answered simply.

"Oh, okay, well I'm gonna call her right now."

"_All right. I'm glad you're okay."_

"Thanks," he said somewhat awkwardly, then hung up. It would take some time for the both of them to move on from this after all.

"What's going on?" Kurama asked gently as he came to sit behind him on the bed, still shirtless. He hugged the slightly smaller male from behind, as always, careful not to hurt him. Sasuke placed one hand on top of Kurama's and with the other dialed his mother.

"Calling my mom," he explained briefly.

Kurama respectfully nodded and got up slowly. He threw on a black print t-shirt and left his bedroom, while Sasuke started talking with his mother.

"_I was so worried Sasuke! I haven't seen you in so long… Your father and I… we haven't been there for you. If something had happened we couldn't have lived with ourselves…"_

"It's okay," he interrupted her, "I'm fine so…"

The raven couldn't help but be resentful of his parents – his father for kicking him out, and his mother for letting him do it. He still loved them – they were his parents after all – but he didn't think he'd ever truly get over it. The wounds of being rejected by his own parents healed extremely slowly.

After some more talking Mikoto eventually cut to the chase, "Listen I want to see you. I want to buy you and your brother dinner tonight."

Sasuke hesitated, then asked, "D'you wanna meet my boyfriend?" He was testing her more than anything. He'd agree to have dinner with her no matter what, because the truth was, he missed her a lot, but wouldn't it be great if she agreed to it.

Her answer pleased him and surprised him a lot. "Yes! I would love to! Itachi's bringing his new special someone too. He told me it was a guy and I'm okay with that! Sure I was shocked at first but Sasuke, dear, you need to know I… I'm done caring about that sort of things. I just want you boys to be happy. And some people worry about the whole grand children issue but not me, not anymore, because you know, I'm a doctor and that would be silly. I know about all the possible methods, I have a colleague who has a surrogate mother as a patient right now, she's carrying twins for a gay couple…"

"Mom," he smiled as he interrupted her, "I get it. It's fine. You don't have to explain. Why don't you start by meeting him and… if I'm still with him… in a couple years… I mean, like, ten, fifteen years down the road… maybe…"

"That long?" she sounded shocked.

"Mom…"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Well, I'll call Itachi back, we'll decide on a restaurant and then I'll call you back all right?"

"Or he could just text me…"

"Text, sure, yeah, okay, well I can't wait to see you…" she sounded emotional and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"I look forward to it mom."

They hung up, and Sasuke just stared at his phone in silence for a moment. So he had needed to come near death for his mother to want to see him, huh? On the other hand, it seemed it still wasn't enough for his father. He pushed the thought away as he got up, letting the towel fall on the floor. He stepped closer to Kurama's dresser and picked up navy boxer briefs. Then he picked up nice dark blue jeans – most importantly they weren't too tight on him so he was able to put them on even with just one hand – and a white t-shirt, with black stripes and some famous brand and logo in the top corner.

He was looking at himself in the mirror when Kurama walked in the room again. He came to stand next to him and ran light fingers across his neck, touching the injured skin lightly. Without a word he went to rummage through his closet and found a nice black scarf.

"Iruka gave me this but I never wear it," he explained as he placed it around Sasuke's neck. He then pulled him close using the scarf and smiled before kissing his lips.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"So how was the talk with your mom?"

"Well," he smiled, "my mom wants to meet you. Tonight."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After the dramatic events of the night from Friday to Saturday, Sasuke was slowly starting to feel better. He had no memories since he had been unconscious the whole time, which perhaps was a good thing, in a way. Well granted, it was better to know, otherwise he would always wonder in fear… But his brother and Kurama had ended up telling him the truth at the hospital. So now he just had to try to move on from that. He was still alive, thanks to Kurama, and it was all that mattered. Now, it was Sunday evening.

Kurama had gotten changed before heading for the restaurant, eager to look his best and Sasuke thought that was absolutely adorable. He now wore a nice black button down shirt with a white tie borrowed from Kakashi. With the gray jeans it was a casual but nice look. And those plain colors clashed with his red hair.

When they walked in the expensive restaurant they spotted Mikoto sitting alone at a booth on the window side. So they went to join her. She was elegant in a violet skirt suit over a white blouse. She seemed nervous as she sipped her water. Mikoto was a very beautiful woman – she appeared ten years younger than she really was. The Uchiha brothers had definitely inherited her good looks.

As she saw them her pretty face broke into a smile. She wasn't that short, but the two guys were a little over six feet tall so inevitably she had to stand on the tip of her toes to embrace them in turn, and kiss Sasuke's cheek. After the introductions had been made, they both sat in front of her.

"I'm so glad you're all right Sasuke," she said as she looked right in front of her at her youngest son. "Are you hurt anywhere else than your hand?"

"No," he forced a little smile and shook his head. He still had Kurama's black scarf around his delicate neck, hiding the bruises. Fortunately he was a better liar than the Uzumaki twins. There was no need for her to know more than she had to. His mother looked reassured.

A waitress came by to offer some wine, and Mikoto accepted. They stayed silent for a moment, until the employee left to give them some more time. Besides, they were still waiting for Itachi and Suigetsu.

"I just have to say, you're so handsome," she eventually said as she looked across the table at the red-head with dreamy eyes.

The male smiled widely as he returned the compliment, "Why thank you… actually I should say, you look very lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

It was contagious; Sasuke couldn't help but smile, too, as he took a sip of the delicious white wine. He was actually really glad that his mother was doing this. And he was looking forward to spending time with Itachi and Suigetsu as well. He wasn't sure what his thoughts on their relationship were exactly – there hadn't been a chance to spend time with them yet. But over the phone, Itachi had told him a few times that he was, in fact, very happy with this new relationship so far. And Sasuke found it great that his brother was trying to explore his bisexuality a little.

"So Kurama what do you do? Are you a student?" His mother asked.

Kurama tilted his head slightly as he looked downward, fumbling with the hem of the white tablecloth. Sasuke tensed. Was Kurama feeling uncomfortable at being questioned?

But he answered smoothly, "I finished high school but instead of pursuing studies in college or university I took private drawing lessons, because it's always been my passion." He looked up and smiled, "Then I became a tattoo artist. And I'm thinking of doing this as my career."

Sasuke looked up hesitantly at his mother. She looked a little shocked, as her hand rested on the wine glass. But she composed herself and eventually smiled, which Sasuke appreciated greatly, with a sigh of relief.

"That's great. Sasuke's always been passionate with drawing too. You know when kids bring back drawings to their parents sometimes? Well I for one didn't even have to pretend, they were actually really good! I can only imagine his talent now…"

"Mom," the raven glanced out the window, slightly embarrassed. It was raining outside, and people were walking quickly with their umbrellas.

Kurama was sitting on his right side, so he couldn't take his hand under the table as he often did. Instead he took his wrist in a gentle touch.

"He's very talented," he said simply.

"So how long have you boys been together then?" Mikoto eventually asked, clearing her throat and drinking some more wine.

The two guys exchanged a glance. Kurama chuckled, shrugged and answered, "A month and… a week now…"

"That's it," Sasuke chuckled in disbelief, "but it seems…" he hesitated, looking intensely into those deep blue eyes he loved so much, "so much longer than that."

Kurama smiled and caressed his arm over the soft black sleeve. But Sasuke flinched ever so slightly when he touched the spot where he had a big purple bruise. Kurama frowned and mouthed, "Sorry," before removing his hand.

Itachi and Suigetsu arrived after that, both wearing perfectly tailored suits, dark gray for the twenty six year old and black for the silver-haired male. Undoubtedly Itachi had offered this expensive suit as a gift to his new lover, which made Sasuke smile. The same way the Uzumaki twins sometimes felt each other's emotions, well if Itachi was happy, then Sasuke was very happy for him as well.

Their arrival created a diversion and since Mikoto stood up as she was being introduced to Suigetsu, the two young men got up as well, and Kurama insisted that they switched places. He wanted to be able to hold his hand, which was ridiculously silly. Sasuke rolled his eyes discreetly but complied. Mikoto didn't question this change, as she sat next to Itachi. Their waitress came by and brought an extra chair for Suigetsu. She then came back with the bottle of wine and two more cups.

"This is really good," Itachi said appreciatively and the waitress blushed slightly before stepping away to give them some more time.

Kurama, now sitting next to the window, took a sip of wine, and with his other hand, of course, held Sasuke's under the table. The raven chose not to tell him that unfortunately, he'd eventually need it for eating. Perhaps the Uzumaki would figure it out by himself.

Mikoto and Itachi started talking about work at the hospital. This was familiar ground for them, and Sasuke knew this. Maybe they needed the comfort of talking about a normal topic. He also noticed they avoided the subject of his father altogether. Instead the conversation eventually drifted to Itachi's personal life.

"So how's the divorce coming along?" Mikoto asked her eldest son.

He shifted in his seat and looked down as he answered, "I have an appointment coming up pretty soon. I have a good lawyer but he informed me Kurenai recently hired a really famous lawyer as well and it doesn't look good…"

"What do you mean it doesn't look good?" she asked.

"I think she wants the house," he admitted, and seeing the others' shocked expressions he brushed it off, "but let's not talk about this right now. Whatever happens, happens right? I'll deal with it in time."

Sasuke was fuming when he thought about Kurenai. That woman called herself Itachi's childhood friend, and ex-wife… But she was so inconsiderate. She was still in school for Christ's sake, whereas Itachi had worked his butt off paying for that house, entirely by himself. But he respected his brother's wish and swallowed back his comments. Mikoto asked the same question she had asked Kurama before, now to Suigetsu.

"So are you a student?"

"Yes," he smiled, "history. I'm starting my masters next year."

Itachi smiled fondly as he reached out to squeeze Suigetsu's shoulder and caress his silvery locks briefly. They exchanged a knowing glance. Sasuke was almost dazed as he looked at them. They seemed so happy. He really was impressed. Even after so many years, Itachi had never had that look of peaceful understanding and love with Kurenai. In a way, her unfaithfulness was a blessing, because Itachi had clearly discovered a new side of himself.

Also, it was good to see him well-rested. At the hospital, Sasuke had been freaked out about Kurama, and well, himself, but also about his brother. He had seemed so exhausted and out of it, like he was about to pass out while doing a surgery or something – which wouldn't have been too good. Now Itachi seemed a lot better.

"What are your ambitions?" Mikoto asked, looking genuinely interested.

While Suigetsu answered Kura started looking at the menu discreetly. Clearly the Uzumaki was starving. Sasuke smiled as he glanced at him sideways, then looked at the young silver-haired male again.

"I wanna be a teacher, I think, while doing research for the university. I've been told that my writing is pretty good, so I could write history books… Or," a glint appeared in his violet eyes, "write fiction based on history, which would be awesome."

"He already has those ideas," Itachi smiled teasingly, "about samurai, war, action, drama, even romance…"

"Don't tell them that…" Suigetsu was slightly flustered.

"You should," Sasuke intervened, thoughtful, "I like historic fiction, and if you actually know what you're talking about it's even better, the reader can tell it's not just made up crap."

"That is very true," Mikoto agreed with a short laugh.

The pretty waitress came by again, and as Kurama started saying that yes, he was ready to order, the others declined since they hadn't even looked at their menu yet. The Uzumaki pouted as the lady walked away to serve another table instead. Sasuke chuckled as he leaned close to him, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Poor baby…" he whispered in his ear, his pale lips brushing the dark red locks briefly, "What do you wanna eat anyway? I don't think they have ramen here," he teased.

"Sushi," he said eagerly making Sasuke laugh softly.

Suigetsu overheard, "Now we're talking buddy," he exchanged a smile with Kurama.

Dinner was pleasant overall. Sasuke could tell his mother was getting emotional at seeing her boys again. But she hid it well with pleased smiles as she listened to the various conversations. Suigetsu and Kurama ended up doing most of the talking, while the Uchiha brothers exchanged a few knowing glances. Kurama and Suigetsu were similar in some ways – they were both outgoing and fun to hang out with, and they were truly passionate when it came to the things they liked in life.

Mikoto paid for the meal before Itachi or Sasuke could protest. She practically had tears in her eyes so they let her. At first Sasuke thought perhaps she'd had too much wine. But then he looked down and realized she hadn't even finished her first and only glass completely. So she really was simply emotional at seeing them and their boyfriends, then. Sasuke felt a lump forming in his throat, and he swallowed it with difficulty. It was just so great to have one of his parents finally accept him.

As all five of them stepped outside, Mikoto demanded to see Sasuke's apartment.

"I've never seen it," she explained, "and I wanna make sure you're living properly."

"Better late than never I guess," Itachi muttered but everyone heard him just fine, and there was somewhat of an awkward silence.

Their mother wiped the corner of her eye smudging her makeup slightly, and smiled as she looked at her youngest son, "Please, Sasuke? I just wanna see it."

He shrugged slightly as he shivered in the freezing night air. The rain had stopped at this point, and instead a foggy cold enveloped them. Kurama put his arm around his shoulders.

"I think we should go," he said, "Sas'ke's place might be small and there's not much place to sit, but it's kinda nice… and his cat's really cute." Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes at that. But his mother practically squealed – which was weird.

"Oh you have a cat? I didn't even know."

"Let's just all go," Itachi nodded slightly, "we can make tea and talk some more."

They were all okay with this idea so they parted to their respective cars. Kurama led the way in his nice red Mazda, Sasuke sitting in the passenger seat of course. He fumbled with the albums and found Bullet for my valentine's Fever. He smiled as he put it on.

"Remember we have a show to go to next Friday…?"

Blue eyes lit up as they listened to the first song on the album. Sasuke lowered the volume a bit so they could still talk.

"Oh yeah, you gave me a ticket for my birthday didn't you? I remember. That was so cute of you!" His grin disappeared. "Shit I think I lost it though, cause I have no idea…"

"Kura," Sasuke smiled fondly, "the two tickets are still at my place."

And his smile returned, "Oh, great!"

They drove uneventfully toward Sasuke's apartment building, and parked on the side of the street, soon imitated by the two other very fancy cars. Again, Kurama and his boyfriend led the way inside, and to the small apartment. Since Sasuke didn't have his key yet, the landlord who lived right next door opened for him. He thanked him and assured him it wouldn't happen again.

Mikoto's reaction wasn't much of a shock; she had lived in a mansion her whole life. "It's so tiny! It's very clean and tidy," she nodded approvingly, but then said again, "but it's so tiny!"

Sasuke chuckled as he bent over to take off his boots. Kurama held his shoulder carefully to make sure he didn't fall since he could only use one hand. Afterwards Sasuke went to the kitchen to start making some tea. He also fed his cat of course, his mother watching the whole time with a fond look in her eyes. Sasuke wished she would stop because by now he was starting to be creeped out by it. He wasn't used to parental attention anymore, he supposed.

Itachi eventually replied to their mother. "Well why are you so surprised? He had no money when you guys kicked him out. Dad cut him off remember? Sasuke had to start from scratch. Hell, he was forced to work in Madara's bar…"

Sasuke flinched as he stood in the kitchen – which was really just one corner of the one room apartment.

Kurama slid one arm around his waist and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay..."

Sasuke didn't want his mother to feel bad, and he should've stopped his brother from defending him but… He just couldn't.

The black cat went to rub his sides on Mikoto's legs, and she smiled and petted him. Her smile was somewhat sad though. She clearly didn't know what to reply to Itachi's accusations. Suigetsu just stood awkwardly next to Itachi.

"I'm gonna show them your paintings," Kurama decided and determinedly walked over to the closet. Sasuke frowned but said nothing, and stayed in the kitchen corner.

The red-head took out the pieces and showed them to Mikoto, Itachi and his boyfriend, placing them across the bed. They seemed impressed. Sasuke was a little flustered. He wasn't used to his family and friends looking at his work. At school it was different. He couldn't help but compare himself to the other students, and he was a perfectionist – he was better than most of them and he knew it. But this was different…

Kurama showed them the one with the ocean, boat and skyline, then the few abstracts pieces – those were his works from last year, they weren't even as good as his current work – and also a portrait of Kurama himself… Wait.

"No, not this one," Sasuke said and stepped closer but it was too late. They were all looking at it. Sasuke had done this one at school, on his free time. But it wasn't for an assignment or anything, so he had brought it back here. It was just that… Kurama inspired him so much. And he had painted him practically from memory, using only a couple cell phone pictures, which hadn't been easy, but he had managed to do a good job after several tries.

And now they were all looking at it, including Kurama himself, and the raven was embarassed – more than he had ever been about his work, because he loved this one. He had recreated that glint in his boyfriend's blue eyes somehow. The traits were as exact as could be considering the circumstances. Still, Sasuke would have to ask Kurama if he could actually pose for him some time. That would be so much better. Maybe nude... now that would be something.

"It's so good," Suigetsu finally broke the silence.

"It's definitely my favorite," Mikoto smiled.

Itachi looked over at his little brother and nodded, "You're so talented."

Kurama was speechless it seemed. He just walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, before kissing his lips tenderly.

"You," he smiled as he pulled away and ran one hand through Sasuke's hair, "you're amazing, you know that?"

"It's…" he said in a low, embarrassed voice, "it's nothing. I… was inspired, so…"

Kurama just smiled all the more and kissed him again. It felt so good and it sent a warm feeling throughout Sasuke's body. They hadn't done anything sexual in a while now – two days was a long time for this young, crazy couple – and Sasuke sort of craved it all of a sudden. Maybe later… After throwing him a smoldering look with slightly lidded dark eyes Sasuke went to finish making the tea.

As the others admired the paintings Kurama came to stand behind him, and placed a warm hand on the small of his back, whispering in his ear, "I know that look baby…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke teased in a low voice.

"Oh I think you do."

The others came closer so they had to interrupt their little exchange. As they drank their green tea they continued complimenting Sasuke on his art.

"If you guys are interested," he finally said, "there's an exhibit just before Christmas, at the end of the semester… and my most recent pieces have been selected to be in it so…"

"I'll come for sure," Mikoto was beaming, "maybe I can even convince your father…"

There was a silence, then Kurama exclaimed, as he gripped his boyfriend's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke just shrugged. Itachi shook his head in disbelief.

"You're too modest."

"Not really. My teacher just told me pretty recently so…"

"Well I'll be going too. Can we actually buy your stuff?" His older brother inquired.

"Yeah people can buy the third year students' work…" Sasuke informed.

After some more talking about the exhibit, Mikoto brought up the subject of his oh so tiny apartment again. She just wasn't getting over it.

"I'm just so proud of you, of everything you've accomplished," she was practically crying again, as she put down the tea mug on the counter, "I mean, Sasuke, really, if you want a bigger apartment don't hesitate all right? I'll pay rent for you as long as you need. You lost your job, and, you're in trouble," she eyed his broken hand, "I'm your mother and I'm gonna help you." She took out her checks from her purse, "Just tell me how much you need…"

"Mom," he shook his head sadly, "Calm down okay? I'm gonna be fine."

This was so out of the blue. He wasn't used to this, didn't know how to react at all.

"Are you sure? Do you need any groceries?" She checked the contents of his fridge before he could stop her. "Sasuke your fridge is practically empty!"

"Mom I live alone that's normal," he chuckled weakly. "I eat at school most of the time." He wished she would just calm down. Kurama felt his distress and went to put a comforting hand on Mikoto's hand.

"If Sasuke's ever in trouble with money, I can always help him. I already offered, but he declined and said he was fine. I think we should just trust him, for now."

"I just…" she sniffed and looked past Kurama at her youngest son, "I just don't want you to get another job in a bar… It's too dangerous…"

"I actually agree with her," Itachi stepped in.

"I'll think about it, guys," Sasuke said tiredly. Exhaustion was catching up, his hand hurt, his body hurt, and he needed to rest. Again his boyfriend, so caring, seemed to sense this. He gathered the now pretty much empty tea mugs and put them away, before seeing them off with nice words. He kept telling Mikoto that he'd been very pleased to meet her, and he told Itachi and Suigetsu that he was truly happy for them, that their relationship seemed to be working out. Sasuke stayed a little behind, good hand shoved in his pocket.

When they were gone, and the apartment was quiet again, save for Kuro's incessant mewling – he understandably felt a little neglected – Sasuke let himself fall in his boyfriend's strong, comforting arms. Sure he'd felt desire for him before, but now he was just so tired… Maybe an after effect of that strong drug… He shuddered.

Kurama caressed his hair, "You okay?"

"Yeah… hey… fuck…" he sighed.

"What is it?"

"We need to go get my stuff…"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," the redhead sighed, "let's go I guess…"

"I wonder if the place is gonna be locked up…" Sasuke thought out loud as they pulled away, and went to put on their shoes again. It seemed his rest would have to wait just a little longer.

…

"…So you guys think he's all right?" The tall brown-haired male asked as he tapped lightly on his cigarette before bringing it to his lips.

"I don't know," the shorter bartender, Yuki, replied as he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and looked up. He narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke?"

This was the scene before Sasuke and Kurama as they stepped out of the car and walked across the street curb, and toward the club. There was no sign on the red door. It could have been just any other evening, waiting to open to another night of partying – except the manager was in jail.

And now Rin and Haku, as well as the dj Lee and the two bartenders stood next to the door awkwardly, wondering what to do. They were smoking and talking quietly together in the cold night. Sasuke and Kurama joined them. Yuki threw himself in the raven's arms, breathing out heavily in relief.

"I was so fucking worried…"

Sasuke appreciated, but he flinched slightly at the pain in his sore ribs and arm and Kurama pulled the short guy away.

"Back off you're hurting him…" Kurama said.

"It's fine," Sasuke muttered.

Yuki apologized and continued looking at him with worried big brown eyes. His bleached hair was windblown and his cheeks pink due to the cold. Sasuke wondered how long these guys had been standing there.

"He looks fine to me," Haku said.

Sasuke's hand was hidden by the long jacket sleeve, and he still had the scarf around his neck. He said nothing but Yuki made it clear he didn't appreciate the comment.

"Shut up you heartless bitch…"

"I'm just saying he looks fine," Haku shrugged, "is that a bad thing?"

Standing next to him, Rin shivered and crossed his arms as he said, "Sasuke I'm so sorry this happened. I feel so bad I mean I was there I could've done something but…"

"Same here," Takeshi clenched his fists, looking up at his ex-colleague, "I mean when I saw you at the bar I thought something was weird but I didn't say anything…"

"You guys didn't know," Sasuke whispered, looking away. He'd rather not think about Friday night…

"Is anyone gonna tell me what happened?" Lee asked around but he was pretty much ignored.

Kurama asked, "So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We got an email," Rin said and Haku nodded.

"From some dude… said he was an old friend of Madara's and always liked this place and he wants to take over or something."

"I just don't wanna lose my job so I came," Lee mentioned.

"An old friend of…?" Sasuke arched a delicate black eyebrow, but didn't say his uncle's name.

"Apparently," Yuki said, "he wanted us to meet here tonight. He didn't send you one? Why are you here then?"

"Actually I left my stuff here," Sasuke said, hopeful. He really wished his things were safe.

"Oh, right," Takeshi seemed to remember, "I don't think anyone touched it man it's probably still there."

Rin shivered violently and hugged himself as he glanced at both sides of the desperately empty street – Sunday night was definitely calm. He said, "Maybe when that dude gets here we can finally get inside."

"Doesn't it sound sketchy though?" Kurama asked, "I mean did that guy say who he was exactly?"

Before anyone could answer a car drove down the street – some ridiculous fancy car painted in bright fuchsia. And the man that stepped out after stopping it right next to the bar was just as ridiculous, in Sasuke's opinion anyway. He seemed to be around sixty years old. He had probably been handsome in his youth. He had really long gray hair and wrinkles all over his grinning face, and he was clad in a white trench coat and black dress pants and shoes.

"You guys are all so cute! Don't say it, I'll guess," he said in an obnoxious, loud voice, "you're the drag queens right?" He pointed at Haku, Rin and Yuki.

The two first ones just nodded but Yuki was not amused.

"Not a drag queen," he muttered.

"All right," the stranger said, turning to look at Sasuke, "and what about you?"

The raven was irritated, "I don't work here anymore. I just came to pick up my stuff…"

"Right," the old man brought a finger to his chin, "oh you're the guy who's been raped by Madara… I remember seeing it on the news now. That's so sick, really…"

Everyone tensed. How could this stranger just babble out stuff like that? Sasuke paled and his heart faltered. _Raped._ The word kept swirling in his head, making him dizzy. No one had said it to him like that yet. So they'd actually said this on the news? It wasn't true though. Madara didn't have time, thanks to Kurama and the others. Leave it to the media to exaggerate and get their stupid facts wrong. Or maybe it was just that weird old guy assuming things. Either way Sasuke felt sick.

He remembered at the hospital, thinking that realization of what had happened to him would hit hard soon. Well it was happening now. But if Sasuke was upset by those words, Kurama was just plain pissed off. His hand slid off Sasuke's back, and instead he raised his fist and punched the guy hard in the face. Sasuke's dark eyes widened. All of this happened so fast. There was no time to react. The older man fell on his butt, catching himself with his hand. Kurama looked him down threateningly, still clenching his now surely painful fist. The man's cheek was already bruising up.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that," Kurama said menacingly. Sasuke had never seen him like this before. He swallowed hard, and took his boyfriend's arm.

"Let's just get my stuff and leave…"

"I don't have the keys," the older man got up to his feet and stepped away from Kurama.

"You've gotta be kidding," Sasuke muttered in a weak voice.

"Don't any of you have the fucking keys to this place?" The red-head asked.

"Calm down big boy," Haku rolled his eyes, "stop freaking out. It's no one's fault but Madara's what happened to your boyfriend."

"The cops came here last night," Takeshi finally explained, "we were all here cause we weren't sure what was gonna happen or if we were supposed to work or not… But yeah the cops took all the keys… I think they even changed the lock so…"

"I'll call Kisame," Kurama suddenly said, taking out his phone.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Kurama explained that the police officer had given everyone his personal number on Friday night, after everything that happened. So he called him.

Yeah, it ended up taking forever to get inside the damn club. Kisame had to finish some job he was on, and only then he came to help out. He only opened the door so that Sasuke and Kurama could get inside and grab his bag and jacket. He didn't let the others in.

The stranger, who had by now introduced himself as Jiraiya, an old friend of Madara's from university, although he had always, "Found him weird and fucked up in the head." Anyway, he had found out about this Kawaiko place a couple years ago, and he envied Madara to be the owner of such a cool night club. Apparently drag queens were really Jiraiya's thing. If Madara was out of the picture, then he totally called dibs on this club – his terms.

As Sasuke, Kisame and Kurama stepped outside, they heard the last of Jiraiya's conversation with the five others, as they walked away to find some diner they could have a meeting in, Sasuke supposed.

"I saw the pictures online, and really, guys," Jiraiya was addressing Rin and Haku, "we're gonna have to get you some bigger fake breasts, seriously…"

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with them?" Kurama glanced sideways at his boyfriend, "I mean I don't like the way he talked to you, sure, but if he does end up buying up this place it could be your only chance to be a bartender here again."

"No," Sasuke shook his head firmly, "I'm done with this place."

"Anyway guys," Kisame said, walking back to his police car, "I gotta run. Call me if there's anything else I can do to help. And kid," he looked at Sasuke and made a little smile, "hang in there. You're gonna be all right. And you got an amazing boyfriend."

"I know," Sasuke said quietly.

"We'll give you a call tomorrow. If you could drop by the station we'd appreciate it, just so you can tell your version of what happened, you know, formalities. We can also refer you to a therapist if you need."

Sasuke just nodded, and remained silent. They watched as Kisame hopped in his car, and drove off. Sasuke shivered and with Kurama they went back to the red sports car. Time to finally go home, for good this time.

…

Again, that night, Sasuke suffered from insomnia. And when he managed to fall asleep, nightmares haunted him making it impossible to find peaceful rest. He truly needed it though. He felt feverish, and he was freaking out. He checked his cell and sighed; it was 3 am. He dropped it onto the night table again and entangled shaky pale fingers through his raven locks.

In the nightmares he was unconscious, yet he could see, hear and feel everything while Madara abused him. It was so fucked up. It didn't even make sense, the way nightmares, or dreams defied any form of logic sometimes. Kurama was sleeping curled up on his side, on the other end of the bed.

At some point he reached out to touch his warm, smooth back, and caress his red locks. But when he did, Kurama suddenly turned around, awake. And then it wasn't his boyfriend anymore, instead, it was Madara with him in the bed, smirking, and grabbing his thin hips. _What? You want it again, Sasuke? You wanna feel it this time?_

He woke up with a loud gasp, as he sat up straight in the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, over and over, messing it up. The apartment was dark, the cat was sleeping on the chair, Kurama was sleeping next to him on his side. What was a dream, and what was reality now? Sasuke wasn't feeling so good. He felt scared, as he looked down at the large bruise on the inside of his right arm, and the cast. He sighed, and closed his eyes momentarily. He was so tired yet he couldn't sleep.

Sasuke felt shifting on the bed next to him and his dark eyes snapped open again, frightened. Kurama turned and frowned as he woke up and looked up at him with worried blue eyes.

"You okay?" He reached out to touch Sasuke's arm, but the smaller male flinched. He couldn't help it. He was so scared. Was this another nightmare? He didn't realize this, but he was trembling, and he shifted slightly to get away when Kurama tried to move closer.

"Baby," he whispered, "what's wrong?"

"I just… keep having those fucked up dreams…"

Kurama's tired blue eyes were saddened. His lips parted but no sound came out. Eventually he just sighed, and shifted closer to Sasuke. This time he let him. His voice, his caring touch, even his breathing, and scent, this was real, this was his boyfriend. And he was here with him, staying awake to comfort him. He recalled what Kisame had said. _You're gonna be all right. You got an amazing boyfriend. _

The redhead slowly placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face tenderly. He kissed his forehead, his nose, and his lips. Then he kissed the side of his neck.

He whispered, "See? It doesn't hurt you anymore, does it? It's already getting better. It's gonna take some time Sasuke, but you're gonna heal from this. We're gonna heal from this. Just like the marks on your body," he softly stroked Sasuke's right arm. They locked eyes.

Sasuke kissed his lips again, and pressed their foreheads together lightly.

"Thank god you're here. I don't know what I'd do…"

"You'd be just fine," the male said softly, smiling, "you're strong baby, so fucking strong… Come here."

He held him in his arms gently. They eventually lay back down on the bed, Sasuke lying down on his left side, as he used Kurama's chest as a pillow. He cried. It just needed to come out. He cried as he felt his body being so weak, so vulnerable – it was mostly just in his head, but he couldn't help it. He was somewhat _ashamed_ of the recent events. He let the tears fall as he pressed himself closer to his boyfriend and eventually closed his eyes. Kurama just held him, stroking his arm and back gently with his hands. They didn't move. They didn't talk.

When Sasuke's sobs finally stopped, he felt, if not better, at least, drained, and calmer. And he was finally able to sleep. Kurama kissed his hair, and fell asleep as well. Yeah, Sasuke's last thought was, they would heal from this…

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry this is so late. I was kinda stuck, still am I guess. I hope I can continuefinish this story without making it too long or boring. That's what worries me the most. Well if you're still with me, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it. _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! Oh my God thank you so much for the feedback, seriously. Keep it up! See how fast I updated this time? I swear, it gave me the motivation and inspiration I needed to write. You guys are amazing, I'm so glad you like this story. I have so many ideas. Okay so things move fast in this chapter but that's because I'm no expert when it comes to law or trials so I have no idea what I'm talking about. I just wanted to get it over with so our dear characters could move on with their lives, you know. On with the show...**_

_**Chapter 26**_

Deidara was still shaky the night after the trial for Madara's case. He had relived the traumatizing experience while enduring Madara's stares the whole time. Naruto had been there with his brother of course. They were witnesses to Madara's crime against Sasuke.

It was a bit easier for Sasuke. Not only did he have witnesses but also he didn't actually remember. Also he hadn't been raped, like Deidara. The results were in, and Sasuke was clean, which was great.

But Naruto couldn't be cheerful. His boyfriend didn't have it so easy. He couldn't sleep tonight, just like so many other nights. It was almost three in the morning.

Naruto had been fighting with his brother, actually, about the whole Madara thing. Both had been on edge with the upcoming trial. And Kurama had been complaining about how much it sucked that Sasuke had to relive these things which he was trying so hard to stop thinking about.

Deidara lived with them for now, and Kurama had been rambling on and on about that stuff in front of him, which Naruto thought wasn't cool. Their foster dads had immediately felt the tension rising, and they had come up with excuses to leave the dining table.

Even Deidara had left the twins alone as they started arguing. He had locked himself up in Naruto's bedroom as he often did, gaming online with Suigetsu probably. For a lack of a better thing to do now that he was out of a job, and out of rehab – thank God – well Deidara was into League of legends, Minecraft, Borderlands 2 and who knew what else.

Anyway, Naruto and his twin had argued for a while, and it hadn't been pretty. But in the end, they had practically broken up in tears, both admitting that they were anxious as hell because of the trial. They had hugged each other and laughed and cried at the same time, because they realized just how fucking silly of them to be arguing about whose boyfriend had it the worst. Then they had made plans to kill Madara themselves if the fucker didn't end up in jail for the rest of his life.

Kakashi, having caught the scene, mentioned that they were too damn emotional; always crying and making a fuss. Kakashi probably thought they were joking about killing Madara themselves.

Yeah they weren't joking.

Thankfully though, there was no need to carry on with that plan. Madara would be in jail for a long while, if not for life. It was over, finally.

Yet Deidara couldn't find sleep. Naruto's eyes wouldn't stay open but he didn't want to fall asleep. He remembered Deidara telling his story to all these people. Naruto replayed the scene in his head. Deidara's sister Ino was there, as well as his best friend Suigetsu. Itachi was there of course, more to support Sasuke than anything. But Deidara's father wasn't there. He was still gone on a business trip and he probably didn't even know what was going on with his son. Naruto knew that it hurt Dei even though he'd never admit it. And then there were all these strangers, watching as Deidara tried to be strong while telling the story that he desperately wanted to forget.

And then, while back in the audience and sitting next to Naruto, Deidara had broken down in tears because it was Sasuke's turn to claim his accusations. Naruto had felt his heart sink deep in his chest. He just hated that Deidara felt so guilty. Indeed, if Deidara had spoken up right away, none of this would have happened to Sasuke. So the guilt was eating at him.

Still tonight, Deidara's small body was trembling in Naruto's arms, ever so slightly but he could tell he was upset. He was on the verge of tears, and clearly exhausted. It didn't help that Deidara hadn't slept in days. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't handle the sight of him like this.

"Dei…" he whispered.

"What?" His voice was broken, rasped from crying so much lately.

"Stop it," Naruto pleaded, squeezing him in his arms. "Stop doing this to yourself. How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault damn it!" He stroked the long blonde hair softly. Deidara remained quiet, listening. But Naruto felt like he could never find the right words. They had been over this a thousand times.

But, he kept trying. Because he was stubborn like that.

"What happened to Sasuke… that was Madara's fault. Just him. You can't possibly blame yourself. Do you have any idea how many girls and boys refuse to speak up after being abused? They just won't do it. And these motherfuckers can all just walk freely…"

Deidara slowly looked up. His clear blue eyes met Naruto's darker, intense gaze.

"But not you," Naruto finally said more quietly. He put a strand of pale hair behind his boyfriend's ear and touched the piercings there lightly. "You spoke up. You did it. And that asshole's behind bars thanks to you. And I know what you're gonna tell me!" Naruto exclaimed before Deidara could utter a word. "You could've done it sooner. But don't forget you were dealing with so much shit. You were so fucking strong to just survive all that, okay? And I'm fucking proud of you. Don't you forget that."

There was a moment of silence.

Then Deidara spoke calmly, "You should talk like that to all your kids. You'd be the most popular social worker."

Naruto couldn't repress a small smile. "I'd also be the most fired."

"You really want me to stop feeling depressed don't you?"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, probably waking the entire house but he couldn't care less. They were having a breakthrough here.

Deidara sighed, then looked at Naruto intently.

"What?" Naruto raised a brow.

"N-Nothing I just…" A chuckle escaped his lips, like he couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"What is it?" Naruto insisted. His boyfriend was shirtless. Of course, they never slept with much clothes on. Under the sheets, Naruto's hand was on his chest, and he frowned as he could feel Deidara's heart going crazy.

"Seriously, what...?"

"I love you," Deidara said.

Now, Naruto was smiling, and it was so silly, and ridiculously romantic, but he had to pull him very close and kiss his hair, to make sure Deidara couldn't see his face, because he was probably blushing and all. Aw, man… Dei sometimes. He had his moments.

"Don't scare me like that," Naruto chuckled.

"But I like it. I like seeing the look on your face," Deidara teased as he pulled away. "Your eyes are so honest. It's like you're freaking out all the time."

"_You _make me freak out all the time," Naruto accused.

They were so tired; it had been a long day. They probably weren't making much sense. But it didn't matter. Lightening the mood was fun and all, but Deidara's outburst of emotions just now wasn't fake, and they both knew it.

Finally, Deidara was calm. His eyes were lidded. The trembling had stopped, and so had the tears. His hand was on Naruto's arm, stroking it with his thumb lightly.

Naruto kissed those sweet lips and said, "I love you too."

"And you're fucking proud of me?" He teased in a sleepy voice.

"I am… Know what would make me even prouder? If you'd stop playing video games and went back to school or work."

"What's wrong with gaming? It's fun. You should try it."

"I can't believe you're older than me."

"And I can't believe you're so serious about your job at twenty one."

"I like helping people," Naruto shrugged. "And… I wanna make my family proud, you know? And you. If I make enough money…" He held his breath.

"What?" Deidara had his eyes closed but he listened.

"We can move out together, maybe."

Living with Kakashi, Iruka and Kurama was great, but now that Deidara was in the picture… Let's just say Naruto craved privacy. Too many crazy gay males wandering around in this house…

Deidara opened his eyes and smiled, biting his lip slightly.

"I'd like that."

Naruto perked up at this. "Really?"

"You're adorable," Deidara leaned closer to kiss him. "Yes, really."

"Awesome."

"Good night, Naruto," he said with an amused smile lingering on his lips.

…

The fine arts department exhibit was a success. So many people came, including Sasuke's family and friends. He had a total of ten pieces in display. His best work, in his opinion… His teacher felt the same way. But he was so nervous as these perfect strangers studied the details of each painting. Sasuke felt like he was being judged.

He jumped slightly as Kurama placed a hand on his back softly.

"You scared me," he said in a low voice.

"You need to loosen up," Kurama smiled and handed him a glass of wine.

"Thanks." Maybe Kura was right.

Looking into his boyfriend's dark blue eyes was always soothing. And Kurama's smile calmed him. Things were going great – sure they had their ups and downs, sometimes fighting over silly things just like any other couple, but in the end they wouldn't – couldn't – break up. Sasuke couldn't even imagine himself starting over with someone new. It just wouldn't be the same.

He leaned against Kurama slightly and he was tempted to just turn around and kiss him. But he restrained his urges as they were in public.

Kiba and Hinata walked over to compliment Sasuke on his work.

"This one is so amazing," Hinata told Sasuke as she glanced at the painting portraying a fight between an angel and a demon, both female, with white and black wings. It was very dark and goth, but modern at the same time. They were fighting on top of a building in a big city. Also they had tattoos and piercings – Sasuke had thought that could be interesting.

"It's our favorite," Kiba said proudly as he held his girlfriend's hand. "Hey we should buy it! We need to encourage young artists, you know?"

Kiba and Hinata were adorable. Sasuke actually really liked them, and not only because they wanted to buy one of his paintings. Out of Kurama's friends, they were his favorites. He thought it was amazing that Kiba was so loyal to Kurama… Recently, Sasuke's boyfriend had lost his job, and it was kind of his fault. He had missed two Saturdays in a row actually, and the second time was because Sasuke was at the hospital and all… But there was no need to think about this right now.

Actually, Kiba was in the process of opening up his own place with Kurama right now. He had said that without Kura, Demonic was nothing. Well in any case, now, without the two tattoo artists, it was just a piercing parlor. Luckily, Kurama still lived with his parents so it had been easy enough for him to save a good amount of money. He was using his savings for their new project. Sasuke was actually helping him with the designs that would decorate the walls. They had the place and all – some small store turned into a tattoo parlor. Faithful customers were already taking appointments. Sasuke was so proud of Kurama, actually. That was a big step – a big risk, also. He didn't have that much money. But if things worked out everything would be okay. Sasuke believed in the project. He would be one of the first customers, actually, when all the material was ready.

The evening was going smoothly so far. Kiba and Hinata actually bought the painting. Kiba claimed it would look pretty great in his living room and that made Sasuke smile. How awesome was that?

"The one I want to buy isn't here," Kurama whispered in his ear teasingly.

They'd had this argument before. It was about the painting of Kurama.

"Why would you buy it?" Sasuke nudged him. "It's yours for free if you want it."

"I know," his boyfriend smiled.

He was so close that his red hair mingled with some sleek black strands. Their lips were about an inch away and Sasuke held his breath. They tended to forget where they were. Besides they definitely weren't getting enough alone time lately.

With the end of the semester Sasuke had been so busy. And Kurama had been busy with Kiba of course, to settle everything to be able to open before New Year. They had to. There were appointments scheduled for January already. Everything needed to be ready.

Also, every time they had seen each other lately, Sasuke was annoyed because they were always going on double dates. With Naruto and Deidara, with Itachi and Suigetsu, with Kiba and Hinata; double date after freaking double date. It was nice and all, but Sasuke wanted to be alone with Kura damn it… Hell, they'd even gone out for dinner in some restaurant with Kakashi and Iruka.

As if on cue, Kurama told him, "Hey, you were spacing out earlier. Kiba and Hinata wanna go catch a movie tomorrow night. You in?"

"No," he said and it sounded like a whine. Kurama was surprised.

"What? Why?" He chuckled at Sasuke's tone.

"This isn't funny! I'm sick and tired of all these double dates, I'm sorry…"

"You're so antisocial," he slid Sasuke's hair behind his ear.

"I'm not! I just wanna spend time alone with you," he lowered his voice.

"Me too but it can't be helped Sasuke, we're adorable. People wanna spend time with us."

"Well we've been spending time with every couple we know all right? I think that's enough now…"

"Except for your parents," Kurama teased.

"Very funny."

Sasuke pulled away from his boyfriend and cleared his throat before drinking a sip of wine. He had almost forgotten that his father was actually attending the exhibit. His parents were currently in the opposite corner looking at some other student's work. All his father had exchanged with him earlier was a polite nod. How lame… after all this time. Sasuke had been hoping for more but he wouldn't let himself be disappointed. Not anymore.

"Hey your father came at least."

"Yeah. I didn't even have time to introduce you."

"Then I guess he'd probably say no to a double date."

Sasuke didn't want to but he smiled. He couldn't resist when it came to Kurama's stupid humor…

"Shut up, seriously…"

But he slid his arm around his waist, under the black blazer and felt his slim waist, while leaning closer to whisper in his ear.

"I can't… I like making you smile too much…"

He wasn't smiling anymore though. His eyes were lidded and he wanted to push him away but he needed some sort of will for that. Right now…

"I like it when you're melting in my arms…"

"Fuck, Kura, shut up…" he whispered without much conviction. His boyfriend's hot breath in his ear made him so horny.

Sasuke did try to push him away but without much success. Instead Kurama chuckled and pulled him even closer, hugging him.

"It's okay, I really wanna hold you right now so pretend like you're too emotional from having so many people complimenting your work for the first time. Your first exhibit baby, that's big." He patted Sasuke's black hair in a comforting manner. "It's okay, you should be emotional, just let it out."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh softly. He held him back and felt him tremble a little through the dark blue dress shirt. Two could play at that game. Sasuke's lips brushed his neck.

"You're so clingy."

"You like it."

"Not… in public."

He finally found the will to push him away. Good timing; his parents were coming this way. At first they didn't talk to him. They just looked at the paintings. Mikoto kept sending smiles at them though. Sasuke smiled back. He was slowly getting used to having a mother again. He often thought that it sucked because he'd had to go through a life threatening experience for her to care again. But, he had to take what he could get.

Besides she was being really helpful. Thanks to her he had been focusing on his studies only without having to work part-time. She was paying his rent and groceries. Sasuke wondered if his father knew about this. Probably not.

"They're coming over here," Sasuke whispered anxiously.

"It's okay," Kurama said comfortingly, his tone genuine this time. He kept his hand on his back.

Yeah, Kurama was clingy. It was like he needed to touch Sasuke, all the time. They'd had a few small fights over this, Sasuke being annoyed and Kurama being offended. Then for a little while – like a few hours – Kurama would stop touching him. And, of course, Sasuke would end up missing it. He didn't like to apologize so instead he gave Kurama a hot passionate kiss or even a blow job and all was well and forgiven. Good times.

Right now though, Sasuke wanted Kurama to stay away, for a different reason.

"Can't you pretend you're straight, for like a couple minutes?" He pleaded.

"No," Kurama joked. But he removed his hand and stood up straight. He pretended to study one of the paintings nearby intently.

Well maybe he wasn't pretending, Sasuke didn't know. After all, Kurama was quite the artist himself, although he specialized in drawing tribals and various other tattoos.

Earlier, Kurama had spent a good five minutes in front of each of Sasuke's paintings, really looking at them, almost like he was trying to engrave every detail in his memory. It had been intense for Sasuke, actually. And yeah, a little emotional, because Kurama was so amazing. He actually cared; he actually loved and understood Sasuke's work, which was often dark, sad and angry. It was just the way for Sasuke to convey those emotions into art, to get them out of his system. He was the kind of person to get depressed easily so he really needed that.

Of course, having Kura around had changed him for the better. Now he often felt good, happy even. Which was why he couldn't possibly understand people being against them, against gay couples. What was the difference, if two people cared about each other this much? What was the big deal if they were two guys?

Unfortunately, his father was one of those homophobic people. And now he was stepping right in front of him, and Sasuke felt very awkward. In the middle of this crowd of art lovers, the four of them stood in silence. There was a quiet, jazzy music playing, and people were drinking wine and chatting animatedly.

Naruto and Dei weren't too far. They were with Suigetsu and Itachi. They had looked at Sasuke's work for a while and now they were checking out the rest. Sasuke brought his attention back to his father. Was he supposed to break the ice?

"Thanks for coming," he said simply. Couldn't come up with anything better.

"Your mother insisted," Fugaku replied. Wow…

Sasuke glanced sideways at Kurama. He just knew that he would be upset by this. Indeed Kurama was frowning angrily. He was just so honest. He couldn't hide anything. Naruto and Kurama both were like this; too honest, too blunt sometimes.

Kurama put his arm around Sasuke. In any other circumstance, he would've laughed. Really, Kurama couldn't help himself, not even for a few minutes… But now, his father was staring.

"You should be proud of him," Kurama exclaimed.

Oh no, Sasuke thought, there he goes…

"He is so talented! As an artist myself I can say that he has some of the best work in this entire room. People have been spending so much time in front of his paintings, admiring them. They're beautiful!"

Kurama was always so passionate when defending Sasuke. Well, he knew the whole story of how Fugaku had kicked him out, practically telling Sasuke that he would hate him for the rest of his life because of his sexual orientation and his choice of university program.

The man's reaction was expected. He looked at Kurama's hand on his son's shoulder. Then he stared at the both of them for a moment, a disbelieving, almost disgusted look on his face. He raised a hand and made a noise that sounded like a chuckle.

As he turned around Mikoto followed him, throwing an apologetic look at the boys behind her shoulder. Sasuke thought he could hear his father telling her something like, "Don't they have any shame?"

Yeah, it hurt. But Sasuke was strong. He was over it. He hadn't expected any better.

Kurama pulled him in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Okay, I officially hate your father. Poor baby, after everything you've been through, he could at least…"

"It's okay," Sasuke pushed him away and sleeked out his clothes. "Enough already. I'm fine."

Naruto and Deidara were next to come up and talk with them.

"Everything okay?" Naruto asked, eyeing his twin.

"Yeah," Kurama said, but he wasn't really convincing. Damn, he was more upset than Sasuke over this...

"So we really want to buy one of your paintings!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"They're all amazing though we don't know which one to choose," Deidara added. "Thanks for inviting us by the way. Nice change from... you know, everything that happened."

Yeah, Sasuke knew just how he felt. They just exchanged a knowing glance, and Sasuke gave a slight nod.

So this was nice, his friends buying and all, but they were his friends. Maybe they were just doing this to make him happy. How could he know they actually liked his stuff?

That was, until his teacher introduced him to some art lovers – even some sponsors for the fine arts department. Apparently they were infatuated with Sasuke's work. And they wanted to buy. They were offering good money for it too.

Later, Kurama told him, "See? Believe me when I say you're amazing… I'm not only saying it so I'll get in your pants, you know?"

"Oh really?"

Kura smiled, "I don't need that to get in your pants, anyway."

Sasuke looked away, but he had to smile back. Damn, he was doing that a lot tonight, the smiling thing. Well, whenever Kura was around, that tended to happen. Besides he couldn't let his father ruin his good mood. People were loving his work… And yeah, that was a pretty good feeling. No one could take that away from him.

It was getting late and all their friends had left already. Before going too Sasuke stopped by the reception desk to check the lists with every painting. He just wanted to see the names of the people who had bought his stuff. Kakashi's name was there, and then Naruto, Itachi and Kiba. This made him smile, again. How could he not? His friends were awesome. And then there were names he didn't know. Well one or two were familiar; probably the people he'd been introduced to earlier.

And then he saw it.

"Holy shit," Kurama said when he saw it too.

Fugaku Uchiha. Now, Sasuke didn't really know how to react. He was shocked, to say the least. Some people bumped into him on their way to the desk and apologized but he didn't even notice.

Apparently his father had bought one of his paintings.

"That's actually one of my favorites," Kurama said quietly.

The name was Red Raven and it portrayed a crimson rose and a black raven on one half. They were reflected in a stream of water, only the colors were reversed. Again it was dark but not excessively so. Sasuke had been complimented on the elaborate details in the feathers, the petals, and his mixing of the colors. He couldn't believe his father had actually bought one of his pieces.

"Maybe that's his way of telling you he actually cares," Kurama said.

"Maybe. Or it's my mom and she wrote his name to make me feel better," Sasuke chuckled, regaining his senses.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he headed out. He was so tired. Kurama followed quietly. He took his hand and leaned against him for a bit as they walked toward his red sports car.

"If he doesn't care he's an idiot and he doesn't deserve to have you as a son," he concluded.

As they hopped in the car and Kurama fastened his seatbelt and fired up the engine, Sasuke sighed.

"What is it?"

"You always try so hard to make me feel better," he said simply, shrugging. "Thanks but… you don't have to. I'm fine. It was hard at first, dealing with my father and all… but now I'm proud of who I am. I don't need him. Know what I mean?"

Kurama leaned over to kiss him, warming him up while the heat was slowly kicking in.

"I'm proud of who you are too," he told him softly.

Always such a sap.

"Yeah I know," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Drive. I'm tired I wanna go home."

"Yes Sir."

…

They hadn't had sex in a while, what with the stupid double dates, Kurama's new business, Sasuke's school work… Stupid life and responsibilities getting in the way. Tonight, Sasuke wanted it, and he wanted it bad. He hoped that Kurama wouldn't give him any of that bullshit about going to bed early and getting a good night sleep so he could go to the new store early in the morning… Sasuke would have none of that.

So he didn't even leave room for conversation. As soon as they were inside the little apartment, he pushed the redhead against the closed door and kissed him like his life depended on it. He took the breath right out of him until Kurama's legs went weak and he was being held up by Sasuke only.

He smirked, "No excuses tonight," he whispered.

Kurama didn't even have time to reply. Sasuke was all over those lips again. But that was okay. He could tell Kurama was smiling through the kiss. He loved it when Sasuke took control a little. They both did.

After the exhibit he did feel a little bit of an ego boost. Everyone had been in love with his art. This showed in his attitude right about now.

Pressing his thigh in between Kura's legs, he moaned and threw his arms around him. His lips were restless, his eyes closed. He was desperately pressing himself into Kurama, to feel more of him. Their erections touched through their clothes.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and Kurama smiled at the sight of his smirk.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, "I knew you wanted it too."

"I always want it."

"Not like this," Sasuke breathed into his neck before giving him a couple hickeys.

"Oh shit," Kurama chuckled, "you're intense tonight…" He held him tight and moaned loudly. "Fuck… Stop it. Okay maybe not like this… I mean, not always. But tonight… tonight's your night. You can do… whatever you want to me."

Kurama's hot voice… Sasuke wouldn't mind hearing more of it.

"I'll make you scream," he said huskily.

"Yeah?"

"You bet."

He pushed him on the bed. The perks of having such a small apartment was that they were never really far from the double sized mattress. Sasuke still had that sexy superior smile as he climbed on top of his lover. He started taking off his clothes slowly. Kurama watched, and he tried to sit up to kiss Sasuke, but he was pushed back onto the bed.

"Just enjoy the show…"

"I'm enjoying it all right," Kurama bit his lip as his boyfriend's pale, toned body was revealed.

He was healing really fast. All the scars were gone. Even his hand was almost perfectly fine now. Sure he couldn't use it as well as before, but that didn't matter. His black hair fell into his dark eyes as he loomed above Kura, now completely naked. Blue eyes were lidded as they looked up at him.

"You're so fucking hot."

Kurama held his hips and tried to pull him close to kiss him but again Sasuke resisted. Instead he proceeded to take off Kurama's clothes, painfully slowly, kissing his chest and all the way down his abs. He flicked off the button of his jeans with his teeth and Kurama breathed in sharply.

"Sasuke… what're you doing? This is taking forever."

"Enjoying the moment?"

Sasuke tilted his head and Kurama shook his in disbelief. Getting impatient, was he? Sasuke went faster then, taking off his pants and his boxers and pressing their naked bodies together as they both went crazy. Their lust for each other was undeniable.

Taking Kurama's arm, he kissed the tattooed skin. They locked eyes at some point and the next instant they were kissing and rolling over in the bed, messing up the sheets.

"I love you so much," Kurama breathed into his neck as he pressed Sasuke onto the mattress and brought his hand to his cock.

But Sasuke stopped him.

"I thought I was the one doing things to you tonight?"

"But I want to…"

"No," Sasuke cut him and slapped his hand teasingly, and Kurama was making the most adorable face like he was denied playing with his favorite toy.

The thought brought a smile to Sasuke's flushed lips.

"You said it now it's too late. You're mine tonight…" He grabbed that perfect bubble butt and he almost trembled in anticipation. Kurama's body was so perfect. His skin all over was a nice pale gold shade.

"Okay…" he finally replied.

Their positions were reversed as Sasuke reached out to grab the lube from the night stand. They didn't even bother putting it back in the drawer at this point. Wouldn't want to lose even one second of amazing sex.

"Come here," Sasuke pulled him closer and kissed those full lips again. With his lubed up finger he started stretching him. Kurama didn't bottom very often and he didn't want to hurt him.

So he did it well and took his time even though on the inside he was boiling with passion and feeling so impatient. He wanted it… now…

Apparently he wasn't the only one.

Kurama was holding back but clearly he wanted to scream, or at least moan loudly. He was repressing it, too proud maybe. He wasn't letting go just yet. Sasuke would see to that in an instant.

"Turn around…"

Heavy breathing and hushed words were the only sound which filled the room. Kurama did as he was told, trembling all over from that sweet spot inside of him Sasuke was playing with. Now he was going to pound into it for real…

"You're so fucking hot it's not even possible," he said to Kurama.

"Right back at ya," he looked behind his shoulder.

He wanted to kiss him. Kurama always wanted to kiss him. But Sasuke wasn't going to give it to him just yet – not that anyway. Instead he slid inside of him with his big, lubed up cock and now Kurama couldn't repress it anymore.

"Told ya I'd make you scream."

"Fuck! You can't just… without warning me… like that… Ahh!"

Falling more and more onto the bed, Kurama was fisting the sheets and hiding his face in his arms. Sasuke was fucking him so intensely and he was loving every sound. He had to hold his boyfriend's hips up. As if to reward him from screaming so loud, Sasuke kissed his neck, then his cheek as Kura slowly turned his head. Their lips met finally in such a breathless kiss. Sasuke never stopped pounding into him, faster and harder.

"I love you," he said against Kura's lips.

He didn't like saying it back right away. He liked waiting and saying it when his boyfriend didn't expect it any longer. It always made Kurama smile. But this time, the smile was soon replaced by another expression of blissful pain and pleasure, both combined to send him over that edge where there was no going back.

"Holy shit…" he screamed out when Sasuke's long fingers circled his erection. Now, it was too much.

Soon enough, Kurama came all over the place and Sasuke held him tight while thrusting deep, so deep inside him one last time. He came and they collapsed in the middle of the bed.

"Gross," Kurama eventually chuckled but he didn't move at all.

"Sorry guess I forgot to put a towel again."

"It's okay. Shower time."

"Soon."

"Yeah."

Their breathing as well as their heartbeat slowly returned to normal. Sasuke just held him and kissed his neck, enjoying the feel of the soft red hair on his face. The shower could wait… he just wanted to really enjoy this moment. It had been a while…

Now he felt sleepy.

Kurama somehow noticed this even though his back was facing him. So he pulled away and stared accusingly.

"Don't fall asleep you!"

As Sasuke laughed softly, his boyfriend grabbed his arms and yanked him up. They made their way to the bathroom.

"Aw fuck I'm gonna have trouble walking…"

Sasuke slapped his ass to tease him even more.

"Don't do it again."

Of course now he wanted to do it again.

Later, in the shower, as they relaxed under the hot water, and of course when Kurama expected it the least, he slapped his ass again.

Kurama was so mad – yet playful at once, which was strange really – that he turned around to quickly, grabbed Sasuke but slipped in the tub. Sasuke ended up on his butt, and he hurt his head on the tiled wall as he fell.

"Ow…"

Kurama was unhurt and he was laughing because he could tell Sasuke wasn't really hurt.

"You deserved it."

"Fuck you."

"You already did."

"Mm… yeah."

They both laughed softly and they just sort of lay down there for a moment with the water running down on their now clean bodies. Sasuke felt so sleepy.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"No problem," Kura said softly, brushing Sasuke's hair behind his ears.

"Even though my dad was there…"

"He doesn't scare me."

Sasuke smiled. They kissed and then decided it was time to go to bed. Only they had yet to change the sheets. Ah man, would he ever be able to sleep? First world problems.

"I'll do it," Kurama announced with a mocking smile when he saw the look on Sasuke's face.

"Thanks…" He fell on the computer chair and his cat jumped on his lap.

As he made the bed Kurama glimpsed at them and grinned.

"So adorable. If I were a painter then I'd paint you right now."

"You could draw me."

"Nah I don't draw people."

"What if someone wants a tattoo of their boyfriend's face, or something?"

"What the fuck?" Kurama laughed.

"I don't know man people get weird tats sometimes."

"I guess that's true. Well then they can go get tattooed by Yahiko for all I care."

"You won't have the luxury of refusing customers, you know?" Sasuke pointed out. "Not at first anyway. Maybe not ever. It's not easy opening your own business."

Kurama shrugged it off. He didn't like talking business. But that particular fact worried Sasuke a bit. He got up to his feet, his cat jumping down. He stretched his lean body as he went to crash down on the freshly made bed. Kurama sat next to him and stroked his side where the dragon tribal was.

"You'll be my first customer?"

Sasuke didn't want a new tattoo, not right now anyway, but he wanted Kura to add some shadings and color to his already existing one.

"Yeah," he smiled.

They wanted to wait for the store to be officially open. Then Kurama would take a picture of Sasuke's complete tattoo and they'd add it on the wall as a decoration. After all it would be a tattoo done by both Kiba and Kurama. Teamwork.

"Maybe for Christmas," Kurama said softly.

"Okay."

As they went to sleep Sasuke felt safe and warm; he hadn't made any nightmares in a while. Then again he always slept with Kurama. He wondered if he would be okay sleeping alone. Probably. As traumatizing as the whole Madara thing had been, he was strong enough to move on with his life and forget about it.

"Good night," Sasuke whispered and Kurama just kissed his hair and closed his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

December weather was depressing, in Deidara's opinion anyway. It was some kind of mix of rain and snow today. He hated winter. He hated feeling so cold all the time.

He was wearing one of Naruto's hoodies. The black one with some orange on it. Go figure. It wasn't exactly fashionable. But hey, it was warm. Deidara didn't care about clothes anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. Life went on but he was stuck, just lazing about in Naruto's bedroom all the time, gaming and listening to music. Yeah it's amazing at first but after a while you kinda feel like your life has no meaning.

Every evening he ate dinner with Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka, and also Kurama when he wasn't at Sasuke's place. But he never spoke much. He listened though. He liked listening to the twins' banter. He liked listening to Kakashi and Iruka arguing about everything and anything. He enjoyed listening to Kurama talking about his ambitions for this new tattoo parlor he was opening. Of course he absolutely loved when Naruto told him all about his work, which was also his passion. Naruto just had something special. He could help anyone see that life was worth living, no matter what.

The truth was, Deidara envied them. They were a family. He had never felt that with his father or even Ino. His father didn't care. And his sister was great, but they just weren't that close. Compared to the relationship Naruto and Kurama had, Deidara and his sister were practically strangers.

Deidara enjoyed every moment because he wasn't sure how long this would last. He wasn't paying any rent, and he wasn't helping out with any chores in the house. Sure he'd been through some stuff pretty recently but that wasn't an excuse. Being sick wasn't an excuse either. He wasn't even sick, actually. He didn't have any symptoms. Some people only developed symptoms much later in life, and Deidara could only hope it would be the same for him.

His father had kicked him out several times for not helping in the house, having a messed up lifestyle and generally being a sorry excuse for a human being. Deidara wasn't good at keeping people around, not even his family. And even his best friend Suigetsu wasn't really talking to him anymore. Clearly he was still hurt from being left out during Deidara's whole rehab episode. Deidara couldn't blame him. He just wasn't good at keeping people in his life, that was the only logical conclusion.

So he was constantly dreading the moment that Iruka and Kakashi would ask him to get the hell out of their house. He also secretly feared that Naruto would break up with him, because, well, he was a loser. There was no other way to say it. And Naruto could do so much better. Deidara was just trying to think realistically.

This particular evening, Kakashi was stuck in a late meeting at work, and so was Naruto, apparently. Kurama was at Sasuke's.

So it was just Iruka and Deidara for dinner. Awkward.

Naruto was his boyfriend. Kurama, well, he was Naruto's identical twin. So basically Naruto but with red hair. And tattoos. These two were never a problem. And Kakashi… Kakashi was hilarious. Nothing was ever a big deal. Iruka was another story.

Deidara felt like Iruka was the strict one, the serious one, the scary one. He actually couldn't remember having a single conversation one on one with Iruka.

"It's ready! You like miso ramen right?"

Iruka was standing in the kitchen and he looked behind his shoulder at Deidara. He was still wearing his work clothes; white shirt, navy dress pants. Iruka was a handsome guy, and he seemed really nice too. He just intimidated Deidara for some reason. Maybe because he just seemed too perfect.

"Oh yeah," Iruka brushed it off, "never mind. Sasuke's the one who doesn't like it. Guess I got you two confused."

"Yeah it's fine," Deidara cleared his throat.

"I made it for Naruto. He's usually home early on Fridays…"

"I think there's a meeting…"

"Just like Kakashi. Oh well, just the two of us huh?"

Awkward.

They sat after Iruka set the table. The silence was heaving on Deidara. The wind was strong outside and rain was falling down on the windows. He just hated this weather, this time of year. It sucked.

"So Naruto told me," Iruka said casually as he started eating, "that you're thinking of going back to school?"

Deidara tensed. How much had Naruto told him? This was ridiculous. He wasn't really thinking about it. He'd just mentioned it once, in the middle of the night, after making a dream that he was in some dance school… That didn't count, did it?

"Not really," he said but immediately regretted it.

Iruka dropped his chopsticks and looked away, thoughtful. Uh-oh.

And Iruka started talking, expectedly, about how difficult it was to find a good job with no degree. He gave Deidara the speech – you know the one – about life, about how important it was to think about his future, and so on.

Deidara listened, as freaking always but this wasn't making him feel any better, that's for sure.

"Isn't there anything you'd like to do?" Iruka insisted when Deidara wasn't really giving him any feedback.

"Dancing," he said without really thinking. Again he regretted it. He began to speak really fast, face hidden in his hand. "I mean when I worked at Kawaiko I was an amazing dancer. My choreographies were so good. I'm not saying I should go to school or make a career out of it. It's just the first thing that comes out when you ask me what I like… Cause it's pretty much the only thing I'm good at."

Kawaiko. He had nightmares about that fucking place now. They had reopened apparently, with a new manager. Deidara didn't care. He wasn't going back. Naruto had almost asked him recently, if he'd like to check it out, or maybe apply for a job or something like that. But he'd stopped himself when he saw the look on Deidara's face. That had been the last of it.

Iruka was staring at him and Deidara was intimidated again.

"Well then maybe you could apply to a dance program. I'm no expert in the field but you could do a little research and see what are the job opportunities. I'm sure in bigger cities, like Tokyo you could get something…"

"You want me to move to Tokyo?" Deidara raised a fine pale eyebrow. "I'm broke."

"Maybe you could have a part-time job while you study. I mean, while you…"

Intimidated or not, Deidara had his temper, and he didn't like when people were telling him what to do, or playing with him. The atmosphere grew tense somehow, and neither guys seemed to have much appetite.

"If you want me to leave this house you just have to tell me. I'll leave."

"That's not what I said. I was just trying to give you advice. And even if that were the case, you have nowhere to go," Iruka argued.

Deidara put his hands on the table. "That's not true. I can go back to my father's house. He's not here anyway and my sister doesn't mind. Or I could go live with Suigetsu and Itachi for just a little while. I'm sure they'd be okay with it. Anyway Naruto wants us to get our own place soon."

Bad move. Iruka paled.

"He told you that?"

"I mean… it wasn't… It's not decided or anything… Not before a while," he mumbled. He looked down and his long blond bangs fell into his face. His fingers fumbled with the unused chopsticks.

"Listen," Iruka sighed, "you clearly want me to be honest with you so let me just say this. Naruto's a really good guy. He tells me everything. Hell, he tells everyone everything. Maybe he shouldn't. But that's just the way he is. He has such a big, and kind heart and you're lucky just to be around him. We all are."

"You saying I don't deserve him?" Deidara snorted. Typical.

"I'm saying he won't break up with you. Once he holds on to something, he really holds on to it. And he seems to really care about you. He'll do anything to make you happy. But I'm sorry, I feel like you're using him. Look at everything he's given you, everything he's done for you! What are you giving him in return? Not to mention you're risking his life!"

Deidara looked up. Now he was shocked. He got up and stared at Iruka from across the table. And he knew exactly what Iruka was talking about.

"You're right. Naruto did tell you too much. Because that is none of your fucking business."

Iruka got up as well and he put on the strict dad look. He was probably just about to tell Deidara not to speak to him like this. But he didn't have time.

"It's okay," Deidara raised his hands in surrender. "I'm leaving."

He wasn't thinking. He slipped in his boots and actually left the house with nothing but skinny jeans, tank top and Naruto's hoodie. He didn't even have money, keys or cell phone. But he started walking, hands in his pockets, long hair undone flying in the wind. His face hurt from being assaulted by the wind and snow and rain.

What the hell was he doing?

But he didn't stop. He just walked. What else could he do? He had sold his car a while back. He had nothing. What money? What keys? Naruto's. Not his. His cell? There was no one to call anyway. He needed to figure his shit out. Alone.

…

His feet took him all the way across downtown and to Kawaiko. He sat on the concrete, against the side wall with his hood pulled over his head. No one noticed him, which was pretty much what he was going for. Already a line up was in place in front of that bright red door. God Deidara didn't want to be here. Yet he was.

Maybe it was because of the nightmares. Those damn nightmares. He was either dressed in drag, rehearsing, dancing with the rest of the guys, or the worst; in Madara's office. Of course those were pretty bad. He would wake up panting, terrified and Naruto would hold him and comfort him, every time.

This train of thought actually brought tears to his eyes. He was so tired. So sick and tired of those nightmares. And Iruka's words had hurt. Because of course he was right; what had he ever given to Naruto? Nothing whatsoever. Just trouble. Deidara sighed and put his hand on his forehead, underneath the hood, and then slid his fingers through his tangled hair. The self-pity party was getting old.

Sure he could go on. He could cry and be pathetic. He could tell himself that he didn't deserve Naruto, and that it would be better to break up.

Or, he could change things, try to make them better, and to be a better person himself. What was the problem anyway? He was too dependant of Naruto, that was the damn problem. Naruto had helped him and changed his life. Without him, Deidara would probably be dead due to an overdose or something. But now it was time to stop being so dependant. Time to face his fears, by himself, and get the fuck over it and move on with his life.

So with those thoughts in mind, he got up on his feet, ignoring the fact that his limbs were quite shaky due to the cold. He wasn't really thinking straight, actually. Passing everybody in line, he walked up to the door. He was about to get in but the door guy stopped him, putting a hand on Deidara's chest and staring him down. That guy was tall. He was new; Deidara had never seen him before.

"I work here," he tried.

"No you don't," the door guy said, pushing him away a little further. Some guys in line made fun of Deidara.

Sighing in irritation Deidara pulled back his hood, letting his ridiculously long blond hair fly in the cold wind for a dramatic effect.

"Fine. I used to work here. I want to ask for my job back." He lied. He had gotten emails from that Jiraiya guy aka the new manager of this stupid place. He had seen Deidara's videos and he wanted him. Of course he did.

"Still no," mister big guy said. "Wait in the line like everybody else."

Deidara didn't budge. For some reason, he was intimidated by Iruka, probably one of the nicest guys on Earth, and now he wasn't intimidated in the slightest by this six feet four dude.

"Let me in," he insisted. "Ask any fucking employee they all still work here. They've been tweeting about it and writing it all over facebook so I know they're in here. Yuki, Rin, Haku, whoever the fuck. Just ask them."

"I'm new," he gave him a cold smile, "and I'm not good with names. Sorry."

"Hey," some guy in line called, "we're freezing our asses off here. Just let him in nobody cares."

"Fine," he finally complied, "ID?"

Deidara tensed. Fuck, he didn't have anything on him. He was such an idiot.

"Oh for crissakes this is taking forever," another random guy muttered behind Deidara.

But then one of these morons finally took a good look at him.

"Oh my God. You really did work here."

And that started a movement.

"You were Aiko-chan!"

"Holy shit! You're so fucking beautiful. I'm a huge fan."

"You were always my favorite. You should really ask for your job back."

One after the other they commented on this excitedly. Deidara couldn't care less. He wasn't asking for his fucking job back. He just wanted to be inside the place to show his subconscious that it was just some club, and that Madara wasn't waiting in there to rape him all over again.

He couldn't even hear the guys anymore. He felt dizzy. Finally, he was let inside.

The fog was intense. The lights were crazy; red, pink, green, blue, yellow, black and white. Deidara had to blink a few times. He walked very slowly and he kept bumping into people. Damn, the place was already crowded. It wasn't even 11 yet. The music was pretty good. Deidara realized how much he had missed it; not the guys, not the drinks, the drugs or the fog and flickering lights, only the music. And dancing. He had missed it so much. He realized maybe that was why he had been feeling so empty. This was his passion, wasn't it? Except he really couldn't work here.

He got scared. Whenever people bumped into him he jumped out of his skin. He still felt cold even though it was hot inside, and actually he was rather feverish. Deidara felt drained of all his energy, as though simply walking inside the club had been an insurmountable task.

What now?

He looked around and didn't recognize anyone. Was that Takeshi behind the bar? Probably. There was a new guy too. The stage was empty for now. So many faces, so many people. Guys, mostly, of course. Oh and Lee was still the DJ. Awesome. That guy played good music.

Fuck, there was no room to breathe here, let alone dance or even walk. Deidara eventually made his way to some corner. The heat of the dance floor hit him at once. He went from being so cold one second to way too hot the next, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Taking off the hoodie, he caught a whiff of Naruto's smell, subtle, masculine, fresh. He leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath as he held the sweater tightly in his arms. Deidara was left in his white undershirt, black skinny jeans and boots. He wished he hadn't gone out with his hair undone.

Some guys were staring at him. Maybe they recognized him. Maybe they thought he was hot. Or maybe they were wondering why he was just standing in the corner alone like some idiot. Deidara did feel like an idiot. What was he doing here anyway?

Yeah the music was great, the place was great but he couldn't enjoy all this. So many memories. They assaulted him like those flashback scenes in movies or anime. He remembered meeting Naruto for the first time. He had that ridiculous violet wig on. And Naruto was the hottest guy in the club. They had danced like crazy horny teenagers and then… and then it had been amazing. Naruto's first time.

If only that could be Deidara's only memory of this place. Meeting Naruto for the first time. But it wasn't. Soon it was replaced by other, less pleasant ones. And every time some relatively old dude with black hair came close he thought it was Madara. Without realizing this, Deidara actually started trembling, and his breathing was faster and harder. He felt so dizzy. Soon it got so bad that he wasn't sure if this was reality or dream any longer.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself as he let his body crawl down the wall, and he sat on the dirty floor, the hoodie still clutched in his arms. His hair hid his face partly. He felt like the fog enveloped him. There was a speaker next to him and the music was too loud. He couldn't hear anything, see anything. He couldn't breathe.

"Hey, you okay?" Some guy asked him.

When Deidara looked up his eyes widened and he tried to crawl away, except he felt like he couldn't move his body. That guy… that guy… that was fucking Madara. At this point he was pretty sure this was a nightmare. And he wanted to wake up.

"Hey, you on something?"

"Stay away from me!" Deidara yelled.

The guy was startled and raised his hands in surrender, before returning to his group of friends on the dance floor. Deidara blinked and frowned. Man, he was gone in the head. Dude looked nothing like Madara.

But it didn't help. He was still freaking out. He was still unsure that this was really happening. Deidara felt weak and nauseous. And he had so much trouble breathing. His chest moved up and down but the air wasn't coming in. What the hell was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get up from the dirty floor? He didn't want to be here anymore.

He craved heroin.

He craved it so bad all of a sudden. His hand flew to his neck like he wanted to strangle himself and end his life. Why couldn't he breathe properly?

He needed fucking narcotics or something, to end this crazy emotional turmoil or this would be the death of him. Whenever he closed his eyes he was seeing Madara standing in front of him, grabbing him, abusing his body, raping him. And when he opened his clear blue eyes again, wide in fear, he thought he could see Madara across the dance floor, staring at him. This was a nightmare. It had to be. Why was he here?

Survival instincts kicked in. He was feeling so sick, and black spots marred his vision and his ears buzzed. He was gonna pass out soon if he stayed here. Somehow he managed to get up, walk through the crowd and get the fuck out of the club. He had no idea how, actually. He didn't even remember. But next thing he knew, he was lying down in the alley behind the club, near the spot where he used to smoke weed with Sasuke before opening.

He was so cold, curled up on his side. He held Naruto's sweater in his arms like his life depended on it yet he didn't even think of putting it on. He was just frozen, unable to move. His thoughts were a mess. Nothing made sense anymore. At least he was getting some fresh air in his lungs but he still felt like he was about to pass out. The small rocks on the ground grazed his face and his arm. He curled up even more on himself for warmth. Tears were falling from his eyes, mixing in with the rain.

A girl walked by. She was smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone.

"Look I can't talk to you right now... I'm gonna go back inside... Well it's your fault for not coming!"

She hung up.

"H-Hey!" Deidara tried to sit up.

"Oh, whoa, you okay?"

"Can I… use your phone?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

So he did. Thankfully he knew Naruto's number… That was the only number he could call right now. Yes he was ashamed. But he knew that Naruto wouldn't judge him… If there was one person in this world he could trust, it was him.

The girl just stood awkwardly, clutching her slim jacket with one hand and playing with her long black ponytail with the other. She was weirded out by Deidara, big time. Understandable.

"Hello?"

Naruto's voice. Deidara felt like crying.

"Hey…"

"Dei? Where are you?"

"Um…"

"Oh my God you sound really bad, I can hear you breathing, what's going on? What happened? Are you hurt? I'll come pick you up anywhere just tell me. Iruka feels so bad! He told me what happened… You don't have to worry about anything baby I'm putting my coat on right now I'm gonna pick you up and then we can talk okay? Whatever you want, we'll figure it out…"

Naruto sounded so afraid to lose him, when it should be the other way around.

"Yo," the girl said, "I've gotta go back inside. Can you make it quick?"

"Who was that?" Naruto asked. "Where are you?'

"I'm… uh…" He couldn't control his voice. He couldn't calm down. He was trembling, crying, and his breathing was still difficult on top of all that.

The girl grabbed her phone.

"Wait," Deidara said, panicked.

Ah, yeah, come to think of it, he was probably having a panic attack or something. Or he had one inside the club anyway. Great, just great. And now he was gonna die in some alley because this girl was being a bitch.

Yeah, she was gone.

Deidara didn't really care anymore, because, well, he was sort of just giving up. His body was exhausted. He couldn't even feel anything anymore. He closed his eyes because he just couldn't keep them open, he wanted to sleep so badly, and soon the faraway yet so close sound of the club music vanished completely.

…

When someone stepped next to him he woke up. He could only move his eyes, so he looked up. At first he panicked. His hazy brain thought that was Madara, and for a second there it was like a replay of what had happened after passing out during rehearsal. He had woken up in Madara's office. What a nightmare.

But he really was insane, because this wasn't Madara. It was Naruto, and now he had a knee down and he was reaching out to touch Deidara's arm. He could barely feel Naruto's hand though. He was asking questions but Deidara couldn't make much sense out of it.

He was so cold and weak, he just wanted to shut his eyes again.

But Naruto was saying, "Just stay with me all right. Keep your eyes open."

And Deidara nodded, because Naruto's blue eyes were his light in the dark, and he didn't want to look away.

The next instant, Deidara was scooped up in Naruto's arms. He was barely strong enough but he managed to put his arm around Naruto's neck and press his face into the crook of his shoulder. Naruto brought him to his car on the side of the street, just one building away from Kawaiko.

In and out of consciousness despite his best efforts, he opened his eyes to realize that he was lying down on the back seat. Naruto had just hopped in the driver seat and he was turning up the heat at max.

"Just hang in there for a second," Naruto said, glancing behind his shoulder. He was so worried.

Deidara wanted to say something but he couldn't. He hadn't even noticed, but his teeth were chattering like crazy. He tried to stop but it wasn't that easy. At least the car was warming up. The windows were soon covered up with frost.

Naruto started taking off his clothes, and it didn't look so simple with his long limbs stuck in this small space, but he did it anyway, quite fast at that. He discarded the clothes onto the passenger seat and crawled to the back with Deidara. Then he proceeded to take Deidara's clothes off too.

What was he doing? That wasn't necessary. He didn't have hypothermia, did he? Oh. Yeah, maybe.

So he had no idea how his boyfriend accomplished this in the small backseat but he was lying down on his back with Deidara somehow curled up into him. Naruto's arms were around him, holding him tight, and rubbing the freezing skin.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the first words Deidara uttered.

"Shh," Naruto shook his head slightly and just held him even tighter.

They stayed a long moment like this, Naruto whispering soft words and kissing his hair.

"You're gonna be okay…"

Deidara wanted to believe him.

His whole body went from feeling numb to cold, and then there was that unpleasant, tingling sensation as he slowly got warmer. He was so exhausted. But he made sure to stay awake. He needed to explain himself, after all. He was nothing but trouble to Naruto. But he wanted that to be over. He would make a change, a big one.

"How did you find me?"

"That girl on the phone told me where you were…"

"Guess she's not a heartless bitch after all."

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you," Naruto said as he stroked his hair. "She should've brought you inside, asked for help, called an ambulance, anything but leave you there. She just told me you were drunk and she hung up… But when I got here and found you like that…" his voice broke.

Deidara closed his eyes, burying his face in Naruto's chest. He smelled nice. And he was so warm.

"I'm not drunk."

"I know baby. She's an idiot…"

"Naruto, I can only blame this on myself."

"And Iruka."

"Don't say that. Everything he said was true. He's just looking out for you."

"No, it's not true. Don't ever think that you haven't given me anything, or brought me anything."

Deidara looked up questioningly, almost timidly. Naruto smiled tiredly and placed an arm behind his head in an attempt to sit more comfortably.

"I mean you were my first, you know? I'll never forget, no matter what happens."

"I'm pretty sure you've banged girls before."

"That's not what I meant. You're my first love. I had no idea it could feel this good, before I'd listen to love songs and I'd be like, what the fuck are they talking about?" Naruto chuckled.

"That's no reason to stay with me when I'm such a loser."

Deidara felt warm and safe now. He didn't want to move, or to stop talking to him. But there was this uneasiness in his heart. So it had to come out, no matter how unpleasant.

Slowly, Naruto ran his hand up and down Deidara's back. He seemed to be admiring him, as his fingers traveled all the way to his butt, then back up, feeling the curve of his spine. Since Deidara felt warm enough, the moment became rather sensual. He held his breath.

"Do you remember the first night we met?" Naruto asked softly, his darkened blue eyes slightly dazed.

Deidara whispered, "Yeah."

He could feel every inch of Naruto's body that was touching his, like their skin was on fire. Naruto's semi long blond hair was messy in such a sexy way.

"You were confident," Naruto said. "You were hot and so cute and pretty all at once. You had that glint in your eyes. You made me feel lucky, so lucky that you chose to dance with me out of all those guys. And the way you talked to me, the way you teased me… I was falling for you already, without even knowing it."

"But?" Deidara breathed. Naruto's warm, big hand on the small of his back lighted a fire within him. They were naked. Suddenly that was all that he could think about.

"There's no but. I'm just waiting for that guy to come back. Cause I know he's still in there. That's why I'm still with you. You wanted to know."

"I won't disappoint you," Deidara leaned closer. Their lips were almost touching.

"I know."

Naruto tilted his head. They clashed at once.

Suddenly their hands were all over each other, as they were sitting up clumsily, hugging and kissing so deeply, roughly, aggressively. Deidara moaned so loudly because he couldn't help it. This outburst of emotions today, tonight, it was just too much. How could he go through hell before being sent to heaven? This was how he felt right now, in his boyfriend's arms. If earlier had been a nightmare, now he was having the most amazing dream, and he never wanted to wake up from it.

Naruto bumped his head as he reached out for the pack of condoms – yeah they kept one in the car. They laughed as he fell back in Deidara's arms. Naruto's smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. He really did love him. Now, how amazing was that?

Deidara was pushed face down onto the back seat with one leg sort of folded under him and the other on the bottom of the car. It wasn't exactly comfortable but he couldn't care less right now. Naruto used lube and stretched him – they kept that in the car too – while kissing the back of his neck. Deidara's hair was falling all around his face and he couldn't see anything but that was okay. He only needed to feel Naruto, his warm hands, his soft lips, his heavy breathing against his pale skin. The moment was magic, so perfect, so intimate and clumsy and pure. Now they were both a little too warm. On the bright side, the windows were so thick with frost that no one could possibly see what they were doing in there.

For a moment Naruto interrupted what he was doing so he could put on the condom. Deidara was left panting, and wanting more, so much more.

"Naruto… hurry… fuck me hard."

Naruto chuckled and it sounded fond, loving and horny all at once. He leaned closer to Deidara's face so he could brush his hair away, throwing it all over one shoulder so he could kiss his already darkened lips. At the same time he fucked him and Deidara couldn't repress it any longer. He screamed out his pleasure and Naruto did that chuckle thing again. He was amused, probably. If there was anyone outside they could certainly hear Deidara's screams.

He didn't care. This went on for a while and before long they were both covered with a thin layer of sweat. It was too hot in the car but they didn't let that stop them. Naruto fucked him deep and hard, for a long time until they were sent over the edge. Heavy breathing and grunts of pleasure mingled as Naruto leaned close once more to press his lips onto his lover's one last time before they came together.

There was a short moment during which they both couldn't speak or move. Then Naruto pulled away awkwardly; the restrained space was all the more annoying now that they were finished. He handed Dei some tissues and they cleaned up in silence. Whenever their eyes met Naruto would smile, like he didn't have a care in the world. Like the earlier events had never happened. This was soothing for Deidara. It was exactly what he needed. Some time to process all of this.

But he knew they were going to talk later.

…

And he was right.

The ride back home was silent, in fact Deidara slept for the most part, lulled by the sound of the engine and the warmth in the car.

But as soon as they got home, and to Naruto's bedroom questions were asked. Everybody else was sleeping in the house, or so the silence suggested anyway. Naruto closed the door and leaned on it. His clothes were wrinkled, his buttons undone and his shirt untucked.

Deidara sat on the bed.

"So," Naruto said, "What exactly happened to you?"

"Panic attack." No need to elaborate. Naruto knew about the nightmares already.

He sighed, looking away.

"You shouldn't have gone there alone. And what the fuck were you wearing out in the cold? And with no money, no phone?"

"I know. I'm an idiot. I think I was just upset, and the lack of sleep was getting to me."

"And lack of food," Naruto added, crossing his arms. "Iruka told me you didn't even eat anything."

"I wanted to leave more for you. I know how much you love ramen."

"Don't turn this into a joke Dei. I don't want you falling back into old habits."

"I won't!" Deidara tried to convince himself at the same time. "In fact, I'm starving. Why don't we have some right now?"

Naruto smiled, surprised by Deidara's positive attitude. Well, strangely, tonight's events had somewhat changed him. He didn't want to be a pathetic mess anymore. Okay, so it would take a lot of work. But this was a start.

"I'd like that actually," Naruto said.

So they went downstairs. They were quiet for a little while but it wasn't awkward, just, peaceful, and thoughtful. Deidara was almost afraid to speak. He had rarely seen Naruto like this.

As they heated up the home made ramen a nice smell filled the kitchen. Both their stomach made noise and they exchanged a smile. Deidara glanced away to look out the window through the blinds. It was still snowing. He shivered, remembering the freezing cold. He couldn't let that happen again. Good thing Naruto had shown up.

"Thank you," he blurted out of nowhere.

Naruto just looked at him, still with that thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why did you go?"

"You know why."

Their food was ready so they went to sit in the living room, on opposite ends of the comfy couch in a silent agreement. The dining table was for when Iruka and Kakashi were present – make that Iruka.

"We should go back tomorrow – I mean tonight," Naruto corrected as he looked at the time. Technically it was morning.

"You're kidding."

"No."

They just sat in silence. Actually Dei was waiting for Naruto to elaborate. But the guy wasn't much of a talker when he was eating – more like devouring – miso ramen.

"Fuck no I'm not going back there," he muttered, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Well you went for a reason, and obviously it didn't work out the way you wanted."

"I don't think…"

"What?"

He sighed, irritated. "I had no idea what I was doing, okay? It was stupid."

"Why did you go?" Naruto was being insistent, and also, it seemed, impatient.

"Because I wanted to face my fears, okay? There, you have it. Happy? I wanted to see for myself that it's just a normal fucking club and that Madara's not in there waiting to rape me all over again."

"Was that so hard?"

His expression softened. Well, they both relaxed a bit. Actually they were really tired, especially after eating. But they put down their bowls on the coffee table and stayed on the couch, stealing glances at each other. This conversation wasn't over.

Naruto loved it when he opened up for some reason – a psychology student thing, perhaps – so Deidara figured he should give that a try.

"I kept seeing him everywhere, like he was right there in the crowd watching me."

"We're gonna go back," Naruto said, determination in his eyes. "If you need to do this to move on, then we're gonna do it. But we won't…"

Deidara cut him, "I don't want to…" It sounded very much like a whine.

"Let me finish! We're not gonna do it half-assed. I'm gonna invite Kura and my friends – everyone. We're gonna dress up, we're gonna have fun, we're gonna dance. We're gonna make good memories so you forget about the bad ones."

"I already have some pretty good memories," Deidara said.

Not only the first night they met, but also earlier, in Naruto's car…

Naruto smiled back. "Come on let's go to bed."

"I'm still not going back there."

"Oh yes you are."

"No."

They got up and went to put their bowls in the sink.

"Yes," Naruto said stubbornly.

"No way."

They were both stubborn.

Walking up the stairs, Naruto said, "If you don't come, I'll go with my friends, and I'll spend the night dancing with Rin."

It felt like a slap across the face. Deidara stopped halfway up the stairs and so did Naruto.

"That's fucking low. Thanks for reminding me that you fucked him while I was in rehab. I really needed that."

Naruto flinched but he quickly composed himself. He raised a brow. "So you coming or not?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. Fuck."

Naruto still had a smirk plastered on his face when they went to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kurenai and her new husband Asuma were moving in. Itachi was moving out.

Suigetsu was here for him, helping him, even though it was the end of the semester and he had so many things to do, exams to study for, research papers to write. He always found time for Itachi, especially now that everything was settled with the divorce.

He knew that losing the house left a bitter taste in Itachi's mouth, even though he wouldn't admit it. Suigetsu looked at the newlyweds. Then he studied Itachi's expression. The Uchiha was pretty good at hiding his emotions. But when you live with someone, you get to know them surprisingly quickly.

There was no jealousy in Itachi's eyes. If anything, he seemed relieved that this whole thing was over and dealt with, no matter the outcome.

The two guys stood by the car. At least Itachi still had his sexy Lamborghini. So that was something.

Suigetsu nudged him. They should be ready to go. The moving truck had just left.

"Wait," Itachi said quietly.

Suigetsu looked up at his profile briefly. Itachi's hair was coming undone in the wind. The long black strands fell in his dark eyes and danced around his handsome, calm face.

Kurenai was coming toward them. She wanted to speak with her ex apparently. Suigetsu shrugged and he was about to step away to give them some privacy, but Itachi, without looking at him, reached out and took his hand, lacing their fingers tightly. Suigetsu squeezed back as he felt warmth spreading through his chest. Itachi wanted him to stay next to him. Little things like that just made Suigetsu happy for some reason.

"You ready to go?" Kurenai said awkwardly as she looked at their joined hands.

Suigetsu didn't like her. Itachi had told him time and time again that his ex-wife was actually a really nice person. They just weren't meant to be together. Suigetsu supposed he just didn't want to hear it. Hating her was easier.

"Yeah," Itachi said. Unlike her, he kept his cool, even when Asuma came to join them.

"So where you headed?" He asked the young couple.

"An apartment west side of town. It's close to Suigetsu's university which is great. And only ten minutes from the hospital by car," Itachi explained.

They had visited a ton of apartments. Rather than a house, which was expensive, and constantly required renovations and such, Itachi had preferred to get an apartment for now. Suigetsu thought that was great. Besides, Itachi was being modest right now. It wasn't just some apartment. The place was spacious and absolutely beautiful, and the view was really nice. They were on the seventh floor.

"You guys actually live together?" Asuma looked shocked.

"I told you," Kurenai spoke in a hushed voice.

"Thought you were kidding," he muttered.

"Suigetsu still lives with his parents, but…" Itachi started explaining.

Suigetsu squeezed his hand while leaning closer, smirking.

"I spend most of my time with him," he finished, staring at Asuma to make him uncomfortable. "Can't really sleep without him now, you know? So I'd rather spend the night… Every night."

Itachi was clearly repressing a smile. Kurenai and Asuma were so uncomfortable, it wasn't even funny. Well yeah okay, Suigetsu thought it was a little funny. He had always been as open minded as could be, and now that he was in a relationship with a man, he enjoyed making close minded people uncomfortable. Maybe he was just weird.

"I just don't get it," Asuma shrugged.

"Don't," Kurenai tried to stop him. She replaced her hair behind her ears, looking away, embarrassed.

"No I'm sorry," Asuma was saying while staring at Itachi, and shoving his hands in his coat's pockets. "I'm genuinely curious. How do you go from this," he glanced at Kurenai, "to that," now, of course, he looked at Suigetsu.

The nineteen year old let out an offended gasp and he was about to tell that man that they weren't objects, they were people and if he didn't get it, he should just keep on being his stuck up straight self and shove his stupid comments up his ass.

But he didn't say any of that. Instead Itachi explained in a rather different – and much better – way.

First he raised a fine black eyebrow and said, "You wanna know how, huh? A little something like this, I guess…"

Then he literally grabbed Suigetsu and clashed their lips together. It was… intense. For a moment there, Suigetsu completely forgot where they were, because Itachi was sliding his hands under his purple hoodie while shoving him against the car. The next instant – Suigetsu had no idea how, it sort of just happened – Itachi's hands were under his thighs and he was lifting him up, while never breaking the kiss. Suigetsu smiled through it and their tongues teased each other before their hot lips met again. They were breathing white smoke through their noses loudly. Suigetsu's ankles crossed against Itachi's lower back, and his wrists around his neck, while his pale fingers were tangled in thick black hair. Itachi's arms were around him, keeping him safe, warm, and so close. Nothing else mattered.

But eventually they had to breathe. So they pulled away, but their eyes were still lost in each other, lost in the moment, like teenagers in love for the first time.

Suigetsu caught himself thinking such things and he almost burst out laughing. It was overwhelming sometimes, and his emotions had to come out somehow. He managed to just smile. He felt warm now, even though it was cold and he was underdressed. As always with Itachi, he was left craving more, savoring the taste that was still on his lips.

Of course Kurenai and Asuma were staring, shocked, bewildered, like they were watching the discovery channel and seeing something they never knew actually existed; the gay in its natural habitat.

"Let's go," Itachi whispered heatedly.

"Fuck yeah," Suigetsu went to climb in the passenger seat. Enough time wasted with these two morons.

So in any occasion Itachi still knew to be polite apparently. He exchanged one last nod and goodbye with Kurenai. But he ignored Asuma completely.

As they were driving away, a few minutes later, the two exchanged glances.

"Fuck unpacking and cleaning," Suigetsu teased, "I know the first thing we're doing when we get to our new home."

"I like the sound of that," Itachi replied, an unmistakable glint in his eyes.

Suigetsu looked out the window as they left the nice residential area. He had been so silly to think even for a moment that Itachi might be jealous of Kurenai's new husband.

Itachi wasn't jealous at all. He was actually really happy, it was written all over his face. And so was Suigetsu… He just had a hard time believing it sometimes. Who would have thought their relationship would actually work?

It was so simple, so perfect, this unspoken commitment between them. They were just precisely what the other needed and wanted.

"The look on their faces when you did that… I swear. Almost gave me an orgasm." Suigetsu said, turning to look at Itachi.

He shook his head in disbelief, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"You like it so much when people think you're a freak."

"I love it," Suigetsu said huskily.

A smile appeared on Itachi's lips.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Oh yeah," Suigetsu closed his eyes, and tilted his head back sensually. "Baby don't stop talking."

Itachi laughed softly, but even without looking Suigetsu could tell he was turned on right now.

"You're _fucked up_ Suigetsu."

"Aw Itachi I think I'm gonna come…"

He just knew Itachi was watching from the corner of his eye. So Suigetsu lowered his hand all the way down his abs and under his pants. He heard Itachi inhale sharply and Suigetsu smirked and chuckled.

"You have no idea how fuckable you look right now."

Suigetsu opened his eyes and exchanged one more heated glance with his lover. But then Itachi, reasonable man, kept his eyes on the road and grabbed Suigetsu's hand, placing it on his thigh. They stayed like this as he drove.

"I guess I'll save that for the new apartment."

"What room should we try first?" Itachi asked.

"All of them."

He smiled and brought Suigetsu's hand to his lips. Once more he glanced at him sideways. The look in his dark eyes revealed just how impatient he was. But there was something else there too.

"I'm glad you're with me," Itachi said and it meant everything.

"Yeah, me too."

…

A few days later, Suigetsu was still amazed by the new apartment; the view was gorgeous. The furniture was to die for. Well, most of it was stuff from the house but with some new items added. Italian chairs and sofa and paintings. The colors were luscious plum, emerald green and ivory; Itachi was really into decorating lately. And spending his money, apparently.

Suigetsu was alone most of the time though. Itachi was working extra hours at the hospital, all the freaking time. Yeah he had a lot of money, a gorgeous car and an amazing apartment but no time to enjoy any of that, which sucked.

Sitting on the couch with his laptop, Suigetsu was taking a study break. He only had one exam left anyway and then there would be a short break for Christmas and New Year.

Whenever he looked up, he smiled because he could see Sasuke's painting in between the wide screen television and the bookshelves. It was a dragon – kind of like Sasuke's tattoo. Suigetsu remembered getting a glimpse of it at that party… Man, seemed like a lifetime ago. He didn't even know Itachi back then and he was barely questioning his sexuality.

Maybe Sasuke was really into dragons or something. The background was the ocean, with silvery moonlight reflected on it. It was pretty amazing. The dragon had its wings spread out, like he had just come out of the water and was ready to fly. The colors were mostly dark blue, violet and some silver and white and it fit nicely with the décor of their living room – he hoped Itachi hadn't only chosen it for that reason – while adding a little goth atmosphere to it.

Suigetsu was lost in his contemplation of the painting when he heard his cell rattling on the nice oak desk. Hopeful, he answered thinking maybe it was Itachi informing him that he would be home earlier today.

But no, it was just his mom.

Not that he didn't like her, but she was calling so often lately. She had broken up with his dad again. Suigetsu's parents were the definition of on and off, which had been disturbing growing up.

Lily was a beautiful American woman with blonde hair and she lived in a country full of Japanese men who would probably be very happy to be with her. But for some reason she always wound up going back to the same one. Oh well.

"So what's up?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing much. How's your girlfriend?"

"She's great…"

From the start, Suigetsu had lied about his relationship with Itachi. For his defense, he had never thought that it would last. Understandable. He was only nineteen, after all. How could he have expected his feelings to develop in ways that he didn't even know existed?

So his mother thought he was dating a girl his age, med school student, now living in an apartment paid for by her parents. But now his mother was constantly harassing him about meeting her. Again, this evening…

"Should I come over? I really want to meet this mystery girl. You never even told me her name! I made pasta and there's way too much for me anyway. I'm sure you two never cook, am I right?"

"Um, she's gonna be at school late tonight…"

"Oh. Doesn't matter, I can still come and have dinner with you. This way I can see the apartment. I hope you're not being too messy? You sure her parents don't mind you being there all the time?"

"They don't mind…"

"Just tell me the address and I'll be on my way!"

"Mom…"

"Please, Suigetsu. I'm really lonely, you know? I miss you."

Her pleading tone made him feel guilty. So he complied. He gave her the address, then hung up.

And then he panicked.

He started cleaning – not that it was dirty but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his mother's visit.

Suigetsu made sure the bedroom door was closed. He would have to keep Lily away from that one or she would quickly notice there were too many boxers for just one guy, and no panties… Well except for that one thong Itachi had bought him but that was… Yeah, better not to let her go in that room. Wouldn't want her to find Itachi's entire kinky collection. He had gotten excited lately and bought a bunch of stuff since Suigetsu was so open-minded and great and all. Yeah, maybe he was being a little too open-minded. Thankfully Itachi hadn't insisted that they tried everything just yet. Suigetsu wasn't sure he was ready. More sex would be nice though, if only Itachi didn't work so often…

Okay, enough thinking about sex. His mother would be here any time. For once, he really did hope that Itachi would work late.

…

Bad timing.

Suigetsu had no idea of course, but Itachi had decided to surprise him.

He had three days off starting tonight, and that was huge. Not only would he be able to spend time with his boyfriend, but also he really needed the rest. Working full time at the ER was no easy task. Itachi sometimes wondered why he had chosen this career. Then he remembered how great it felt to save lives.

But right now he was going home – his new home. He loved it already. And he loved that Suigetsu chose to live there. It wasn't just his place – it was theirs. Itachi liked the feeling of being in a relationship. He had missed it, even though he hadn't missed Kurenai.

Anyway, she was happy now, and so was he, and that was all that mattered really.

With Suigetsu it was still new and exciting. They were each other's first, well, boyfriend. That word still sounded so weird, but not in a bad way. Itachi thought about all this as he drove and listened to some J-pop on the radio.

He wanted their relationship to be kind of like what Sasuke and Kurama had. Sometimes Itachi envied his brother. Then again, the grass is always greener…

First he stopped by a liquor store and made sure to get Suigetsu's favorite. He preferred the wines with a more subtle, sweet taste. Itachi liked stronger liquor better but tonight he wanted it to be all about Suigetsu; spending time with him, making him happy, and all that romance stuff.

And sure, Suigetsu wasn't of drinking age yet, but who cares about that? Itachi thought that his boyfriend was more mature than most people his age anyway.

So he got home a few minutes later, taking the elevator all the way to the seventh floor, with thoughts of celebrating in mind – yeah, those thoughts. The door was unlocked.

Itachi didn't notice right away the women shoes next to Suigetsu's converse.

"Hey gorgeous, happy to see me?" Itachi smiled.

It wasn't like him but he was tired and silly and he just wanted to drink wine, have sex and then sleep for like twenty hours.

But Suigetsu wasn't smiling back.

"Oh hey, um, your sister's not here," he said. He was freaking out for some reason.

And Itachi was a little confused, last time he checked he didn't have a sister.

"Suigetsu?" A woman walked in the hall and stood next to him.

Oh. That was his mother. Itachi had seen a picture. Oh, yeah, Suigetsu had mentioned that she didn't know he was actually dating a guy.

Well that could be a problem.

"Mom that's Sasuki's brother, Itachi, he comes over sometimes…" Suigetsu scratched his silvery hair and averted his eyes.

Sasuki? He had to be kidding.

He was actually really cute, standing there all awkward, wearing only black sweat pants and tank top. Suigetsu was always underdressed when it was cold. Itachi wasn't complaining though.

As he put down the bottle of wine on the counter, he was about to drop his keys as well but thought better of it and left them in his pocket. Perhaps Suigetsu's mother would think it was weird if he had the keys to the place.

"Itachi that's my mother, Elizabeth… She _really_ wanted to come by…"

"Nice to meet you," he said after taking off his jacket. Good thing he had changed from his scrubs to his normal clothes – long sleeve blue shirt and jeans today. Casual enough. He was almost believable as a randomly dropping by brother in law. Except it was late and his sister wasn't even here, or real for that matter.

"Nice to meet you," she said back. "So you and Suigetsu get along well?"

Itachi had two options. He could either be really awkward – Suigetsu had evidently gone with that one – or he could play along with this stupid story.

He chose the latter, because whatever; this was actually really funny.

"Oh yeah! I drop by all the time to see how the two love birds are doing. You guys want some wine?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth smiled widely. Smart move with the wine, Itachi thought.

They went to sit at the nice dark wood table. Come to think of it, this apartment wasn't really believable for a student's first place. Suigetsu had told him the story he had fed his mother, it came back to mind now.

And it sort of made no sense.

As he poured the wine in his nice crystal glasses he said, "It just sucks that Sasuki," he almost cracked up but he had good self control, "is always so busy with school."

Suigetsu nodded fervently, following his lead now.

"Yeah, it sucks. I never see her."

They exchanged a knowing smile while his mother wasn't looking.

"Does she look like you?" She inquired. "You're very handsome, in any case, I mean…" now she was a little flustered as she drank her wine. "I was just wondering. I've never even seen a picture of her."

Itachi thought for a moment. Should he show her a picture of him and Sasuke? His brother could pass as a girl on pictures sometimes – a really skinny, tall girl with no breasts, a defined jaw line and short hair… Okay maybe not.

"Yeah actually they look a lot alike," Suigetsu said.

"Well then she must be very pretty," she smiled.

She was a very beautiful woman, actually. Itachi could tell Suigetsu had inherited her good genes – same gorgeous pale hair and eyes, smooth skin and symmetrical traits, full lips… Now he was staring at Suigetsu and picturing him naked, under him, screaming out his name. That tended to happen.

But that was okay. Itachi was good at hiding his emotions. Came in handy at times.

"This wine is delicious," Elizabeth said.

"I know right?" Suigetsu added.

"You shouldn't even be drinking, you," she replied but she didn't seem to mind.

Good. Itachi wanted Suigetsu to drink. He got hornier when he drank. Itachi wasn't giving up on his plans for the night… They were just a bit delayed.

"So, Elizabeth…"

"Please call me Lily." Again with that smile.

Was she… flirting with him?

"So, um, what do you do?"

"I work at home now, actually. I was an editor for many years, while writing on the side. But now I'm exclusively writing, for a women's magazine actually…"

She went on about her current project and Itachi was bored to death but he didn't let it show.

Not that she wasn't interesting, but he was really tired. He hated that he was losing his energy, and he just wanted to spend time alone with Suigetsu. He had been looking forward to this. This was jut bad timing.

While she talked he nodded occasionally but he stole glances at his adorable boyfriend and all he could think about was fucking that tight, lithe body of his into oblivion.

It was that intense. Fucking Suigetsu was his drug – a pretty strong one.

"So tell me about you?" Lily looked at him with big, eager blue eyes as she leaned forward a bit on the table.

Yeah she was flirting. Awkward. Suigetsu looked like he wanted to go hide somewhere and never come out.

"I'm a doctor, actually…"

"Oh, wow, so your sister is following in your footsteps, huh?"

"She sure is…"

Suigetsu chuckled and Itachi was tempted to laugh. What a silly situation. They should just tell her the truth. But that was Suigetsu's decision and not his. Nevertheless, that was enough for today.

"Well, I'm sure Suigetsu is really tired, it's getting late, so maybe we should get going."

She nodded, "Of course." She emptied her glass and followed him to the hall.

Itachi exchanged a nod with Suigetsu. He would pretend to leave then come back. He was glad this would finally be over.

Until…

"Would you like to go grab a cup of coffee with me some time?" Lily asked, hopeful. "We could talk some more…"

So awkward…

Suigetsu took that one. He actually led her back into the large living room so they could talk in private.

But Itachi heard everything anyway.

"Mom! I know you've been feeling lonely with everything that happened with dad, but don't flirt with my… my girlfriend's brother!"

"Why not?" She sounded very defensive.

"It's weird! And he's a hell of a lot younger than you are, for one!"

"That doesn't matter. I look young for my age. Besides young men like a mature woman."

"Ew mom stop it! He already has someone anyway."

"Oh. Is it serious?"

"Mom!"

"Well…"

"Yes, okay? It's pretty serious."

That made Itachi smile.

"All right fine… I'm sorry. Maybe I just had a bit too much wine…"

"Are you gonna be okay to drive?"

"Yeah, of course, just one glass is fine."

"But you just said…"

"I was making excuses for myself okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go home…"

"You're so rude. I didn't raise you like this."

"Yes, you did."

My, my, these two. Itachi couldn't stop smiling. He took out his cell to check the time.

"You're still here?" Lily said as they stepped in the hall again. She stood a little bit too close.

Itachi was caught by surprise. "Oh, um, yeah, I was just… texting."

He conveniently had his phone in hand, after all. But he didn't think. She got a glimpse of his background pic and she frowned.

Itachi put his phone away but it was too late. She had seen it.

"Shit," Suigetsu said.

Yeah, he had a picture of Suigetsu, close up, smiling, and all… How the hell were they supposed to explain _that_?

Okay, so it was super cheesy to have that photo as a background, but Itachi liked it, and it made him happy, so whatever. And he was so used to it that he hadn't thought. Now they were in trouble. Suigetsu was, anyway.

He looked upset actually. Lily was shocked and didn't know what to say.

Damn it, no sex tonight, then… So much for that.

"Why would you…?" She started but couldn't finish.

Suigetsu looked tired; tired of lying to her. And Itachi was exhausted, actually. This was stupid.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at his boyfriend. Then he glanced at his mother. "He didn't want you to know."

Itachi just gave up. He went to sit on the recently purchased sofa in the other room. He heard the door open.

"Mom, wait…"

"This is… this is humiliating. Did you think I was an idiot? I mean I had doubts but now… You made fun of me! How could you lie to me like that? This isn't you, Suigetsu. This isn't my son. I just don't understand. I'm sorry."

"Oh come on…"

But the door was slammed shut. She was gone.

Then Suigetsu came to sit with him in silence.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said again.

"It's okay. She was gonna find out sooner or later. I just didn't know how to tell her."

"I wanted to surprise you," Itachi said to change the subject. "I have three days off…"

Suigetsu perked up at this. His eyes lit up right away. He practically jumped in the air and onto Itachi's lap, grinning.

"That's awesome!"

A smile crept up on Itachi's lips slowly. "Yeah?"

He just loved that Suigetsu didn't scowl or reel in drama uselessly. So maybe his sexy plans weren't cancelled after all…

"So how about we finish that wine?" Suigetsu raised a delicate pale eyebrow, quite suggestively.

"Suigetsu," he said heatedly, "I think I'm in love with you."

He threw his arm around Itachi's neck and smirked.

"You think? By the end of the night you'll be sure."

…

They drank the rest of the wine while talking about their days; work, school, and other stuff… Nothing important really, and always with that teasing edge through their voice. Anticipation was building up. Itachi wanted something special tonight, and he could tell Suigetsu felt it.

Itachi led him to their shared bedroom soon enough. In silence he stepped closer and tugged at Suigetsu's black tank top, before pulling it over his head and throwing it away. Then he leaned just a little closer still. Suigetsu was looking up at him with desire in his eyes. He wasn't wearing his violet contacts today so Itachi could see that gorgeous blue shade.

"How do you want it?" Suigetsu whispered and licked his lips. So hot.

He tried taking off Itachi's shirt, but he was pushed away. Itachi took off his clothes by himself. Suigetsu just sat back and watched. His pale bangs were at that annoying length so that he constantly had to flip them to the side.

"So?" Suigetsu insisted.

"No talking," Itachi decided.

Suigetsu just smiled. He knew Itachi liked to try different, new things all the time. When it came to the bedroom, and sex, they quickly fell into their dom and sub roles.

In one quick motion Itachi pulled Suigetsu's pants off him. He wasn't wearing any underwear. As Itachi enjoyed the view Suigetsu raised a fine eyebrow and smirked. But he respected his decision and stayed quiet for now. It wouldn't be easy for him, though. Itachi knew how much his boyfriend liked dirty talk.

He grabbed Suigetsu's shoulders and placed him on the floor, on his knees. Suigetsu smiled and reached out with his hands to hold Itachi's hips. But his hands were smacked away. Actually, Itachi took out some of his new stuff from the drawer under the bed. He found the rope and proceeded to tie Suigetsu's hands behind his back.

"No…" he protested.

When he was done Itachi tugged at Suigetsu's hair to pull his head backwards. Their eyes met, Itachi staring him down.

"I said no talking."

Despite his protest Suigetsu loved it. He had told Itachi so. He was just playing along.

Itachi bent over and kissed those full lips in this position, reveling in this wine flavored kiss, and then he stepped in front of him again. Suigetsu looked up at him, looking so vulnerable like this, but he knew what to do. Itachi was hard already. He could get hard just looking at Suigetsu. Hell, he could get hard just thinking about him. He had to control himself constantly.

As Suigetsu started blowing him, so skillfully now that he'd had some practice, well Itachi pushed inside his mouth while holding his head, messing up that pretty hair. Sure he was being harsh, but that was the point. They were both really into their roles by now. And if it was ever too much for Suigetsu he could just tell him to stop any time and Itachi would respect that.

Right now he was really getting into it, actually. Suigetsu had his eyes squeezed shut and he was blowing him like nothing else was more important in the world. At some point though Itachi noticed he had trouble breathing and he might need a break. So he tugged at his hair to pull him away, somehow harsh and soft at the same time. Suigetsu licked his lips, panting. He slowly looked up and his eyes were dazed behind long pale lashes. Itachi ran his hands through his hair very softly now.

Suigetsu seemed hungry for it though, like he craved it and couldn't stay away for much longer. That turned him on so much, seeing him like this. So Itachi let him. Again with his eyes closed, Suigetsu gave him the best blow job ever, which didn't look so easy without using his hands. But he licked all the right spots, took him in as deep as he could and swallowed and it felt so amazing for Itachi. He had to repress his own voice even though he wanted to let out moans and grunts of pleasure so badly. He wanted to tell Suigetsu that he was amazing. His own rule of silence was proving hard to maintain.

Eventually he pulled away, simply because he didn't want play time to be over just yet. Suigetsu looked up at him questioningly. Itachi took his arm and led him to the bed. Suigetsu was thrown on his back, but his hips were elevated because of his tied hands. He was hard, which made Itachi smirk. Suigetsu already was such a writhing mess in the middle of the expensive new turquoise sheets. He brought his legs together a little but Itachi grabbed them and spread them wide forcefully.

There was a cold breeze in the apartment due to a few windows being slightly open and Suigetsu shivered. He looked at Itachi pleadingly.

"What are you waiting for?"

Disobeying the rule, was he? Suigetsu knew this and he glanced at him knowingly, defiantly. They couldn't have that. Without a word Itachi just grabbed him and turned him around, pushing his face into the bed. He spanked him, hard. Suigetsu screamed out and that was disobeying again. Indeed he looked behind his shoulder and there was a little amused smile on his lips. He was doing it on purpose. That meant he wanted more.

So Itachi spanked him harder. Suigetsu bit his lip and held back his screams this time, as he was pushed once more into the mattress. Afterwards Itachi brought his lips to his ear and whispered through messy blond hair.

"You okay?"

Suigetsu just gave a slight nod, which was more than enough. Itachi smiled and proceeded to just kiss and caress his body all over, teasing him some more. Suigetsu was shivering and trembling and practically humping the sheets, craving any form of friction possible, some sort of relief. He wanted it bad and Itachi was the same, but he liked pushing him to his limit.

He turned him again. Suigetsu was exposed, legs stretched out, hips high up, expression on his flushed face so vulnerable. Itachi wouldn't be able to last very long with Suigetsu looking like this under him. He kissed his lips and Suigetsu kissed back, stretching his neck and leaning into him as much as he could without the use of his hands. He was so adorable and sexy and everything that Itachi could possibly want. Horny as fuck, he repressed his urges just a little longer so he could kiss Suigetsu's neck, marking his pale skin a little. Then he let his tongue trail down all the way to his small waist, teasing one of his nipples on the way. Suigetsu was hardly repressing his moans. His legs were trashing and at some point he even tried to turn around. But Itachi held him there. So when that didn't work Suigetsu instead lifted his hips even more so that their cocks rubbed into each other a little. They both went crazy with desire, breathing hard. That was enough teasing, Itachi decided.

So he grabbed Suigetsu's slender legs and placed them over his shoulders. He moved forward until his erection teased Suigetsu's entrance. This caused him to arch his back even more and bite his lip until it almost bled in order to repress his moans.

Itachi slid inside at last and immediately started thrusting back and forth, hard, deep, passionately. He knew Suigetsu was in pain but it was mixed with an even higher dose of pure pleasure. He could see it in his eyes. Since he couldn't repress it any longer, Itachi decided to give him a break. He leaned closer, with effort because he was still fucking him hard. But he managed to kiss him deeply at the same time.

Though when he pushed particularly aggressively inside Suigetsu with his cock, well he broke the kiss, arched his back and screamed out. The scene was so hot that Itachi came. He just couldn't fucking help it. This was too much.

But Suigetsu wasn't quite there yet. So even though he was exhausted he didn't want things to end there. He pulled away and released Suigetsu's legs but he stayed in between. Bending over he captured his cock between his lips and sucked him off until Suigetsu moaned so loudly and came in his mouth.

"Itachi…" he was panting and trashing around like crazy, trying to free his hands, "I'm so sorry… I couldn't do it… Oh my God… just… fucking take this off… please…"

So he did. He couldn't repress a smile. Sure he was tired but this was worth staying awake for. As soon as Suigetsu's hands were freed, he threw himself in Itachi's arms, making them both collapse on the bed. Itachi held him close as he was trembling like crazy.

"I'm sorry that… I… but fuck… I just…"

He wasn't making much sense. Itachi laughed softly and he brought a hand to brush Suigetsu's hair out of his face. He wanted to look into his eyes.

"It's okay," he said. "I actually… I liked that you couldn't keep quiet," he admitted. It sort of meant that he was just that good.

Suigetsu laughed helplessly and he pressed himself even closer, like he wanted to disappear into him. Itachi's hand caressed the soft skin of his back, and all the way down his ass, which made Suigetsu hiss a little.

"Sorry," Itachi said.

The skin was irritated there, from being spanked too much…

"Don't apologize," Suigetsu did that sexy laugh again. "I liked it, so…"

For a moment Itachi just enjoyed having him in his arms like this. They were keeping each other warm as the room got a little cold. Maybe he should get up and close the window. Meh, he was lazy. Instead he reached out to grab the comforter and he pulled it over their bodies. Suigetsu didn't move. He looked sleepy but his eyes were still open. They were used to the dark by now and they could see each other well enough.

"We're like, made for each other," Itachi said softly. He felt romantic all of a sudden.

"When it comes to sex, yeah, maybe," Suigetsu chuckled.

Itachi placed his leg on top of Suigetsu's, wanting him to touch him as much as possible. He kept a hand in his hair as he stroked it gently. Suigetsu made the cutest noise, almost like a purr.

"It applies to other stuff too," Itachi argued.

"Like what? You studied science and medicine. I like literature and Japan's history. And you've never even read a single manga… Honestly I still don't know how that's possible. Oh and you don't like video games… Really? What am I doing with you?"

"I like literature too," Itachi tried.

Suigetsu smiled, amused, as their eyes met.

"Yeah sci-fi, futuristic, weirdo stuff. I like historical fiction, sword fights, you know. Couldn't be more different."

"So? It makes for interesting conversations. Hey we like the same food at least, and we both like wine."

"Wow. That's the only thing you came up with?"

"It's not just about hobbies or tastes though, it's about personality."

"You're serious and hard working and I'm a lazy fuck."

"That's not true, you work hard when you have to."

Suigetsu laughed, throwing his head back.

"Yeah when I _have_ to. When the paper is due in two hours and I need to kick myself in the butt."

Itachi thought, then tried again. "We both hate drama. We're always honest with each other. We have busy lives but we make it work. We're open-minded. We hold on to the things we like in life. We both respect our parents a lot while accepting that they're never gonna fully understand us…"

"Wow," Suigetsu said sincerely this time. There was a moment of silence as he took in all of this. Then, "I was wondering if the... parent thing would come up."

"I didn't mean it to, actually."

"I don't mind," Suigetsu said quietly. "You know, I don't think my mom can understand, actually. I didn't want to tell her because I know she doesn't like it. She's very into straight couples. Boy meets girl. Weddings. Kids. That kinda stuff. She told you about that," he chuckled. "She writes in a women's magazine for chrissakes."

"For me the issue's my father. My mother was actually great, when she met us, with Sasuke and Kurama."

"Yeah, she was. I don't know, for me… I've never been close to my dad. My parents kept breaking up and he was often gone. It was like, when he broke up with my mom he didn't want to see me anymore, and when they got back together, all of a sudden I had a dad again. It was very confusing as a kid, you know? Anyway, I don't even want to tell him."

"Let's just leave it at that for now. For your mother… I'll ask Mikoto to call her and have a chat with her. Maybe she can relate to what she's going through…"

"You'd do that?" Itachi nodded, and Suigetsu made a small smile. "That might actually be a good idea. Thank you."

"No problem. Okay, I'm warning you, once I fall asleep, do not wake me up."

"Until when?"

"I'll probably sleep for like an entire day. Just don't wake me up."

"Under any circumstance?"

"No."

"Not even if I'm horny?"

Itachi hesitated.

Suigetsu laughed, "I'm kidding I'll let you sleep."

He turned on his other side, back facing Itachi.

Itachi smiled. "You're warm don't go away..."

He slid his arm around Suigetsu and closed his eyes.

"Night," Suigetsu said.

Itachi just pressed himself a little closer. His eyes were already closed.

"But seriously," he whispered, "if you're horny wake me up."

And he fell asleep to the soft sound of Suigetsu's laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Kura &amp; Sasuke next week ^^<em>

_(This was actually probably the last time I wrote about Suigetsu and Itachi. They'll still be there, be mentioned but not that much. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!)_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

On a certain Saturday afternoon, Kurama, along with his business partner Kiba, was busy painting their new tattoo parlor – well one of the walls anyway. They were painting it blood red and then they would cover it up with tattoo designs to give their future clientele an idea of what they were capable of.

The other walls were dark blue, actually. Maybe that was Sasuke's influence. Sasuke just loved those colors. He always used them in his paintings.

Store's name was Tribal. Simple, catchy, it worked. Kurama had come up with it.

Sasuke was actually with them in the store. He was in a corner sitting in some old sofa they had gotten from Kiba's mother. They had taken it because it was black. Grabbing stuff here and there wasn't ideal, but it was definitely cheaper. Sasuke was studying for his final art history exam right now.

He was sitting with a leg propped up on his knee, book opened in his lap. Sasuke wore skinny jeans and gray striped t-shirt with Kurama's soft black scarf around his neck. Even though he had no more scars to hide, he wore it out of habit. Kurama thought he looked cute, anyway. Sasuke had gotten a haircut pretty recently, also. His hair was short now, but still long enough at the front, very emo-ish. And sexy as hell.

"Dude," Kiba said, "the wall ain't gonna paint itself."

"Sorry," Kurama said sheepishly and got back to work.

Sasuke was kind of a distraction. But sometimes he took study breaks and helped them, so it was all good.

Kurama got a phone call soon after. From Naruto. Well that was weird. He usually texted.

"What's up?" Kurama answered, glancing down at his outfit to see how much red paint was staining it. Oh well, at least he had picked out some old clothes he didn't really care about for this.

"Do you guys wanna go out tonight?"

"You mean double date?" He laughed as immediately Sasuke looked up and glared at him from across the large room.

Sasuke was sick and tired of double dates lately. Kurama was okay with that. He actually felt privileged that Sasuke was a bit anti social yet wanted to spend all of his time with him.

"Not exactly," Naruto said in the phone, "I mean like, go out, dancing, you know."

"Where?" Kurama was confused.

The only gay bar in town wasn't exactly an option. Both their boyfriends would be opposed to the idea, even though it was a new management and all.

"You know where…"

"Uh… Okay but I don't think Sasuke's gonna be okay with that. Kiba and his girlfriend might wanna go, though."

Both Sasuke and Kiba stopped what they were doing, intrigued by the conversation.

"I'm gonna put you on speaker," Kurama informed.

"Okay," Naruto sighed, "here's the deal. Dei's still sleeping… Last night he sort of went crazy and he decided to go to Kawaiko by himself."

"Stupid guy," Sasuke said rather sadly.

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto replied. "Anyway, so he freaked the fuck out, basically, had a panic attack, the whole deal. I had to go pick him up."

"Is he okay?" Kurama asked. With his twin they were so close that sometimes it was almost like they shared the same emotions. He could tell Naruto was upset.

"Yeah. But I wanna go back tonight."

"I'm not going _there_ if that's what you're asking," Sasuke said right away.

He exchanged a glance with Kurama. But he was torn and didn't know which side to take right now, which always happened when his brother and boyfriend got into an argument.

"This might be good for you too Sasuke," Naruto insisted. "It's all about facing your fears and moving on, so you can stop thinking about it."

"Might actually be nice to go out dancing," Kurama said almost timidly.

Yeah, Sasuke glared at him. He did that a lot. But it was true, though. Kurama missed going out and drinking and dancing. It had been a while. He missed it so much that now he played dance and pop music all the time, instead of his usual metal or punk rock. It was driving Sasuke crazy.

Sasuke didn't mind dance music in clubs, he had told him. But in the car, or in the apartment, or wherever else, it was no go.

Kurama remembered Sasuke at the Bullet for my Valentine show. He had been so thrilled, so insanely excited and fascinated, tripping balls, whatever you wanna call it. Kurama had reached the conclusion that he had found a boyfriend who liked metal music even more so than himself.

With that being said, Sasuke obviously didn't appreciate his recent endearment for dance music.

"Well I'm in," Kiba shrugged. Then he went to call Hinata.

"Yeah I'm not going," Sasuke said. "Sorry Naruto, your psychology crap's not gonna work on me."

"Then do it for Deidara," Naruto pleaded. "He needs you there. You're the only one who can relate to what he's been through."

"No," Sasuke said and that was final. He returned to sit in the corner, crossing his arms and legs. He wasn't in a good mood.

"I'll convince him," Kurama told his brother on the phone. "We'll be there, I promise."

"Thanks," Naruto let out a relieved breath.

After hanging up, Kurama looked across the room at Sasuke. He was staring with his eyebrow raised high up.

"You heard that, huh?" He let out a chuckle and scratched his hair, as he approached Sasuke, an unsure look on his face.

"Sorry but it's not gonna happen."

"Like my brother said it might be good for you…"

"Cut the crap. I don't wanna go there."

Kurama grabbed the computer chair and rolled it on the hardwood floor, closer to Sasuke before sitting on it. Yeah, they had a computer chair. Now, only the desk was missing. There was still a lot to do here. It was so exhausting – all the more reason to go out and relax a little.

"If you go with me tonight…" he leaned forward a little, "I'll stop listening to dance music."

Sasuke's expression changed, but then he looked away and shook his head.

"Nice try. But still no."

"And I'll buy you those leather pants you want."

Sasuke hesitated. Kurama wanted to laugh. His boyfriend was such a chick sometimes. The pants were actually really sexy, ripped all across the sides, stylishly done of course. But yeah they were expensive.

"Fuck that, I'm not going." Sasuke looked down and played with his bangs, making it fall over his right eye.

Kurama asked himself how much he wanted this. He wanted it pretty badly, actually. Not only to help out Naruto and Deidara. If Sasuke went with him, they would have so much fun. Sasuke probably knew it too, deep down. And then it wouldn't be a big deal anymore. They could go every weekend. Kurama had heard good things about the club since it had reopened. Well, it was basically the same place, but without the douche bag manager lurking around.

Okay, time to bring out the big guns.

"... I'll let you top whenever you want."

Sasuke's dark gray eyes were immediately looking into his, studying his face, looking almost suspicious.

"Whenever I want?"

Kurama swallowed hard, and nodded. Sacrifices.

"Even right now?"

"But…"

"I need a study break. So right now. In the bathroom. Got a problem with that?"

"N-No." Now Kura was turned on.

"And I want those pants for tonight."

"Fine." He'd need to go to that stupid store before it closed…

Sasuke smirked and made his way to Kurama's laptop on the counter. He changed the catchy pop song to some hardcore symphonic metal.

"Better," he said, ruffling his hair a little as he made his way to the back store, pants hanging low at his hips. He looked behind his shoulder, "You coming?"

Oh yeah.

"Needy little bastard." He teased him as he joined him in the bathroom. At least they'd just had it redone. It was nice enough.

"Guys, seriously!" Kiba yelled to be heard over the music. "Am I supposed to paint this huge fucking wall all by myself?"

"We'll only be five minutes!" Kurama exclaimed.

When he turned around, after locking the door, he saw that Sasuke had already taken off his clothes. All of them. Well that was fast. He was so fucking sexy. Kurama got hard. He wanted to fuck him, not the other way around. So unfair.

Surprisingly Sasuke's expression softened and he turned around, jerking his hips back. He had such a slim waist, and that tight, sexy little ass…

"What're you waiting for?" Sasuke teased.

"But, I thought…" Nonetheless Kurama was taking off his clothes frantically.

"I was just messing with you, you idiot," Sasuke said fondly. "I'd never let you go to that place alone anyway. These bitches need to know you're already taken."

"So…" Kurama was smiling, stepping closer, leaning closer, until his tattooed arm snaked around Sasuke's pale, skinny body.

"I still want you to stop listening to that stupid music," Sasuke said, his voice deep and soft despite the harsh words, "and I'm still getting my pants but I can pay for them myself you moron. You know I don't want you spending money on me. I'm not some high maintenance girlfriend. As for, you know, well I love it when you fuck me, we both know it and I'm done denying it. So again, what're you waiting for?"

Kurama smiled, flushed his torso against Sasuke's back, and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He was so hard by now; just listening to Sasuke's voice made him go crazy. That guy had the sexiest voice.

Kurama slid his hand down Sasuke's toned abs, then stroked him a few times. Then he brought his other hand down there. With two hands he gave him a hand job while kissing his neck. Sasuke moaned and leaned back into him. He brought a pale hand behind Kurama, holding the upper part of his thigh and urging him forward.

With his fingers warm and slippery from that hand job, Kurama stretched Sasuke a little to get him ready. The heavy, loud metal music covered their moans – well, Sasuke's moans, really. It was a sick guitar solo right now.

"You're right," Kurama said between kisses, "this music is better."

"Mm… yeah…"

"It's just that… I really wanted to dance… with you. That phone call was perfect timing… tonight we can…"

"Stop talking… and fuck me Kura…" Sasuke breathed out.

He didn't need to be told twice. He held Sasuke's waist tight and he slid all the way deep, so deep inside. He repeated the same motion again, and again, and it felt so great. Sasuke was amazing. He was so weak in Kurama's arms, yet he was strong, taking it all in and loving the pain, while his beautiful face was so expressive. Sasuke still had his hand behind Kura's thigh. He was moving with him, flushed against him, matching his every movement perfectly.

Kurama was fucking him so hard and at some point he was afraid that Sasuke might be hurting since his body was bumping against the sink counter with every thrust.

"You okay?" He breathed in Sasuke's ear.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Don't stop…"

Kurama just loved when his boyfriend's deep, smooth voice was rendered weak and breathy. He ran his fingers through black hair and tilted Sasuke's head back so he could kiss his perfect lips. Sasuke kissed back, so emotional, so full of endless desire. His tongue entered Kurama's mouth like he wanted to taste him so badly.

"Come on," Sasuke eventually said, "faster."

It was normally cold in here. There was no heat in the bathroom. But right now Kurama was so hot, way too hot. Yet he didn't stop and he certainly didn't slow down. Instead he obeyed Sasuke and he moved even faster, and faster. The effort became almost too much, but it was all worth it when they came together, trembling, panting, and smiling, still holding each other, Kurama still inside him.

"That was amazing," he whispered.

Sasuke just nodded and tilted his head to the side so they could share one last kiss.

They heard Kiba's voice then, which pretty much ruined the moment.

"Guys I'm pretty sure it's been more than five minutes! What the fuck are you doing in there? Please tell me you're talking about your feelings."

"Yes!" Kurama exclaimed as he put his clothes back on. "Feelings! Emotions. Gays like to do that."

"Deep… feelings," Sasuke repressed a laugh. He was also getting dressed quickly.

"Very intense," Kurama added.

"Hardcore," Sasuke said.

"Guys I'm not an idiot!" Kiba yelled. "Stop making fun of me."

"All right, all right," Kurama said more calmly as he exited the bathroom, fully dressed but maybe not completely decent. His hair was ridiculously messy, his tag stuck out of his shirt and his shoe laces were undone. Also his fly was open. "Oops," he said as he noticed this.

"Just go home," Kiba shook his head in disbelief. "Take a shower. It's almost finished anyway. I'll see you at the club tonight."

"Okay."

Sasuke was grabbing his history book and bag.

"And I'm gonna go get those pants."

Kurama smiled, anticipating the night, the dancing, the drinking… it was fun to let loose once in a while.

"Thought you weren't coming," Kiba raised a brow.

Sasuke shrugged on his way to the front door. "Kura was convincing enough. You know, in the bathroom. When we talked about our feelings."

"Just shut up…" Kiba was desperate.

The two others were laughing and grinning like idiots – well Kura was anyway. He hugged Sasuke and asked if he needed a ride. But Sasuke said he'd rather walk. What was so great about this new location was that it was pretty close to Sasuke's apartment building – like five minutes walk. That stylish clothing store for young men wasn't far either. It was Sasuke's favorite place for shopping.

"I'll see you later," Kurama told him.

…

When the night had come, Sasuke insisted, again, that he didn't need a ride. He wanted Kurama to meet him outside Kawaiko.

So he found a parking spot a few buildings down the street, right in front of Naruto's orange car. The twins, as well as Deidara walked toward the club and took in the sight of the long line up.

"Damn," Deidara chuckled to mask his uneasiness, "this place is working even better than before."

Deidara wore faded blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with suspenders, and Naruto wore gray jeans, black button down shirt and white tie – borrowed from Kurama's wardrobe. They looked cute together. They even held hands. Kurama suspected his twin was just scared Dei would run away or something.

Naruto had informed them earlier that his friends Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara would be here. They were nowhere to be seen though. Maybe they were already inside.

"So where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Kurama shrugged as they stepped at the end of the line. "He just told me to meet him here."

Deidara was fidgety and anxious as they waited. Naruto still held his hand but he looked like he didn't know what to say. With his other hand he ran his fingers through his spiky blonde locks and it was obvious he was a bit nervous as well. Kurama just stood there awkwardly, hands in his jacket pockets. If even Naruto didn't know what to say, well Kurama had no idea whatsoever.

They were in for a surprise as they got closer to the door. Sasuke was there with Kiba and Hinata. The three of them wore electric blue t-shirts with the word Tribal in black letters. Hinata had her white coat but the two guys were fighting the cold in just the t-shirts to really show them off.

Kiba had a pile of the same t-shirts in hand and Sasuke was handing them out to everyone that was going inside the club. They could either leave them at coat check or wear them for the night. Hinata was handing out business cards. Kurama just looked at them, speechless. It wasn't their turn to get to the front of the line yet but he didn't care. He had to go see them.

He exchanged a smile with Sasuke and he went to hug him from behind.

"What's going on?" He asked, pleased.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well it worked! When did you get these?"

"Yesterday. Earlier today I got this idea and texted Kiba."

They hadn't even talked about getting promotional t-shirts. He hugged Sasuke's waist tightly in an attempt to warm him up but he tried not to hinder him in his ability to hand out t-shirts. Kurama breathed in the sweet smell of his hair. He loved the smell of Sasuke's shampoo. Man, he couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you so much. You did this for me?"

Sasuke just tilted his head slightly and made a little smile but didn't answer. He handed out the t-shirts and said, "New tattoo parlor, big opening for the New Year."

"Here's the address and phone number," Hinata was saying as she handed out the business card.

"How did you even pay for these?" Kurama asked in Sasuke's ear quietly. He could tell that these shirts were good quality.

"Itachi lent me some cash. He didn't mind. Once I told him it was for your new business he was glad he could help out. He's gonna be here tonight so you can thank him yourself."

"I will."

"Your boyfriend's amazing Kura," Kiba smiled behind his shoulder.

"I know."

He was just overwhelmed. When Naruto and Deidara got to the front of the line they grabbed their t-shirts and stayed a bit to talk with them, letting other people get inside. Everyone was impressed and thought this was an amazing idea. Sasuke did this pleased but modest smile and didn't comment much.

His brother and Dei stepped inside after giving their IDs. Kurama noticed the way Sasuke glanced at Dei worriedly until he disappeared in the club.

"He's gonna be okay," Kurama told him.

"I hope so."

"If you wanna take a break just get in with them. I can hand these out. You look cold." He rubbed Sasuke's pale arms a little in an attempt to warm him up.

"Hey I'm freezing my ass off too," Kiba said teasingly. "I don't see anyone worrying about me."

"I told you to wear your jacket but you wouldn't listen to me," Hinata pointed out.

"I want people to check out the t-shirt and my tats! Obviously you don't know anything about promoting."

Hinata just shook her head. She smiled at some guys while giving them the business cards.

Ever the gentleman, and since Sasuke wasn't answering him, Kurama took off his black jacket and put it on his boyfriend's shoulders. He didn't have any tats to show off anyway. His only tattoo was in a place no one could see. Sasuke didn't protest. He really was cold. But eventually he noticed what Kurama was wearing.

"What the hell?" He laughed.

Kurama had chosen to wear some old print t-shirt Naruto had bought him once to make fun of him. That was a little over a year ago, actually, when he used to date Naruto's friend Sai. The t-shirt was small and black and it said in white letters 'I love my boyfriend.' He thought it might make Sasuke laugh. Apparently he was right.

"You're the one who said, I quote, these bitches need to know I'm taken!"

"I did say that," Sasuke bit his lip to repress another laugh. "Hey," he said to the guys, "new tattoo parlor opening soon, check it out."

Now, some of them stopped to talk to Sasuke, or just sort of stare at him. Okay; Sasuke was hot as fuck. He had that tall and skinny thing going on, with perfect skin and cute face, with the piercings and the black stylish hair it was just – yeah. Plus some of them recognized him since he used to be a bartender here. And, one more thing, Kurama finally noticed the pants. Wow. Those tight, ripped leather pants looked good on him. Sasuke's legs just seemed to go on and on. He looked like a male model.

Kurama just stood there with a possessive look on his face and that stupid t-shirt so they got the hint and backed off. Sasuke was so amused that he couldn't stop smiling. Well, well, tonight was going good so far.

They finally went inside. No more t-shirts to give out, and no more line up anyway. They left their jackets and coats at the front and went further in and onto the dance floor. Instead of enjoying the dance music from outside, now they were hearing it full volume, which meant they couldn't really talk to each other anymore. Ah, clubs.

The flashing lights, the fog, the horny guys, the dance music, the alcohol; Kurama had missed it. Well, truth be told, he associated this place with Sasuke, and they'd had some pretty good times. So as long as he was with him, and his friends, he knew he would have fun.

They really wanted to go get a drink with Kiba and Hinata, but they also wanted to find Deidara and Naruto. It turned out those two objectives were achieved at once, as everyone was standing next to the bar counter anyway. Some bartender Sasuke didn't know served them. Naruto and Kiba were drinking beer. Hinata had a vodka cranberry and Deidara a gin tonic. As for the two others…

"Four tequila shots," Sasuke said.

"Okay…"

Sasuke nudged him. "You said you wanted to have fun."

Kurama raised his hands in surrender. Sasuke just smiled and reached with his hand to ruffle his hair.

"You're gonna have to do something about this. You should've come to the hair salon with me. Your hair is half blonde and half red now."

"I'm starting a new fashion trend."

"Uh-huh."

"And really Sasuke? Going to get our hair done together? What are we girl friends?"

Sasuke just kept on criticizing his style.

"And I can't believe you're wearing this shirt."

"Stop it!"

Before drinking their shots, Sasuke grabbed Kurama's hand and licked the salt off it very sensually. So Kurama took Sasuke's hand and did the very same thing. After drinking the disgusting liquor – Kura wasn't too fond of tequila – he bit into the lemon slice. But Sasuke waited for him to be done, and instead he grabbed the back of Kura's neck, and then he kissed him.

Sasuke was so cute. He stood on the tip of his boots so that he would be as tall as Kurama - actually a little taller since they didn't have much of a height difference to begin with. Their hands were all over each other. Kurama could feel his small back underneath the too big blue t-shirt. Then he lowered his hands and felt the leather… Yeah, tonight was gonna be fun.

…

But things didn't turn out the way Kurama wanted them too. Apparently tonight, the alcohol was making Sasuke depressed instead of cheery and horny and fun and all that stuff. He was watching as his friend Takeshi and the two other new bartenders worked. He didn't want to go dancing with the others and Kurama was growing more and more disappointed. Sasuke's mood swings were getting to him.

"We were gonna have so much fun," he threw his arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer, "what happened? You don't like being here?"

"I'm fine I just… don't feel like dancing right now. You can go with the others."

Naruto was dancing with Deidara. Apparently they, at least, were making an effort and having as much fun as they could. Suigetsu was dancing with Itachi. Hinata was dancing with Kiba. Did Kurama really want to go there and dance alone like an idiot? With that t-shirt, also, that would be a little pathetic. And yeah Naruto's friends were there.

But they were all in couples, too, believe it or not. Sai was dancing with his now boyfriend Yuki. That guy wasn't a bartender anymore, he had upgraded to drag queen apparently. Sasuke had commented on this earlier, during the show. He had said that oh well, apparently Yuki had gotten over his stage fright or whatever. Well, the guy was pulling it off as a drag queen. The others were still the same, Haku and Rin. The show had been nothing special – no choreography, just lip-synching. These shows really weren't the same without Dei.

And Shikamaru and Gaara were dancing with a couple of lesbians. Maybe they wanted to have a foursome later. No, Kurama definitely didn't want to join the fun if Sasuke wasn't even with him. Now he really felt disappointed and he envied all those other couples.

To make things even worst, Sasuke said, "I'm just gonna go get some air okay?"

"Want me to come with you?"

"No I just need to be alone for a couple minutes but don't worry."

It was hard not to worry when he said it like that, with such a depressed face. How the hell was he supposed not to worry?

But he let him go alone; they did get into fights sometimes because Kurama was being too clingy. So he was making efforts.

"Hey can I get a beer?" He asked, leaning onto the counter.

"Sure," Takeshi said. "So what's up with Sasuke?"

"Don't ask me," he sighed.

"Is he still having trouble dealing with, you know, what happened?"

Apparently that bartender guy didn't know the meaning of the words don't ask me.

"I didn't think so," Kurama shrugged, "but now…"

The conversation pretty much ended there, which was fine by him.

As he was drinking that beer, Naruto and Dei showed up next to him. They were breathing a little hard from dancing so much. Kurama felt better just having his brother close by. He just loved Naruto.

"Guys! What's up? What do you want to drink?" Kurama exclaimed.

"I'll have the same," Naruto said as Takeshi listened in and nodded.

"Gin tonic," Deidara grinned.

"You didn't have to say it," Takeshi said fondly. "Hey you know, you should ask for your job back. Jiraiya's really cool. Totally weird, but cool, I promise. And I mean have you seen the show without you? They're just standing there lip-synching like idiots in their big dresses."

Deidara laughed and twirled a strand of blonde hair that had come off his ponytail.

"Well you know, it's nice to know I'm wanted but… I'm not asking for my job back."

They drank in silence for a little while as Takeshi shrugged and went to help out some other customers. It was getting late but people just wanted to keep on drinking.

Kurama looked at Dei. "So you seem to be doing good."

"Yeah I mean last time was weird, I sort of panicked. I don't even know why. I'm so glad Naruto forced me to come back. I love dancing. I love this music. Lee's such an amazing dj." He glanced up toward the dj booth and smiled. That Lee guy was insane in a good way, Kurama had to agree.

"I told you we'd have fun," Naruto grabbed Dei's ponytail and chuckled before kissing his lips softly.

Suigetsu and Itachi also came over to grab some drinks. They were so cute. So many adorable couples everywhere, damn it. Itachi was dressed all nice and fancy with dress black pants and black button down shirt with a blue tie and Suigetsu was all in crazy colors, purple converse and yellow skinny jeans with the blue Tribal shirt. Wow. Which reminded him.

"Thanks for the t-shirts Itachi," he exclaimed.

"No problem. I like yours," he said mockingly, "I'm gonna have to get one like that."

"Please don't," Suigetsu laughed.

"Where is he anyway?" Itachi asked.

"He said he needed to get some air." Kurama was getting really worried. His tone was almost pleading. But he knew he was being overprotective and clingy and all that so he needed to give Sasuke some space.

Itachi, smart guy, seemed to understand everything.

"I'll go look for him."

"Yeah, thanks." Relieved, Kurama cleared his throat and drank some beer to regain his composure.

Suigetsu and Dei were talking.

"It's nice to actually _see_ you," Deidara was saying.

"Yeah instead of chatting while, you know…"

"Coming up with battle strategies in imaginary worlds?" Naruto finished for them.

"So what's been going on with you?" Suigetsu inquired, ignoring Naruto.

"You know," Deidara shrugged, looking around the place, "coming back here. Having a panic attack and freaking out. Now I'm here again and I'm just… having fun, apparently. Guess I just needed to get over my shit."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Suigetsu said.

Naruto held Deidara's waist and kissed the corner of his lips. Kurama looked away. So Deidara was doing well. What about Sasuke then?

"How did they even let you in here?" Deidara asked his friend to change the subject.

"They didn't card us," Suigetsu chuckled. "Maybe Itachi looks old enough for two."

When they finished their drinks Deidara led the others back toward the dance floor.

"Come on guys…"

But again Kurama stayed behind. He was waiting for Itachi to come back.

When he did Kurama was drinking his second beer.

Itachi just shook his head. "He wasn't there. Maybe he went home. Try calling him."

Afterwards he joined Suigetsu on the dance floor. Kurama was getting really frustrated. He did try calling Sasuke but he got no answer.

"What's wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

Kurama looked up from his cell only to see his ex Sai standing right next to him.

"Hey, long time no see."

"Yeah. You look upset ex-lover."

Sai…

"It's nothing. Tell me what's up. You're with Yuki now?"

Sai ordered a drink as he answered his question. "Sort of. Not really. We're dating. It's nothing serious. You still with that emo guy?"

He just couldn't call people by their normal names. But Kurama was so used to it that he barely noticed anymore.

"Yeah."

"Cheers to that," Sai bumped his glass with Kurama's beer and took a few sips. Kurama did likewise.

"You look good," he said sincerely.

Sai had changed. He used to go out and wear low rise pants with ridiculous belly shirts. Well his abs did look good, after all he went to the gym with Naruto every weekend since they were eighteen, but still… The point being, now he was clad in stylish jeans and loafers, and his black v-neck tee barely showed an inch of white skin as he leaned back against the bar counter, so that was an improvement.

"And I see you still wear stupid t-shirts."

Sai was never too strong on compliments.

While they were talking about t-shirts Kurama asked, "Did you get your Tribal t-shirt?"

"Yeah I left it with my jacket. They didn't have my size."

Right.

"Still in that tiny apartment with Shikamaru?" He asked. Sai nodded. "How long are you gonna live there?"

"As long as I go to school, I guess."

"Law student right?"

"Actually I switched to business this semester." Sai took a sip of his drink. He glanced sideways at his ex-boyfriend. "In fact I wanted to ask you if you needed some help with your new business. From what I understand your associate and yourself never went to college."

"Sasuke helps out too…"

"An art student," Sai raised a brow.

"Yeah I see your point."

"You have a budget at least? Someone is helping you with your finances?"

"Uh… I guess I'm just… hoping for the best?"

Sai almost smiled, and that was big for him. That guy didn't know how to smile.

"Glad I amuse you," Kurama muttered.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"…"

"I'm just saying, I can help. Give me a call some time." Sai looked in the crowd and spotted Yuki. They exchanged a knowing glance. He was going back to dance with him.

"Wait! Same number?" Kurama asked, finding the offer quite interesting. Anything to keep him from being poor and having to sell his sexy car.

"Same number," Sai nodded before disappearing in the crowd of dancers.

Kurama put down his drink and decided that he had waited long enough. He was going to look for Sasuke.

He had some kind of intuition that Sasuke hadn't gone home. And if he wasn't outside…

Kurama went to the back store and no one stopped him. Security here wasn't too intense. Sure enough, Sasuke was sitting in a chair, in the middle of all the costumes and wigs and makeup. That room was a mess. Drag queens were worst than real girls. Kurama brought a chair to sit in front of his boyfriend. They were alone here but in the next room they could hear Jiraya talking with some prop guy. He recognized the new owner's voice from that night they had come here to get Sasuke's stuff back.

But that wasn't important right now.

"Are you okay?" He brought his seat even closer and he took Sasuke's pale hands to squeeze them gently.

He looked away. There were tears in his eyes, but instead of falling they were like stuck there. Sasuke sniffed quietly.

"Yeah."

"No you're not."

Sasuke said nothing, but he kept his hands in Kurama's and he squeezed back.

"You found me," he eventually said simply.

"Thought you might want some peace and quiet. We used to come here, while people were going crazy on the dance floor. So you could take off those ridiculous high heels…"

Finally a tear rolled down his cheek and immediately Sasuke wiped it off in annoyance, freeing his hand from Kurama's hold.

"Don't remind me."

"Hey… why are you crying? You remembering stuff? Bad memories?"

"Not really… I'm not really scared of this place. I know Madara's in jail. Is Deidara doing okay?"

"Yeah he's great actually," Kurama reached out to cup Sasuke's chin so he could meet his eyes. "Look at me. Don't change the subject."

Sasuke took a deep breath, and admitted, "I miss it."

"You…" Kurama was surprised. "You miss what? Being a drag queen?"

"No you moron! I hated that and you know it," he chuckled and wiped his eyes again, smudging his eyeliner a little. Kurama grabbed his hands again so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"What then?"

"Just… I don't know. It's not even about being a bartender either. Just… it was fun while it lasted, you know? With Yuki, and Takeshi, and Dei, Rin, Haku… even Lee… we had some good times. I guess I felt like I belonged, or something. Now I just… I've got nothing."

"You have school."

"I'm almost done with my program. This isn't even about this place. I guess it just got me thinking… What am I supposed to do after school? Paint some random stuff and be broke for the rest of my life? Hoping to be famous someday maybe? Depend on my mother, on my brother, on you?"

Kurama sighed. All of a sudden he grabbed Sasuke by the waist and sat him in his lap. He hugged him, caressing the soft fabric of the blue t-shirt. It really was good quality. Nice. But his thoughts were drifting. Sasuke was upset… He needed to say something smart and comforting and perfect now.

"You're just twenty one! Give yourself a break. You'll figure it out."

Okay, it wasn't perfect. Or smart.

Sasuke just held him back, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

"Thanks for trying."

"Anytime," Kurama chuckled. "I wish I could really cheer you up though."

"You always cheer me up," Sasuke said softly. He pulled away, keeping his hands around Kura's neck, just so he could look at him.

"What is it?" He had a bad feeling. He didn't like the expression on Sasuke's face.

"I got a job offer, actually, but I declined it."

"What job offer?" This was the first he was hearing of it.

"To be a… teacher's assistant. For painting and drawing classes…"

"At the university?"

"Not here. In Tokyo."

"Oh."

"Yeah. That's why I declined." Sasuke made a sad smile as he stroked his hair. "It's getting so long," he said, "it looks cute."

"Don't change the subject, please."

"There's nothing to say. I already declined the offer."

"But?" He sensed a but was coming.

"I'm having second thoughts," he said, voice barely audible. "But I don't want to leave. You're opening your own store. Your family's here. Your life is here."

"It's not just because of me, though, right? Your family's here too."

Sasuke shook his head. "My mother doesn't really care. She gives me money so she won't feel guilty. My father hates my guts."

"He bought your painting."

"So what? Is that supposed to make up for making my life a living hell my entire childhood? Is that supposed to make up for hating me because I was just trying to be myself as a teenager? For kicking me out and telling me that he never wanted to see me again?"

"I thought you said you were over that."

"I am. I'm just trying to tell you that there's nothing for me here. Except you."

Kurama swallowed hard. "What about Itachi?"

"He's got his own life. Itachi's devoted to his work. And when he does get some free time he'll spend it with Suigetsu. That's only normal."

"So in other words, you're telling me that the only thing standing in the way of your dream job, and your dream life, is me?"

"You're exaggerating. My dream job? Dream life? Please. I haven't got amazing social skills. I'd probably just try being a teacher's assistant and I'd fail miserably and come back here."

"You won't know until you try."

Sasuke said nothing.

Kurama licked his lips and looked away. Now he was feeling depressed too. But he wanted Sasuke to take this opportunity. He couldn't take that away from him.

"You should take the job."

After a moment of silence Sasuke said, "I think I will. Thank you…"

"I want you to be happy." He kissed him softly. "So when does it start?"

"In April."

Kurama perked up at this. "Why didn't you say so earlier? The way you were talking… I thought it started like, right now, in a few days, a week, I don't know! But April? That gives us time… to figure things out… whatever we need to figure out. It's not gonna be over between us okay, no matter what happens?"

Sasuke smiled, leaned closer.

"Okay."

They kissed again, and things were heating up this time. Sasuke was rolling his hips into Kurama and they both breathed louder and louder through their noses. Kurama could tell Sasuke felt happier with this decision, like the weight was lifted off his shoulders, and it was contagious. The mood was definitely better. Kurama was a carpe diem kind of guy. They still had time. Everything would be okay.

He smiled through the kiss and while Sasuke tilted his head back, Kurama proceeded to kiss his way to his ear because he knew that turned him on so much. Indeed Sasuke moaned and pressed himself a little closer…

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

That was Jiraya, the new manager of the place. So different from Madara and his elegant outfits, he wore simple jeans and t-shirt as he stood with his arms crossed on his broad chest.

Sasuke and Kurama were caught by surprise. As always, they had been lost in the moment, forgetting where they were completely.

"Talking about our feelings?" Kurama tried.

Sasuke stood and burst out laughing at that. He grabbed Kurama's hand while Jiraya was telling them to fuck off. They reentered the dance floor. Just a door away and it seemed like a completely different world.

Deidara and Naruto were actually dancing on the stage, giving a show. They were both good dancers in their own way. Well, Kurama loved his brother but right now he had to say, Deidara was outshining him with his moves. They were still both fun to watch.

"What do you say we give them some competition?" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"You wanted to dance, didn't you?"

Sasuke smiled and he went to jump up on the stage. He extended his hand, and Kurama took it and jumped right next to him.

Quite a night.

So many emotions, that was insane. They just needed to shake it off now. Deidara and Naruto smiled when they noticed them. Kurama was just looking at his boyfriend though. Finally, at last, he was letting go and having fun. Kurama wondered how long Sasuke had kept that job offer thing from him. But no need to think about that right now.

He just danced with him, letting his body be filled with the music, the bass. He had a smile on his lips the whole time. Sasuke was really into it as well. Well, he was a good dancer. Maybe not as good as Deidara but almost there. Guy had moves. Kurama followed his lead. Sometimes he'd just take his hand and pull him close so they could dance together, and some guys watching them down there cheered. Kurama even kissed Sasuke for show – well, not only for show.

"I love you," Sasuke said fiercely between two kisses.

"And I love it when you say it back ten hours later."

Sasuke just smiled and pulled away again, teasingly. This went on for a while, dancing on their own, then together again… making out.

Yeah, tonight had been, if not fun the whole time, something special, for sure.

Here they were, the twins dancing on the stage of Kawaiko with their boyfriends, none other than Deidara and Sasuke. That was big, wasn't it? They were showing, proving to the world and more importantly themselves that they couldn't be broken. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.


End file.
